Casados Por 100 Días
by Eternal-Illusion151
Summary: Ikuto es un famoso cantante al igual que Amu, ¿Que pasaría si sus padres aceptan que participen en un programa de TV sin su permiso? ¿Y si fuera un programa donde deben actuar como casados durante 100 días?¿Llegarían a enamorarse? Solo el tiempo lo dirá [Amuto] AL FIN CAP 22!
1. En un programa de TV

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

–Ikuto, despierta-nya –dijo mi chara Yoru–

–Si, ya voy… –dije levantándome de mala gana–

Hola, mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo 19 años, el cabello azulado y los ojos zafiros. Mi padre es un famoso violinista, mi madre una modelo popular, mi hermana una cantante reconocida y yo otro gran violinista como mi padre, una gran familia de famosos ¿no? Aunque a pesar de estar muy ocupados, siempre hacen un espacio en sus horarios para ver un programa de televisión al cual nunca le presté mucha atención, por lo cual no podría decirles de que trata. Bajé abajo a desayunar, me senté tranquilamente y mi madre me sirvió el desayuno, todo estuvo más que normal hasta que en eso llegó muy alegremente mi hermana…

–¡Ikuto! ¡Gracias por no enojarte conmigo! –gritó de felicidad mientras me abrazaba–

–¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? –pregunté mirándola sin entender–

–¿Ehh? ¿Todavía no lo has notado? ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras me soltaba–

–¿Notar qué? –pregunté algo curioso pero disimulándolo–

–Jaja –comenzó a reír– Es mejor así… –dijo entre risas–

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunté mirándola seriamente–

–Aún no se lo dijeron, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando a mis padres y a la vez ignorando mis comentarios–

–Aún no, Utau… –dijo mi madre sonriéndole–

–Pero ¿Qué acaso no es mañana? –preguntó mi padre mirando fijamente a mi hermana–

–Así es, es mañana ¡Que Emoción! –dijo felizmente mientras saltaba por tanta alegría–

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hay mañana? ¿Otro concierto? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? –interrogué seriamente–

–Está bien, te lo explicaré –dijo sin dejar de sonreírme– Pues… ¿recuerdas el programa de TV que siempre vemos?

–Si, nunca se lo han perdido… –dije con una gotita estilo anime–

–Bueno… hace unos días vinieron los conductores para poder meternos en su programa –dijo sonriendo aún más–

–¿Qué? ¿Era solo eso? –pregunté desanimado– Pero en fin… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

–¡Nos Solicitó A Ambos! –dijo Utau haciéndome entender, aunque demoré un poco en procesar esa información–

–¿En serio? Pues díganle que por mí no se molesten en insistir… –dije pacíficamente–

–Ya no tenemos que molestarnos en decirles eso, porque ya les respondimos

–¿Qué? ¿Respondieron por mí? ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? –pregunté seriamente–

–¡Pues Que Sí! –dijo ella muriendo de felicidad–

–¡¿Qué? –dije para luego mirar a mis padres y preguntar muy molesto– ¿Eso es verdad?

–Pues si, Utau dijo que a ti te gustaría mucho la idea, por lo cual respondimos por ti –dijo mi madre tratando de consentirme– Espero que no te moleste…

–¿De qué trata ese programa? –dije tratando de disimular mi enojo–

–Pues, es así… tienes que actuar como recién casado por 100 días –dijo sonriéndome– ¿No es genial?

–¿Qué? ¿Y quién se supone que será mi "esposa"? –dije indiferente–

–Aún no lo sabemos, pero será alguien famoso al igual que nosotros…

–Pues… no lo haré –dije normalmente–

–¿Qué? –dijo Utau decepcionándose–

–¿Por qué debería hacer algo que no he decidido yo mismo?

–¡Porque ya lo acordamos! –dijo Utau tratando de convencerme–

–No me interesa y no lo haré… además ni si quiera conozco a mi futura "esposa" –dije molesto–

–Eso no importa, te aseguro que debe ser una chica que te guste –dijo animadamente–

–¿Cómo quien? –pregunté indiferente–

–¡Cómo una famosa cantante, una modelo destacada o una gran actriz! –dijo ella muy emocionada–

–¿Tengo que hacerlo? –dije de mala gana–

–Claro que sí, puede que sea muy divertido ¡y te enamores de verdad!

–Si, claro… –dije aún algo molesto–

–Tomo eso como que aceptas –dijo ella alegremente– Además, así serás más famoso y tal vez la celebridad de la familia –dijo Utau muy alegre y animada–

–Está bien… –dije muy de mala gana– ¿Y cuándo es?

–Pues… mañana empiezas… –dijo Utau con una gotita en la cabeza–

–¿Qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Y tú? Tú también estás en el programa, ¿no? –pregunté algo molesto de que no me hayan consultado nada y tan tardíamente me lo hayan hecho saber–

–Yo entraré más tarde ¡estoy muy emocionada! –dijo alegremente– Por eso envidio que empieces primero –dijo dejando de saltar y haciendo pucheros–

–Como sea… –dije para luego ir a mi habitación sin todavía creerme en lo que me habían metido–

Aún no sabía que tan grave era el lío en el que me habían metido, pero sin importante más decidí despejar mi mente y distraerme un rato con la televisión o la radio, me recosté en mi cama y por la simple razón de no querer levantarme encendí la radio que estaba al lado de mi cama.

Luego de unos minutos de música, comenzaron algunas canciones de una chica bastante conocida, Hinamori Amu. Sus músicas tenían lindas melodías y conmovedoras letras para las chicas, sin embargo me agradaban, no eran excelentes pero tampoco eran feas, estaban en la mitad. Escuché unas 3 canciones de la chica y luego apagué la radio, miré hacia el techo mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que tendría cuando empezara ese tonto programa en el que me habían metido… realmente odiaba eso, pero pensé que podría acostumbrarme a la idea y quizás darme una idea del matrimonio aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese preciso momento.

**Amu POV**

–¡Amu-chan! ¡Ya está el desayuno! –dijo mi madre desde abajo–

–¡ya voy! –dije para luego bajar corriendo a desayunar, en lo que creí que sería una típica mañana con mi típico desayuno de todos los días–

Hola, soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 16 años, cabello rosado hasta la cintura y ojos ámbares. Mi madre es la escritora de una revista bastante famosa, mi padre es un as de la fotografía yo soy una cantante popular, también tengo una hermana menor de 10 años a quién le gusta mucho cantar y siempre dice que quiere llegar a ser como yo.

Ese día desayuné tranquila hasta que noté que mis padres estaban muy callados, mientras que mi hermana no dejaba de sonreír… no entendía… ¿Qué sucedía?

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunté mirando a mis padres extrañada–

–Hija… no te comentamos algo… –dijo mi madre seriamente a lo cual me asusté un poco–

–¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo? –pregunté rápidamente–

–No, al contrario… –dijo mi padre sonriendo– Te anotamos para un programa de televisión

…

–¡¿Qué? ¡¿Un programa de televisión? –grité exaltándome–

–Tranquila hija… –dijo mi madre– No es para que armes este alboroto…

–¡claro que lo es! ¡¿Por qué no me lo consultaron? –pregunté molesta–

–Es un programa para estrellas… –dijo mi padre–

–¿Ehh? ¿Para estrellas? ¿Qué clase de programa para estrellas? –pregunté–

–Así es, onee-chan –dijo mi hermana, Ami– Es un programa para estrellas donde dos famosos fingen vivir una vida de recién casados, es decir… ¡Estarás Casada Con Un Famoso! –dijo Ami brincando de alegría–

–¿Qué? –dije sonrojándome mientras imaginaba cosas– ¿Y cuándo es? –pregunté más emocionada–

–Mañana mismo –dijo mi madre sonriendo–

–Espero que sea genial –dije mientras comenzaba a soñar despierta–

–¡Y lo será! –dijo Ami con estrellas en los ojos–

–Supongo que será algo molestoso al principio, pensar que estaré casada me hace sentir muy extraña… pero el simple hecho que será con un artista famoso me hace sentir emocionada –dije alegremente–

–¿Quién podrá ser? –preguntó Ami–

–¡Tal Vez Un Gran Actor o Un Músico Famoso o El Líder de Una Banda! –dije soñando despierta–

Luego de eso subí muy emocionada hasta mi habitación, había oído que Ami miraba un programa de estrellas en el que participaban muchas personas famosas a partir de los 16 años ¡Que Suerte! ¡Justo De Mi Edad! Estaba tan emocionada que olvidé por completo la existencia de mis charas, pero lo recordé cuando me ayudaron a volver a la Tierra…

–¡Amu-chan! –dijo Miki–

–¿Ehh? –dije mirándola extrañada–

–Que bueno que hayas vuelto a la Tierra… –dijo Ran con una gotita al estilo anime–

–¿Ehh? Es que… ¡Estaré en un programa de Televisión junto a un famoso! –dije totalmente alegre–

–¿Que? –dijeron mis charas sorprendidas– ¡Que bien, Amu-chan!

–… Y fingiremos estar casados –dije dando vueltas para luego dejarme caer en mi cama mirando al techo–

En ese momento bajé totalmente emocionada y encendí la televisión, estaban pasando un programa de algunas estrellas y justo escuché a un joven violinista, según sabía era hijo de una familia en el cual todos eran famosos, su hermana era cantante, su madre modelo y su padre era otro violinista, su nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi… me quedé en estado de shock escuchando tan bella melodía, luego de eso suspiré profundamente y me quedé pensando en quien sería mi futuro "esposo" y si lograría ser una gran "esposa"…

[N/A: Así el día se pasó realmente rápido, ya que ambas personas que entrarían al programa de televisión no dejaban de pensar en quien podría ser su pareja… sin saber que a la persona que habían visto/escuchado sería su futuro "esposo/a"… **A la mañana siguiente**]

Llegamos algo tarde al estudio de grabación de ese programa y rápidamente me llevaron al cuarto de maquillaje para luego comenzaron a arreglarme y a decidir la ropa que usaría para el supuesto "casamiento". Me sentía realmente muy emocionada, todo allí parecía un cuento de hadas. Me colocaron un vestido sin mangas, escotado y de falda corta, luego me colocaron el velo y me dieron las flores para que entrara al escenario, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché decir:

–Hoy tenemos una nueva pareja para este gran programa, una cantante muy popular que seguramente ustedes deben de reconocer, sus largos cabellos rosados y sus profundos ojos ámbares la hacen única, estoy hablando nada más y nada menos que de la famosa cantante… ¡Hinamori Amu! –dijo para que luego entrara al escenario con mí vestido de novia– Pero ahora la pregunta es… "¿Quién será el novio de tan hermosa jovencita?" Pues antes de presentar al joven que tendrá tal honor, escuchemos el comentario de la pequeña novia… –dijo pasándome el micrófono–

–¿Ehh? Pues realmente no sé quien podría llegar a ser pero me emociona bastante –dije alegremente–

–Muy bien, aquí con una muy ansiosa novia por conocer a su futuro "esposo" presentaremos al joven que será su pareja… Un joven muy reconocido en Japón por su gran talento para la música –dijo mientras mi emoción crecía por cada milisegundo transcurrido– Estoy hablando de alguien tan popular como el joven… ¡Ikuto Tsukiyomi! –dijo mientras de atrás salía Ikuto con un esmoquin negro abierto y con la camisa blanca desprendida el cuello– Muy bien esta es la gran pareja que formará parte de nosotros por los próximos… –dijo mirando al público, quienes gritaron a todo pulmón–**¡100 Días! **–dejándome totalmente petrificada… ¡¿Qué? ¿¡Sería "Esposa" De Ikuto Por 100 Días? Él se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano como debía hacerlo– Y díganme, ¿Cómo se siente saber que tu futuro esposo será nada más y nada menos que el famoso Ikuto Tsukiyomi? –me preguntó el conductor sonriendo–

–Pues… lo he visto muchas veces por televisión pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para emocionarme demasiado –dije con una gotita al estilo anime, luego miró a Ikuto y le preguntó–

–¿Y qué hay de usted joven, como se siente luego de saber que será el "esposo" de la famosa Hinamori Amu? –preguntó sonriendo a lo que él respondió–

–La he visto un par de veces por la televisión y la radio pero simplemente jamás imaginé que sería ella mi pareja –dijo seriamente, aunque a pesar de eso se lo veía hermosísimo… ¿¡EHH? ¿¡Pero Qué Digo?–

–Bueno, el programa comenzará con una genial **Luna De Miel **para está nueva pareja, así que alisten sus cosas para hacer este genial viaje –dijo mirándonos, luego miró al publicó y prosiguió– Pero ustedes no se preocupen, veremos más de este viaje y el comienzo de esta nueva pareja la próxima semana –dijo para finalizar nuestro "tema" y que podamos retirarnos–

Salí del escenario en compañía de mi "esposo" y lo primero que hicimos fue cambiarnos las ropas de la boda por algunos atuendos normales, luego de eso vino el conductor y nos dijo a ambos alegremente:

–¡Preparen sus cosa para la gran Luna De Miel!

–¿Cuándo será? –pregunté curiosamente–

–Mañana mismo, así que empaquen todo para ser una perfecta pareja de recién casados –dijo sonriendo para luego retirarse–

–¿Ehh? ¿Tendremos que ser "Esposos"? –dije mirando a Ikuto mientras me sonrojaba–

–Así es, pero no te ilusiones mucho, aunque bastará menos de un día para que enamores de mí y caigas a mis pies al igual que todas las chicas que he conocido –dijo con una cara burlista–

–¡Ya basta! –dije molesta mientras el pensamiento que Él Será Con Quién Pasaría Mis Próximos 100 Días, me inundaba–

··················································································

¡Hola a Todos =]!

Bueno aquí haciendo un nuevo FanFic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta aquí y les agrade la nueva idea. Pronto sabremos como continúa pero les aseguro que los siguientes 100 días ¡Serán muy interesantes!

Espero y puedan dejar reviews, recuerden que los valoro mucho.

Saludos~


	2. Luna de miel (parte 1)

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

Me desperté temprano aún con el pensamiento del lío en el que estaba involucrado, me levanté y bajé a desayunar en una típica mañana, aunque ese día tendría que ir a mi Luna De Miel con la chica Hinamori Amu. Era algo extraño pero me había llamado la atención, debido a que su forma de enojarse era bastante graciosa.

–Buenos días, Ikuto –dijo mi madre sirviéndome el desayuno–

–Buenos días –dije de mala gana–

–¡Buenos días, Ikuto! –dijo Utau muy animada–

–Hmp –dije sin prestarle mucha atención–

–¡Hoy comienza la Luna De Miel! –dijo con estrellas en los ojos–

–Si, lo sé –dije desayunando tranquilamente–

–Toma, necesitarás esto –dijo tendiéndome un papel–

–¿Qué es? –pregunté tomándolo–

–Léelo –respondió sonriéndome–

Comencé a leer el papel que me había entregado Utau, allí decía que el encuentro para la Luna De Miel sería a las 10 de la mañana, también decía el hotel y la ciudad a la cual iríamos. Debo admitir que no me emocioné demasiado pero sabía que a partir de ese día lo más probable era que no pudiera ver a mi familia durante los próximos 100 días. Fui a mi habitación sin decir nada, miré la hora y eran las 09:55, eso me hizo sentir algo nervioso, tomé mis maletas y mi violín, lo guardé en el asiento de atrás del auto y volví para despedirme de mi familia.

–Ya me voy… –dije seriamente–

–Está bien, ¡Cuídate, Ikuto! –dijo Utau abrazándome–

–Recuerda tratar bien a tu "esposa" –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa–

–Pórtate bien –dijo mi padre de igual manera–

–Si, lo haré –dije con una sonrisa–

Luego de eso volví a subir al auto, encendí los motores y me dirigí hasta el lugar del encuentro. Al llegar noté que no había ningún rastro de Amu, la esperé unos instantes y no tardé en verla mientras corría hacia el auto con dos grandes maletas, _[N/A: La cámara oculta está instalada en el auto de Ikuto] _me bajé y la ayudé a cargar sus maletas en la parte de atrás, como las cámaras ya estaban, debía lucir como una gran persona.

–Perdón por el retraso –dijo ella mientras subía al auto–

–No importa –dije mientras yo también subía y encendía los motores–

Comenzamos a irnos directo al hotel, tendríamos unas 2 horas de viaje por lo que no quise perder mucho tiempo. En el auto no tardó en formarse un muy tenso ambiente, ella no sabía que decir y yo no tenía nada que comentar, realmente no me importaba pero ella se veía muy tensa, aquél ambiente la incomodaba bastante.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó tímidamente–

–A una de las ciudades más cercanas a la playa –dije mirándola tranquilamente–

–Ya veo… –dijo ella sin más palabras a decir–

Nuevamente comenzó ese habiente tan incómodo para ella, pasó una hora y el ambiente no había cambiado nada, así que decidí ayudarla hablando de algún tema, pero el problema era que no sabía que podría preguntarle…

–Por cierto… –dijo ella sin quitarse lo tímida–

–¿Mmm? –dije sin dejar de mirar la carretera–

–¿Cómo llamas a tus novias? –preguntó mientras se sonrojaba–

–Nunca tuve una, no soy de las personas que buscan una pareja –dije sin prestarle mucha atención–

–¿Ehh? Y si tuvieras novia, ¿La llamarías de alguna forma en especial? –preguntó curiosamente–

–Pues… supongo que la llamaría "Hey", no tengo ninguna forma en especial –dije mirándola–

–¿Ehh? –dijo algo decepcionada– ¿Y a mí como me llamarás? –preguntó muy curiosa–

–Supongo que debo de llamarte "Amu" y nada más –dije sin muchos rodeos– ¿Y tú como me llamarás?

–Supongo que con "Ikuto" está bien –dijo con una gotita al estilo anime–

–Hmp, puedo acostumbrarme… –dije sonriendo mientras volvía a mirar la carretera–

–¿Qué? ¿Acostumbrarte? ¿Cómo esperaba s a que te llamara? –interrogó seriamente–

–No lo sé, de ninguna manera –dije entre risas–

–Y dime algo –preguntó animada en lo que diría– ¿Harías lo que fuera por tu novia?

–Haré lo que fuera por la persona que amo, haría lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera… –dije mientras le sonreía–

–Que tierno… –susurró muy despacio, pero a pesar de eso pude escucharla claramente–

–¿Qué dijiste? –pregunté fingiendo que no la había escuchado–

–Nada, no es nada –dijo algo nerviosa y tratando de esquivar mí pregunta– ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

–Creo que no mucho –dije concentrándome en conducir–

–¿Crees que podamos ser una buena pareja? –preguntó mientras se sonrojaba–

–Quien sabe… –dije seriamente–

–Se me acababa de ocurrir algo, ¿Qué tal si tu novia te pide que le digas algo tierno? –preguntó ansiosa–

–Supongo que lo haría, aunque odio las cosas cursis como _"Bajaría una estrella del cielo para ti"_ –dije con una sonrisa por lo cursi que había sonado y ella comenzó a reír–

–Supongo que hay algunas personas que dicen eso –dijo entre risas–

–¿Tú eres una de ellas? –pregunté seriamente–

–No, no me gustan mucho esas cosas –dijo con una sonrisa–

Con mucha charla la hora pasó realmente rápido y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos llegando al hotel, realmente se veía genial. Nuestra casa estaba justo al frente del mar, había muchas otras que también se alquilaban y se pagaban en un mismo pequeño departamento algo alejado del lugar. Me dirigí allí para avisar que habíamos llegado y luego de eso me estacioné frente a nuestro departamento para después comenzar a bajar nuestras maletas. La casa era realmente grande, tenía un living lleno de sillones y una pequeña mesa en el medio, la cocina era bastante grande y el dormitorio tenía una gran cama para dos personas con una mesita de luz con velador sobre ella a cada lado de la cama. Era bastante grande por lo que se veía realmente cómodo.

–¡Este lugar es increíble! –dijo ella con estrellas en lo ojos–

–Es realmente grande –dije asombrado–

–Dejaré las maletas aquí –dijo apoyándolas al lado del sofá– Quisiera ir a tomar una ducha…

–Si, yo también, el viaje fue agotador –dije mientras apoyaba mis cosas junto a las de Amu–

–Tienes razón, supongo que como fuiste tú el que manejaba debes estar más cansado –dijo Amu sonriendo– Mejor dúchate tú primero

–Está bien, como quieras –dije yendo a mi maleta a buscar mi ropa, luego de eso me entré a bañar tranquilamente, no tardé mucho y salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, Amu estaba recostada en el sofá mientras miraba una revista– ya puedes usar el baño…

–Está bien –dijo sin mirarme, luego dejo la revista sobre la mesa y me miró de arriba para abajo– ¿¡Que haces Así? –exclamó totalmente roja, mientras se tapaba los ojos–

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté fingiendo que no comprendía–

–¿¡Por qué no te vestiste en el baño? –preguntó sin destaparse los ojos–

–Pensé que estarías cansada y que debía apurarme –dije con una sonrisa burlona–

–¡No puedes estar así delante de mí! –Exclamó destapándose los ojos y dándome la espalda– ¡Ahora vístete!

–¿Por qué? Después de todo eres mi esposa, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podrías verme así? –dije pícaramente–

–¡Ya basta! ¡Ahora vístete! –dijo sonando molesta–

Yo me acerqué lentamente a ella y la abracé por detrás, realmente me había agradado bastante que ella fuera tan graciosa cuando se molestaba de esa manera, especialmente cuando se sonrojaba. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta cuando la abracé y su cara se puso totalmente roja y exclamó

–¿¡Que Haces?

–Solamente quería abrazar a mi esposa… –dije sonriéndole pícaramente–

–Tengo que ir a bañarme –dijo ella muy molesta–

Me cambié rápidamente, me había puesto una camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color. Estaba muy entusiasmado con molestar a Amu, y eso de que ella sería mi esposa me daban bastantes ventajas para molestarla. Me senté tranquilamente en el sofá y encendí la televisión que estaba allí, me quedé mirando un largo rato hasta que finalmente salió Amu. Me miró algo despistada como siempre y luego preguntó

–¿Qué hora es?

–La hora del almuerzo –dije sin quitar los ojos del televisor–

–¿Ehh? ¿Y qué comeremos? –preguntó extrañada–

–No lo sé… –dije apagando la televisión y fijando mi mirada en ella–

–¿Quién preparará la comida? –dijo mirándome fijamente–

–¿Quieres jugar "piedra, papel y tijera"? –dije sonando competitivo–

–Está bien –dijo ella desafiante–

–Piedra, papel y tijera –dijimos ambos, yo puse papel y ella piedra– Gané… –dije sonando victorioso–

–Como sea, iré a preparar el almuerzo –dijo ella mientras buscaba algunas cosas en su maleta–

–¿Qué estás buscando? –pregunté curiosamente–

–Solo estaba buscando mi delantal –dijo para luego sacar un delantal amarillo claro, el cual es para cocinar–

–Ya quiero saber como cocinarás… –dije sonriéndole–

Me quedé sentado en el sofá, ella fue directo a la cocina y no tardó en volver para decirme: Iré a comprar algunos ingredientes A lo que yo solamente asentí, ella se fue sin perder mucho tiempo y yo aproveché eso para tomar mi violín y comenzar a tocar alguna melodía algo alegre. Me resultaba mucho mejor cuando estaba solo, principalmente no quería tocar en frente de mi "esposa" aunque no sabía la razón, seguí tocando con los ojos cerrados y mi chara Yoru salió a escucharme. No tardé en escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, dejé de tocar y noté que Amu me miraba muy sorprendida aunque no sabía la razón.

–¿Ti-tienes charas? –preguntó ella totalmente sorprendida–

–¿Qué? –En ese mismo momento me acerqué a ella y le hice una seña para que hiciera silencio para luego susurrarle al oído– Recuerda que si las personas escuchan eso creerán que estamos locos, recuerda que estamos grabando…

–Lo lamento, lo había olvidado… iré a preparar la comida –dije yéndose a la cocina–

Yo me fui al dormitorio y me recosté en la cama, realmente era muy suavecita y me agradaba bastante. me quedé un largo rato allí hasta que Amu me llamó para que fuera a almorzar, realmente parecía que éramos esposos, aunque lo único que no encajaba era el hecho de que siempre se producía un molesto silencio el cual me incomodaba aunque no tanto como a Amu, fui hasta la cocina y Amu ya había servido la comida. Me senté y comenzamos a almorzar.

–Cocinas muy bien… –dije mientras comía–

–¿En serio? –dijo ella sonriendo– Muchas gracias…

–¿No será que lo compraste? –dije con una sonrisa burlona–

–¿Ehh? –dijo ella sorprendiéndose– ¡Claro que no! –dijo sonando molesta–

–Jajaja, era una broma –dije entre risas– ¿Por qué no comes?

–¿Ehh? –dijo ella quien no había quitado ni un segundo sus ojos de mí–

–¿Acaso le echaste veneno? –dije sonriendo burlonamente–

–¡Eres muy problemático! –dijo ella molestándose para luego comenzar a comer–

–¡Cuidado! –dije provocando que se asustara y se manchara un poco al lado de sus labios–

–¿¡Ehh? –dijo asustada– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó extrañada–

–Entonces seguramente no tiene veneno –dije sonriéndole–

–¡Ya basta! –dijo tomando una servilleta para limpiarse–

–Espera… –dije mirándola fijamente–

–¿Ehh? ¿Y ahora qué quieres? –preguntó algo desconfiada–

–Si yo hice esto, entonces yo puedo resolverlo –dije tomando la servilleta de Amu y limpiándole lo que se había manchado por mi culpa– Ya esta –dije con una sonrisa–

–Gra-gracias… Ikuto… –dijo ella sonrojada–

–No es nada… –dije sonriendo–

Terminamos de comer y me fui al dormitorio, quería jugarle alguna broma a Amu pero como no venía decidí ir a buscarla estaba apoyada en uno de los costados del sofá leyendo un revista. Me acerqué a ella, quien no me prestó ni la más mínima atención, acerqué mi rostro a solo centímetros del de ella quien en ese mismo momento me miró totalmente roja y muy nerviosa, pasó menos de medio segundo para que ella exclamara

–¿¡Qué Estás Haciendo? –ella se paró bien y me alejo un poco– ¡¿Qué hacías? ¡Para tu información en este programa no hay la necesidad de que te me acerques así! –dijo conservando su cara totalmente roja–

–¿Acaso no puedo acercarme a mi esposa? –dije acercándome más a ella–

–¡claro que no! –dijo ella algo molesta–

En ese momento trató de retroceder, pero chocó con el sofá y sin darse cuenta cayó tirada en este con sus rodillas sobre la parte del sofá donde se apoyan los brazos/manos y preferí no desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Me paré a su lado, me incliné y coloqué ambas manos a los lados de su cara, ella me miró con bastante sorpresa y con la cara sonrojada, se notaba que no sabía que hacer ya que no podría pararse debido a que sus piernas estaban más alto que su cabeza, lo cual le dificultaría mucho el pararse de la forma en que cayó, la miré fijamente y acerqué mi cara a la suya–

–¿Qué ha-haces, I-Ikuto? –preguntó muy sorprendida la pequeña Amu–

–Solamente te quería demostrar algo… –dije mirándola fijamente–

–¿Ehh? ¿A qu-qué te re-refieres? –preguntó muy sorprendida–

–Quería demostrarte que como antes ya te lo había dicho, basta un día para que enamores de mí –dije sonriéndole burlonamente–

–¿¡EHH? ¿¡Como Puedes Decir Eso? –exclamó molesta y roja–

–¿Ehh? –dije extrañado de su comportamiento, al parecer tenía mucho orgullo, pero eso solo hacía que me interesara más en ella–

–Jamás me enamoraría de alguien como tú –dijo esquivando mi mirada–

–Como digas… –dije sonriéndole para luego dejarla ir–

Me fui hasta el dormitorio y me recosté mirando hacia el techo, como todo estaba muy silencioso pude escuchar con perfecta claridad un ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? de Amu, al parecer estaba algo nerviosa por el tono de voz que había utilizado, pero yo no le presté mucha atención. Me quedé un rato largo tirado en la cama pensando en la nada, hasta que llegó Amu algo entusiasmada y me preguntó.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa a escribir algo en la arena y jugar en el mar?

–¿Ahora? –dije de mala gana–

–¡Claro que sí! –dijo entusiasmada–

–¿Por qué no vas tú sola? –pregunté curioso– ¿O acaso no quieres ir sin mí?

–Es que casualmente eres mi "esposo" y lamentablemente no puedo irme sin ti –dijo algo molesta–

–Quizás más tarde –dije cerrando los ojos, en ese momento sentí que se acercó a mí pero no le presté mucha atención y continué con los ojos cerrados –

–Ikuto… –dijo seriamente–

–¿Mmm? –dije abriendo los ojos, pero para mi sorpresa Amu estaba posada enfrente mío, al igual que en el sofá pero al revés, esta vez ella estaba sobre mí, me sorprendí un poco y la miré fijamente– ¿Qué sucede?

–Es fácil decir cosas como las que tú dijiste cuando estas en esta posición, ¿no? –preguntó muy segura–

–¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? –dije mirándola con una sonrisa–

–Claro que si, ¿Por qué no? –dijo ella sonriéndome, yo la tomé con ambas manos de sus hombros y la acerqué más a mí, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojó bastante–

–¿Qué ha-haces?

–¿Y ahora que dices? Parece que tú fuiste la que cayó en la trampa, ¿no? –dije sonriéndole–

–¡Ya basta! –dijo ella molesta y alejándose de mí– ¡Entonces iré sola! –dijo para luego comenzar a irse–

–Espera –dije con una sonrisa– Después de lo que hiciste, creo que puedo hacerte un favor…

–¿Vendrás? –preguntó mientras se sonrojaba–

–Vamos… –dije mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a irme–

Caminamos hasta la playa, la cual estaba muy cerca de donde vivíamos. Ella realmente se veía muy emocionada, en cambio yo solamente la seguía, ella corrió hasta donde había un par de ramas de algún árbol, las levantó y me dio una a mí para luego decirme con una gran sonrisa

–Escribamos algo, ¿si? –preguntó muy entusiasmada–

–¿Qué? –dije extrañado mientras recibía la rama que me había entregado–

–Vamos, escribe algo –dijo mientras ella comenzaba a hacerlo–

Yo miré la rama algo extrañado y me agaché para escribir algo en la arena, pero aún no estaba seguro de que podía escribir, pensé un instante y luego puse "Una Nueva Pareja Casada" ella comenzó a reír y luego vino hasta donde yo estaba, leyó lo que había escrito y sonriendo dijo

–Mira lo que yo he escrito –decía mientras señalaba el lugar donde había escrito la arena, allí decía "Ikuto & Amu, Los recién casados"–

–Está muy bien –dije entre risas–

–¿Crees que seamos una buena pareja? –dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba–

–Solo recuerda que estamos en un programa de televisión, esto no es real –dije mientras la miraba fijamente–

–Ya lo sé –dijo sonriendo–

Luego se puso a dar varias vueltas a la orilla del mar y por un pequeño instante me sentí como si realmente estuviera casado, aunque yo no la amaba comenzaba a sentir que se siente estar casado y tener a alguien durante todo un día. Amu me miraba sonriéndome y yo comencé a sonreírle también, luego de eso ambos nos acercamos más al mar quien no tardó en empaparnos mientras Amu me llevaba del brazo de aquí para allá. Pronto oscureció y volvimos a la casa, decidí tomarme un baño rápido y cambiarme por una ropa seca, salí vestido rápidamente y Amu ocupó el baño para el mismo propósito que yo, bañarse. En eso comencé a pensar que tal vez debería ser yo quien deba cocinar la cena, por lo que mientras Amu se bañaba me dispuse a parecer más gentil de lo que normalmente era y salí afuera para preparar la comida. Sabía que sería mejor si era afuera, se vería mucho mejor para una chica, por lo que comencé a preparar la carne y a alistar todo, luego de eso vino Amu vestida con una ropa muy común, yo la miré un rato y como la comida no estaba lista decidí que era mejor si hacía algo de tiempo y le dije

–¿Qué haces con eso? –pregunté extrañado–

–¿Ehh? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella sin entender–

–¿Por qué estas vestida así? –pregunté de igual manera– ¿Por qué no te colocas un vestido?

–¿Un vestido? –preguntó ella mirándome algo sorprendida–

–Te quedaría mejor un vestido –dije sonriéndole–

Ella se fue sin decirme nada, yo aproveché para poder terminar de preparar y alistar la comida. Una vez que estaba terminado, ella volvió con un hermoso vestido negro de mucho brillo, dio unas vueltas para que observara el vestido y realmente me quedé impactado, ya que yo le había dicho que usara un vestido en broma, no sabía que realmente lo haría, pero en fin me había gustado bastante.

–¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó sonriente–

–Realmente te has puesto un vestido –comenté– ¿No tienes frío?

–¿Ehh? –dijo algo decepcionada– Fuiste tú quién dijo que lo haga –me reprochó–

–En fin, ya está lista la cena –dije sentándome al frente de ella–

–¿Mmm? –dijo mirando la cena– ¡Se ve delicioso!

–Como sea… –dije mirando a otro lado–

Ambos nos servimos y comenzamos a comer, por suerte no soy tan mal cocinero, aunque sé cocinar muy pocas cosas las preparo bastante bien. Amu se veía muy alegre mientras comía, en eso me puse a pensar alguna forma de molestarla pero no se me ocurría nada hasta el momento.

–¡Cocinas Genial, Ikuto! –dijo muy contenta–

–Hmp –dije sin darle mucha importancia–

Luego de terminar la cena nos fuimos a dormir, realmente estaba algo cansado, generalmente no tenía todas esas actividades en mi vida diaria, por lo cual no estaba muy acostumbrado que digamos. Llegamos al dormitorio donde solo había una cama para dos personas, ella notó eso y en menos de medio milisegundo su cara su puso totalmente roja

–¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté extrañado–

–Hay una so-sola cama… –dijo sorprendida–

–Lo sé, ¿Y…? –dije extrañado– Si realmente debemos actuar como esposos deberíamos dormir juntos, ¿no?

Ella solamente se sonrojó y asintió, ambos nos tiramos a dormir, al parecer ella se dormía con mucha facilidad, por lo que me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás. Realmente era muy cálida y como no hacía mucho calor realmente era muy agradable el abrazarla, me quedé dormida sin mucha dificultad, había sido un día realmente agotador y creo que sobretodo para mí, quien nunca había hecho nada de lo que hice hoy.

················································································································································

¡Hola de Nuevo =]!

¿Cómo estuvo el capi 3? Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Ikuto fue muy tierno por conseguir las pastillas a media noche y Amu es muy descuidada, pero bueno…

En fin **quiero hacerles una pregunta a todos los lectores de este FanFic:**

Aunque no estoy segura de haberlo aclarado, en el programa "Casados Por 100 Días" todas las parejas se juntan en el estudio una vez por semana. Y como sería muy aburrido que estuviera el conductor del programa solo he decido **poner algunos "invitados"** los cuales podrás hacerle preguntas a todas las parejas, comentar algunas escenas, proponer algunos juegos, entre muchas otras cosas [**No es necesario que estén todas las semanas, los invitados pueden estar las semanas que ellos quieran**] Y la pregunta es: **"¿Les Gustaría Participar En Este Fic Como Invitados?"** a aquellos que les interese por favor envíeme un mail a mi correo el cual está en mi perfil ;)

((La Primera Entrevista Será En El Capítulo 6))

Espero y quieran formar parte de este fic

Saludos y espero dejen reviews ^^


	3. Luna de miel (parte 2)

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Amu POV**

Me sentía realmente cómoda por lo que no tenía muchos ánimos para levantarme o tan siquiera abrir los ojos, pero justo en ese momento recordé que Ikuto era mi "esposo" lo cual me hizo sentir realmente nerviosa. Abrí los ojos con cierto temor y lo primero que vi fue la ventana entreabierta, luego fijé mi vista más abajo y vi unos brazos rodeándome, giré rápidamente y vi a Ikuto durmiendo cómodamente mientras me abrazaba. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que mi cerebro procesara la información y grité.

–¡Ikuto! ¿¡Que Haces? ¡Eres Un Pervertido! –dije alejándome de él lo más rápido que pude mientras me sonrojaba violentamente–

–Eres muy escandalosa… –dijo levantándose con una sonrisa–

–¡Eres Un Pervertido! –grité con mi cara roja a más no poder–

–¿Pervertido? –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí– Eres mi esposa, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podría abrazarte?

–¡Ya Basta! –dije molesta– ¡No soy tu verdadera esposa! ¡Esto es solo un programa! –grité mientras trataba de controlar mi sonrojo–

–Lo sé, y debemos actuar como esposos ¿no? Y cualquier hombre puede abrazar a su esposa ¿no? –dijo sonriéndome pícaramente mientras se me seguía acercando–

–¡Ya Basta! –dije totalmente molesta pero sin éxito de ocultar mi sonrojo–

–Aunque a mí me pareció que te gustó… y mucho… –dijo mientras se me acercaba con una sonrisa pícara–

–¡Claro Que No! –dije aún más molesta y más roja–

–¿En serio? –dijo arrinconándome contra la pared para luego colocar ambas manos a la altura de mi cara impidiéndome salir–

–Cla-claro que hablo en serio… –dije tratando de sonar seria–

–¿Quieres que te diga algo? –preguntó sonriente–

–¿Qu-qué? –tartamudeé mientras mi sonrojo seguía aumentando–

–A mí si me gustó… –dijo mientras acercaba su hermoso rostro a solo centímetros de mí, lo cual me provocó mucho nerviosismo–

–De-deja de bromear –dije molesta– Tengo que ir al baño –dije para que luego él me soltara y me fuera–

Me dirigí al baño, me lavé la cara, cepillé mi cabello y todo lo demás, aún estaba algo molesta con Ikuto ¿Cómo podía ser tan pervertido? ¡No soy su esposa por lo cual no puede abrazarme sin mi permiso! Él es realmente incomprensible, al principio pensé que me odiaba y ahora pienso que solo es un pervertido, salí del baño con ese pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza.

–Amu –dijo mirándome fijamente–

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunté molesta–

–¿Quién preparará el desayuno? –pregunto con una sonrisa burlista–

–¡Ni sueñes que la haré yo! –dije molesta y sin saber la razón mis mejillas se ruborizaron–

–¿Por qué no? –dijo sonriendo– Ayer yo fui quien preparó la cena, ¿no?

–¿Ehh? –dije mientras mi rubor aumentaba en ambas mejillas– E-está bien… –dije mirando a otro lado–

Me dirigí hasta una de las tiendas más cercanas para comprar algunos ingredientes para el desayuno, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero cuando girar vi a nadie. Seguí caminando hasta la tienda, compré lo que necesitaba y emprendí el camino de regreso a casa. Mi nerviosismo creció cuando llegué a casa y no encontré a Ikuto por ninguna parte, comencé a buscar sin llamarlo ya que si se enteraba de que estaba preocupada solo se burlaría de mí. Estaba realmente preocupada por lo que salí afuera a buscarlo pero tampoco lo encontré, por lo que me limité a preparar el desayuno mientras lo esperaba, al terminar aún no lo había encontrado por lo que rápidamente comenté a sentirme sola y asustada. Finalmente el pensamiento de que Ikuto me podía haberme abandonado en aquel lugar, me inundó rápidamente. En ese momento sentí unas pisadas acercándose a mí, sentí que un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, giré bruscamente y era Ikuto.

–¿I-Ikuto? –dije mientras me aliviaba– ¿¡Dónde Estuviste? –dije sonando muy molesta–

–Afuera… –dijo simplemente–

–¿Po-por qué no me lo dijiste? –pregunté algo molesta mientras su mirada fijada en mí me provocaba un sonrojo leve–

–¿Ehh? ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona–

–¡Claro que no! –dije molesta mientras que por dentro agradecía el que haya vuelto–

–A mí me parece que te preocupaste mucho… –dijo mientras se me acercaba–

–Cla-claro que no –dije mientras retrocedía y mi rubor aumentaba–

–¿En serio? –dijo mientras se me seguía acercando–

–Por cierto… –dije mirando a otro lado– Ya está el desayuno… –dije sin éxito de disimular mi sonrojo–

–Está bien… –dijo mientras se alejaba de mí para irse a sentar en la mesa–

Serví lo que había preparado y me senté a él con la mirada baja y un notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas, no podía olvidar aquel sentimiento que había tenido en el momento en que había desaparecido. Estaba bastante nerviosa, terminé de comer y me dirigí hasta el dormitorio, me recosté boca abajo y sentía como poco a poco mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse cada vez que recordaba a Ikuto.

–¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó él, quien estaba en la entrada del dormitorio–

–No es nada… –dije sin mirarlo para que no notara mi sonrojo–

–Está bien… –dijo para luego sentarse cerca de donde yo me había tirado–

Me senté en la cama y luego de tres segundos fui hasta la cocina para lavar las cosas que habíamos ensuciado. La cabeza me rodeaba de pensamientos de Ikuto los cuales trataba de ignorar, ya que me volvería loca si pensaba que tal vez Ikuto comenzaba a agradarme. Terminé de lavar y me fui al living, tomé una revista que había sobre la mesita de luz y me recosté en el sofá mientras leía lo que acababa de sacar. Pasó un largo rato y la casa estaba llena de un ambiente incómodo, odiaba el silencio pero no quería dirigirle la palabra a mi "esposo" pero fue entonces cuando él se acercó a donde yo me encontraba, me miró un largo rato y se sentó en el otro sofá [N/A: el pobre Ikuto se sentó en un sofá para una persona, Amu estaba recostada en un sofá para dos personas]. El tiempo pasó volando y antes de que lo imaginara ya era la hora del almuerzo, me levanté y observé que Ikuto no se había movido de donde estaba, por lo que algo molesta me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba y le dije…

–¿Quién preparará el almuerzo?

–¿Por qué no compramos algo listo para comer? –preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa–

–Está bien, ¿Y quien irá a comprar? –pregunté mirándolo aún algo molesta–

–¿Quieres jugar piedra, papel y tijera? –dijo con una sonrisa burlista–

–¡De acuerdo! Esta vez no perderé –dije competitiva– Piedra, papel y tijera –dijimos ambos, Ikuto puso tijera y yo papel– ¿Ehh? ¿Perdí? –dije desanimada– Que mala suerte…

–No me podrás ganar… –dijo sonriéndome burlonamente–

Me molesté ante tal comentario y sin decir más nada me fui a comprar algo, caminé tranquila hasta que recordé que la última vez Ikuto había desaparecido y sin poder evitar el nerviosismo, compré el almuerzo y regresé apurada hasta la casa, entré rápidamente y por suerte Ikuto seguía tirado en el sofá muy tranquilamente.

–Aquí está el almuerzo… –dije sonando algo molesta–

–¿Sigues molesta? –preguntó mirándome fijamente–

–¿Ehh? ¡Claro que no! –dije enojada–

–Como digas… –dijo mirando a otro lado–

Serví toda la comida y sin saber la razón mi cara comenzó a sonrojarse con solo recordar el hecho de que Ikuto estaba frente a mí. No pasó mucho tiempo y ambos terminamos de comer, Ikuto se levantó primero y se dirigió a la cama y yo me fui al sofá creando nuevamente aquel ambiente incómodo para mi, pasó una hora y me levanté, miré por la ventana y me entusiasmo ver las olas, el mar, la arena, corrí hasta donde estaba Ikuto y noté que estaba durmiendo, me acerqué…

–Ikuto… –susurré– …despierta… –dije admirando su belleza– …Ikuto… –dije aún susurrando–

Me acerqué hasta quedarme a su lado y en ese momento él me tomó del brazo y me abrazó fuertemente, yo no me pude zafar, estaba totalmente sorprendida y sonrojada, en ese momento lo escuché susurrarme al oído…

–Solo un segundo más…

–¿Ehh? ¿Pe-pero que di-dices, Ikuto? –pregunté algo nerviosa y tratando de zafarme–

–Solo quédate un segundo más así… –dijo abrazándome más fuerte–

Yo obedecí sin saber la razón por la cual lo hice, luego que me soltó, miró fijamente mi sonrojada cara y yo recordé el propósito por el cual había ido hasta donde él se encontraba y sin perder tal emoción le dije

–Ikuto, ¿Quieres ir a la playa? –pregunté muy sonriente–

–¿Qué acaso no fuimos a la playa ayer? –preguntó de mala gana–

–Está bien, como quieras… –dije sonando algo molesta– Entonces iré sola, supongo que no te importa, ¿no? –pregunté sonriente–

–¿Mmm? –dijo mientras levantaba una ceja–

Yo le sonreí y me dirigí hasta el baño, me peiné unos instantes y luego me fui directo a la playa, al parecer había muchas parejas, lo cual me hizo sentir algo intimidada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que crucé con una pareja muy bonita que me dirigió la palabra, la joven tenía los ojos pardos, cabello castaño oscuro liso con algunas ondas en las puntas y vestía un traje de baño amarillo, su pareja era de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules bastante más grande que ella pero muy apuesto…

–¿Ehh? ¿Tú no eres la chica nueva de "Casados Por 100 Días"? –preguntó la jovencita muy alegremente–

–S-si, soy yo… –dije algo nerviosa por mi falta de pareja–

–¿Y donde está tu pareja? –preguntó ella curiosamente–

–Aquí estoy… –dijo Ikuto apareciendo detrás de mí–

–Mucho gusto, soy Lina Shiroyama –dijo la joven sonriente–

–Yo soy Kouta Makino –dijo el joven sonriéndome tiernamente–

–Mucho gusto, soy Hinamori Amu y él es Ikuto Tsukiyomi –dije sonriéndoles–

–Y, ¿hace cuanto que empezaron el programa? –preguntó Lina alegremente–

–Pues hace 2 días… –dije con una gotita al estilo anime–

–Ya veo, es algo incómodo los primeros días, ¿no?

–Pues si… –dije de mala gana–

–Pero pronto te acostumbrarás –dijo sonriéndome tiernamente–

–Eso espero… –dije con algo de nerviosismo–

En ese momento me voltee a ver a Ikuto, él estaba pacíficamente hablando con el joven Kouta. Eso me alegró bastante ya que estaban algo alejados y así podría preguntarle muchas cosas a Lina ya que no corría el riesgo que me oyeran.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos Kouta y tú? –pregunté muy curiosamente–

–Nosotros estamos juntos desde hace 2 meses… –dijo sonriendo–

–Y dime, ¿A ti te agrada? –pregunté curiosamente–

–Es muy agradable… –dijo ella sonriendo– Nos llevamos bastante bien, ¿Y qué hay de ti?

–Pues, no lo sé, al principio pensé que me odiaba, pero ahora creo que es un estúpido… –dije mientras me sonrojaba bastante–

–¿Ehh? ¿Por qué ese sonrojo? ¿Acaso él te gusta? –preguntó sonriéndome–

–¿Ehh? ¿¡Cómo Crees? –dije en forma de reproche– Eso es absurdo... –dije mirando a otro lado–

–Tranquila, los primeros días siempre son los más difíciles…

–¿En serio? –dije sintiéndome aliviada de que no era la única que se sentía así–

–Así es, pero pronto mejorará todo… –dijo sonriéndome–

–Si…

–¿Y cómo te ha ido en tu carrera de cantante?

–Pues bastante bien, o eso creo… –dije con una gotita estilo anime–

–Que bueno, solía escucharte mucho por la radio –dijo sonriendo–

–¿Y qué tan mal canto? –pregunté nerviosa por su respuesta–

–No cantas mal, al contrario, cantas mucho mejor que yo…

–¿Ehh? ¿Eres cantante? –pregunté sorprendida–

–Así es, pero no soy muy conocida todavía… –dijo con una gotita–

–Ya veo… –dije mirándola tranquilamente–

–Creo que escogimos un buen camino, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo–

–Supongo que sí… –dije de igual manera–

Luego de eso Lina me dio algunos consejos sobre el "matrimonio", sobre como debería comportarme con mi "esposo" y todas esas cosas. Luego de ello nos pusimos a jugar a la orilla del mar aunque Ikuto y Kouta se quedaron algo alejados de nosotras, pero igualmente la pasé muy divertido. Así rápidamente se pasó toda la tarde y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba volviendo a la casa junto a Ikuto, llegué aún algo animada, fui hasta mi maleta y busqué ropa para poder bañarme.

–¿Vas a bañarte, Ikuto? –pregunté mientras revisaba mi maleta en busca de algo que combinara–

–Así es… –dijo simplemente–

–Mejor báñate tu primero, aún tengo que buscar mi ropa… –dije mientras miraba muchos atuendos que tenía–

–Está bien –dijo él para luego irse al baño–

No pasó mucho tiempo y encontré finalmente algo que me agradara bastante, aún así tenía que esperar a Ikuto y como sentía algo de calor decidí quedarme con mi ropa mojada hasta que Ikuto terminara de bañarse. Salí afuera, ya estaba oscureciendo y grandes ráfagas de viento acariciaban mi piel, no pasó mucho más hasta que Ikuto salió vestido del baño, me miró y se sorprendió.

–¿Sigues con tu ropa mojada? –preguntó sorprendido–

–Así es, ¿Por qué? –pregunté extrañada–

–¡No seas tonta, puedes resfriarte! –dijo sonando molesto– Vamos, ve a bañarte…

–Tranquilo, estoy bien, además hace mucho calor… –dije con una gotita al estilo anime–

Entré tranquilamente al baño y comencé a ducharme mientras una ola de pensamientos me inundó, ¿Ikuto se había preocupado por mí? ¿Será cierto que podía resfriarme? ¿Ikuto estaba molesto por ello? Me sentí algo mal por la respuesta que le había dado a mi "esposo" pero aún así esa era la verdad. Luego de ello me vestí y salí cepillando mi cabello el cual aún estaba algo mojado.

–Vamos, ven a cenar… –dijo Ikuto mientras se sentaba en la mesa–

–Si, está bien –dije sonriendo mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban levemente–

–¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Ikuto algo preocupado luego de que me sentara–

–Si, ¿Por qué? –pregunté extrañada–

–No, por nada… –dijo él mirando a otro lado, lo cual me recordó sus palabras antes de que me duchara–

–¿Tu preparaste todo esto? –dije mirando asombrada la comida–

–Así es, ¿Por qué? –preguntó extrañado–

–Porque no sabía que eras tan buen cocinero –dije sonriéndole–

–Hmp… –dijo él mientras seguía comiendo–

Luego de ello ambos nos fuimos a dormir y aunque mi cabello seguía mojado no le tomé mucha importancia, ese fue otro error más. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando desperté, aún era muy temprano pero no conciliaba el sueño, tenía mucho frío. Me abracé a mí misma pero a pesar de ello me sentía helada, no podía dormir y solo me consolaba diciéndome pronto pasará… Luego voltee a ver a Ikuto y estaba durmiendo dándome la espalda por lo cual no quise despertarlo por la simple razón que tenía frío, traté de dormir pero me resultó imposible. Por cada segundo sentía más frio, creí que me congelaría, luego de ello la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, y más tarde me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me sentía muy mal… tenía demasiado frío, deseé que Ikuto me volviera a abrazar como la primera noche pero aún así él parecía dormir muy tranquilamente, pasó cerca de unos 2 minutos cuando volteó y comenzó a despertar…

–…Amu… –me llamó Ikuto tranquilamente–

–¿Ehh? –dije con una voz temblorosa debido al frío y al nerviosismo–

–¿Estás bien? –dijo sonando preocupado–

–Siento… mucho frio… –dije mientras me abrazaba a mí misma–

–¿Qué? –dijo sentándose en la cama de golpe, posó su mano en mi frente y se sobresaltó– ¡Te dije que no debiste de quedarte con la ropa mojada!

–¿Ehh? –dije simplemente, tenía demasiado frío como para levantarme de la cama–

–Tienes fiebre… –dijo Ikuto levantándose–

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunté–

Ikuto no me respondió en absoluto y se fue rápidamente de donde yo me encontraba, volví a abrazarme a mi misma para disminuir el frío pero fue inútil. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos los cuales me parecieron realmente eternos y llegó Ikuto muy rápidamente con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en las manos, yo lo miré extrañada y él dijo

–Vamos, siéntate…

–¿Ehh? –dije haciendo lo que me pedía– ¿Qué es eso?

–Es para la fiebre, vamos tómala –dijo entregándome la pastilla y el vaso de agua–

–Está bien… –dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse ante tal gesto por parte de Ikuto, tomé la pastilla y luego el agua que me había entregado Ikuto– ¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunté con nerviosismo–

–Sin importar el momento, si mi esposa está enferma, iré no importa hasta el fin del mundo para conseguirle su medicina –dijo sonriéndome tiernamente–

–Mu-muchas gracias… –dijo ruborizándome aún más–

–Bien, ahora vamos a dormir –dijo él dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de luz–

–S-si… –dije con mis mejillas muy sonrojadas, él se recostó a mi lado y me abrazó lo cual me sorprendió bastante– ¿Qu-qué ha-haces? –pregunté nerviosa mientras sentía que mi color aumentaba–

–Si tienes fiebre debes sentir frío, ¿no? –dijo el mientras cerraba sus ojos–

–S-si, pero… –dije mientras miraba a otro lado–

–Solo duérmete… –dijo Ikuto tranquilamente–

El sentir los brazos de Ikuto rodeándome, el que haya notado que estaba algo mal y el que me había conseguido las pastillas a media noche me hizo sentir realmente afortunada. Estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que había hecho y sin darme cuenta lo abrasé tiernamente y me quedé profundamente dormida, aunque algo me decía que debía pagarle de alguna forma el que haya sido tan bueno conmigo. Al día siguiente me desperté mucho más tranquila y me sentía mejor que nunca, me levanté y luego fui a preparar el desayuno, pasó un corto instante e Ikuto se levantó y vino hasta la cocina…

–¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó algo preocupado–

–Si, muchas gracias… –dije mientras servía el desayuno y mis mejillas se ruborizaban–

–No importa… –dijo mirando a otro lado–

–Nunca creí que tuvieras un lado tan tierno, Ikuto… –dije mientras me sentaba con mis mejillas rojas–

–Hmp… –dijo él tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a desayunar–

–¿Y qué haremos hoy? –pregunté extrañada–

–No lo sé… –dijo entre pensamientos–

–¿De que hablaste ayer con Kouta? –pregunté curiosa–

–Pues, me contó algunas cosas sobre Lina y me dijo consejos… –dijo mientras miraba a otro lado–

–Ya veo… –dije sonriéndole– Lina también me dio muchos consejos, ella es realmente agradable

Luego de terminar de desayunar me encargué de lavar todas las cosas que habíamos usado, aunque por alguna extraña razón tenía un muy buen presentimiento. Sabía que ese día sería muy divertido aunque no sabía la razón, lavé todas las cosas con una gran sonrisa y luego me dirigí hacia el dormitorio donde se encontraba mi "esposo" me recosté al lado de él sin decirle nada…

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó mirándome fijamente–

–No, ¿Por qué? –pregunté mirándolo extrañada–

–Pues porque estás a mi lado…

–¿Ehh? ¿Qué acaso no eres tú el dice que soy tu "esposa"? ¿Por qué no podría recostarme al lado tuyo? –pregunté mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en mis labios–

–Como quieras… –dijo sonriéndome pícaramente–

–¿Ehh? –dije mientras me sonrojaba violentamente–

–Por cierto… ¿Cuántos días estaremos aquí?

–La "Luna De Miel" dura 5 días, luego de ello nos mudaremos a nuestra casa… –dije tranquila, mientras la palabra "nuestra" me hacía pensar que realmente estábamos casados, provocándome un gran sonrojo pero una tierna sonrisa en mis labios–

–Ya veo, solo faltan 2 días más… –dijo entre pensamientos–

–Así es… –dije sonriendo–

········································································································································

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estuvo el tercer capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, Ikuto fue muy tierno por conseguir las pastillas a media noche y Amu es muy descuidada.

Bueno, en fin quiero hacerles **una pregunta a todos los lectores de este fic:**

Aunque no estoy segura de haberlo aclarado, en el programa "Casados Por 100 Días" todas las parejas se juntan en el estudio una vez por semana. Y como sería muy aburrido que estuviera el conductor del programa solo he decido poner algunos "invitados" los cuales podrás hacerle preguntas a todas las parejas, comentar algunas escenas, proponer algunos juegos, entre muchas otras cosas [no** es necesario que estén todas las semanas, los invitados pueden estar las semanas que ellos quieran] Y la pregunta es: "¿Les Gustaría Participar En Este Fic Como Invitados?"** a aquellos que les interese por favor envíeme un mail a mi correo el cual está en mi perfil

[La Primera Entrevista Será En El Capítulo 6]

Saludos y espero dejen reviews ^^


	4. Luna de miel (parte 3)

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach–Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

Me sentía algo aburrido aunque la sola presencia de Amu me hacía sentir un poco extraño debido a que ella siempre se molestaba cuando le hacía alguna pequeña broma. Luego de eso el pensamiento de que solo tendríamos dos días más en nuestra Luna De Miel me inundó, aún así traté de dejar de lado todo eso y disfrutar mi tiempo junto a mi esposa, Amu.

–¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó mi pequeña esposa algo desanimada–

–No lo sé… –dije entre muchos pensamientos–

–Mmm, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? –preguntó animándose–

–Es que siempre vamos allá –dije sin ánimos de ir–

–Entonces, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? –preguntó volviendo a desanimarse–

–No lo sé… –dije para luego continuar con mis pensamientos–

–¡Ya sé! –dijo ella con la cara iluminada–

–¿Qué? –pregunté muy interesado pero bien disimulado–

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a las tiendas que hay en este sitio? –preguntó demasiado animada–

–¿Qué? –dije muy de mala gana, pues la idea no me animaba mucho–

–Por favor… –dijo ella suplicante–

–Está bien… –dije de mala gana–

–¡Muchas gracias! –dijo muy contenta– Iré a cambiarme, no tardo…

Amu fue tranquilamente a cambiarse un poco y yo me quedé recostado en la cama pues ya sabía cuando solía tardar en el baño. Luego de una vida entera finalmente salió, vestía una remera de color celeste con mangas blancas la cual tenía escrito en el medio "Cute Girl" en color blanco y con sombreado rosa, también llevaba una falda bastante corta de color negra la cual me no agradó nada.

–¿Qué tal me queda? –preguntó sonrojándose–

–Pues… –dije mirándola de arriba abajo– no me gusta nada la falda que llevas puesto, es demasiado corta… –dije muy seriamente–

–¿Qué? –dijo ella mirándose– pues a mi no me parece que sea muy corta, además esta muy bonita, ¿no te parece? –preguntó sonriendo–

–podrías usar una falda más larga y también se vería bonito… –dije muy serio pues si ella estaba fingiendo ser una chica casada no debería usar cosas muy cortas que pueden llamar bastante la atención. En mi opinión solamente yo puedo admirar su belleza debido a que soy su esposo–

–esta bien… pero antes quiero que me digas porque no te gusta la falda que traigo puesta –dijo sonando bastante molesta–

–porque saldremos a la calle, si estuviéramos nosotros solos puedes ponerte cualquier cosa, pero no para salir… –dije tranquilamente, como si fuera algo muy común–

–¿Ehh? –dijo ella sin comprender lo que trataba de decir– Está bien… –dijo sonando algo indecisa–

Luego de ello se fue a cambiar nuevamente al baño y mas tarde salió con una falta más larga que la anterior, la cual también era de color negro solo que tenía algunas líneas blancas en el borde, aunque se la veía muy bien.

–¿Y ahora…? ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó mientras se sonrojaba–

–Ahora si esta mucho mejor… –dije tranquilo a lo que ella simplemente me sonrió– ¿Vamos?

–Umm –asintió con una gran sonrisa–

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos hasta las tiendas cercanas al lugar y alejadas del mar, era un lugar algo pequeño el cual no era exactamente una ciudad o al menos no lo era para mí. Amu se emocionó mucho al llegar y tomándome del brazo comenzó a llevarme a todas partes, llegamos a una tienda de llaveros la cual le llamó mucho la atención y mirando todo lo que había me mostró uno.

–Mira esto… –dijo tomando un llavero y mostrándomelo– ¿Verdad que está bonito?

–Hmp… –dije sin prestarle mucha atención–

–¡Este lugar tiene cosas hermosas! –dijo mientras corría a ver otros llaveros–

En ese momento mientras miraba todo lo que había un llavero me llamó la atención debido a que tenía un gatito de adorno, lo miré un largo rato y sin saber la por que la imagen de Amu sonriendo llegó a mis pensamientos… no pasó mucho tiempo y mi "esposa" me llamó, voltee instintivamente y me asombré mucho al verla… pues en mis ojos sorprendidos se reflejaban las muy esponjosas orejitas de gato color blanco las cuales estaban unidas a una pequeña vincha color rosa claro que Amu llevaba puesto

–¿Cómo me queda? –dijo animadamente y posando sus manos cerca de sus mejillas como un neko–

–Bien… –dije mirando a otro lado pues no podría decirle que se veía… realmente hermosa–

–¿Ehh? ¿No te gusta? –preguntó en un tono inocente–

–Si me gusta… –dije tranquilamente–

–Que bueno –dijo sonriéndome– Ven vamos… –dijo tomándome del brazo–

–Espera, mejor ve tú adelante… –dije seriamente–

–¿Ehh? esta bien, como quieras… –dijo algo extrañada–

Miré como se alejaba a la tienda del lado y fui hasta donde estaba el vendedor, compré aquel pequeño llaverito que tenía un gatito de adorno, pues sabiendo que le gustaban los nekos decidí comprarle algo sin que lo supiera. El hombre me lo entregó en una bolsita y yo lo guardé en mi bolsillo para que ella no se percatara de aquel detalle, fui hasta la tienda del lado donde Amu estaba muy emocionada mirando todo lo que había.

–¡Rodos estos lugares tienen cosas hermosas! –dijo con estrellas en los ojos–

–Hmp… –dije tranquilamente–

–¿No podrías decir otra cosa? –preguntó algo molesta–

–¿Qué quieres que diga? –pregunté sin prestarle mucha atención–

–Cualquier otra cosa… –dijo para luego mirarme con algo de molestia y un poco de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos hermosos ámbares–

–¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? –pregunté para luego sonreírle tiernamente–

–Está bien –dijo animándose un poco más–

–Vamos… –dije mientras me dirigía a uno de los restaurantes mas cercanos–

–¿Ehh? ¿Comeremos aquí? –preguntó mirando el restaurante–

–Si, ¿Por qué no? –pregunté extrañado–

–No, por nada… –dijo para luego sonreírme algo ruborizada–

Entramos al restaurante el cual era muy elegante y bastante fino, nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una ventana, luego de unos instantes vino el mayordomo a tomar nuestra orden para luego marcharse tranquilamente.

–¿No crees que este restaurante es muy fino? –preguntó Amu mirándome fijamente–

–Así es, ¿Por qué? –pregunté sin darle mucha importancia–

–Pues, pudimos ir a otro que no fuera tan caro… –dijo ella esquivando mi mirada–

–¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? –pregunté con una sonrisa burlona–

–N–no es eso… –dijo agachando su cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban–

–¿Entonces? –pregunté mirándola fijamente–

–No es nada, olvídalo... –dijo algo ruborizada– Y dime, ¿Cómo va tu carrera de músico? –pregunto ella sonriendo–

–Supongo que bien, normal… la próxima semana tengo un concierto… –dije mirándola tranquilamente–

–Ya veo, yo también tengo un concierto pero es dentro de 1 mes… –dijo algo animada–

–Ya veo… –dije para luego mirar a otro lado–

–Entonces, la próxima semana te irás, ¿no? –preguntó sonando algo triste–

–Pues si…

–¿Y a dónde vas? –preguntó muy curiosamente–

–Ehh… ¿Desde cuando tienes tanto interés en mi? –pregunté sonriendo–

–¿Ehh? ¿¡Pero que estás diciendo? –dijo ella sonando molesta y con sus mejillas totalmente rojas– ¡No es que me importe! ¡Es solo que eres mi esposo! –dijo esto último sonrojándose aún más–

Justo en ese momento vino el mayordomo trayéndonos nuestra orden, comenzamos a comer en silencio pues ninguno tenía nada más por decir, o al menos yo. Pasó un rato algo largo y terminamos de almorzar, yo me levanté fui a pagar la cuenta y luego me retiré de allí junto a mi esposa, Amu.

–¿Y ahora que haremos? –preguntó ella–

–No lo sé, mejor volvamos a casa… –dije tranquilamente–

–Está bien –dijo sonriéndome–

Volvimos al departamento en un gran y muy incómodo silencio, no tardamos mucho en llegar y yo fui directo al dormitorio y me recosté boca arriba. Pasó un largo rato y posé mi mano cerca de mi bolsillo lo cual me hizo recordar que había comprado algo para Amu, me levanté dispuesto a entregárselo y la encontré durmiendo muy tranquilamente en el sillón. Me quedé observándola un largo rato, pues su belleza era indescriptible... ¿Ehh? ¿Dije belleza? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No quise decir eso, en fin… me quedé mirándola y en ese momento comenzó a despertar, se frotó los ojos, me miró algo extrañada y luego que notar que mis ojos estaban fijados solo en ella se sonrojó violentamente.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mirando a otro lado–

–Solo te observaba dormir… –le dije tranquilamente–

–¿Ehh? –dijo extrañándose y sonrojándose aún más–

En ese momento ella se sentó bien, yo coloqué mis manos en mis bolsillos y la quedé mirando fijamente, lo cual pareció incomodarla un poco…

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella algo extrañada–

–Ten… –dije entregándole la bolsita donde se encontraba el llavero–

–¿Ehh? ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó algo sorprendida–

–Sé que debes tener uno de esos pero igualmente quería entregártelo… –dije para luego marcharme–

Luego de eso fui hasta el dormitorio y me quedé más tranquilo, unas horas más arde el sol se escondió y todo se oscureció, Amu no tardó en llamarme para cenar y más tarde nos fuimos a dormir. Aunque a mis pensamientos solo invadía la pregunta de porque de vez en cuando se seguían formando aquellos incómodos ambiente para ella, y ahora también para mí. Al día siguiente me desperté temprano con el pensamiento que era el cuarto día que estábamos en la Luna De Miel, me levanté dejando a Amu dormida y me dirigí al baño. Luego de ello fui tranquilamente hasta la cocina y preparé un muy simple desayuno, no pasó mucho tiempo y ella finalmente despertó.

–Buenos días, Ikuto… –dijo algo apenada–

–Buenos días… –dije tranquilamente–

–¿Ehh? ¿Tú preparaste eso? –dijo mirando el desayuno–

–Así es, ¿Por qué? –pregunté extrañado–

–No, por nada… –dijo sonriendo–

Comenzamos a desayunar en un muy incómodo silencio y poco después de que ambos termináramos ella se levantó y fue a sentarse en el sofá, volteó a ver la playa con sus grandes olas y abundante arena por la ventana, yo me senté a su lado y ella me miró con sorpresa para luego inundarse entre muchos pensamientos y ausentarse…

–¿Sucede algo? –le pregunté algo extrañado–

–No, no es nada… –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa–

–¿Estás segura? –dije seriamente mientras la miraba fijo a los ojos–

–¿Ehh? –dijo ella algo extrañada– Umm… –asintió, luego miró al frente y agacho un poco la cabeza para después preguntar– Ikuto, ¿tú te sientes incómodo? –preguntó muy seriamente–

–A veces me siento en confianza… –dije muy serio– ¿y tu?

–Pues, la verdad es que aún sigo muy preocupada… –dijo sin mirarme–

–¿Qué? –dije sorprendiéndome – Entonces supongo que tendré que esforzarme un poco más para que no te sientas de esa manera… –dije seriamente para luego sonreírle–

–No te preocupes, sé que pronto será así… –dijo ella sonriendo–

–Hmp… –dije mirando a otro lado–

–¿y que haremos hoy? –preguntó ella mirándome algo entusiasmada–

–no lo sé, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –pregunté–

–Esta bien, aunque antes me gustaría darme un baño… –dijo ella sonriendo–

–Claro… –dije sin prestarle mucha atención–

Luego de eso ella juntó su ropa y fue a bañarse, después de mucho tiempo finalmente salió. Llevaba puesto una blusa de color rosado con corazones en blanco, también tenía una falda de color negra y en su cabello adornaba una hebilla en forma de "x" de color rosa muy claro. Luego de eso yo también entré a bañarme pero a diferencia de ella no tarde más de 15 minutos, me coloqué una camisa blanca la cual me la remangue hasta el codo, también me coloqué unos pantalones oscuros que hacían buen conjunto con la camisa y unos zapatos negros, salí tranquilamente y Amu me quedó mirando algo sorprendida, luego se sonrojó bastante y me dijo.

–Te queda muy bonita esa camisa…

–Hmp… –dije de mala gana–

–¿Vamos? –preguntó ella–

–Umm –asentí–

Ambos fuimos hasta la playa, cerca de las olas quienes no tardaron mucho en mojarnos bastante, ella comenzó a correr bordeando el mar mientras sonreía dulcemente. Se la veía muy contenta y realmente ¿hermosa?, luego de eso tomó una rama del suelo y comenzó a escribir en la arena, yo fui a alcanzarla y cuando llegué hasta donde se encontraba noté que había escrito "Ikuto y Amu Juntos en una Luna De Miel" luego fijé mi vista en ella quien solo comenzó a reír muy ruborizada, ambos fuimos más hasta el mar quien nos dejó totalmente empapados, luego ella me miró y sonriendo colocó su mano sobre la mía y me entregó algo…

–¿Qué haces? –pregunté sonriéndole–

–Es para ti… –dijo entre risas para luego comenzar a retroceder–

Yo abrí mi mano y noté que me había entregado un llavero con la forma de una "+" volví mi vista hacia ella quien comenzó a retroceder aún más y sin proponérselo perdió el equilibrio a causa de las olas y comenzó a caer, yo la tomé rápidamente de la mano para después jalarla impidiendo que cayera y haciendo que me abrazara, ella tardó unos cuantos segundas en procesar lo que había sucedido pero luego de entenderlo se sorprendió mucho y se me alejo rápidamente.

–¿Pero que haces? –dijo en forma de reproche mientras se sonrojaba–

–Solamente impedí que cayeras… –dije sonriendo–

–Pero pudiste haberlo hecho de otra manera… –dijo dándome la espalda–

–Por cierto… –dije seriamente por lo que ella volteo a mirarme algo extrañada–

–¿Mmm? –dijo–

–Gracias por el regalo… –dije sonriendo–

–N-no es nada… –dijo ella agachando la cabeza algo apenada–

Luego de eso ambos fuimos directo al departamento, nos secamos un poco y almorzamos una muy simple comida que preparó Amu, después de eso fuimos hasta afuera nuevamente y mientras hablábamos algo llamó la atención de mi pequeña esposa…

–¿Ehh? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó extrañada–

–¿Mmm? –dije volteando hacia donde ella había fijado su mirada–

–¿Es lo que creo que es? –dijo emocionada–

–Creo que sí… –dije asombrado– Es un barco…

–¡Ven, vamos! –dijo ella tomándome de la mano–

Ambos corrimos hasta el barco, el cual también estaba planeado para la Luna de Miel del programa del cual estábamos participando, ambos subimos tranquilamente y este encendió los motores. Luego nos fuimos adelante para así poder disfrutar la cálida brisa y el hermoso paisaje, ella se quedó mirando muy emocionada mientras se dirigía a la orilla del barco

–¡Es realmente hermoso! –dijo totalmente conmovida–

–Así es… –dije admirando aquel paisaje, pues se veía claramente la puesta al sol–

–Realmente me encanta… –dijo ella sonrojándose–

En ese momento tomé sus brazos y prácticamente en forma de broma hice que los extendiera como en la película Titanic, era una hermosa escena y se sentía de lo mejor, ella solo comenzó a reír mientras se ruborizaba aún más, luego volteó su cabeza y dijo entre risas

–¿Ahora eres Jack del Titanic?

–¿Por qué no? Tu podrías ser Rose… –dije acercándome más a su oído–

En ese momento ella volteo a verme y agachó un poco la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo se acercara más a sus ojos pero a la vez que haciéndola ver mucho más hermosa… fijó su vista en mí y algo apenada me dijo…

–Por cierto, mu-muchas gracias por el llaverito… –dijo mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban aún más–

–No es nada… –dije sonriéndole–

–Te prometo que lo usaré siempre… –dijo ella muy sonrojada a lo que yo solamente sonreí– Espero que a ti te haya gustado el mío… –dijo sonriéndome muy tiernamente–

–Umm –asentí mientras me acercaba más a ella–

–Por cierto… –dijo algo apenada–

–¿Mmm? –pregunté extrañado–

–¿Ahora si podrías decirme por qué no te gustaba la falda que tenía antes?

–¿Ehh? –dije aún más extrañado–

–Es que no comprendí completamente… –dijo algo avergonzada–

–Pues… yo soy tu esposo… –dije mientras me acercaba más a su rostro por lo que ella comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con el borde del barco– Por eso… –dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a su odio– Solo yo puedo admirar tu belleza y no quiero compartirte con nadie… –dije para luego separarme un poco de ella y mirarla fijo a los ojos–

En ese momento y sin saber la razón de mis actos acerqué mi rostro al suyo, ella me miró tiernamente y al igual que yo comenzó a acercarse más a mí. Luego tomó mi mano fuertemente, cerró los ojos al igual que yo y cuando finalmente estábamos por besarnos… algo interrumpió, pues los del barco anunciaron que la cena ya estaba lista. En ese momento Amu notó la posición en la que estábamos y se alejó agachando la cabeza…

–Será mejor que vayamos a cenar… –dijo algo tímida–

–Si, está bien… –dije para luego comenzar a dirigirme hasta el comedor del pequeño pero lujoso barco–

Ambos nos dirigimos hasta adentro y nos sentamos juntos pues había una sola banca, la cena ya estaba servida, era carne asada la cual también tenía arroz, papa entre muchas otras cosas.

–¿Quieres? –pregunté entregándole a Amu en la boca un pedacito de carne asada–

–¿Ehh? –dijo ella sonrojándose bastante para luego comer lo que le entregaba– Muchas gracias… –dijo muy apenada–

–Solo me fijaba que estuviera bien cocinado –dije con una sonrisa burlona a lo que ella solo se molestó un poco–

–¡Ya basta! –dijo totalmente roja y algo molesta–

Y así comenzamos una mucha más animada cena cosa que me alivió bastante debido a que me sentía algo preocupado de que Amu no se sintiera en confianza conmigo, pero luego de esa cena comencé a sentirme con mucha más confianza. Luego de terminar, el barco volvió hasta la playa y nosotros fuimos hasta el departamento para descansar pues ya al día siguiente sería el último día de nuestra Luna De Miel, aunque más que eso a mis pensamientos invadió la escena en que casi besaba a Amu… ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿Acaso ella me gustaba? ¿Por qué ella no se había negado?... Al día siguiente me desperté un poco tarde, voltee a ver a Amu quien estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente a lo que yo solamente sonreí, me levanté fui al baño y luego de ello para mi sorpresa una carta bajo la puerta encontré, la miré un rato largo con algo de desconfianza y finalmente la dejé sobre la mesa. Mi pequeña esposa no tardo mucho en despertar y luego dirigirse al baño para arreglarse un poco, después que salió vino hacia donde yo me encontraba, notó la carta y algo extrañada preguntó

–¿Qué es esa carta?

–No lo sé, esperaba a que te levantaras para abrirla… –dije tranquilamente–

–¿Ehh? –dijo ella ruborizándose– Haber… –dijo tomando la carta, la abrió y yo me asomé para poder leer–

·························

"Para nuestra nueva pareja:

Como ya sabrán hoy es su último día en su Luna De Miel

Y aunque quizás fue muy corta les iré anticipando algunas cosas

1– En la tarde deberán mudarse a su nueva casa de la cual le daremos la dirección al novio.

2– Pueden regresar a sus respectivas casas si tiene algo más que deseen llevar a su nuevo hogar.

FIRMA: Programa _Casados Por 100 Días_

PD: Como nuestro programa no puede pagar los gastos de 3 parejas

Cada una deberá pagar la mitad de las cuentas (agua, luz, gas, etc.)

Por lo cual los gastos dependerán de su consumo"

····························

–¿Ehh? –dije algo sorprendido pues la noticia me era muy repentina aunque ya sabía que no estaríamos 100 días en la Luna De Miel–

–Entonces, hoy será nuestro último almuerzo aquí, ¿no? –preguntó aún algo confundida por la noticia–

–Supongo que si, luego del él deberemos volver… –dije entre pensamientos–

–Umm –asintió– mejor iré a preparar el desayuno… –dijo algo pensativa–

Amu fue directo a la cocina y preparó algo muy ligero de desayuno, cuando terminé fui a alistar mis cosas pues solamente nos queríamos allí hasta la tarde. Ambos terminamos de empacar en un muy frio e incómodo silencio, pues no sabía que hacer, no pasó mucho tiempo y ambos nos quedamos mirando la televisión. Finalmente llegó la hora de almorzar y sin muchos ánimos ayudé a mi esposa Amu con la cocina para luego almorzar, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que terminamos, nos levantamos y nos miramos fijo a los ojos… ¿Qué Sucedería Luego De Eso?

········································································································································

¡Hola A Todos! ^w^

¿Cómo estuvo el capi? Bueno pues me parece esta pareja quedó algo perpleja por la noticia repentina. Y que tiernos dándose un regalito, aunque me gustó escribir la escena de barco. En fin les recuerdo que:

Aunque no estoy segura de haberlo aclarado, en el programa "Casados Por 100 Días" todas las parejas se juntan en el estudio una vez por semana. Y como sería muy aburrido que estuviera el conductor del programa solo he decido poner algunos "invitados" los cuales podrán hacerle preguntas a todas las parejas, comentar algunas escenas, proponer algunos juegos, entre muchas otras cosas ((no es necesario que estén todas las semanas, los invitados pueden estar las semanas que ellos quieran xD)) y la pregunta es: **"¿Les Gustaría Participar En Este Fic Como Invitados?"** a aquellos que les interese por favor agrégueme a mi correo el cual está en mi perfil

Ok, el próximo capítulo será: **"5) Mudándonos"**

Espero y dejen reviews porque de lo contrario el fic no continúa

Saludos~


	5. Mudándonos

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach–Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Amu POV**

Me quedé observando a Ikuto fijo a los ojos pues ya habíamos terminado el almuerzo, eso quería decir que… ¿Ya no íbamos? Aunque con el solo hecho de pensar que teníamos que mudarnos me hacía sentir algo triste, a pesar de ello no me importó mucho y tratando de disimular mi pequeña tristeza.

–¿Ya tenemos que irnos? –pregunté–

–Umm –asintió–

Fue entonces cuando un profundo silencio nos inundó, parecía como si nos estuviésemos despidiendo, ambos tomamos las maletas que ya habíamos alistado y las cargamos al auto. Luego Ikuto se dirigió hasta la cabaña donde vivía el encargado de todos los departamentos y entregó la llave del nuestro, ambos subimos al auto y este se puso en marcha, ya era hora de volver a nuestra casa.

–¿Tú debes volver a tu casa antes de mudarnos? –preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la carretera–

–Umm –asentí– ¿Tú también volverás? –pregunté–

–Hmp… –dijo simplemente–

–Por cierto… –dije entre pensamientos– ¿Sabes a que se refirieron los del programa con eso de "3 parejas"? –pregunté curiosamente–

–Pues, ¿no esperabas a que fuéramos la primera pareja de este programa o si? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona–

–¡Cla–claro que no! –dije algo avergonzada– ¿Y sabes quienes son las otras parejas?

–Las parejas son la de Lina y Kouta y la de Rima y Nadehiko –dijo entre muchos pensamientos–

–Ya veo… –dije mirándolo fijamente–

Comenzamos así el viaje pero luego de esa pequeña charla nuevamente nos invadió aquel muy incómodo silencio, era realmente frustrante saber que cuando ya nos llevábamos mejor nuevamente tengas esa clase de silencios. Pasó cerca de media hora cuando decidí volver a hablar.

–¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –pregunté curiosamente–

–Falta más o menos una hora y media… –dijo sin prestarme mucha atención–

–¿Tanto? –dije de mala gana para luego resignarme–

–Así es… –dijo simplemente–

–¿Crees que podamos llevarnos bien como esposos? –pregunté mientras me sonrojaba levemente–

–Yo creo que si, aunque solo llevamos 6 días juntos…

–Es cierto… –dije mientras miraba por la ventana–

–Supongo que con el tiempo nos llevaremos mejor… –dijo él muy concentrado en conducir–

–Pero creo que estamos llevándonos bastante bien, ¿no te parece? –dije para luego sonreírle–

–Hmp… –dijo simplemente–

–¡Amu–chan! –gritó alegremente Ran saliendo de mi bolso–

–¿Ehh? –dije mientras me sorprendía, pues _**estábamos siendo grabados y la gente normal no puede ver los charas**_–

–¿Estamos volviendo a casa? –preguntó alegremente Miki–

–¿Amu-chan-desu? –preguntó extrañada Suu por mi falta de respuesta–

–¡Ya estamos volviendo-nya! –dijo alegre su pequeño chara de Ikuto–

–¿Ehh? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Ran–

–Mi nombre es Yoru y soy el chara de Ikuto… –dijo sonriendo– ¿Y ustedes?

–Yo soy Ran, ella es Miki y ella, Suu –dijo presentándolas–

–Amu no les responderá porque está siendo grabada y la gente normal no puede vernos… –dijo Yoru–

–Es cierto… –dijeron Miki y Suu al unísono–

–¡Entonces podemos hablar sin que Amu-chan se queje! –gritó alegremente Ran–

Y entre tanta charla el tiempo pareció mucho más corto, aunque debía soportar de vez en cuando las cosas que mis charas decían sobre mí y sobre todo no podía responderles.

–Ya estamos cerca… –dijo Ikuto–

–¿Ehh? –dije mirando por la venta– ¡Es cierto! –dije emocionada–

–¿Dónde vives? –preguntó–

–Es por aquí… –dije indicándole donde quedaba mi casa–

No pasó mucho tiempo para que finalmente llegáramos hasta nuestro destino, cuando estacionó rápidamente me bajé, fui hasta el asiento trasero y saqué mis maletas, luego miré fijo a Ikuto quien me dijo.

–Pasaré por ti dentro de una hora…

–Está bien… –dije sonriéndole tiernamente–

Luego de ello entré muy felizmente hasta mi casa donde me esperaban toda mi familia, principalmente mi hermana Ami estaba muy emocionada con mi regreso pues habían muchas cosas que quería preguntarme, yo dejé mis maletas en la entrada y corrí a abrazar a toda mi familia pues los había extrañado mucho.

–¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ami! –dije mientras los abrazaba–

–Que bueno que regresaste hija… TT^TT –dijo mi padre algo dramáticamente–

–Tranquilos, estoy bien… –dije muy felizmente–

–Onee–chan, ¿Qué sucedió en tu Luna De Miel? ¡Cuéntame! –dijo con estrellitas en los ojos–

–No sucedió nada en especial… –dije mientras me sonrojaba al recordar a Ikuto–

Subí hasta mi habitación junto a mis maletas y charas, dejé todo en el suelo y rápidamente comencé a planear todo lo que debía alistar para mudarme a una nueva casa junto a mi "esposo", Ikuto… fue entonces cuando recordé todo el lío que hubo dentro del auto ¬¬

–¡Ahora que recuerdo, ustedes no pueden hablar dentro del auto porque estamos siendo filmados y las personas normales no pueden ver a los charas! –dije algo molesta–

–Lo sentimos, Amu–chan –dijo Ran con una gotita–

–Es cierto–desu… –dijo Suu–

–¡Pero no tenían porque cargarme con Ikuto! –dije totalmente roja–

–¿Entonces por qué siempre te sonrojas al hablar de él? –preguntó Miki–

–¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver con que me guste! –dije más molesta–

–Tranquila, Amu-chan-desu… –dijo Suu–

–En fin, ahora déjenme terminar mi equipaje… –dije calmándome–

Alisté varias ropas que combinaran, algunos accesorios, una fotografía de mi familia y algunas otras cosas mínimas. No pasó mucho tiempo y sentí que mis padres me llamaban desde abajo, terminé de cerrar mi equipaje y bajé corriendo junto a él y mis charas.

–¿Sucede algo? –pregunté extrañada–

–¡Ikuto-san está aquí! –dijo mi hermana muy emocionada–

–¿¡Ehh? ¿¡Tan Pronto! –dije mientras corría a la puerta, abrí y efectivamente aquí estaba él–

–Amu, ¿estás lista? –preguntó seriamente–

–E-esto… –dije mientras pensaba– creo que sí…

En ese momento corrí hasta donde se encontraban mis padres y nuevamente los abracé, luego le di un corto abrazo a mi hermana para despedirme, corrí hasta la puerta y voltee

–Cuídense mucho… –dije alegremente–

–Si hija, tú también… –dijo mi madre de igual manera–

–Cuídate mucho, Amu–chan… –dijo mi padre dramáticamente–

–¡Cuídate y mucha suerte, onee–chan! –dijo alegremente Ami–

–Si, ustedes también –dije sonriendo tiernamente–

Luego de mi despedida salí de mi casa y mi "esposo" me ayudó a subir mis maletas al auto, luego de ello ambos subimos y comenzamos nuestro viaje directo hacia nuestra casa, estaba realmente emocionado…

–¿Ya te dieron la dirección, Ikuto? –pregunté animadamente–

–Así es, la entregaron a mi casa –dijo seriamente a lo que yo solamente sonreí– Pareces muy entusiasmada –dijo para luego sonreírme–

–¿Ehh? ¡Cla-claro que no! –dije algo molesta mientras comenzaba a sonrojarme–

En ese momento comencé a recordar los 5 días vividos con él y siendo honesta había estado realmente incómoda, pero ya solo estaríamos… ¿95 días? Aún así decidí dejar de contar los días que llevábamos y disfrutar de los que nos quedaban. Pasaron cerca de unos 15 minutos y finalmente llegamos hasta nuestra nueva casa, la cual era un enorme departamento solo para nosotros dos, ambos bajamos con nuestras maletas, abrimos la puerta y nos quedamos sorprendidos, pues la casa era… ¡De dos pisos! … dejamos nuestro equipaje en la entrada y comenzamos a explorar un poco la casa. Para describirla más exactamente cuando entramos estábamos en el living el cual tenía dos grandes sofás que rodeaban una pequeña mesa, a la izquierda [de la puerta de entrada] se encontraba un gigantesco piano de cola y al lado un gran ventanal.

–¡Esto es realmente impresionante! –dije fascinada de todo el lugar–

–Es cierto… –dijo Ikuto mirando alrededor suyo–

–¡Mira, este es el comedor! –dije animadamente–

Dicho lugar se encontraba al lado del living, era de tamaño mediano pero realmente bonito, teníamos heladera, mesada, sillas, entre otras cosas. Luego de eso me dirigí hasta el baño el cual era bastante amplio y elegante, no era nada para sorprenderse aunque era justo a mi medida, digo… a **nuestra** medida… fue en ese momento cuando noté que Ikuto no estaba conmigo, así que decidí ir a buscarlo y el único lugar que no había revisado era el dormitorio. Este enorme y muy elegante cuarto se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que estaban a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, tenía una enorme cama para casados con una mesita de luz y un velador a cada lado, un ropero a la izquierda y un gigantesco ventanal a la derecha… y efectivamente allí estaba Ikuto.

–¡Esto es genial! ¿No te parece? –le pregunté–

–Umm –asintió sin prestarme mucha atención–

–¿Y ahora que haremos? –pregunté mientras seguía admirando la habitación–

–Debemos empezar por arreglar la casa, ¿no? –preguntó con una sonrisa–

–Si, tienes razón –dije alegremente–

–Creo que todas esas cosas están abajo, en las cajas… –dijo seriamente–

–¿Ehh? ¿Cajas? ¿Cuáles cajas? –pregunté extrañada–

–Ven, vamos… –dijo mientras me jalaba hasta abajo–

Ambos fuimos hasta abajo y efectivamente entre el piano y el ventanal habían muchas cajas las cuales yo no había notado, fui hasta el sitio algo asombrada y junto a Ikuto comenzamos a abrir algunas de ellas.

–¿Qué hay en estas cajas? –pregunté mientras abría una–

–No lo sé… –dijo mientas hacía lo mismo–

–¿Ehh? –dije luego de abrir una– ¿Cortinas? –dije extrañada–

–Aquí hay algunos cubiertos, platos, vasos y todo eso… –dijo mientras sacaba algunos vasos de vidrio–

–Esto debe ser para adornar nuestra casa –dije entre risas mientras moría de la emoción–

–Así es, iré a guardar esto… –dijo mientras se llevaba la caja hasta la cocina–

–Está bien, yo colocaré algunas de las cortinas… –dije mientras las sacaba de la caja–

Ikuto se fue luego de sonreírme y yo me dirigí hasta el ventanal aunque para mi desgracia era algo bajita como para alcanzar el tubo donde se coloca la cortina [N/A: discúlpenme pero no se como se llama eso] así que las dejé sobre el asiento del piano para luego pedirle ayuda a Ikuto. Comencé a abrir otra caja y encontré un tacho de basura, algunas alfombras y todo tipo de cosas para comenzar a adornar nuestra casa.

–Ikuto, ¿podrías colgar las cortinas? –pregunté en tono inocente–

–¿No las ibas a colgar tú? –preguntó mirándome seriamente–

–Esto, es que yo iré a acomodar otras cosas –dije mientras le entregaba las cortinas–

Me dirigí hasta la cocina junto con algunas cajas, acomodé el tacho de basura, coloqué el mantel sobre la mesa y mientras hacía muchas cosas sentí que mis charas se acercaban, cosa que me preocupó bastante porque me ponía muy nerviosa cuando las sentía cerca y recordaba que estaba grabando…

–¡Amu–chan, esta casa es enorme! –dijo Ran entusiasmada–

–¡Es cierto, Amu–chan! –dijo Miki de igual manera–

Luego de terminar de arreglar la cocina volví al living y noté que las cortinas ya estaban colocadas por lo que solamente sonreí, subí hasta el dormitorio y encontré a Ikuto terminando de colocar la cortina de dicha habitación, luego de hacerlo volteo a mirarme

–Quedó muy bonito… –dije mirando las camas tendidas y las cortinas–

–Yo no tendí la cama –dijo Ikuto mirándome fijo a los ojos–

–¿Ehh? –dije extrañada–

–Si yo lo hubiera hecho hubiese quedado peor… –dijo con una sonrisa a lo que yo solamente comencé a reír–

–No creo que sea para tanto… –dije entre risas– ¿y ahora que haremos? –pregunté–

–No lo sé, ahora ya hay dos sofás –dijo normalmente mientras yo sonreía–

–¿por cierto, no deberíamos invitar a alguien para hacer algo como una fiesta? –pregunté entusiasmada–

–¿una fiesta de que? –preguntó él sin muchos ánimos–

–Tu tono me dice que no te agrada la idea… –dije mirándolo seriamente–

–No lo sé, tal vez tienes razón… –dijo mirando a otro lado–

–Mmm… –dije mientras pensaba–

–¡Amu–chan, puede ser una fiesta por su casamiento! –dijo Ran animadamente–

–¡O también puede ser una fiesta por la nueva casa! –dijo Miki emocionada–

–Tal vez pueda ser una fiesta por el casamiento… ¿no crees? –pregunté tímidamente–

–Está bien… –dijo Ikuto sin prestarme mucha atención–

–Cada uno que invite solamente a dos personas… –dije entusiasmada–

–Me parece bien… –dijo tranquilamente–

–Está bien, pero no te diré a quienes invitaré –dije alegremente–

Subí hasta el dormitorio y cerré la puerta, tomé mi celular y empecé a pensar a quienes podría llamar… a mi mente solo venía la idea de invitar a Lina, Yaya, Rima o alguien como ellos, el problema era que Lina y Rima ya estaban en el programa por lo cual no sabía si sería lo correcto, por lo que decidí llamar a otras personas que hubiese conocido mucho antes, así que muy decidida marqué un número y comencé a llamar.

–_¿Hola, Amu?_

–Si, soy yo… –dije alegremente–

–_¿Cómo has estado? _–preguntó felizmente–

–muy bien ¿y tú? –pregunté entusiasmada–

–_También he estado bien_ –dijo entre risas–

–Te llamaba para invitarte a que vengas a una fiesta que haremos… –dije algo apenada–

–_¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué clase de fiesta? _–preguntó curiosamente–

–Es por lo del programa, haré una fiesta porque nos acabamos de mudar a nuestra nueva casa –dije entusiasmada mientras me sonrojaba cada vez más–

–_¿Con Ikuto? _–preguntó emocionada–

–Si, con él, mi esposo… –dije con la cara totalmente roja–

–_¡Claro que iré! ¡Si va a estar Ikuto entonces voy! _–dijo en tono de broma–

–Jaja, esta bien –dije alegremente para luego darle la dirección–

–_¿Y cuándo es? _–preguntó algo insegura–

–hoy mismo –dije feliz–

–_¿Y a quien más vas a invitar? _–preguntó–

–Todavía no estoy muy segura… –dije mientras comenzaba a pensarlo–

–_¿Por qué no invitas a Yaya, Utau, Rima o Kisa…?_ –preguntó entusiasmada–

–Es que no estoy muy segura…

–_¿De qué?_

–Es que no sé a quien invitará Ikuto…

–_Tú invita a quien quieras y que él se arregle _–dijo entre risas–

–Pero es que no puedo, bueno en fin, ya me voy…

–_Si, esta bien_

–Adiós

–_Adiós _–dijo alegremente–

Corté el teléfono y me quedé pensando un largo rato, ¿a quién podría invitar? Debe de ser alguien con la que Ikuto pueda llevarse bien o algo así… ¿pero quién? Luego de un largo debate de pensamientos finalmente me decidí, por lo que marcando su número comencé a llamar.

–_¿Hola? ¿Eres tú, Amu?_

–Si, soy yo… –dije alegremente–

–_¿Sucede algo? ¿Cómo va tu vida de casada? _–preguntó alegremente–

–Supongo que puedo decir bien… –dije algo apenada–

–_Que bueno, tienes mucha suerte de estar con alguien como Ikuto…_

–¿Suerte? ¿Por qué? –pregunté curiosa–

–_No, no es por nada… dime… ¿sucedió algo interesante?_

–Nada, solo quería invitarte a una fiesta… aquí en nuestra nueva casa… –dije para luego darle la dirección–

–_Esta bien, ¡gracias por invitarme! _–dijo alegremente–

–No es nada, ok eso es todo, nos vemos… –dije con una sonrisa–

–_Está bien, cuídate… Ohh, antes que lo olvide ¿y cuando es?_

–Hoy mismo –dije animadamente–

–_está bien, ¡no me lo pierdo por nada!_

–Como digas… –dije felizmente para luego cortar la conversación–

Luego de terminar de invitar di un suspiro y volví hasta abajo donde se encontraba Ikuto recostado cómodamente en el sillón, por lo que sin decir nada me recosté en el sofá que estaba al lado…

–Ahora ya no podemos pelear por el sofá… –dije entre risas–

–Es cierto… –dijo con una sonrisa–

–¿Ya invitaste a esas 2 personas? –pregunté curiosamente–

–Si, pero a diferencia de ti solo me tardé unos minutos... –dijo con una sonrisa burlona–

–Por cierto, ¿sabes tocar el piano? –dije mientras miraba que alrededor de este se encontraban varias guitarras y un violín en sus respectivos estuches–

–Sí, así es… –dijo sin prestarme mucha atención–

–¿Ehh? ¿También tocas la guitarra? –pregunté extrañada–

–Si, así es… ¿Por qué? –preguntó sonriendo– ¿Tienes tanto interés en mí?

–¡Claro que no! –dije mientras me sonrojaba–

–¿Y tu sabes tocar el piano? –preguntó mirándome fijamente–

–Claro que si –dije sonando desafiante– Mira, fíjate… –dije mientras me dirigía hacia dicho instrumento–

Me senté en el pequeño asiento y comencé a mirar las teclas algo extrañada pues realmente no recordaba muy bien la posición de las manos, me quedé en silencio un rato y luego Ikuto vino hasta donde me encontraba…

–¿No sabes tocar? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona–

–¡N-no es eso! Es solo que hace bastante que no lo practico…

–¿Quieres que toque algo para ti? –preguntó con una sonrisa–

–¿Ehh? –dije mientras me sonrojaba–

Ambos cambiamos de lugar, él se sentó tranquilamente miró un rato las teclas y comenzó a tocar la canción "Because I'm Stupid" dejándome realmente sorprendida por su gran habilidad al tocar dicho instrumento y también cautivando mi corazón con el solo hecho de pensar que me estaba dedicando esa canción a mí…

–Estuvo realmente genial… –dije mientras le sonreía tiernamente–

–Aunque aún necesito practicar mucho más… –dijo Ikuto mientras seguía mirando las teclas–

Así rápidamente se pasó la tarde y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta la noche había caído en todo el cielo y junto con ello se acercaba la hora de que llegaran los invitados, por lo que estaba muy entusiasmada.

–¿A quien invitaste? –preguntó Ikuto mientras me dirigía a la cocina–

–A dos personas… –dije sin prestarle mucha atención–

–¿Son chicas o chicos? –preguntó seriamente–

–No te lo diré… –dije mientras le sonreía–

Luego de ello comencé a prepara algo de comer para los 4 invitados de la noche, pasó cerca de 45 minutos cuando el timbre sonó cosa que me alertó bastante porque aún no había terminado de preparar algunas cosas, aunque me faltaba realmente poco.

–Ikuto ¿podrías ir a atender? –pregunté–

–Está bien… –dijo algo nervioso, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando abrió escuché algunas voces conocidas–

–Hola, tu debes ser Ikuto, ¿no?

–Umm, soy yo… –dijo sonando algo incómodo por lo cual decidí ir hasta donde él se encontraba–

–¡Hola! ¡Yua! ¡Karin! –dije muy emocionada mientras corría a saludarlas–

–¡Hola Amu! –dijeron ambas al unísono–

–Ésta casa está realmente hermosa… –dijo Yua asombrada, que por si no la recuerdan tiene los ojos azules, cabello claro con ondas sujetado en una coleta alta y unos lentes como vincha–

–¡Si es cierto! –dijo animadamente Karin, ella es una chica de mi edad tiene el cabello muy ondulado de color café y ojos color verde agua–

–¡Que bueno que ya estén aquí! –dije alegremente–

–Mucho gusto, Ikuto… –dijeron las dos corriendo hacia mi "esposo"–

Luego de eso las 3 nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a charlar aunque me sentía realmente incómoda viendo a Ikuto algo nervioso/incómodo, aunque ellas me convencieron en que debía dejarlo solo un rato. Poco después volvió a sonar el timbre y yo fui a abrir, eran los invitados de Ikuto, uno eran de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y el otro era de cabello rubio y ojos rosas…

–Hola… –dijeron ambos muy educadamente–

–Hola, mucho gusto… –dije de igual manera–

–¡Hola Ikuto! –le dijeron con mucha confianza a mi "esposo"–

–¡Hola Kukai, Tadase! –dijo él mientras iba hacia sus amigos–

Los tres comenzaron a conversar y nosotras nos fuimos hasta el dormitorio donde no se encontraba nadie, así no corríamos peligro de que nadie nos oyera y sobre todo podrían darme algunos consejos...

–¿Y cómo vas con tu vida de casada? –preguntó Yua–

–Supongo que bien aunque no estoy segura…

–Si, realmente se nota que aún están algo incómodos… –dijo Karin–

–Si, así es… –dije algo decepcionada–

–Se nota que él está muy en confianza con sus amigos… –dijo Yua alegremente–

–Si… en cambio, entre nosotros aún no superamos muchas cosas…

–Yo creo que debes dejar que él haga más cosas… –dijo seriamente–

–¿Ehh? ¿Estás segura? –pregunté extrañada–

–Yo creo que tiene razón… –agregó Karin–

–Mejor bajemos a comer algo… –dije para esquivar el tema–

–Si, ya tengo hambre… –dijo alegremente Yua–

Bajamos alegremente y noté a Ikuto riendo muy felizmente junto a sus amigos, se notaba que se tenían mucha confianza, luego de eso todos comenzamos a comer algunos de los bocaditos que había preparado y a tomar algunas gaseosas, poco después comenzamos a jugar algunos juegos entre muchas cosas más. Así, sin darnos cuenta la noche pasó realmente rápido, ya que antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nuestros invitados ya se estaban despidiendo…

Poco después Ikuto y yo nos fuimos a dormir, aunque a mí me costó bastante conciliar el sueño ya que el pensamiento de que al día siguiente sería la entrevista me tenía bastante preocupada…

········································································································································

¡Hola =]!

Bueno, aquí dejo el capitulo cinco, como ya sabrán el próximo capítulo es la entrevista, así que les recuerdo:

En el programa "Casados Por 100 Días" todas las parejas se juntan en el estudio una vez por semana. Y como sería muy aburrido que estuviera el conductor del programa solo he decido poner algunos "invitados" los cuales podrán hacerle preguntas a todas las parejas, comentar algunas escenas, proponer algunos juegos, entre muchas otras cosas ((no es necesario que estén todas las semanas, los invitados pueden estar las semanas que ellos quieran xD)) y la pregunta es: **"¿Les Gustaría Participar En Este Fic Como Invitados?"**

Así que les pido a todos los que quieran participar en este fic que me envíen por mail las preguntas para las parejas, las proposiciones de juegos o todo lo que quieran ya que en el próximo capi pondré todas las preguntas y respuesta de las personas que se me hayan enviado dicho mail…

El próximo capitulo es: **"6) Entrevista 1: Una Nueva Pareja"**

Espero se hayan divertido, y gracias a todos lo que siempre dejan reviews

Saludos~


	6. Entrevista 1: Una nueva pareja

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

El capítulo comienza enfocando un enorme escenario con luces apagadas, en el centro aunque algo atrás hay una gran pantalla, a la derecha del centro se encuentra una mesa bastante grande con muchas sillas y a la izquierda se encuentran 3 pequeñas mesas con 2 sillas cada una. De pronto las luces se enciendan y todo el público comienza aplaudir, poco después sale el conductor de dicho programa con un micrófono en la mano y una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡¡Bienvenidos Una Vez Más a **Casados Por 100 Días**!!! -dice mientras todo el público comienza a gritar de emoción- antes que nada para los que se perdieron algún capítulo de esta serie presentaremos a nuestras actuales parejas.

De la derecha salen 6 personas las cuales saludan al público muy respetuosamente para luego ir a sentarse en las sillas de la izquierda del escenario

-primero está la pareja integrada por ¡Lina Shiroyama y Kouta Makino!… -dice mientras señala la mesa en la que se encuentra dicha pareja y el público aplaude- después de ellos se encuentra la pareja de ¡Rima Mashiro y Nadehiko Fujisaki!... -dice señalando otra mesa- …y por último se encuentra nuestra más reciente pareja, la cual está integrada por ¡Amu Hinamori e Ikuto Tsukiyomi!... -dijo mientras señalaba la última mesa- …y ahora presentaremos a los invitados del día de hoy

En ese momento, de la derecha nuevamente salen varias personas quienes se dirigen hasta las sillas de la derecha luego de saludar formalmente a todo el público quien no deja de aplaudir en ningún momento.

-los invitados son personas que nos ayudarán a hacer más divertido el programa haciendo diversas preguntas, comentarios y todo lo que quieran -dice sonriente el conductor- …el día de hoy tenemos con nosotros a Angela _((la creadora del fic, de cabello violeta claro y ojos verdes))_, Kiara _((de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos rosa fresa))_, Celesty_ ((de ojos verdes y cabello rubio))_, Minako _((de ojos azules y cabello castaño rojizo))_, Natsumi _((de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules))_, Animy, Pamela, NekoHime ((y su hermana)), Matías _((de cabello y ojos azul oscuro))_, Takashi _((de ojos pardos y cabello castaño))_,Takumi _((de ojos azules bastante oscuros y cabello castaño con algunas mechas naranjas)),_ Java y Leoni Tao… -dijo el conductor felizmente-

-bueno seguramente muchos de ustedes deben estar preguntándose como les fue a nuestra nueva pareja en su Luna De Miel, ¿verdad? -preguntó el conductor a todo el público quien comenzó a gritar de emoción- ¡entonces comencemos el día con las escenas del comienzo de nuestra nueva pareja!

La pantalla que se encontraba a detrás del conductor se encendió y comenzó a mostrar algunas escenas de la Luna De Miel, luego de unos minutos, llegaron finalmente a las escenas **"No Vistas o No Contadas"**

***Escenas No Vistas o No Contadas***

**Escena Del Llavero _((Esta escena es del capítulo 4: "Luna De Miel - Parte 3"))_ **

_**((Todo lo que esté **__**subrayado**__** mientras los personajes miran un video es lo que ellos comentan, NO es parte del video))**_

_[…] _

_-que bueno… -dijo Amu sonriéndole a Ikuto- ven vamos… -dijo tomándolo del brazo-_

_-espera… mejor ve tú adelante… -dijo él seriamente-_

_-¿eeh? esta bien… como quieras… -dijo ella algo extrañada-_

_Amu se fue corriendo muy felizmente hasta la tienda del lado y mientras miraba todos los adornos que habían en dicho sitio, un pequeño llavero llamó su atención, el cual era uno en forma de "+". Ella lo miró detenidamente y luego de un rato se acercó una de las chicas que atendían en el lugar…_

_-¿Ese es el llavero que te regaló, Ikuto? -preguntó Kiara interesada-_

_-si, Amu me regaló ese llavero… -dijo con una leve sonrisa-_

_-¿puedo ayudarte en algo? -preguntó amablemente-_

_-¿eeh? si… quería regalarle algo a un chico… -dijo entre pensamientos-_

_-¿algo como que? -preguntó-_

_-sinceramente quería regalarle algo que pueda demostrarle… muchos sentimientos… -dijo Amu mientras seguía pensando-_

_-¿Sentimientos? ¿Cómo cuelas? -preguntó la chica-_

_-quería regalarle algo que demostrara… afecto, sinceridad y sobre todo que nuestra relación puede mejorar…. -decía mientras miraba el llavero y se sonrojaba levemente-_

_-wow… ¿realmente buscabas algo que signifique tanto? -preguntó Natsumi muy impresionada-_

_-ella quiere, sobre todo, que su relación mejore… -dijo el conductor sorprendido-_

_-bueno… eso no importa… -dijo Amu mientras miraba a otro lado-_

_-pues el que tienes en la mano me parece el mejor, además tus intenciones son más importantes… -dijo ella sonriendo-_

_-¿Desde cuando estuviste buscando algo para él? -preguntó Celesty con una sonrisa pícara-_

_-En realidad la idea de ir a ver las tiendas fue porque quería comprar algo para él… -dijo Amu tímidamente-_

_-creo que tiene razón -asintió alegremente-_

_Amu corrió hasta la caja para pagar el regalo y lo guarda en un bolsillo de su ropa, poco después llego Ikuto sin tener la mínima idea de lo que ella acababa de hacer…_

**Fin De La Escena Del Llavero**

**Escena De La Fiesta De Casados _((Esta escena pertenece al capítulo 5: "Mudándonos")) _**

_-¿eeh? ¿Estás segura? -preguntó Amu extrañada-_

_-yo creo que tiene razón… -agregó Karin-_

_-mejor bajemos a comer algo… -dijo ella para esquivar el tema-_

_-si, ya tengo hambre… -dijo alegremente Yua-_

_Las 3 amigas bajaron animadamente las escaleras hasta donde se encontraban Ikuto y sus amigos. Amu se dirigió hasta la cocina y terminó de preparar los bocadillos que no había terminado anteriormente, por otro lado Yua y Karin se sentaron en el sillón mientras se unían a la conversación del novio y sus amigos._

_-parece que están muy en confianza… -dijo Karin entre risas-_

_-nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y solemos trabajar juntos -justificó el chico de cabello castaño-_

_-antes que nada, yo soy Yua y ella es Karin_

_-yo soy Kukai y el es Tadase -presentó amablemente el joven de ojos esmeralda-_

_En ese momento llegó la novia con todos los bocaditos que dejó en la pequeña mesa que rodeaba los dos grandes sofás y todos dieron espacio a Amu para que se sentara al lado de Ikuto solos en un sillón por el hecho de ser esposos._

_-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un juego? -preguntó Karin-_

_-¡no es necesario poner esa parte! -dijo Amu problemática mientras su cara enrojecía-_

_-claro, podríamos jugar piedra-papel-tijera de a grupos -agregó Tadase-_

_-¿por qué no? -preguntó Natsumi-_

_-es que no hay nada interesante… -dijo metiendo una escusa-_

_-pero por algo está entre los videos para ver… -dijo inocentemente Celesty-_

_-las parejas serán, Ikuto y Amu, Kukai y Tadase y por último Karin y yo -dijo Yua-_

_-pero el grupo que gane elegirá una prenda para el que pierda -dijo Kukai-_

_-¡¡¡si!!! -dijeron todos emocionados-_

_-¡bien, comencemos! -dijo Kukai- los juegos serán "Yua vs Tadase" "Karin vs Ikuto" y "Amu vs Yo"_

_-comencemos por "Yua vs Tadase" -dijo animadamente Karin-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron ambos competidores, y los resultados fueron… Tadase eligió Piedra y Yua, Tijera-_

_-¡así se hace Tadase! -exclamó Kukai animándolo-_

_-pero hay que hacer 3 rondas… -dijo en defensa Karin-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron nuevamente, y… Yua eligió piedra y Tadase, papel-_

_-hay no… -dijo Karin ya sin esperanzas-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron ambos sin rendirse, pero esta vez Yua escogió papel y Tadase, piedra. Aún había un rayo de esperanza para las 2 muchachas-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron pero esta vez Yua colocó tijera y Tadase, piedra-_

_-¿Qué? ¿Perdimos? -preguntó desanimada Karin-_

_-aún no, si Karin gana la próxima ronda pueden tener posibilidades… -dijo Kukai-_

_-esta bien, es nuestro turno pequeño novio… -dijo ella mientras miraba fijo a Ikuto-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron ambos, pero para lástima Ikuto colocó piedra y Karin, papel-_

_-¡así se hace, Karin! -gritó animadamente Yua-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron, y esta vez ambos colocaron tijera- ¡piedra-papel-tijera! -repitieron aunque los resultados fueron, Ikuto eligió tijera y Yua piedra-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron nuevamente y esta vez el resultado definió el ganador, Ikuto eligió papel y Yua tijera…-_

_-¿eeh? -dijo Amu decepcionada por la pérdida de su esposo- ¡ahora es mi turno!_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron Amu y Kukai, Amu escogió papel y Kukai tijera-_

_-¡hay! ¡no puedo perder! -dijo Amu mientras se reprochaba a sí misma-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijeron nuevamente y al parecer Kukai comenzó a ganar debido a que eligió piedra y Amu, tijera-_

_-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -y en la última ronda las esperanzas de Amu se acabaron tras ver que Kukai había colocado tijera y ella nuevamente papel…-_

_Los resultados fueron obvios pues ambos muchachos, Tadase y Kukai habían ganado, de las chicas solamente había ganado Karin y de la pareja de casados… ninguno- _

_-bien, es hora de escoger el castigo para la pareja de novios -dijo Tadase mientras los observaba-_

_-¿Qué? -dijo Amu sonando problemática-_

_-mmm… -dijo mientras pensaba junto a Kukai- ¡ya sé!_

_-¡Ikuto debes cargar a Amu en tus brazos por unos 10 minutos! -dijo Kukai mientras señalaba al pobre novio-_

_-¡ese fue un genial castigo! -dijo muy alegremente Kiara-_

_-¡¡¡¡si!!!! -gritaron todos en el estudio muy emocionados-_

_-nosotras también les ganamos a los novios… ¿pero tenemos que darles un castigo? -preguntó Yua-_

_-¡no, claro que no! -dijo Amu con carita suplicante-_

_-¡Claro que si! -exclamó el muchacho de cabello castaño-_

_-entonces, ¡queremos que Ikuto le de un beso en la mejilla a Amu!_

_- ahora que lo pienso ellos nunca se han dado un beso en la mejilla, ¿verdad? -comentó el conductor-_

_-tampoco lo hemos hecho… -dijo Amu con mejillas al rojo vivo-_

_-¿Qué? Pero ustedes debían cumplir con su castigo -dijo Minako algo molesta-_

_-pero es solo el grupo que gana, no es el que queda en la mitad -dijo Amu tratando de sonar molesta-_

_-en eso creo que tienes razón… -dijo Kukai colocando su mano detrás de su nuca-_

_-¿lo ven? -dijo aliviándose-_

_-pero mejor ahora cumplan con el castigo -dijeron los 4 invitados al unísono-_

_En ese momento y sin previo aviso el novio cargó a Amu en sus brazos mientras que la pequeña niña se desesperaba de igual manera que su sonrojo crecía más y más en ambas mejillas. Todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción pues les sorprendía que cumplieran algo así._

**Fin De La Escena la Fiesta de Casados**

-wow, realmente no creí que ustedes cumplirían con ese castigo -dijo el conductor-

-es cierto… -agregó Angie- ¡pero que bueno que lo hicieron!

-Bueno, sigamos con las preguntas de nuestros invitados… -dijo alegre el conductor- empecemos con Animy…

-haber… Amu ¿como te sentirías si Ikuto estuviera observando a otra? -preguntó ella-

-¿eeh? ¡Observando a otra! -dijo Amu molesta- pues… -dijo mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más y trataba de tranquilizarse- seguramente me enojaría bastante aunque no le diría la razón, ¡¡además somos esposos y es por eso que él no puede fijarse en otras chicas!! -dijo muy molesta-

-¿Por qué ahora dices que Ikuto es tu esposo? -preguntó Angie- …siempre dices que es tu supuesto esposo… -dijo ella entre risas-

-Es cierto, ahora dices que es tu esposo y luego te molestas cuando te abraza… -dijo Kiara-

-Amu jeje se nota el amor que sientes por Ikuto… -dijo Animy entre risas-

-¿amor? ¡Claro que no! -dijo Amu con sus mejillas totalmente rojas-

-si, eres muy obvia…

-es cierto… -dice Angie con una sonrisa-

-¿por qué de pronto están en mi contra? -preguntó Amu sonando molesta pero sin abandonar el rubor en sus mejillas-

-¡eso te pasa por no admitir que estás enamorada de Ikuto! -dijo Minako sonriendo-

-oye Amu, Ikuto está viéndote… -dijo Animy sorprendida-

-no sabía que eras tan celosa… -dijo él con una sonrisa burlona-

-hmp... bueno y ¿Qué opinas del club, todas amamos a Ikuto? -dice apuntándose en el club-

-¿el club de fans de Ikuto? -pregunta Amu sin entender-

-si, el club de fans de Ikuto -dice con ojos de estrellas- …tenemos de todo, camisetas, etc. de todo -dice entregándole una solicitud de inscripción a Angie- ¿que opinas Amu? ¿Te unes? -pregunta con cara picara-

-¡claro que no! -Dijo Amu molesta- una esposa no puede ser fan de su esposo, ¿no? -dijo bajando la cabeza-

-estás admitiendo que si eres fan de él -dicen Angie y Animy sorprendidas-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ikuto es solo un estúpido gato pervertido! -dice mirando a otro lado con las mejillas rojas-

-no eres muy buena fingiendo… -dijo Angie con una gotita al estilo anime-

-Ikuto amm… ¿que harías si ves que Amu es rodeada por un grupo de tipos raros? -preguntó curiosamente-

-muy buena pregunta… -dijo Angie mirándolo muy emocionadamente-

-pues primero que nada iría a proteger a Amu, porque ella es mi esposa y jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera -dijo Ikuto muy seriamente-

-I-Ikuto… -dijo Amu sorprendida luego de escuchar su respuesta, se sonrojó levemente y agachó la cabeza-

-Amu estoy celosa, ¡Que buen "esposo" tienes! -dijo Animy con ojos de estrellas- … pero… ¿Qué harías si Ikuto fuera el que te rodea? -sonríe pícaramente-

-¿¡EEH?! ¿¡A Que Te Refieres?! -dijo con su cara totalmente roja-

-creo que entiendes de sobra… -dijo Angie-

-Bu-bueno... I-Ikuto es mi esposo... por lo que no debería molestarme... pero... -dijo casi tartamudeando-

-¿pero…? -dijeron todos en el estudio muy curiosamente mientras fijaban su vista en ella-

-¿eeh? -dijo Amu nerviosa al notar que todas la observaban- …pero ¡¡esto es solo un programa de televisión así que no puede tratarme como si fuera su verdadera esposa!! -dice en tono algo molesto pero totalmente roja-

-¿y si fueras su verdadera esposa? -dijo Animy en tono pícaro-

-¿qué excusa es esa? Ikuto actúa como si fuera tu verdadero esposo, la única excepción es que no deben besarse en la boca si no quieren -dijo el conductor metiéndose en la conversación-

-la ultima pregunta… -ambiente de tención- ¿te gustan las perversidades de Ikuto?

-¿¡EEH?! ¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa?! -dice Amu sonrojándose-

-debes responder si es que valoras tu vida... -dice Angie alegremente-

-¡Cl-Claro que no! -dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo- …y aunque eso es una parte de lo que lo hace ser Ikuto... bueno... no sé... -dijo pensando más seriamente- supongo que debe tener todo eso para ser Ikuto... pero a veces suele serme algo incómodo -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-

-¡¡Ikuto es un lindo neko hentai!! -dice Animy-

-sigamos con Java… -dijo el conductor-

-Esta es para Amu, ¿Qué pasa si Ikuto te pone los cuernos con otra?

-¿Qué? ¿Ponerme los cuernos? -dijo enojándose cada vez más-

-si, es cierto… ¿Qué pensarías? -preguntó Angie-

-bueno… supongo que no sería tanto para enojarme… -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza e Ikuto fijaba su vista en ella muy interesadamente-

-¿Amu? -preguntó el novio-

-es que… esto es solo un programa de televisión y pues... en realidad Ikuto puede salir con otra chica. Supongo que si un día Ikuto me llama y me dice "_Amu, eh conocido a una chica maravillosa que realmente puedo amar_" creo que yo entendería eso… -dijo sonando cada vez más triste y conmoviendo a todo el público- aún así seguiríamos con el programa solamente que no sería como antes…

-¿En que sentido no sería como antes? -preguntó Kiara-

-pues al ver sus ojos sentiría que ya no podría llamarlo como "mi" esposo, si no como la persona que está haciendo su trabajo fingiendo que está casado conmigo y en cuanto a todos esos sentimientos que por ahora se están desarrollando y creciendo muy dentro mío, morirían allí mismo…

-¿Serías capaz de darle un poco de su medicina también poniéndole los cuernos? -preguntó Java-

-si en ese momento no logro verlo de un modo razonable y entenderlo como debería… supongo… que tal vez piense en esa opción… -dijo avergonzándose de sus propias palabras- y quizás me defienda tratando de decir que él es Mi esposo y no puede estar con alguien más… siempre veo las cosas para que estén a mi favor… -dijo agachado la cabeza-

-pero digamos que tu le pones los cuernos y al final todo fue un mal entendido ¿Qué pasaría después?

-realmente no sé, quizás me disculparía con él y también lo acusaría por haberme hecho pensar de tan mala manera -dijo sonando algo molesta mientras miraba fijo a su esposo- sobre todo ¡no podría dirigirle la mirada nunca más! Ya que estaría demasiado avergonzada por tales actos -dijo mientras se sonrojaba totalmente-

-eeh... no sabía que me tenías tanto amor, Amu... -dijo Ikuto en tono de burla-

-¡Ya cállate! -dijo ella molesta-

-¿y tu que piensas de eso, Ikuto? -preguntó el conductor-

-pues no creo "coquetear/palmetear" a otras chicas ni nada de eso porque Amu es MI esposa -dijo sonando muy seguro de sí mismo- pero creo que si me molestaría pensar que me puso los cuernos cuando yo no le había hecho nada… aunque preferiría no pensar en ello...

-porque te pondrías celoso, ¿no? -preguntó Angie sonriendo-

-¿que dijiste? -preguntó un algo molesto Ikuto-

-nada -dijo con una sonrisa-

-¡sigo yo! Para ambos, ¿como se sintieron en estos primeros días de convivencia? -preguntó NekoHime-

-pues en estos días he estado bastante preocupado y nervioso por las reacciones y pensamientos de mi esposa, es decir yo no quiero que Amu me vea como alguien que solo está trabajando en un programa, si no como alguien que de verdad quiere hacer algo bien y convivir lo mejor posible en el tiempo que tenemos… -dijo Ikuto seriamente-

-yo estuve bastante incómoda porque no es fácil que de pronto te digan que vivirás una vida de casada con alguien que no conoces, es realmente difícil acostumbrarte a la idea y todas esas cosas y responsabilidades como una buena "esposa"… solo imaginen que de pronto les avisan que deben convivir con alguien desconocido, ¿Cómo se sentirían? -preguntó Amu razonablemente- bueno… así es como me siento…

-y amm… ¿qué fue lo que les llamo la atención de su pareja? -preguntó la pequeña hermana de NekoHime-

-sin duda para mi fue que Ikuto se molestara en conseguirme las pastillas a media noche… -dijo Amu mientras se sonrojaba-

-yo creo que me agradó el gran ánimo que tenía Amu para todas las cosas, casi siempre la veía sonriendo y divirtiéndose de todas las cosas incluso de las más mínimas… -dijo Ikuto mientras asentía con la cabeza- sí, sin duda eso fue lo que más me agradó de ella…

-bueno, ahora sigue la pregunta de Leoni Tao… -dijo el conductor-

-para ambos, ¿Cuantas veces han dormido desnudos juntos?

-¿¡EEH?! ¿¡Que Clase De Pregunta Es Esa?! -exclamó Amu con la cara totalmente roja-

-pues, es cierto que ahora último ha estado haciendo bastante calor pero no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para llegar hasta ese punto -dijo razonablemente Ikuto-

-es cierto, nosotros aún no nos conocemos casi nada por lo que es verdaderamente difícil que algo así pueda ocurrir -dijo Amu sin abandonar su sonrojo-

-y ¿cuanta confianza se tienen? -preguntó curiosamente Leoni Tao-

-si, en una escala del 1 al 10, ¿Qué tanta confianza se tienen? -preguntó el conductor-

-pues… supongo que le daría un 6 a Ikuto… -dijo Amu entre pensamientos-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan bajo puntaje? -preguntó Angie decepcionada-

-Para poder comprender eso solo deben imaginar que **de pronto y sin previo aviso comienzan un programa en el que deben convivir con una persona totalmente desconocida para ustedes durante 100 días, ¿Cómo se sentirían?** -preguntó Amu de forma muy razonable-

-en eso creo que si tienes mucha razón… -admitió Kiara tristemente-

-es verdad, supongo que a Amu le daría un puntaje de 5 debido a que no soy de las personas que adquieren confianza muy rápidamente, suelo ser un poco más cerrado y por eso todo esto me parece realmente acelerado… -dijo Ikuto-

-también quiero comentar sobre la escena del barco…

**Escena del Barco ((Escena del Capítulo 4: "Luna de Miel - Parte 3")) **

_Ikuto y Amu corrieron hasta el barco, el cual también estaba planeado para la Luna de Miel del programa, ambos subieron tranquilamente y este encendió los motores. Ambos fueron adelante para así poder disfrutar la cálida brisa y el hermoso paisaje… ella se quedó mirando muy emocionada mientras se dirigía a la orilla del barco_

_-¡es realmente hermoso! -dijo totalmente conmovida-_

_-así es… -dijo él admirando aquel paisaje, pues se veía claramente la puesta al sol-_

_-realmente me encanta… -dijo ella sonrojándose-_

_En ese momento Ikuto tomó sus brazos e hizo que los extendiera como en la película Titanic, ella solo comenzó a reír mientras se ruborizaba aún más, luego volteó su cabeza y dijo entre risas_

_-¿ahora eres Jack del Titanic?_

_-¿Por qué no? Tu podrías ser Rose… -dijo él acercándome más a su oído-_

_-¿Por qué salen tan fríos en esa escena? Parece como si estuviesen forzados… -comentó Leoni Tao-_

_-creo que la razón es porque no se tienen suficiente confianza -comentó Natsumi-_

_-es cierto, aún no se conocen casi nada… -dijo Angie-_

_-es que no se adquiere confianza muy rápidamente… -dijo Amu-_

_-es cierto, aún no nos conocíamos casi nada… -agregó Ikuto-_

_En ese momento ella volteo a verlo y agachó un poco la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo se acercara más a sus ojos._

**Fin De La Escena Del Barco**

-Entonces para aumentar su confianza, ¿por qué no hacemos la prueba de confianza? -propuso Leoni-

-¿Cómo es eso? -preguntó Angie-

-es esa que la mujer se deja caer hacia atrás y el hombre la atrapa…

-¿qué? Pero… realmente no creo poder… -dijo Amu mientras moría de miedo-

-anda, no seas tímida, que la pareja Amuto pase al escenario -dijo alegremente el conductor-

-¿Qué? -dijo sonando problemática-

Finalmente Ikuto la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el centro del escenario y frente al conductor, aún con algo de temor y nerviosismo la pareja Amuto hace su mayor esfuerzo por no demostrar esos sentimientos.

-eso parece algo realmente difícil para nuestra pareja amuto… -comentó el conductor-

-¿tenemos que hacerlo? -preguntó Amu sonando sumamente nerviosa-

-si no haces la prueba significará que no tienes confianza en Ikuto -comentó Minako-

-¿realmente es así? -preguntó Amu resignada- ¿estás listo? -dijo mientras fijaba su vista en Ikuto quien solamente asintió débilmente-

La tímida novia se colocó delante del joven y por primera vez se mostró confiada, extendió los brazos para que el novio pudiera tomarla y luego de unos segundos se dejó caer hacía atrás, tal como se esperaba el novio la atrapó a tiempo haciendo sonreír tiernamente a su pareja

-¿lo logramos? -preguntó Amu sin terminar de creérselo-

-Así parece…

-¡¡Lo logramos!! -exclamó Amu saltando de la alegría-

-finalmente estamos llegando al final de nuestro programa… -dijo el conductor-

-¿eeh? ¿Tan pronto? -comentaron Amu, Angie, Kiara, Celesty, Minako y Natsumi al unísono-

-Bueno, pero antes de la despedida les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa

-¿eeh? -dijeron todos en el estudio-

-el día de hoy también tenemos una nueva pareja que nos acompañará en el programa… -comentó sonriendo- ella es una cantante bastante reconocida provenida de toda una familia de famosos. Sus hermosos y largos cabellos rubios contrastan con sus hermosos ojos violetas, de seguro todos deben saber de quien estoy hablando… denle la bienvenida a la señorita ¡¡Hoshina Utau!! -en ese momento entró al escenario Utau quien vestía un hermoso traje de novia y un velo corrido hacia atrás provocando el grito a todo pulmón del público- comenzaremos con preguntarle a nuestra bella participante, ¿Quién crees que será tu pareja? -preguntó el conductor con una sonrisa-

-realmente no estoy segura, pero sea quien sea espero llevarme muy bien con él -dijo Utau mientras sonreía-

-pues el afortunado joven quien pasará los próximos 100 días con la ídolo Hoshina es un muchacho muy destacado en el deporte y popular en todo Japón, estoy hablando del joven… ¡¡Souma Kukai!! -dijo mientras que de atrás salía Kukai con el traje de novio viéndose así sumamente elegante y bonito, también acompañado por los aplausos y gritos del público- y ahora díganme como se siente saber que eres la "esposa" del muy famoso deportista Kukai? -preguntó el conductor a Utau-

-pues no lo conozco bastante pero sé que será realmente agradable y que podemos llevarnos muy bien… -dijo Utau sonando bastante amable-

-wow, ¡eso es tener una mente positiva! -dijo el conductor admirando a la jovencita de cabellos rubios- y dime Kukai, ¿Cómo se siente ser el "esposo" de la hermosa cantante Hoshina Utau? -preguntó-

-he escuchado mucho de ella pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla por lo que espero que podamos tener una buena relación -dijo Kukai mientras sonreía-

-según sé, Utau es la también la hermana menor de Ikuto, ¿no? -preguntó el conductor-

-si, Utau es mi hermana menor… -dijo Ikuto mientras miraba a otro lado-

-entonces Kukai será mejor que cuides a Utau debido a que su hermano mayor también está en el programa -dijo el conductor con una sonrisa-

-creo que tienes razón -dijo él colocando se mano detrás de su nuca-

-bueno, ¡ahora prepárense para su genial Luna de Miel! -dijo sonriendo- y en cuanto a ustedes -dijo mientras miraba al público- veremos todos los comienzos y semanas de todas las parejas la próxima semana- … esto ah sido ¡¡Casados Por 100 Días!!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, luego de unos segundos las luces comenzaron a pagarse, el programa de la semana había terminado…

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué Tal el capi?

Quedé exhausta luego de escribir tanto…

Espero que les haya gustado mi esfuerzo

Y en cuanto a los juegos los pondré en la próxima entrevista

Pues como ya habrán notado el programa se hizo muy largo…

*******

**Para la siguiente entrevista **me gustaría que** todos los lectores de este fic **me** respondieran **las** siguientes preguntas ((Si gustan contestarlas tienen tiempo hasta antes de la próxima entrevista)):**

**1) ¿Con cual chico ((de las 4 parejas de "Casados Por 100 Días")) es con quien te gustaría tener una cita? ¿Por Qué? **_**(Esta Pregunta Es Solo Para Las Chicas)**_

a) Ikuto Tsukiyomi, porque…

b) Kukai Souma, porque…

c) Nadehiko Fujisaki, porque…

d) Kouta Makino, porque…

**1) ¿Con cual chica ((de las 4 parejas de "Casados Por 100 Días")) es con quien te gustaría tener una cita? ¿Por Qué? **_**(Esta Pregunta Es Solo Para Los Chicos)**_

a) Amu Hinamori, porque…

b) Utau Hoshina, porque…

c) Rima Mashiro, porque…

d) Lina Shiroyama, porque…

**2) ¿A que chico le dirías "Si" como novio pero "No" como esposo? ¿Por Qué? **_**(Esta Pregunta Es Solo Para Las Chicas)**_

a) Ikuto Tsukiyomi, porque…

b) Kukai Souma, porque…

c) Nadehiko Fujisaki, porque…

d) Kouta Makino, porque…

**4) ¿A que chica le dirías "Si" como novia pero "No" como esposa? ¿Por Qué? **_**(Esta Pregunta Es Solo Para Los Chicos)**_

a) Amu Hinamori, porque…

b) Utau Hoshina, porque…

c) Rima Mashiro, porque…

d) Lina Shiroyama, porque…

**3) ¿Qué chica es la que menos te agrada? ¿Por Qué?**

a) Amu Hinamori, porque…

b) Utau Hoshina, porque…

c) Rima Mashiro, porque…

d) Lina Shiroyama, porque…

**4) ¿Qué chico es el que menos te agrada? ¿Por Qué?**

a) Ikuto Tsukiyomi, porque…

b) Kukai Souma, porque…

c) Nadehiko Fujisaki, porque…

d) Kouta Makino, porque…

**5) ¿Cuál pareja te parece que tiene la mayor probabilidad de casarse en la vida real? ¿Por Qué?**

a) Ikuto y Amu, porque…

b) Kukai y Utau, porque…

c) Nadehiko y Rima, porque…

d) Kouta y Lina, porque…

**6) ¿Cuál pareja te parece que tiene la menor probabilidad de casarse en la vida real? ¿Por Qué?**

a) Ikuto y Amu, porque…

b) Kukai y Utau, porque…

c) Nadehiko y Rima, porque…

d) Kouta y Lina, porque…

**7) Si pudieras cambiar alguna pareja ¿Cual sería? ¿Por Qué? ¿Como pondrías cada pareja?**

a) Cambiaría a la pareja Amuto porque...

b) Cambiaría a la pareja Kutau porque...

c) Cambiaría a la pareja Rimahiko porque...

d) Cambiaría a la pareja Linouta porque...

*******

Solo son 7 preguntas ((si se preguntan porque hay 2 versiones de las preguntas 1 y 2 es debido a que uno es para las chicas y el otro para los chicos)) espero puedan contestar, y algo más… **Las Respuestas Por Favor Mándenmelas En MP o A Mi Correo Electrónico, ¿si? Gracias ^^**

Oki, espero dejen review

Saludos ;)


	7. Mi persona ideal

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

Me desperté muy tranquilamente y lo primero que vi fue a mi tan dormida esposa con una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acurrucaba más a mí, razón por la cual no pude evitar sonreír por la manera tan inocente en que se veía. Me levanté y tomé mi celular para revisar mi agenda del día, bajé las escaleras y me senté en el sofá. Al parecer tenía programada una entrevista en un programa por ser el líder, cantante y violinista de una banda musical, Kukai Souma es el baterista, Nadehiko Fujisaki el guitarrista y Tadase Hotori el bajista.

La banda es muy conocida en todo Japón aunque se ha separado durante varias semanas debido a que todos los integrantes tenemos agendas muy ocupadas, aunque a finales de esta semana daremos un concierto en Asia anunciando nuestro regreso y agradeciendo a todo nuestro público por el gran apoyo que nos han brindado.

-Ikuto, buenos días -dijo Amu sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras-

-buenos días -dije sin prestarle mucha atención-

-¿sucede algo? -preguntó extrañada mientras se me acercaba-

-¿a quién le toca preparar el desayuno? -pregunté con una sonrisa burlona mientras la miraba detenidamente-

-¡esta vez no perderé! -dijo ella competitiva-

-¿así lo crees? -pregunté de igual manera aunque bastante confiando-

-¡piedra-papel-tijera! -dijimos ambos, y como era de esperarse mi pequeña esposa perdió-

-¡aah! ¡Esto no es justo! -dijo ella reprochando-

No le presté mucha atención pues ella siempre es muy problemática. Me recosté en el sillón mientras mis pensamientos eran inundados fácilmente por una persona. Pasaron 15 minutos y Amu me llamó para el desayuno. Una vez en la cocina el ambiente se hizo silencioso y algo incómodo para mi pequeña novia aunque yo estaba totalmente distraído.

-por cierto, hoy tengo una entrevista por la tarde… -le comenté-

-¿Una entrevista? ¿A qué hora? -preguntó ella curiosamente-

-en la tarde… -dije mirando a otro lado-

-yo hoy no tengo nada pero para otros días tengo muchos planes y entrevistas -dijo sonriendo-

-necesito ganar mucho dinero para hacer feliz a mi esposa -dijo en forma de broma mientras sonreía-

-jajaja -dijo ella riendo alegremente- ¿Cómo dices eso?

-tu puedes quedarte aquí en casa, pero yo tengo que salir a trabajar -dije sonando como un verdadero esposo-

-no es que quieres alejarte de mí, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella mirándome seriamente-

-pues en parte si -dije entre risas-

-¡Ikuto! -dijo ella reprochándome, mientras reía levemente-

Subí al dormitorio y me recosté en la cama mientras no dejaba de pensar en los mil programas y cosas que debía hacer luego de viajar a Asia con la banda. Luego de unos instantes decidí volver abajo para poder despajar un poco mi mente y para ver que hacía mi muy traviesa esposa. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá mientras escribía algo en su celular.

-¿por qué miras tanto eso si no tienes nada para hacer el día de hoy? -pregunté de manera burlona-

-¿eeh? -dijo ella asustándose de mi presencia- ¡ya basta! ¡No estoy haciendo eso!

-¿entonces que es esa agenda con lo que debes hacer? -pregunté mientras reía burlonamente-

-¡estaba enviando un mensaje con algunas cosas que debería hacer! -dijo ella molesta-

-si, entre ellas te faltó "tratar bien a mi esposo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi" -dije mientras reía-

-claro que no… -dijo ella mientras dejaba de prestarme atención y seguía escribiendo en su celular-

Con tanta charla la hora se pasó muy rápido y antes de que lo imaginara ya eran más de las 12:10, y yo debía estar en la entrevista a las 13:15 por lo que a mis pensamientos la única idea que se me ocurrió fue el de ayudar a mi pequeña esposa con el almuerzo para así poder llegar a tiempo.

-¿a que hora me dijiste que debías salir? -preguntó Amu mientras se dirigía a la cocina-

-debo salir de aquí a las 13:00 -dije mirando a otro lado-

-esta bien, iré a prepararte un almuerzo rápido para que no te vayas sin comer… -dijo ella sonando apurada-

-tranquila, te ayudaré -dije sonando amable-

-¿eeh? -dijo mientras se sonrojaba- muchas gracias…

-así ahorraremos tiempo…

-entonces no lo haces por mí, ¿verdad? -dijo en forma de reproche-

Ambos comenzamos con lavarnos bien las manos y luego de ellos proseguimos con preparar el almuerzo. Amu era muy buena en la cocina y yo por mi parte sabía solamente lo básico por lo cual solo seguía sus instrucciones, en definitiva, cocinar no es lo mío.

-creo que ya está -dijo Amu tomando la olla- tú pon los platos en la mesa, ¿si?

-esta bien -dije mientras los sacaba-

-¿qué hora es? -preguntó mientras me servía -

-faltan 30 minutos para que me valla…

-¿tan rápido? -dijo desesperada-

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Yo soy el que debe ir a una entrevista, no tú -dije en forma de broma-

-¡ya basta! -dijo ella reprochándome-

Cuando terminamos de comer, fui hasta el dormitorio para tomar algunas cosas que necesitaría, las llené en una mochila negra y poco después bajé a despedirme de mi esposa para así poder marcharme directo a la entrevista del programa "_Curiosidades De Algunas Estrellas_"

-ya me tengo que ir… lo siento -dije de forma inocente-

-¿eeh? -dijo ella sonrojándose- ¿Por qué dices "lo siento"? -preguntó tímidamente-

-porque ahora te quedarás sola y además quería ayudarte a limpiar algo antes de irme… -dije seriamente-

-¿eeh? no importa, tú ve tranquilo, yo limpiaré esto… -dijo ella sonriéndome-

-esta bien, adiós -dije mientras salía de la casa-

Salí algo apurado pues no tenía mucho tiempo, dejé mi mochila en el asiento del acompañante y fui directo al estudio de grabación para comenzar la tan aburrida entrevista del día. Mientras mis ojos se situaban en la carretera en mis odios solo resonaba la frase "ya me tengo que ir, _Lo Siento_" yo no era de las personas que dicen esa clase de cosas aunque a pesar de ello no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo ya que Amu se preocupaba bastante por mí y de alguna manera sentía que me debía disculpar. Cuando llegué a mi destino tomé mi mochila y me encaminé hasta adentro.

-Ikuto, que bueno que hayas llegado -dijo el conductor del programa-

-hmp -dije sin darle importancia-

-la entrevista comenzará muy pronto, así que necesito que vayas al cuarto de maquillaje para que te arreglen un poco, ¿si? -dijo señalándome el cuarto-

-esta bien -dije de mala gana-

Fui hasta el cuarto que me había indicado el conductor y allí varios de los ayudantes del lugar me "arreglaron" aunque yo diría que solo "acomodaron mi cabello" y luego de 5 minutos eternos en esa sala logré salir. Segundos después me llevaron hasta el escenario donde también se encontraban los demás miembros de mi banda. La entrevista comenzó.

-¡bienvenidos una vez más a "Curiosidades De Algunas Estrellas" -dijo alegremente la entrevistadora mientras miraba fijo a la cámara- hoy tenemos con nosotros a una banda muy especial, denles un fuerte aplauso a ¡¡Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kukai Souma, Nadehiko Fujisaki y Tadase Hotori!!

-hola -dije formalmente con una leve inclinación al igual que los demás miembros-

-bueno chicos, antes que nada nos gustaría hacerles algunas preguntas de sus fans, ¿quieren comenzar? -preguntó-

-claro -dijimos todos confiados-

-la primera pregunta es "¿Tienen novia?" -dijo ella emocionada mientras se sonrojaba levemente-

-no -dije seriamente- aún no me intereso mucho en esas cosas pero si se trata de la persona indicada aceptaría un noviazgo siempre y cuando se trate una relación seria

-¿y ustedes? -preguntó la joven mirando a los demás miembros-

-no -dijo Kukai- pero si hay una chica de la que estoy interesado -dijo sonriendo-

-no, todavía no he conocido a la persona indicada -dijo Tadase-

-no, pero estoy en eso -dijo entre risas Nadehiko-

-y ahora la pregunta más intrigante para todas sus fans femeninas "¿Cómo sería tu chica ideal?" -preguntó emocionada-

-a mí me gustan las chicas buenas, sensibles y lindas -dijo Kukai con su típica sonrisa-

-yo prefiero las chicas lindas y de buen carácter -dijo Nadehiko-

-yo me intereso más en las jóvenes inocentes, sinceras y de linda sonrisa -dijo Tadase riendo-

-sí, él dijo que se interesaba en Amu Hinamori -dijo Kukai cargándolo-

-no puedes interesarte en las esposas de otros -dije riendo-

-yo no dije que estuviera interesado en ella -dijo Tadase sonrojándose-

-¿y que hay de ti, Ikuto? ¿Cuál sería tu chica ideal? -preguntó la joven-

-pues, **mi chica ideal**… -dije mientras pensaba detenidamente- a mí me gustan las chicas muy animadas, comprensibles, bonitas y sobre todo que valoren las cosas sinceras, por lo que si la tengo que comparar con una celebridad **sin duda sería **como **Hikari Mishidori** -dije con una leve sonrisa-

-wow ¿Hikari Mishidori? -dijo la entrevistadora sorprendida- si no mal recuerdo Hikari-san es 2 años menor que tú y además ustedes fueron elegidos como la mejor pareja para la propaganda de la crema _*marca*_, ¿no?

-si, así es -dije sonriendo-

-si, no podría equivocarme, mejor veamos aquí la propaganda -dijo mientras en la una pantalla situada detrás nuestro se encendía-

****Propaganda de Ikuto y Hikari** ((Solo esta parte será Autor POV))**

_Ikuto está tranquilamente apoyado en un mural leyendo un libro de tapa azul, segundos después pasa al frente suyo Hikari con una gran sonrisa en sus labios ocasionando que los ojos de Ikuto se vayan detrás de ella y le dedique una tierna sonrisa. Luego se enfoca una habitación en la que ambos están frente a frente mirándose fijo a los ojos, un segundo después Ikuto comienza a avanzar provocando que Hikari retroceda algunos pasos y choque contra un mural que hay detrás suyo, él apoya ambas manos en dicho mural impidiendo que escape. Luego con una mano apaga la luz, con el interruptor que está situado al lado de la muchacha. Se encienden las luces y nuestro Ikuto posa su mano en el rostro de ella y la acaricia delicadamente, comienza a acercar sus labios a los de ella y con su otra mano apaga nuevamente la luz pero en instantes Hikari las vuelve a encender, Ikuto repite el juego pero Hikari sigue encendiendo la luz. Finalmente se enfoca a Hikari con una crema en sus manos y quien dice alegremente a la cámara "usá la crema *marca* para mantener tu piel suave, lisa e irresistible para cualquier hombre… yo la uso siempre"_

****Fin De La Propaganda de Ikuto y Hikari** ((Fin Del Autor POV))**

-en la propaganda te ves muy cambiadito, ¿fue hace mucho? -preguntó ella alegremente-

-si, fue hace 1 año y medio -dije sin dejar de sonreír-

-¿quieres decir que a ti te gusta Hikari-san? -preguntó sonriendo-

-es que creo, que como todos los integrantes de la banda estamos creciendo -expliqué- nos han empezado a gustar amigas menores… -dije mientras reía para disimular la vergüenza-

-es cierto -dijeron todos riendo-

-pues que suerte, porque nuestra invitada especial del día es nada más y nada menos que… ¡¡Hikari Mishidori!! -dijo mientras que detrás de ella salía como un ángel descendiendo del cielo, Hikari-

-¿eeh? ¿Chicos? -dijo mientras se tapaba la boca de la emoción y sus mejillas se ruborizaban muy levemente- ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! -dijo mientras corría a abrazarnos-

Todos los miembros fuimos a saludarla muy alegremente pues fue amiga nuestra desde el primer concierto que dimos en vivo. Hikari Mishidori es una muy linda y famosa joven de 17 años, cabellos largos y ondulados de color anaranjado, labios rojos, ojos zafiros, tez blanca e inocencia perfecta. Es una cantante popular, actriz reconocida y modelo destacada desde los 15 y 16 años. Adornaba en su cabello una preciosa cinta azulada y vestía un hermoso vestido rosado con decoraciones en blanco junto a un listón rojo en su cintura.

-toma asiento Hikari-san -dijo la joven entrevistadora-

-muchas gracias… -dijo mientras se sentaba en medio de Kukai y yo-

-primero que nada me gustaría hacerte una pregunta -dijo ella mirándola fijamente-

-claro -dijo ella mientras sonreía-

-¿Cómo sería tu chico ideal? -preguntó curiosamente-

-¿mi chico ideal? -se preguntó extrañada- pues para mí sería un joven que siempre me haga sonreír, que pueda meterme en su propio mundo y sobre todo que sepa apreciar las cosas sinceras. Aunque también me gustan mucho los chicos que son poco expresivos… -dijo ella con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras levantaba la vista a la cámara-

-¡ese es el verdadero hombre ideal de cualquier chica! -dijo la joven entusiasmada- y si tuvieras que compararlo con alguna celebridad ¿cual sería?

-pues… supongo que con mi _Oppa*_… -dijo con una risa algo nerviosa mientras se ruborizaba al bajar la mirada-

-te refieres al joven que te cantó la canción "_Debo Haberte Amado_" en el programa "_Salida familiar_", ¿no?

-si, fue en el pequeño bosque cercano a la casa de la abuela… -agregó sonriente mientras su notorio sonrojo en ambas mejillas la hacía verse mucho más hermosa-

La tarde se pasó realmente rápido _**fue como pasar la tarde con una verdadera celebridad**__. _Todos salimos del estudio al mismo tiempo, conversamos un breve instante y finalmente todos se retiraron puesto que aún no habían terminado su agenda del día.

-creo que ya debo irme, Ikuto-san -dijo Hikari inocente-

-Hikari, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? -pregunté-

-a decir verdad no tengo nada planeado -dijo ella sonriendo-

-¿te gustaría conocer a mi "esposa"? -pregunté mirándola fijamente-

-claro, me encantaría -dijo ella emocionándose-

Ambos subimos al auto y comenzó el recorrido directo a casa, aunque cabe aclarar que estando con Hikari jamás se formaban ambientes de silencio o incomodidad puesto que ella era muy animada, inocente y divertida, razón por la cual siempre la consideré mi chica ideal. Llegamos a casa luego de 15 minutos.

-Amu, ya regresé -dije entrando junto a Hikari-

-¿eeh? -dijo Amu mientras bajaba de las escaleras- ¿Quién es ella?

-Amu ella es Hikari Mishidori, Hikari ella es mi "esposa" -dije presentándolas-

-mucho gusto -dijo Hikari inclinándose levemente-

-¿Hikari Mishidori? -dijo Amu sorprendida- …es un placer conocerte… -dijo algo emocionada-

Invité a Hikari a pasar adentro y me senté junto a ella en el sofá del living mientras comenzábamos a conversar puesto que realmente la había echado de menos en el tiempo que no habíamos estado en contacto.

-realmente ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos encontramos, Ikuto-san -dijo ella-

-es cierto, pero veo que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo -dije sonriéndole-

-y dime Hikari ¿hace mucho que se conocen? -preguntó Amu interesada-

-nos conocemos desde nuestro primer concierto en vivo… -expliqué-

**Flash Black**

_Estábamos todos los integrantes de la banda sumamente nerviosos por nuestro debut oficial, aunque como líder trataba de calmar principalmente a los demás aunque realmente no tenía mucho éxito. Para nuestra desgracia este nerviosismo provocó que batalláramos por colocarnos los auriculares y el micrófono. En ese momento se me acercó una muy hermosa joven de largos cabellos anaranjados y profundos ojos zafiros, ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco hasta un poco antes de la rodilla y sobre este un abrigo corto ((que no cubría su cintura)) pero de mangas largas. Efectivamente era Hikari Mishidori._

_-¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó ella-_

_-hmp… -dije sonando algo indiferente-_

_-déjame ayudarte… -dijo mientras me colocaba correctamente los auriculares y el micrófono para luego ayudar a los demás integrantes - ¿hoy es su debut? -preguntó-_

_-así es -dije admirando disimuladamente su enorme belleza-_

_-yo también estuve muy nerviosa en mi debut, pero ya verán que todo saldrá bien -dijo sonriéndome-_

_-¡Hikari-chan, ya es hora! ¡Subes a escena! -le dijo una muchacha-_

_-¡enseguida voy! -dijo ésta mientras sonreía de emoción- bueno, solo recuerden estar calmados y den lo mejor de sí mismos -dijo a los 4 con una voz angelical-_

_-si… -solo alcanzamos a decir de que ella se marchara-_

_La verdad era que habíamos visto todas las películas, actuaciones, propagandas, novelas, modelajes, canciones y conciertos en los que había actuado/participado la tierna Hikari y aunque sonara tonto, todos los integrantes de la banda nos sentíamos bastante "atraídos" por su personalidad y belleza._

**Fin Del Flash Black**

-desde entonces somos amigos… -finalicé-

-es cierto, realmente me sentí muy agradecida ese día -dijo ella sonriente-

-¿a que te refieres? -preguntó Amu extrañada-

-sucede que, yo admiraba mucho a Ikuto-san desde mucho antes de conocerlo y llegar a tener esa oportunidad me hizo sentir realmente afortunada… -justificó Hikari-

-ya veo… -dijo Amu sonriente-

Estuvimos un largo rato conversando mutuamente sobre nuestros recuerdos y aunque Amu no participaba mucho en las conversaciones parecía interesarle mucho nuestra plática. Tiempo después se retiró a preparar la cena y nuestra plática entre Hikari y yo continuó.

-realmente te gusta tu _Oppa_, ¿no? -dije mientras que por dentro estaba más que resignado-

-si, aunque me hubiera gustado muchísimo participar en este programa junto a él… -admitió algo triste-

-¿participarás? -pregunté observándola detenidamente-

-supongo que no, ya que tengo un viaje por Asia presentándome en distintos conciertos dentro de pocos días -dijo algo triste- pero hazme un favor… si lo encuentras salúdalo de mi parte, ¿si? -preguntó con una sonrisa algo triste-

-lo que digas… -dije sin dejar de mirarla-

-bueno, debo irme -dijo mientras se levantaba- nos vemos… -dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente-

Hikari se dirigió a la cocina y luego de despedirse de Amu, se marchó. La cena fue realmente silenciosa y aunque ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna el ambiente no parecía de incomodidad. Luego de ello nos fuimos a dormir para continuar al día siguiente con la limpieza de la casa.

Al despertar mis pensamientos solo estaban aturdidos por la imagen de Hikari sin las esperanzas de volverse a encontrar con su _Oppa_, o la persona que siempre amó. Luego de levantarme preparé un muy simple desayuno y al despertar Amu noté que algo parecía haber cambiado puesto que no me miraba de la usual forma en que lo hacía pero aún así pensé que era el agotamiento, por lo que no le tomé mucha importancia.

Mi preocupación comenzó a crecer al notar que Amu parecía ignorarme, y lo único que pude suponer es que quizás estaba algo molesta por lo de la entrevista en la que había participado por lo que no quise molestarla. Fue la primera vez que el ambiente estuvo raro, pues ninguno de nosotros intercambiábamos palabras. Ese fue el peor día para ambos puesto que no sabíamos que hacer y parecía estorbarnos/molestarnos la presencia del otro. La tarde se acercaba y la casa estaba totalmente silenciosa.

-Amu, ¿sucede algo? -pregunté al fin-

-no es nada -dijo ella quien estaba recostada en el sillón sin prestarme la más mínima atención-

-¿entonces por que estás así? -pregunté-

-Ikuto no estoy molesta, ¿si? -dijo tranquila-

-esta no es tu forma de ser… -aclaré algo confundido por su comportamiento-

-tu no me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso… -dijo ella mirándome fijamente-

-soy tu esposo, no podemos guardarnos secretos -agregué mientras la miraba seriamente-

-¿Cuál secretos? ¡Eso debería decir yo! ¡No digas esas cosas solo cuando de conviene! -dijo molestándose´-

-¿qué? -dije sorprendido-

Luego de eso, ella se levantó y subió al dormitorio para no dirigirme más la palabra durante el día. Definitivamente algo había cambiado y era mi deber reponerlo antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero _¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Cuál había sido mi error? ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud tan repentinamente? _

La noche llegó lentamente y luego de cenar ambos nos fuimos a dormir en un ambiente de "_guerra fría_"…

¡¡¡Hola!!!

¿Cómo estuvo el capi? Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Bueno, antes que nada les dejo la definición de la palabra _**Oppa**_

_***Oppa:**_ Término cariñoso que utilizan las chicas jóvenes para hombres mayores a los que les guardan un profundo cariño. Literalmente significa "hermano mayor", pero también puede ser utilizado entre parejas.

Oppa es una palabra _Coreana_ que coloqué en mi fic debido a que en _Japonés_ tiene el mismo significado que _Sempai_ y a mi no me agrada mucho esa palabra para dirigirse a un hermano mayor al que le tienes mucho cariño.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y sepan disculpar la demora

Pero tengo horarios de clases durante casi toda la mañana y durante toda la tarde por lo que se me hace imposible escribir muy seguido.

Saludos y gracias por leer ^^

Dejen reviews, no lo olviden xD


	8. Adiós y suerte

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Amu POV**

Me desperté temprano y con algunos muy frustrantes pensamientos decidí levantarme antes que mi "esposo", bajé las escales y me senté en el sofá mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro de resignación. Realmente me confundía la idea del porque me había molestado tanto con Ikuto el día anterior, pues cada vez que las palabras "**mi chica ideal**,** sin duda sería **como **Hikari Mishidori" **me resonaban en los oídos no podía evitar sentirme muy molesta, acaso estaba… ¿celosa?... solo pensarlo me asustaba un poco, aunque la verdad de este programa es que **aunque sea ficticio, se siente como si fuese real…**

-buenos días, Amu -dijo Ikuto detrás de mí-

-¿eeh? -dije volteando- buenos días, Ikuto…

-oye, mañana por la mañana iré de viaje a Asia para dar nuestro concierto… -comentó-

-¿Qué? -dije sorprendida- es cierto, había olvidado que tendrán un concierto pronto… -dije entristeciendo-

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó preocupado-

-no, no es nada… -dije fingiendo una sonrisa- solo... ¿Cuántos días serán?

-aún no estoy seguro, pero volveré lo antes posible -dijo sonriendo-

-umm -dije mientras asentía con la cabeza- yo… iré a preparar el desayuno...

Preparé algo bastante simple para desayunar mientras de mis pensamientos se apoderaba la idea de que Ikuto se iría de viaje y pasaría varios días sin verlo, pero después de todo realmente él no me agradaba mucho, entonces… ¿Por qué me sentía tan triste con solo pensarlo?... Cuando terminamos el comer algo llamó mis atención, era…

-¿Una carta? -pregunté extrañada mirando a la puerta-

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ikuto mirando en la misma dirección-

-Pero, ¿De quién podrá ser? -dije mientras la tomaba y comenzaba a leerla en voz alta-

Para la pareja Amuto:

Cada ciertos días a ustedes les llegará una carta de nuestro programa,

anunciándoles la Misión Del Día, la cual es una misión que deben completar

para así hacer más entretenido el programa y no aburrirlos tampoco a ustedes.

**Misión Del Día: "¡Creen Un Recuerdo!"**

FIRMA: Programa _Casados Por 100 Días_

-¿"Creen un recuerdo"? -me pregunté desconcertada-

-hoy es miércoles por la mañana, ¿no? -preguntó él mientras íbamos a sentarnos al sofá-

-umm -asentí- mmm, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque por la tarde? -pregunté entusiasmada-

-esta bien… -dijo él sin preocuparse-

Luego de ello subí hasta el dormitorio, alisté mi ropa y entré a bañarme. Me coloqué una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y una falda violeta, cuando estuve lista bajé hasta el living donde para mi sorpresa me encontré con un Ikuto durmiendo como un verdadero gatito inocente sobre el sofá.

-Ikuto… -le susurré-

Lo observé detenidamente por algunos minutos y no pude evitar los miles de pensamientos que cruzaron por mi mente… él participaba diariamente en este programa, asistía a otras entrevistas o programas, cargaba mucha casi toda la responsabilidad de su banda y sobre todo, muchas personas esperaban mucho de él, lo cual lo mantuvo realmente muy presionado estos días…

-Ikuto… -repetí acercándome más a su oído-

-¿eeh? ¿Amu? -dijo él despertándose-

-¿estás bien? -pregunté preocupada-

-si, así es… -dijo mientras se sentaba-

-ya es casi la hora del almuerzo, iré a preparar algo para comer… -dije mientras me encaminaba a la cocina-

Preparé un almuerzo algo simple pues me sentía demasiado preocupada como para mantenerme mucho tiempo sin ver que Ikuto se encontrase bien. Cuando terminé, ambos nos sentamos a comer en silencio y cuando terminamos…

-¿estás bien? -me preguntó él sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-¿eeh? sí, estoy muy bien -dije sonriendo-

-bueno, ¿vamos? -preguntó mientras se levantaba-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? -pregunté extrañada-

-¿No querías ir al parque? -preguntó con una sonrisa-

Luego de tan breve conversación, ambos nos dirigimos hasta el parque de diversiones. Cuando llegamos tuvimos que esperar la interminable cola y de manera casi inevitable todos nuestros fans se emocionaron con nuestra presencia, por mi parte solo me mantuve un poco apenada y feliz al ver a tantas personas fotografiarnos y emocionarse, pero Ikuto por lo contrario no les prestaba mucha atención.

Como primer juego Ikuto optó por subir a la montaña rusa la cual era bastante alta, tenía subidas y bajadas muy prolongadas y me producía miedo con solo verla, pero a pesar de ello, acepté. Cuando subimos traté de mantener la calma, pero luego de que el juego comenzó no pude evitar asustarme y sobre todo comenzar a dar pequeños gritos, los cuales callé cuando Ikuto tomó mi mano y dijo "tranquila, estoy contigo…" produciéndome una gran sorpresa y un notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Luego de eso nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, desde donde pudimos admirar la grandeza del lugar y la hermosura del paisaje que lo rodeaba, aunque cabe destacar que no intercambiamos muchas palabras debido a que no me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda. Pasamos toda la tarde en el parque divirtiéndonos en grande pero ya al finalizar la tarde decidimos volver a casa.

-¿vamos? -preguntó Ikuto mirándome fijamente-

-mm… -dije pensando- si, esta bien

-¿Quieres que te cargue? ¿Estás cansada? -preguntó repentinamente-

-¿eeh? ¿A qué viene eso? -pregunté extrañada mientras me sonrojaba levemente-

-es cansador caminar tanto, ¿verdad? -preguntó sonriente-

-s-si, creo que tienes razón… -dije mientras asentía con la cabeza y me ruborizaba aún más-

En ese momento Ikuto se inclinó y luego de cargarme en su espalda comenzó el viaje directo a casa, nos mantuvimos bastante callados al principio pero luego comenzamos a hablar un poco más sobre que podíamos cenar esa noche. Cuando llegamos nuevamente me inundó el pensamiento de que Ikuto se marcharía al día siguiente, en ese instante no podía evitarme inundarme en preguntas, ¿Cuántos días estaría Ikuto en Asia? ¿Realmente estaría bien junto a los demás miembros? ¿Regresaría pronto al programa?... **¿Lo extrañaría?**

-¿Te sucede algo? -preguntó Ikuto sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-no, no es nada -dije fingiendo una sonrisa- iré a preparar la cena… -dije mientras me encaminaba a la cocina-

-te ayudaré, recuerda que mañana me iré a Asia… -dijo Ikuto sonriendo-

-de acuerdo… -dije con una sonrisa algo triste-

Preparamos dos platos de Sushi pues generalmente cocinábamos comidas simples y esa vez quise preparar algo un poco más complejo y con mucho cariño. No nos tomó mucho tiempo terminar de prepararlo, y luego de comer Ikuto comenzó a alistar su maleta en lo cual, decidí ayudarlo…

-ya he colocado algunas ropas, iré a buscar algunas otras cosas más arriba… -dijo Ikuto seriamente-

-sí, esta bien -dije sonriendo-

Cuando Ikuto subió al dormitorio, tomé un papel y una lapicera de la pequeña mesa que rodea el sofá y escribí una pequeña carta para él, la cual guardé secretamente en uno de los bolsillos de su billetera. Cuando él regresó empacó algunas ropas más, un mp3, entre otras cosas.

-¿estás feliz con irte a Asia? -pregunté repentinamente-

-en realidad, sí, porque es nuestro regreso al escenario… -dijo él olvidándose de mí-

-e-es cierto -dije mientras fingía estar feliz-

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tendré que irme temprano… -aclaró-

-si, esta bien -dije simplemente pues no tenía nada más por decir-

Luego de ello, ambos fuimos a dormir, aunque debo aclarar que me fue casi imposible quitarme la idea de que Ikuto se marcharía al día siguiente, comencé a preocuparme cada vez más y en el momento más impredecible, me quedé dormida. A la mañana siguiente fui despertada por Ikuto, quien trataba de levantarme susurrando suavemente mi nombre.

-…Amu... -repetía indefinidamente-

-¿eeh? -dije despertando con mucha pesadez- ¿Qué sucede, Ikuto?

-ya tengo que irme, todos los miembros están esperándome… -dijo seriamente-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? -respondí rápidamente con algo de tristeza-

En ese instante me levanté lo más rápido que pude, bajamos al living donde esperaban a mi "esposo" todos los integrantes de su banda, Kukai Souma, Nadehiko Fujisaki y Tadase Hotori.

-buenos días -dijeron todos formalmente-

-buenos días… -dije tímidamente-

-Ikuto, ya tenemos que irnos… -dijo Kukai seriamente-

-descuida, todos volveremos pronto porque tenemos a nuestras esposas esperándolos… -dijo Ikuto intentando darme más ánimos-

-si, esta bien -dije fingiendo una sonrisa-

En ese momento Ikuto se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, luego de ello se retiró junto a sus demás amigos. Quedé realmente muy triste pues no terminaba de creerme que estaría sin Ikuto durante algunos días, realmente no entendía si era una buena o una mala noticia, ¿Ustedes que opinan?

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, discúlpenme por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo, lo que sucede es que tengo muchos exámenes recientemente y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, realmente espero poder continuar los próximos capítulos un poco más a prisa y segundo quiero agradecerles a todos los lectores de este fic que dejan reviews animándome a seguir con la historia, realmente valoro mucho eso…

El próximo capítulo es, "Entrevista 2: Dolorosa Bienvenida"

Antes de que lo olvide, las preguntas que hice anteriormente estarán en el capítulo 15 (_la tercera entrevista_), pues habrá un especial de 4 capítulos para que ustedes puedan conocer más a las 4 parejas del programa "Casados Por 100 Días", eso es todo.

Saludos y ¡gracias por leer!


	9. Entrevista 2: Dolorosa bienvenida

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

El capítulo comienza en el enorme escenario del programa de estrellas "Casados Por 100 Días", las luces se enciendan y el público comienza aplaudir, poco después aparece el conductor con un micrófono en la mano y una gran sonrisa, todas las parejas que ya están ubicadas en sus respectivas mesas se levantan para saludar con una leve inclinación.

-¡Bienvenidos Una Vez Más a **Casados Por 100 Días**! -dice alegremente mientras todos comienzan a aplaudir- antes que nada les daremos la bienvenida a los invitados del día, hoy estarán con nosotros: Angela, Kiara, Celesty, Minako, Natsumi, Takashi, Yuna, Haruna y Takumi

-también tenemos que aclarar que Nadehiko Fujisaki, Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Kukai Souma están ausentes debido a su viaje por Asia anunciando su regreso, y con muchas nuevas actividades en grupo -aclaró Angie sonriendo-

-así es, aunque a pesar de ello se los han entrevistado desde Asia para que también comenten las escenas que se les serán transmitidas el día hoy… -dijo Natsumi formalmente a todo el público-

-wow, Casados Por 100 Días es imparable, ¿no? -dijo asombrado el conductor-

-es para que nadie pueda escaparse de las entrevistas -dijo Takashi en broma-

-cambiando de tema, seguro muchos de ustedes deben estar preguntándose como les fue a nuestra nueva pareja en su Luna De Miel, ¿verdad? -preguntó el conductor a lo que todo el público comenzó a gritar de emoción- ¡entonces comencemos el día con el inicio de la pareja Kutau!

****Escenas de la Luna De Miel de la pareja Kutau****

_**((Todo lo que esté **__**subrayado**__** mientras los personajes miran un video es lo que ellos comentan, NO es parte del video))**_

_[…] Utau y Kukai acaban de llegar al departamento de su Luna De Miel, ambos bajaron sus maletas y luego de explorar el sitio en forma individual optaron por sentarse en el sillón y conocerse un poco más a fondo. Al principio se los nota un poco incómodos pero sencillamente sus personalidades encajan de buena manera, con lo que logran formar una buena relación en poco tiempo._

_-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? -preguntó tímidamente Utau-_

_-no lo sé, ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? -preguntó Kukai mientras se paraba frente a ella y le extendía su mano-_

_-de acuerdo… -dijo ella sonriendo amigablemente-_

_-espero que seamos una buena pareja -dijo sonriendo típicamente-_

_-si, claro que si -dijo Utau mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba muy levemente-_

_La nueva pareja de recién casados comienza a llevarse mejor, y para acostumbrarse aún más deciden salir a la calle tomados de las manos mientras enseñan a todo el mundo que ahora son esposos, sin importarles que sea ficticio._

_[…]Luego de volver, ambos tomaron un baño y mientras Kukai terminaba de secarse el cabello, Utau decidió preparar la cena. Cuando ya está todo terminado, ambos sirven la comida y se sientan a comer…_

_-oye, ¿sabes abrir una gaseosa con una cuchara? -preguntó Kukai repentinamente-_

_-pues, solo he visto a mi hermano hacerlo en una ocasión… -respondió Utau-_

_-¿quieres intentarlo? -preguntó mientras le entregaba una cuchara y una botella- sinceramente creo que las chicas que pueden hacer esto, realmente son geniales -dijo él mientras sonreía-_

_Utau simplemente sonrío como respuesta, tomó la botella de vidrio, colocó la cuchara cerca de la tapa y con cierto temor comenzó a aplicar la fuerza para destaparla. Al principio sus manos temblaban débilmente pero luego pareció concentrarse más y finalmente destapó la botella._

_-wow, ¡lo lograste! -dijo Kukai sorprendido-_

_-¿lo logré? ¿Realmente lo hice? -dijo ella sin terminar de creérselo-_

_-…definitivamente creo que eres genial… -dijo Kukai mirándola fijo a los ojos con una gran sonrisa-_

_-mm… algo me dice que a Utau le gusta Kukai… -dijo Kiara sospechando-_

_-¡Cl-claro que no! -dijo Utau tratando de defenderse mientras que sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban-_

_-debe ser lindo que un muchacho te diga eso… -dijo Celesty-_

_-si, lo fue… -susurró Utau cabizbaja para ocultar su sonrojo-_

****Fin de las Escenas de la pareja Kutau****

****Escenas de la Pareja Amuto (Capítulo 7: Mi Persona Ideal) ****

_[…]__-ya me tengo que ir… lo siento -dijo Ikuto de forma inocente-_

_-¿eeh? -dijo Amu sonrojándose- ¿Por qué dices "lo siento"? -preguntó tímidamente-_

_-porque ahora te quedarás sola y además quería ayudarte a limpiar algo antes de irme… -dijo seriamente-_

_-¿eeh? no importa, tú ve tranquilo, yo limpiaré esto… -dijo ella sonriendo-_

_-esta bien, adiós -dijo mientras salía de la casa-_

_Luego de que Ikuto se marchó, Amu limpió todas las cosas y luego de terminar se dirigió alegremente al sofá para poder ver la entrevista en la que estaba participando su esposo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que comenzara el canal y la atención de la pequeña niña se concentrara en el tan apuesto novio._

_La primera pregunta fue "¿Tienen novia?", a lo que Ikuto respondió muy seriamente: "no, aún no me intereso mucho en esas cosas pero si se trata de la persona indicada aceptaría un noviazgo siempre y cuando se trate una relación seria"._

_-¿Qué? ¿De que habla? Creí que nosotros éramos esposos… -dijo Amu desilusionándose por su respuesta-_

_-ooh, eso es realmente horrible... Ikuto debería ser más considerado -dijo Utau tristemente-_

_-pobre Amu… -dijeron tristemente todos los "invitados" del día-_

_La segunda pregunta más intrigante para todas sus fans femeninas fue: "¿Cómo sería tu chica ideal?", a lo que el pequeño novio respondió: "pues, a mí me gustan las chicas muy animadas, comprensibles, bonitas y sobre todo que valoren las cosas sinceras, por lo que si la tengo que comparar con una celebridad __**sin duda sería **__como __**Hikari Mishidori**__"._

_-¿Qué? ¿Hikari Mishidori? -dijo Amu sin terminar de creérselo- …bueno, después de todo este matrimonio solo es ficticio, no hay razón para que me sienta mal, ¿verdad? -se preguntó mientras su rostro reflejaba claramente una gran tristeza, pero sobre todo decepcionamiento…-_

_-pobrecita, Amu… -dijo Celesty tristemente- esa debe una de las peores maneras de lastimar a alguien…_

_-¡Ese Ikuto en verdad que es demasiado desconsiderado! -dijo Utau molestándose-_

_-tranquila Utau, esta bien… al menos, fue sincero… -dijo Amu mientras agachaba la cabeza-_

_-Amu… -dijeron todos en el estudio preocupados-_

_Amu solo agachó la cabeza para evitar que las cámaras pudieran enfocar aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento debió tener encerrados en lo más profundo de sí misma. Poco después la pregunta dirigida a Ikuto fue: "¿Quieres decir que a ti te gusta Hikari-san?" quien respondió: "es que creo, que como todos los integrantes de la banda estamos creciendo, nos han empezado a gustar amigas menores, jaja"_

_-si, "comenzaron a gustarle amigas menores" y había dicho que no se interesaba en esas cosas… -dijo Amu fingiendo estar molesta para ocultar la gran tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos ambarinos-_

_Luego de ello Hikari entró al escenario como invitada especial del programa y como el tema de que Ikuto estaba interesado en ella había captado la atención de todo el público, la primera para Hikari fue: "¿Cómo sería tu chico ideal?" seguida de: "y si tuvieras que compararlo con alguna celebridad ¿cual sería?" ella primero describió a su persona ideal para luego decir que sería como su oppa. Fue la respuesta más hiriente para la pequeña Amu…_

_-¡Le dije a Hikari que oppa está casado! -dijo Kouta algo molesto-_

_-¿oppa? ¿Quieres decir que tú…eres el oppa de Hikari? -preguntó Amu sorprendida-_

_-así es, ella me llama "oppa" desde hace mucho tiempo… -dijo él seriamente-_

_-eso quiere decir, que tu eres la persona de la que Hikari está enamorada… ¿verdad? -preguntó Minako-_

_-¿A ti te gusta ella? -cuestionó Yuna sin darle tiempo a responder la pregunta anterior-_

_-No puedo pensar en ello porque ahora… estoy casado -dijo Kouta seriamente-_

**** Fin de las Escenas de la Pareja Amuto ****

El ambiente quedó en silencio, fue una gran sorpresa para todos los que estaban allí debido a que Kouta jamás había mencionado algo mientras miraba las escenas, solo había permanecido en silencio, como normalmente lo hacía. Pasaron unos segundos mientras Yuna y Minako lo miraban tratando de comprender las palabras del joven.

-bueno, mmm… - dijo el conductor tratando romper el silencio- mejor sigamos con algunas escenas de las entrevistas de nuestros tres faltantes muchachos…

-¡si! ¡Ya quiero saber el "por qué" de muchas cosas! -dijo Haruna molestándose por lo de la pareja Amuto-

-es cierto, creo que hay muchas cosas que queremos saber… -agregó Angie-

****Entrevistas a Ikuto, Kukai y Nadehiko****

**[Entrevista a Ikuto] **_-¿En ningún momento pensaste en decir en tu entrevista que estabas casado?_

_-Si, era lo que más tenía en mente pero luego de escuchar las respuestas de los otros miembros, olvidé por completo el hecho de que estaba filmando para su programa… -dijo en tono sincero-_

_-¿Te sentiste culpable por el comportamiento de Amu, luego de ello?_

_-Si, siempre que ella se molesta pienso que es principalmente por mí, fue por eso que no quise preguntar mucho al respecto y en su lugar me quedé en sofá, asustado…_

_-¿En que sentido estabas asustado?_

_-Asustado… asustado de que me gritara, de poder empeorar la situación…_

_-¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?_

_-Si, realmente creo que Amu debe estar muy decepcionada de mí… -dijo agachando la mirada- _

_-¿Y no la llamaste para arreglar la situación?_

_-No tengo su celular, y si alguien sabe como contactarla, por favor avíseme -dijo mirando fijo la cámara-_

_[…]-¿Crees de algún modo que su relación ha mejorado?_

_-Si, de hecho pienso que como ahora nos llevamos mejor también peleamos un poco más seguido… -dijo con una leve sonrisa y una gotita al estilo anime-_

_-Eso es cierto, dicen que las parejas pelean cuando están en confianza -comentó Kiara-_

_-Si, pero aunque su relación esté mejorando, también hay momento difíciles… -dijo Yuna mirando tristemente a Amu-_

_-¿Piensas en ella ahora que estas en Asia?_

_-Si, cuando realmente la extraño pienso en ella al menos 3 veces al día… -admitió sinceramente-_

_-¿Cuándo sientes que la extrañas más?_

**-**_Cuando se acerca la filmación para algún evento… -dijo mientras asentía seriamente-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque sin duda son los días que espero con más ansias -dijo mientras sonreía-_

_-Wow, es lindo escuchar eso de parte de un hombre… -dijo Angela sonriendo-_

_-Al menos ahora sabemos la verdad, ¿no? -añadió Celesty-_

_-Si, es cierto… -dijo Minako-_

_-¿Cómo te sentiste al despedirte de ella para venir aquí?_

_-Me sentí mal por ella ya que ni siquiera pude despedirme de la mejor manera, pero también me sentía muy feliz y ansioso ya que aquí anunciaríamos nuestro regreso y eso es algo importante para mí… -dijo seriamente-_

_[…]-¿Cantarías alguna canción para tu esposa en el momento adecuado?_

_-mmm supongo que sí, ¿Qué hay de malo en cantar para tu esposa? -preguntó seguro de sus palabras-_

_-¿Qué canción le cantarías?_

_- nuestra canción: "Let Me Be The One" (Déjame Ser El Único*)_

_-Que lindo gesto de parte de Ikuto, esa canción es realmente hermosa… -dijo Yuna conmovida-_

_-¿Tú la conoces, Amu? -preguntó Natsumi-_

_-Creo que no la he escuchado antes, de hecho hace muy poco que escucho sus músicas… -admitió Amu algo sonrojada por las recientes palabras de su "esposo"-_

**[Entrevista a Kukai]**_ -¿Crees que Utau y tú puedan hacer una buena pareja?_

_-si, después de todo ella es muy animada y creo que encaja muy bien con mi personalidad… -dijo él alegremente-_

_-wow, es muy lindo escuchar esas palabras… -dijo Haruna conmovida-_

_-¿Por qué dices que encaja bien con tu personalidad? _

_-porque podemos entendernos sin mucha dificultad y porque me agrada su forma de ser -dijo sonriendo-_

_-no sabía que Kukai pensaba de esa manera… -admitió Utau con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-_

_-¿Cómo te sentiste al despedirte de ella para venir a Asia?_

_-pues, me sentí triste por ella ya que no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y aún quería conocerla mejor, pero también me sentí feliz porque veníamos aquí para anunciar nuestro regreso como banda y comenzaríamos nuestras actividades en grupo y eso es algo muy importante para mi…_

_-¿Te arrepientes de ser cantante?_

_-claro que no, desde que era niño quise ser cantante y es por eso que les agradezco mucho a todas nuestras fans por brindarnos tanto amor, apoyo y principalmente por haber cumplido mis sueños, ¡Desde siempre confíen en nosotros, no las decepcionaremos! -dijo con una gran sonrisa a la cámara-_

_-¡Que lindo! Ellos siempre dicen que las fans son las que cumplieron sus sueños y no fue por ellos… Que lindos… -dijo Angela-_

_[…]-¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre la banda y tu esposa?_

_-mmm… realmente no sé que haría, espero que nunca llegue ese día -dijo con una risa algo nerviosa- aunque supongo que aún así elegiría a mi esposa, ya que ella sería la persona que más amo, ¿no?_

_-¿La extrañas ahora que estás en Asia?_

_-claro que si, porque ella era bastante animada y realmente me gusta la comida que prepara -dijo con una sonrisa sincera-_

**[Entrevista a Nadehiko]** _-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te despedías de Rima?_

_-Pues me sentí bastante triste porque estaba acostumbrado a convivir con ella, pero también me sentí muy bien porque estaba regresando como cantante junto a los demás miembros… _

_-¿La extrañas ahora que has pasado tantos días sin verla?_

_-si, realmente siento que la extraño mucho… -dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza pensativo-_

_-¿Sueles llamarla por teléfono?_

_-si, algunos días la llamo para avisarle como van las actividades y preguntar como está…_

_-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Realmente te llama? -preguntó Lina emocionada-_

_-si, casi todos los días lo hace para preguntar como estoy y contarme algunas de sus actividades -aclaró Rima-_

_-¿Cómo te sentiría si cuando vuelves ella te dice que está enamorada de otra persona?_

_-no estoy seguro, solo creo que aceptaría sus palabras y seguiríamos el programa normalmente… -dijo mientras pensaba sus recientes palabras- aunque seguramente al principio me cueste un poco aceptarlo… -dijo con una sonrisa-_

_-¡wow, que lindo es escuchar eso de un chico! -dijo Angela alegremente-_

_[…]-¿Siempre quisiste ser cantante?_

_-no, de hecho yo de chico siempre quise ser actor pero al final terminamos armando una bando con los chicos, de todos modos me siento muy feliz de ser cantante y si se me da la oportunidad de ser actor, me sentiré más agradecido aún…_

****Fin de las Entrevistas a Ikuto, Kukai y Nadehiko****

-y como última escena, tenemos para todos una gran sorpresa… -dijo el conductor sonriendo-

-¿Una sorpresa? -se dijeron todos extrañados-

-¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es? -preguntó Minako muy emocionada-

-Es… ¡Un video-mensaje de Ikuto para Amu! -respondió mientras Amu, quien estaba cabizbaja alzó la mirada-

-¡Aquí está! -dijo mientras la pantalla comenzaba el video-mensaje del pequeño novio-

****Video-Mensaje de Ikuto**** _**(El video está editado con una música de fondo, la cual es "Let Me Be The One")**_

_-Hola Amu -dijo mientras saludaba con una mano y se destacaba el nerviosismo en su rostro- mm… ahora estoy en Asia…_

_-él siempre es tan lindo… -dijo Celesty emocionada-_

_-antes de que veas esto, seguramente debes haber tenido toda clase de pensamientos mientras mirabas las entrevistas… realmente lo siento -dijo mientras agachaba un poco la mirada- _

_-wow, hizo todo el video mensaje solo para disculparse… -dijo Kiara enternecida-_

_-estaba asustado de que no pudieses perdonarme, pero te prometo que te compraré un regalo muy especial de aquí… -dijo mientras pensaba que diría luego- también quiero aprender un nuevo platillo asiático, así que no estés triste y espera por mí -dijo mientras miraba tiernamente a la cámara- _

_-wow, eso es realmente dulce de su parte… -dijo Angela conmovida-_

_- I-Ikuto… -se susurró Amu apenas audible-_

_-regresaré pronto… no te volveré a fallar, lo siento… adiós -dijo mientras saludaba nuevamente con la mano-_

****Fin del Video-Mensaje de Ikuto****

Todos en el estudio estaban muy conmovidos por el reciente video. Fijaron su vista en la pequeña novia quien solo trataba de aguantarse las ganas de llorar, pero a pesar de ello éstas seguían brotando de sus lindos ojos ambarinos. Luego solo agachó un poco la cabeza para evitar que las cámaras pudieran enfocar su gran sentimiento de agradecimiento y tristeza que mostraban con claridad sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Estás bien, Amu? -preguntó Kiara algo preocupada-

-Si… estoy bien… -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas y levantaba el rostro-

-bueno… creo que ya puedes perdonarlo… -dijo sinceramente Yuna. Amu solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tapaba su cara con ambas manos y seguía llorando-

-tranquila, todo está bien… -dijo Angela consolándola-

-siguiendo con el próximo tema, el día de hoy tenemos otra nueva pareja -comentó sonriente el conductor-

-¿De quienes se trata esta vez? -preguntaron todos sonrientes-

-el día de hoy tenemos a una hermosa joven destacada por su belleza en actuación, angelical voz y reconocida desde muy joven, por favor denle un fuerte aplauso a... ¡Hikari Mishidori! -dijo mientras la recién mencionada se acercaba al escenario con una radiante sonrisa tímida y un muy hermoso vestido de novia, el cual tenía un pequeño escote, unos largos guantes y una pollera corta por delante pero que por detrás tocaba el suelo- apuesto a que todos deben estar pensando quien será el afortunado que pasará los próximos 100 días con tan bella muchachita, ¿no? -preguntó sonriente- pues antes de revelarles la identidad del novio, hay que escuchar la opinión de la pequeña Hikari

-Pues, no se quien vaya a ser mi pareja pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser una gran "esposa" -dijo tiernamente-

-wow, que mente tan positiva y que actitud tan positiva… -admiró el conductor- pues la identidad del futuro esposo de esta tierna jovencita es la de un cantante famoso en todo Japón, miembro reconocido por caballerosidad y gran sonrisa… hablo nada más y nada menos que de ¡Tadase Hotori! -dijo mientras Tadase se acercaba al escenario con un elegante traje de novio y se sorprende al ver a Hikari-

-Ahora mi pregunta es, ¿Qué no habían ido a Asia para anunciar su regreso como banda? -interrogó-

-si, pero nuestros primeros conciertos fueron dados y como todos estaban en este programa decidí entrar también, pero me alegra que mi pareja haya sido Hikari-chan…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Te gusta Hikari? -preguntó Angela curiosa-

-no, pero ella siempre a sido nuestra compañera en juegos y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien… -dijo sonriendo amistosamente-

-entonces tú entraste en el programa porque estaban los otros miembros, no porque te interesara realmente, ¿verdad? -dijo el conductor en modo de cuestionamiento pero en broma-

-no, no quise decir eso, me gusta el programa… -agregó un muy nervioso Tadase-

-¿y tú que piensas Hikari? -preguntó el conductor interesado-

-pues… me siento muy feliz, porque Tadase es un gran amigo mío y creo que este programa nos ayudará a mejorar nuestra amistad y también a conocernos mutuamente -respondió ella sinceramente-

-perdón… ¿"nuestra"? -agregó Haruna-

-¿Qué?-dijo Tadase sin comprender-

-si, tú dijiste "siempre fue **nuestra **compañera de juegos…" -explicó ella-

-aah, me refería a mí y los demás miembros… -dijo Tadase con una gotita al estilo anime-

Todo el público estaba muy entretenido presenciando la escena de la nueva pareja, solo una persona estaba sin aplaudir o tan siquiera sonreír… Amu, solo ella se mantenía inundada en pensamientos y reflejando en sus ojos una tremenda preocupación y/o dolor. La aturdí el hecho de imaginar lo que sentiría Ikuto al volver y saber que la persona que realmente le gusta está fingiendo estar casada con un miembro de su banda… ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto eso? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de que él la dejara para estar con Hikari? ¿Acaso la asustaba el hecho de que Ikuto pudiese dejarla para cambiar de pareja con Tadase?... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del conductor.

-bueno, eso es todo por el día de hoy -dijo el conductor anunciando que el programa llegaba a su fin- tendremos el comienzo de esta nueva pareja y muchas más nuevas misiones para la próxima semana… esto ah sido ¡Casados Por 100 Días! -dijo mientras todo el público aplaudía para que segundos después todos se retiraran y las luces se apagaran, la entrevista del día ah terminado-

¡Hola a Todos!

Antes que nada, en mi perfil les he dejado:

+ La canción "Let Me Be The One" _(con subtítulos incluidos)_

+ Una imagen de como es Hikari Mishidori _(hecha por mi hermanita, Lucyakame en su DeviantArt)_

+ Una imagen de Kouta Makino _(hecha por Wonderland Online)_

Perdonen por tardar tanto en subir la continuación, pero estoy en tiempo de exámenes y cuando puedo me doy un tiempo para poder escribir aunque sea un renglón. En fin el próximo capítulo será: "10) ¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué Haces Aquí?", espero que lo esperen y continúen apoyándome con sus lindos reviews, realmente los valoro mucho. Eso es todo.

Saludos y gracias por leer ^^


	10. ¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que empezamos el Tour por Asia y solo un día luego de la entrevista para CPCD _(Casados Por Cien Días)_. Por fin habíamos terminado todas nuestras actividades del día y nos dirigimos al hotel para un merecido descanso. Llegamos hasta nuestra habitación y como de costumbre todos los integrantes fuimos a recostarnos en la cama para un pequeño descanso antes de que viniera nuestro manager a regañarnos. Lo escuchamos venir algo molesto por nuestra típica costumbre de llegar y tirarnos todos juntos en la cama para luego fingir estar dormidos.

-oigan chicos, deben cenar algo antes de dormir -nos regañó Nikaidou-san-

-pero estamos demasiado cansados… -dijo Kukai con una muy fingida pesadez-

-eso no importa, deben comer algo para poder reponer fuerzas para mañana -continuó-

-Nadehiko a ti te toca preparar la cena… -dijo Kukai mientras lo empujaba para que saliera de su cama-

-no es justo, ¡¿Por qué Tadase no volvió para preparar la cena? -se reprochó-

-mejor vayamos todos juntos a cocinar, así será más rápido y nadie se podrá quejar -propuse mientras me levantaba-

-bien dicho, por algo eres el líder… -dijo Kukai mientras se levantaba junto con Nadehiko-

Nos retiramos todos juntos hacia la cocina para preparar un poco de ramen y poder irnos a dormir cuanto antes, estábamos muy cansados. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos a comer mientras Nikaidou-san nos explicó las actividades para el día siguiente, terminó de comer y se retiró. Se produjo un silencio de cansancio.

-oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué Tadase decidió regresar a Japón? -preguntó Kukai-

-a decir verdad no habló mucho al respecto -respondí seriamente- solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer y poco después se marchó... -dije entre pensamientos-

-se supone que dimos nuestro anuncio oficial que regresábamos como banda para comenzar y continuar todas nuestras actividades en grupo, ¿Acaso olvidó eso? -preguntó un poco molesto Nadehiko-

-tal vez fue por un asunto de urgencia o gran importancia… -opiné en su defensa, ya que como líder debo evitar los problemas entre nosotros-

-¿Más importante que la banda? -preguntó Kukai molesto-

_[…Todo quedó en silencio…]_

-mejor cambiemos el tema… -sugirió para romper el silencio que produjo-

-mmm… entre nosotros, ¿Cuál es la celebridad más linda que han conocido? -preguntó Nadehiko repentinamente-

Esa era una pregunta muy fácil para responder, siempre había tenido la facilidad de reconocer cuando uno de los chicos estaba enamorado o atraído por alguna celebridad y quizás era porque habíamos vivido mucho tiempo juntos que nos conocíamos demasiado bien.

-hemos conocido a muchas celebridades bonitas pero sin duda la que más me gustó fue **Kaede Liebturn**… -respondió Kukai mientras sonreía algo avergonzado-

Kaede es una muy linda joven de 17 años, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color celeste, ojos verdes, tez blanca y ternura inocente. Es una gran cantante, dobladora de voz en películas muy famosas y una de las mejores amigas de Hikari, razón por la cual nos la presentó.

-es cierto, conocimos a muchas celebridades pero creo que de entre todas para mí la más linda fue **Yumi Suzuki**… -dijo Nadehiko mientras se sonrojaba al recordarla-

Yumi es una linda y destacada joven de 18 años, cabello corto y agrisado, ojos rojos, tez blanca y amigable por naturaleza. Es una gran actriz, tierna modelo y la conocimos hace mucho durante una filmación para una propaganda.

-¿Y que hay contigo, Ikuto? -preguntaron ambos-

En ese instante regresó Nikaidou-san algo molesto por desobedecerlo y seguir platicando hasta tan tarde ya que nuestras actividades del día siguiente comenzaban muy temprano y nosotros seguíamos desperdiciando tiempo.

-¡no están escuchándome chicos! -nos reprochó- mañana deben levantarse a las 05:30 para que estén en la sesión fotográfica a las 06:15 a.m. -dijo mientras nos sacaba del comedor-

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y finalmente regresó Nadehiko a nuestro cuarto, encendió la luz y continuamos la plática que habíamos iniciado en el comedor.

-bueno, habíamos dicho que a Kukai le gustaba Kaede Liebturn y a mi Yumi Suzuki -dijo Nadehiko entusiasmado- ¿Y que hay de ti, Ikuto? -preguntó-

-al igual que ustedes, reconozco que hemos conocido a muchas celebridades muy lindas y amigables, pero sin duda para mi es **Hikari Mishidori**… -dije muy seguro de mí mismo-

-¡era lógico, siempre estuviste enamorado de ella! -dijo Kukai sonriente-

-¿Y que hay de ustedes? -respondí rápidamente en mi defensa- ¡Ustedes fueron los primeros en enamorarse de ella!

-si, pero tu aún lo estas -agregó con una pícara sonrisa-

-¿Y que hay de **Hinamori**? ¿No estás interesado en ella? -preguntó Nadehiko-

-no, **es solo una buena amiga del trabajo** -respondí entre pensamientos-

En ese instante y como era de esperarse, entró Nikaidou-san a nuestra habitación. A él jamás se le escapaba alguna de nuestras travesuras. Nos regañó nuevamente pero finalmente nos hizo entrar en conciencia luego de hacernos notar que ya eran más de las 02:25 y nosotros seguíamos jugando como si luego tuviésemos mucho tiempo para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos algo tarde y no alcanzamos a desayunar debido a que estábamos atrasados con nuestra agenda del día. Comenzamos la sesión fotográfica individual a las 06:35 y aunque pareció realmente eterno logramos terminarla a las 12:05 para después almorzar algo en un restaurante cercano. A las 13:10 modelamos una marca de ropa juvenil muy popular que tardó hasta las 15:40, luego fuimos a nuestro estudio de baile para practicar la coreografía de algunas de nuestras canciones hasta las 17:50. Por último fuimos al estudio de filmación pues Kaede nos había pedido que actuáramos en el video de su nueva canción. La actividad comenzó a las 18:30 aprox. ya que primero debían decirnos la idea del video y su relación con el punto de vista de Kaede. Después nos hicieron probar muy variados atuendos para decidir el que utilizaríamos y luego comenzamos con el ensayo y la grabación de distintas escenas. Terminamos todo cerca de las 22 y nos quedamos conversando con Kaede hasta las 22:35 p.m.

-¡Chicos ya es hora de irnos! -nos avisó Nikaidou-san-

-bueno, ya debemos irnos Kaede… -dijimos mientras nos despedíamos de ella-

-si, muchas gracias por la filmación y díganle a Tadase-san que le deseo suerte, ¿si? -dijo ella feliz-

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso él ya te había dicho que no vendría? -preguntó Kukai extrañado-

-si, pero entiendo que haya querido formar parte de "Casados Por 100 Días"-respondió alegremente-

-¿Qué? ¿Casados Por 100 Días? -dijimos todos sorprendidos-

-si, ¿no lo sabían? -preguntó extrañada-

-no, él no dijo absolutamente nada sobre eso… -dijo Kukai seriamente-

-de todos modos creo que sería buena idea que vieran el programa de ayer, ¿no? -preguntó feliz-

Nosotros solo asentimos y nos despedimos de ella para luego marcharnos. Volvimos llenos de intriga por saber la identidad de la nueva esposa de Tadase, por lo que al llegar bajamos corriendo entre risas e indefinidas ideas sobre el tema, llegamos bastante rápido al frente de nuestra habitación y abrimos la puerta con mucha confianza.

-¡Sorpresa! -se escuchó repentinamente. Era una voz femenina que yo principalmente conocía muy bien-

Todos quedamos sorprendidos al verla y en un breve instante miles de preguntas inundaron mis pensamientos, _¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Y…desde cuando nos estaba esperando?_ No sabía como reaccionar ni que hacer, en mi mente había un debate de pensamientos y recuerdos. Estaba algo aturdido.

-¿Esta es nuestra habitación? -se preguntó Nadehiko extrañado-

-hola chicos, buenas noches… -dijo Amu saludándolos formalmente-

-buenas noches, **cuñada** -dijeron ambos respetuosamente. Amu se sonrojó levemente-

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté algo extrañado-

-¿eeh? -dijo ella habiendo olvidado que no nos había dado una explicación de lo sucedido- bueno, sucede que esta mañana tomé el primer vuelo para venir aquí y pedí algunas indicaciones para saber la ubicación de este hotel. Pensé que tal vez podía encontrarlos pero en lugar de ello me encontré con su ama de llaves y ella me dijo que podría esperarlos aquí… -explicó-

-ya veo… -respondí simplemente mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para guardar la mochila que llevaba-

-etto, también ordené un poco tu cuarto… -agregó Amu nerviosa-

Cuando entre realmente quedé sorprendido, mi cuarto había quedado perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Estaba realmente asombrado y no terminaba de creerme nada de lo que estaba viendo.

-wow, ¿realmente este es nuestro cuarto? -preguntó Kukai sorprendido- ¡Eres muy buena en esto, cuñada!

-es cierto, a decir verdad no parece la misma habitación -comentó Nadehiko-

-muchas gracias… -respondió Amu avergonzada-

En ese momento entró Nikaidou-san quien también quedó sorprendido al notar la presencia de mi pequeña "esposa", los presentamos y finalmente le explicamos abreviadamente lo sucedido para luego ir a preparar la cena.

-bueno, ¿Quién de ustedes va a preparar la cena? -preguntó nuestro manager-

-empezaremos de nuevo, así que la prepararé yo -propuse-

-etto, si no les molesta podría prepararla yo -agregó Amu alegremente-

-¿Estás segura, cuñada? -preguntó Nadehiko-

-claro que sí, además ustedes deben estar cansados -dijo para luego sonreírnos-

Todos aceptamos su propuesta y luego de que los chicos fueran a sus respectivos cuartos, yo opté por quedarme a su lado mientras la observaba cocinar Sushi. Al principio había un aire de incomodidad que no me atrevía a romper.

-y dime… ¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste al verme? -preguntó Amu curiosamente-

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté directamente- perdón, no quise decir eso… -dije luego de darme cuanto de lo que había respondido- no me refiero a que no quisiera que vengas, es solo que estamos en un _"Tour Por Asia" _no estoy seguro de cuantos días nos quedaremos aquí en Corea, según Nikaidou-san estaremos hasta mañana y luego podremos regresar a Japón…

Pasamos unos minutos más hablando hasta que finalmente terminó de cocinar, le ayudé a servir todo en la mese y luego llamó a mis pequeños "hermanitos", quienes se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo delicioso que se veía aquella comida preparada especialmente por mi "esposa".

-¡wow! ¡Eso se ve realmente delicioso! -opinó Nadehiko sorprendido-

-¡y Tadase se perderá de esto por haberse ido! -dijo Kukai alegremente, pero en broma-

-hablando de eso, ¿sabes quien es la pareja de Tadase? -preguntó ansioso al recordar el tema-

-¿Qué? -dijo asustándose- ¿Han visto el programa de ayer? -preguntó rápidamente-

-no, es por ello que te lo preguntamos cuñada -agregó Nadehiko entusiasmado-

-bueno… e-ella es… -dijo mientras se destacaba en su voz el nerviosismo-

-¿Sucede algo, Hinamori? -preguntó Nikaidou-san preocupado-

-n-no, no es nada… -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-

-por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con el regalo especial que tenias para nuestra cuñada? -preguntó Kukai haciéndome recordarlo-

-es cierto, lo había olvidado… -dije con un gotita en la cabeza-

Me retiré de la mesa, fui hasta mi habitación y tomé mi maleta de viaje para luego comenzar a buscar aquel regalo especial que le había prometido a mi pequeña "esposa". Tarde solo unos segundos en encontrarlo, lo retiré con delicadeza y volví a la cocina mientras les pedía ayuda a los "niños".

-bueno, primero que nada debes cerrar los ojos -dijo Kukai animado mientras le tapaba los ojos con sus manos-

-¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría que te regale? -pregunté mientras me acercaba más a ella-

-no, debes decir que es lo segundo que más quieres que te regale, porque de seguro que el primero es un beso -dijo Kukai en broma-

-¡¿EHH? ¡Claro que no! -exclamó Amu sonrojada pero aun con los ojos tapados-

-bueno, a la cuenta de tres abrirás los ojos, ¿si? -dijo Nadehiko-

-de acuerdo -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

Coloqué su regalo frente a sus ojos y esperé impaciente a que la cuenta comenzara, quería saber su reacción. Todos, incluso Nikaidou-san, comenzamos a contar en voz alta.

… _**¡1!…**_

… _**¡2!…**_

… _**¡3!…**_

Ella abrió los ojos entusiasmada y se sorprendió mucho al ver el regalo que sostenía en mi mano mientras su sonrojo demostraba su enternecimiento y la alegría que también se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos ambarinos. Sonreí al saber que le gustaba, pero aun debía disculparme…

-Amu… ¿crees que puedas perdonarme? -dije de la manera más sincera que pude-

-ya lo eh hecho… -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-

-dame tu mano -le dije sonriente. Ella hizo lo que le pedí y finalmente le coloqué mi regalo en su dedo anular, el cual era **un hermoso anillo de oro adornado con un pequeño diamante**- yo también traigo puesto el mío -dije mientras se lo enseñaba, aunque el mío por lo contrario no traía el diamante-

Todos en la cocina comenzaron a aplaudir, festejar, etc. y por un instante creí que en mi mundo solo existimos Amu y yo mirándonos fijo a los ojos. Lo sé, soné muy cursi. Cuando volví a la realidad todos estaban cargándonos y mi pequeña "esposa" solo se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Luego de ello hicimos un juego para decidir quien iba a lavar los platos y como de costumbre perdió Nikaidou-san. Nosotros nos quedamos en el comedor y mientras conversábamos nuevamente surgió el tema de CPCD, la nueva esposa de Tadase y así también salió a flote nuevamente el nerviosismo de Amu.

-cuñada, ¿sabes quien es la esposa de Tadase? -preguntó Nadehiko entusiasmado-

-bueno ella es… es… Hikari Mishidori… -dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza-

Quedé realmente sorprendido, aun no terminaba de procesar la información que Amu me había dado pero no podía creérmelo, ¿Cómo era posible que **mi** Hikari Mishidori estuviese en CPCD con Tadase? No, no quería ni podía aceptarlo. No me importaba que Amu fuese mi "esposa" en este programa, eso solo era ficticio, **yo realmente seguía** **enamorado de Hikari**,** ¡y lo admitía!**... No supe que más pensar. Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Ikuto… -dijeron todos mientras enfocaban toda su atención en mí-

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunté indiferente-

-yo… tenía miedo de decírtelo… porque no quería que te pusieras así… -dijo Amu mientras agachaba la mirada-

-ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir… -dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a mi habitación-

Entré a mi pequeño cuarto, cerré la puerta y me recosté en mi cama boca abajo para después quitarme **el estúpido anillo** que llevaba puesto. Luego solo escondí mi rostro en la almohada mientras trataba de dormir y olvidar las recientes palabras de Amu. Poco después entró Kukai quien sin decir ninguna palabra se quedó dormido.

Poco a poco fui calmándome y comenzando a razonar, había sido un verdadero estúpido… pero tenía demasiado miedo de que Hikari pudiese enamorarse de alguien más, sabía que no me amaba, pero… haría lo imposible por tenerla. Me volví a colocar el anillo que me había quitado y **decidí no enfrenarlo por el momento.**

A la mañana siguiente todos logramos despertarnos algo temprano, preparé un muy simple desayuno e invitamos a Amu a que nos acompañara en nuestra agenda del día antes de regresar a Japón. Comenzamos con grabar nuestro último capítulo en un programa en el que participábamos y aunque ella no participó nos estuvo apoyando en todo momento. Luego fuimos a almorzar algo liviano y finalmente a grabar las últimas escenas del video de Kaede. Terminamos todo a las 16:15, volvimos al hotel a retirar nuestras maletas y tomamos el vuelo de las 17hs a Japón, luego un amigo de Nikaidou-san que estaba esperándonos se ofreció llevarnos directo a nuestras respectivas casas de CPCD.

Luego de entrar dejamos las maletas en el sillón y retiramos la carta que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Otra carta de CPCD? -preguntó Amu con una sonrisa-

-así parece… -dije mientras comenzaba a leerla en voz alta-

Para la pareja Amuto:

El día de hoy les tenemos una misión especial de 4 días, en el cual

deberán convivir con otra pareja del programa durante un día entero

Días del especial "**Juego de Parejas**":

Miércoles: Amuto y Kutau

Jueves: Amuto y Linouta

Viernes: Amuto y Rimahiko

Sábado: Amuto y Tadakari

-¿Significa que mañana compartiremos el día entero con Utau y Kukai? -preguntó emocionada-

-umm -asentí mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa- tú y ella son muy buenas amigas, ¿verdad?

-sí, así es -dijo con una radiante sonrisa-

Luego de unos minutos subí al dormitorio y comencé a desempacar mi maleta mientras pensaba como serían los siguientes 4 días del especial "**Juego de Parejas**". Sería interesante ver el comportamiento de Kukai con mi hermana, cómo Nadehiko atiende a Rima y la sencillez pero agradable compañía de Kouta, lo único que me preocupaba era el hecho de ver a Hikari y Tadase juntos el sábado. Luego de un rato Amu me llamó para cenar.

-por cierto, ¿Cuándo me dijiste que tenías un concierto? -pregunté para romper el silencio-

-será la próxima semana -dijo sonriendo- cantaré con el invitado especial y también en grupo con chicas solistas

-¿Y quien será el invitado especial? -pregunté sin darle mucha importancia- ¿Una banda o un solista?

-solista, Makino Kouta… -dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreía- con el cantaré _"__**If you can not**__"__*****_

-¿Y ya sabes quienes serán las otras chicas? -pregunté curiosamente-

-si, cantaré "_**Way To Go**_"_*****_ con Lina Shiroyama, Utau Hoshina, Hikari Mishidori y Tiffany Rosas _(de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pardos)_

-Será el lunes de la próxima semana, ¿verdad? -pregunté confiado-

-¿eeh? -dijo sorprendida- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -interrogó interesada-

-han salido muchos anuncios sobre ello en la televisión -dije con una sonrisa burlona-

Luego de que ambos termináramos de comer, lavé los platos, subí al dormitorio y me recosté al lado de la pequeña Amu, sin duda no creía volver a llamarla "_mi pequeña esposa_" ya que el solo hecho de recordar a Hikari me hacía saber que solo a ella quisiera llamar así, no quería mentirle tanto a Amu aunque esto solo fuese un programa. Aunque la noche estaba realmente silenciosa me costó un poco dormir debido al debate de sentimiento en mi interior y a la emoción de saber como Kukai se comportaría con Utau al día siguiente. Sin duda me agradaría el especial "**Juego de Parejas**"

¡Hola a Todos!

Bueno, antes que nada espero y puedan disculpar la tardanza, pero sucede que en mi escuela tengo clases en la mañana y en la tarde, siempre nos están tomando algún examen y nos dejan bastante tarea… =(

Las canciones **"If you can not" **y** "Way To Go" **las publicaré en mi perfil luego de que el capítulo que las incluya sea publicado, mientras tanto pueden esperarlas con ansias porque son muy buenas (al menos son de mis favoritas).

El próximo capítulo se titulará: "**11) Dos Esposas Estafadoras**" Les aseguro que será muy divertido, interesante y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo haré al escribirlo XD

Por favor sigan dejando reviews, recuerden que son mi inspiración para seguir adelante este fic

~Gracias por leer~


	11. Dos esposas estafadoras

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Amu POV**

La mañana estaba bastante tranquila cuando desperté, abrí los ojos con cierta pesadez y me senté en la cama, miré a ambos lados y lo primero que noté fue la ausencia de Ikuto. Bajé la vista mientras me inundaba en pensamientos, realmente me asustaba recordar su repentino comportamiento en Corea luego de que mencionara que Hikari-san también participaba en Casados Por 100 Días… **"**_**Ikuto, ¿Podrías hacer algo así por mí?**_**"** me pregunté…

– Buenos días, Amu –Dijo Ikuto desde la puerta–

–Buenos días, Ikuto –Respondí instintivamente mientras alzaba la vista–

–Será mejor que te apresures porque debemos estar en el hotel a las 10:30 –Agregó–

–Está bien, ¿Dónde está ubicado? –Pregunté curiosa–

–en Osaka, como de costumbre… –Respondió seriamente–

Bajamos las escaleras y desayunamos el simple desayuno que Ikuto había preparado, poco después alistamos una pequeña mochila con las cosas que llevaríamos al hotel y luego opté por cambiarme rápidamente. Me coloqué un chaleco negro sobre una linda playera ¾ blanca_ (que era hasta debajo de los codos)_, una falda algo corta de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Ikuto vestía un suéter remangado de color blanco con algunos detalles en azul, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas blancas. Cuando estuvimos listos partimos rumbo a Osaka y aunque llegamos unos cuantos minutos más tarde, logramos encontrar a la pareja Kutau.

–Muy buenos días –Dije sonriente mientras llegaba acompañada de Ikuto–

–Buenos días –Dijeron ambos sonrientes–

–Bueno, ahora que ya han llegado, ¿Vamos a ver las habitaciones? –Preguntó Kukai–

–Sí, esta bien –Respondimos nosotros–

Nuestra habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso, era bastante lujosa y constaba de 5 habitaciones _(dos dormitorios, un living, un baño y una cocina)_. El living constaba de tenía una pequeña mesa de madera rodeada por un gran sofá al frente y dos pequeños asientos a los lados, el comedor era de gran elegancia con una mesa en el centro cubierta por un lindo mantel blanco, una heladera pequeña y el juego de cubiertos completo para dos parejas, el baño era pequeño pero tenía todo lo esencial y por último estaban los 2 dormitorios, que constaban de una amplia cama matrimonial, un velador del lado derecho y un pequeño ropero.

–¡Este lugar en verdad que es bonito! –Opiné entusiasmada mientras daba vueltas por todos lados–

–Es verdad y aunque sea solo un día estoy segura que la pasaremos muy bien –Dijo Utau sonriente–

–Bueno, aún estamos de mañana, ¿Qué quieren hacer? –Preguntó Kukai–

–¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si jugamos "Verdad o Reto"? –Propuso Utau divertida. Todos aceptamos–

–¿Y cuál será el castigo en caso de no responder? –Preguntó Ikuto sonriente–

–Un beso en la mejilla estaría bien, ¿no? –Opinó Kukai–

Todos concordamos en que sería un buen castigo y no dirigimos hasta el living para poder comenzar a jugar, nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa e hicimos girar una botella para decidir quien empezaría. Esta vez le toco a… ¡Kukai-san!

–Mmm –Dijo mientras comenzaba a repasarnos con la vista– Amu, ¿Crees que puedas llegar a enamorarte de Ikuto antes de que CPCD termine? –Preguntó sonriente–

–No, supongo que siempre lo querré solo como amigo… –Respondí mientras pensaba mis recientes palabras– Amm… Utau –Dije mientras comenzaba a pensar– Si un chico más lindo que Kukai quisiera estar contigo, ¿Lo aceptarías?

–No, simplemente le diría "_Soy casada_" –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras le dirigía la mirada a Kukai y sus mejillas se decoraban con un leve rubor– mm… **Ikuto, si la chica que amas estuviese enamorada de alguien más, ¿La dejarías ir?**

–**La dejaré ir después de dar todo mi esfuerzo por saber que realmente no será feliz conmigo…** –Respondió decidido– Amu… ¿Te decepcionaste al saber que yo era tu pareja en CPCD? –Preguntó seriamente–

–Pues, en ese momento no te conocía mucho por lo que quizás si me decepcioné un poco… –Respondí con la vista baja. Todos quedaron en silencio– esto… Kukai, ¿Estuviste o estás enamorado de Hikari-san? –Pregunté–

–Sí, estuve enamorado de ella cuando debutó pero ahora mi corazón está ocupado por otra persona… –Dijo mientras sonreía y posaba su mano detrás de su nuca. Todos sonreímos– mmm, Ikuto… –Dijo mientras se ponía serio– si aquí, en CPCD pudieras cambiarte de pareja con Tadase, ¿Estarías ahora con Hikari? –Preguntó decididamente–

Todo quedó en silencio. Ikuto solo bajó la miraba mientras comenzaba a pensar seriamente, por otro lado, yo me sentía realmente muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de volver a decepcionarme de él y sobre todo que fuese cuando se hablaba de Hikari-san.

–Odio tener que hacer esto… –Dijo él mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación–

–¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Kukai sin entender. Ikuto se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a él– ¿¡QUÉ? ¡Eso no fue difícil! ¡Aléjate de mí! –Dijo mientras trataba de alejarlo, aunque sin importar todos sus esfuerzos Ikuto logró darle un ligero beso en su mejilla. Todos comenzamos a reír–

Poco tiempo después el juego terminó y por decisión de Utau accedí a que nosotras preparáramos el almuerzo con la condición de que los chicos se encargaran de la cena. Nosotras preparamos Pollo Teriyaki, _comenzamos con cortar las pechugas de pollo en cubos, el pimentón y la cebolla en julianas. Luego en una sartén grande calentamos el aceite y agregamos el pollo, lo dejamos dorar por tres minutos sin que se queme y luego agregamos un poco de salsa de soya, teriyaki y teriyaki glaseado, bajamos el fuego luego de dos minutos y lo dejamos que cocinar por tres minutos más. Finalmente lo servimos con arroz._ Servimos la mesa y luego llamamos a los chicos para almorzar…

–Wow, eso se ve muy bien –Dijo Kukai mientras se sentaba–

–Es cierto, ambas son muy buenas cocinando –Dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa mientras me dirigía la mirada–

–Muchas gracias –Respondimos con una sonrisa–

–Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué canciones cantarán en el "Concert Illusion"? –Preguntó Kukai interesado–

–Pues, el Concert Illusion comienza con canciones solistas, luego siguen un grupo de solistas que cantan una canción en grupo y termina con el dúo musical entre el invitado especial y alguna solista –Respondió Utau–

–¿Quiénes cantarán en el concierto? –Preguntó Ikuto repentinamente–

–Pues, Lina Shiroyama cantará de su nuevo álbum _"Nobody"_, Tiffany Rosas cantará su clásico pero lindo _"I Alone"_, Hikari Mishidori la canción más linda que tiene _"Kissing You"_, Amu cantará _"As a Man"_ y yo _"Glorious __Sunshine__"_ –Dijo Utau–

–Y todas juntas cantaremos "Way To Go", después Kouta-san cantará su gran éxito _"Happiness" _y por último ambos cantaremos _"If You Can Not"_ –Dije mientras terminaba de comer–

–Ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez que nos encontramos con Hikari fue cuando estrenaba _"Kissing You"_ –Dijo Kukai mientras pensaba– ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aún así esa canción sigue siendo un éxito

–Es cierto, te gustaba tanto esa canción que hasta la habías puesto en tu celular –Dijo Ikuto burlonamente mientras todos comenzábamos a reír–

–¿Qué? ¿Habías puesto esa canción como tono de llamada? –Preguntó Utau entre risas–

–¡T-tú también tenías el mismo ringtone! –Exclamó Kukai señalando a Ikuto mientras se levantaba y su cara enrojecía–

–¿¡Qué? –Dijo Utau sorprendida– ¿¡Tú también tenías el mismo ringtone, Ikuto?

–Bueno, la canción es buena y es por eso que me gusta… –Dijo él mientras reía con una gran sonrisa nerviosa–

Seguimos platicando unos minutos más y cuando terminamos de comer optamos por salir a dar una vuelta por las lindas calles de Osaka, donde nuestra presencia llamó un poco la atención entre nuestros fans por lo que decidimos firmar algunos autógrafos y tomarnos fotos con ellos. Tiempo después nos dirigimos a una heladería para descansar un poco del calor y luego fuimos hasta el parque natural para admirar su hermoso paisaje mientras disfrutábamos de la sombra de los árboles.

–Por cierto, ¿Sabían que pronto comenzará el casting para elegir a los personajes que interpretarán el drama "Boys Over Flowers" _(Chicos Antes que Flores)_? –Preguntó Utau curiosamente–

–De hecho, hace solo unos días nos enteramos de que Ikuto figuraba entre los posibles candidatos para el papel de Rui Hanazawa –Respondió Kukai sorprendido–

–Y también dijeron que Hikari figuraba entre las posibles candidatas para el papel de Toudo Shizuka, aunque se corría el rumor de que podría tener el papel de Tsukushi Makino –Dijo Ikuto inocente– Estaba realmente sorprendido…

–¿Toudo no fue el primer amor de Rui-san? –Pregunté al recordar el anime–

–Sí, pero luego se enamora de Tsukushi _(la protagonista) _y la deja ir por Tsukasa _(el líder de los F4) _–Respondió Kukai–

–Eso quiere decir que si Ikuto obtiene el papel de Rui Hanazawa e Hikari obtiene el papel de Toudo Shizuka o Tsukushi Makino, tendrían una escena de beso –Dijo Utau asombrada–

–Es cierto, pero son muchos los candidatos elegidos para ambos papeles –Comentó Ikuto razonablemente– Sería mucha casualidad o coincidencia que ambos lo lográramos, ¿No creen?

–¿Por qué? Después de todo ustedes han sido nombrados la mejor pareja de muchos comerciales, ¿No? –Dijo Kukai–

–Pero eso eran solo propagandas, quizás no influya mucho entre los requisitos para el papel –Opiné–

Nos quedamos en el parque charlando durante un largo rato, luego optamos por ir a ver una película y más tarde visitamos algunas tiendas populares, pero mucho antes de lo que esperábamos la noche comenzó a caer sobre el cielo, por lo que emprendimos el viaje de regreso al hotel. Poco después de llegar, los chicos avisaron que irían a comprar los preparativos para la cena y segundos después se marcharon al supermercado. La habitación quedó en silencio. Me senté en el sofá mientras mis pensamientos estaban aturdidos de preguntas, habían muchas cosas que no entendía sobre Ikuto y quizás ese sería el mejor omento para saberlas…

–Utau, ¿Podrías responderme algo? –Pregunté repentinamente–

–Claro –Respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado–

–¿Q-qué fue lo que sucedió con Ikuto, Hikari y Kouta-san? –Preguntó– ¿Qué relación hay entre ellos?

–¿Quieres saber la historia que relaciona a los tres? –Preguntó mientras su sonrisa se borraba lentamente–

–Sí, por favor… –Dije mientras centraba toda mi atención en ella–

–Ikuto se enamoró de Hikari desde el día de su debut oficial –Respondió mientras bajaba la mirada– Estaba muy interesado en ella y nunca se perdía alguna de sus presentaciones. Poco después de conocerla en persona, logró abrirle fácilmente su corazón y fue entonces desde que comenzó a considerarla como su chica ideal… –Continuó– No obstante, sus sentimientos por él no debieron de ser muy grandes ya que terminó enamorándose de Kouta, el mejor amigo de Ikuto… –Finalizó mientras en su voz se destacaba su tristeza–

–Pero, ¿Kouta-san no siente nada por ella? –Pregunté tristemente–

–Supongo que sí, pero luego de que comenzara a grabar para CPCD se olvidó totalmente de Hikari y de lo que pudieron haber tenido y prefirió enfocarse más en su carrera y en la persona que es su "esposa"

–Entonces, ¿Cómo era él con Hikari-san antes de empezar CPCD? –Pregunté interesada–

–¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –Preguntó dirigiéndome una mirada triste–

–S-sí, eso creo… –Dije mientras pensaba en mis recientes palabras–

–Entonces tal vez te interese leer esto… –Dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila una notebook–

Luego de encenderla puso en el buscador "Tsukiyomi Ikuto y Mishidori Hikari", instantáneamente aparecieron muchos resultados, pero solo uno llamó mi atención ya que se titulaba: _**"El beso entre Hikari y Kouta… Ikuto perdió el control…"**_, Utau abrió aquel breve artículo y me entregó la notebook para que pudiera leer mejor. Allí decía:

····················································································································

_**El beso entre Hikari y Kouta… Ikuto perdió el control…**_

_Hace solo unos días ha sido estrenado un nuevo capítulo del popular programa "Salida Familiar" el cual constaba principalmente de la despedida del hermano mayor Makino Kouta, quien traviesamente desaparece durante la noche y cuando la preocupación se desata entre sus hermanos, cita a su hermana pequeña, Mishidori Hikari a través de un llamado telefónico al bosque de duraznos, el cual se encontraba muy cerca de donde se hospedaban._ _Decidido en sus acciones Kouta la espera acompañado de su guitarra y al llegar su pequeña invitada decide cantarle su canción "Debo haberte amado" para luego despedirse de ella con un cálido beso cercano a sus labios._

_El beso entre ambos artistas captó mucho la atención del público y se convirtió en uno de los temas más candentes hablado por los cibernautas, pero rebalsó de popularidad luego de que el joven Ikuto Tsukiyomi, quien admitió haber odiado aquella escena, confesara: __**"…mientras miraba aquel beso, incluso tiré el control remoto contra la tele…" **__sus palabras llenas de sinceridad demostraron una vez más su interminable amor por ella y el por qué de considerarse un fan apasionado de la popular actriz y cantante, Mishidori Hikari._

····················································································································

–Eso quiere decir, que mucho antes de empezar este programa… –Dije sorprendida– ¿Kouta-san sentía algo por ella?

–Así parece y es por ello que todas las fans suponían que ambos acabarían juntos… –Respondió– Aunque ahora…

–Me pregunto si ellos realmente nos quieren –Dije resignada, pocos segundos después ambas suspiramos resignadas–

–¡Espera! ¡Creo que si hay una manera de averiguarlo! –Exclamó ella mientras se le iluminaban los ojos–

–¿Realmente? –Pregunté sorprendida mientras enfocaba toda mi atención en el plan de Utau–

–La mejor manera de saber cuanto nos quieren, es saber de que lado estarían si nosotras nos peleamos –Dijo sonriente–

–¿Quieres que finjamos estar peleadas cuándo ellos lleguen? –Pregunté sin comprender–

–¡Exacto! Si logramos armar un ambiente de guerra podríamos saber a quién defenderían, ¿no? –Preguntó emocionada con la nueva idea mientras cerraba su notebook–

–Pero… ¿Qué acaso eso no sería hacer decidir a Ikuto entre su hermana y su "esposa"? –Pregunté sin ánimos–

–Si sigues pensando de esa manera tendré que suponer que estás enamoraste de él, ¿ok? –Dijo sonriente–

–¿¡EEH? ¡¿Como puedes decirme eso! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondí inmediatamente–

–Está bien, ¿Entonces aceptas? –Preguntó sin perder su radiante sonrisa–

–De acuerdo –Dije sonriendo– …podría llegar a ser interesante…

Poco tiempo después comenzamos a ensayar, nos sentamos en el sofá lo más alejadas posible y empezamos a ensayar como si los chicos nos preguntaran el por qué de tan repentino cambio. Luego de varios minutos de intensa práctica escuchamos algunos pasos acercarse hasta la puerta, **la actuación comenzaría muy pronto…**

–Ya hemos regresado, chicas –Dijeron ambos muchachos mientras entraban con las bolsas de compras–

–Que bueno que hayan regresado, ¿Qué han comprado? –Pregunté de mala gana–

–¿Qué les sucede? –Preguntó Ikuto extrañado– ¿Por qué se sientan tan alejadas?

– ¿Se han aburrido mucho en nuestra ausencia? –Dijo Kukai bromeando–

Nosotras solo esquivamos sus miradas, luego de algunos segundos me levanté y sin decir palabra alguna me dirigí hasta el dormitorio, **la verdad estaba tomándome mi papel muy enserio.** Todo quedó en silencio. Kukai se arrodilló frente a Utau y comenzó a preguntarle el por qué de nuestra actitud, por otro lado, Ikuto vino hasta donde me encontraba y se sentó a mi lado sin decir ninguna palabra…

–Amu, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –Preguntó preocupado–

–Estábamos hablando bien pero luego ella insultó algo sobre nosotros dos… –Dije con la vista baja–

–Si me lo dices, tal vez pueda hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas para que ambas vuelvan a ser amigas... –Dijo Ikuto, mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro–

–Muchas gracias… –Dije mientras lo miraba enternecida– pero, no creo que quieras oírlo…

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? –Preguntó con la voz suplicante más dulce que jamás oí–

–Fue algo, muy fuerte… jamás pensé que Utau fuera capaz de decir esas cosas… –Dije tristemente–

–Lo que sea, sabes que puedes decírmelo… –Dijo Ikuto con una dulce mirada–

En ese momento la pareja Kutau se acercó hasta la entrada de nuestra habitación, al parecer querían que habláramos para poder solucionar las cosas.

–¿Qué fue lo que les ha sucedido, chicas? –Preguntó Kukai preocupado–

–Estábamos hablando y de pronto Amu se molestó conmigo –Dijo Utau tristemente–

–¿Realmente? –Pregunté molesta– ¿Entonces por qué no les dices todo lo que me dijiste?

–Es que Utau no sabe porque te molestaste con ella… –Dijo Kukai defendiéndola–

–Si me dices en que me equivoqué, entonces podré pedirte perdón de la mejor manera… –Dijo ella inocente–

–¿O sea que después de insultarme tanto, no sabes por qué estoy así? –Pregunté molesta pero triste–

–Amu, todos cometemos errores y es normal que ella también los cometa… –Dijo Kukai–

Segundos después Utau se retiró con la vista baja y los ojos brillosos, Kukai la observó alejarse y luego de dar un suspiro de preocupación se fue tras ella. Mientras tanto Ikuto parecía realmente aturdido en pensamientos, como si estuviese en otro mundo…

–¿Por qué ella puede pasarse todo el día llorando y yo siempre debo arreglar las cosas? –Pregunté molesta–

–Pero… ustedes siempre han sido amigas, ¿no? –Preguntó– No creo que deban romper su amistad solo por esto…

–Es cierto, no deberíamos pelearnos así, ¿verdad? –Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama–

Salí de la habitación acompañada de Ikuto y me dirigí hasta el comedor donde se encontraba Utau. La actuación debía terminarse pronto antes de que preocupáramos demasiado a los chicos.

–Esta bien, Utau… creo que yo lo he malinterpretado, lo siento… –Me disculpé–

Ella solamente esquivó mi mirada mientras comenzaba a frotar sus ojos llorosos, el ambiente estaba realmente tenso y estaba segura que no me respondería. Todo quedó en silencio.

–Estoy cansada de esto, no puedo soportar que te pases todo el día llorando como una bebé –Dije molesta– ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que me molesté contigo? –Dije mientras sonreía– ¡Fue porque tú no quisiste chocar los cinco conmigo! –Dije mientras comenzábamos a reír–

Nosotras saltábamos de alegría mientras que los chicos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al saber que todo había sido un engaño…**"Entonces si te importo, ¿Verdad, Ikuto?" **me decía para mis adentros mientras festejaba con Utau.

–Creo que tendré que empezar a considerar el divorcio como una opción válida –Dijo Ikuto bromeando–

Luego de que todo estuviese bien, los chicos prepararon una deliciosa cena y poco después de terminar de comer nos fuimos a dormir, el día en verdad que había sido agotador. Estaba realmente tan feliz que no conciliaba el sueño, ya que saber que en algunas ocasiones **si le importaba a Ikuto** era una buena noticia, ¿no? ¿Ustedes que opinan?

···················································································

¡Hola a todos! =]

Bueno, primero que nada les pido mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en subir este nuevo capítulo, pero ahora último he tenido exámenes muy importantes, aunque la buena noticia es que he salido con Muy Buenas Calificaciones.

También quiero agradecerles por continuar apoyándome con todos los reviews que siempre me dejan y también quiero informarlos les que desde ahora podré actualizar más seguido y también (si se me dan los tiempos) comenzaré a colocar algunos adelantos para los próximos capítulos.

El próximo capi es: "**12) La Gran Decisión, Ikuto vs Kouta"**

Eso es todo, espero que tengan un buen día.

Gracias por leer~


	12. Una gran decisión, Ikuto vs Kouta

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos bastante temprano y como era de suponerse, encontramos bajo la puerta de nuestra habitación una carta de CPCD con las indicaciones del próximo lugar donde deberíamos encontrarnos con la pareja Linouta, por lo que sin perder tiempo nos despedimos de la pareja Kutau y emprendimos el viaje directo a Okinawa.

Al llegar al hotel no encontramos a nadie, por lo que decidimos desayunar algo en un pequeño bar del lugar mientras los esperábamos. Cuando finalmente llegaron, nos acompañaron en nuestro desayuno y poco después optamos por subir a ver nuestras habitaciones, guardamos nuestras mochilas en los dormitorios y nos dirigimos a la cocina para platicar un poco.

–Y bien, ¿Qué quieren hacer? –preguntó Kouta con una sonrisa–

–Yo eh traído mi equipo de karaoke, si quieren podemos usarlo, ¿Ustedes que dicen? –preguntó Lina emocionada–

–Claro, se oye increíble –respondió Amu con una notable energía desbordante–

–¿Por qué no? Suena bastante bien –dijo Kouta–

–Está bien –respondí seriamente–

Luego de aceptar la propuesta, ella conectó su equipo de karaoke al televisor y a los dos micrófonos que había traído en su mochila. Luego de haber terminado nos permitió ver su tan grandiosa colección de canciones, de la cual pareció que les costó mucho trabajo tomar una decisión. Finalmente Kouta optó por cantar "Love like this"

–Ikuto-kun, ¿Quieres cantar también? –preguntó mientras me enseñaba el segundo micrófono–

–Seguro –respondí mientras me acercaba con una sonrisa de lado–

································································

_Un amor así_  
_Hey nena, ahora te mostraré_  
_Tu corazón se detiene,_  
_¿No eres mi chica (mi chica)?_

········

_Siempre estás dudando,_  
_Te comportas como una tonta,_  
_Una verdadera tonta,_  
_Oh~ dímelo..._

_········_

_¿Por qué? No me entiendes_  
_No me conoces_  
_Quiero que tengas mi corazón por completo._

_········_

_No tengo dudas, no tiemblo_  
_No estoy nervioso, tu amor!_

_········_

_Amor, ven a mí así._  
_Tanto amor, está esperando por ti, nena_  
_El verdadero amor me ha alcanzado. Tú, solo así._  
_Un solo amor, tú y yo juntos._

_········_

_¡Hey nena! Hoy estás más hermosa que antes,_  
_La dueña de la llave de mi corazón_  
_Solo puedes ser tú_

_········_

_Aunque tenga mis pensamientos en ti_  
_Me siento abrumado_  
_Eres tan hermosa, eres sólo mía nena, nena_

_········_

_¿Por qué? No me entiendes_  
_No me conoces_  
_Quiero que tengas mi corazón por completo._  
_No necesito otra_  
_A la única que quiero es a ti, ¡Tu amor!_

_········_

_Amor, ven a mí así._  
_Tanto amor, está esperando por ti, nena_  
_El verdadero amor me ha alcanzado. Tú, solo así._  
_Un solo amor, tú y yo juntos._

_········_

_Amor, ven a mí así._  
_Tanto amor, está esperando por ti, nena_  
_El verdadero amor me ha alcanzado. Tú, solo así._  
_Un solo amor, tú y yo juntos._

_········_

_Te necesito, me necesitas_  
_Sé que estaremos juntos_  
_No lo dudes, sígueme_  
_Ahora, ¡Si!_

_································································_

–¡Wow! ¡Eso fue verdaderamente increíble, chicos! –dijo Amu emocionada–

–¡Realmente cantan increíble estando juntos! –opinó Lina entusiasmada–

–Muchas gracias –respondió Kouta– Aunque para ser sincero, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hemos cantamos juntos, ¿No es así, novato? –me preguntó sonriente–

–Es cierto, aunque parece que no hemos perdido nuestro estilo –respondí bromeando–

–Y bien, ¿Qué cantarán ustedes, chicas? –preguntó sonriente–

–Nosotras cantaremos "Girls Generation" de Mishidori-san –respondió con una gran sonrisa–

–Está bien –dijo Amu mientras tomaba el segundo micrófono–

································································

_Ese hombre egoísta dijo que yo era demasiado joven  
__Por alguna razón hoy dijo que me amaba y me besó_

_·········_

_Mi rostro enrojeció y mis ojos se sobresaltaron  
__Mis labios nerviosos temblaban como las olas del mar  
__Estaba tan impactada que no pude decir una palabra  
__Pensaba si acaso debería enojarme o disfrutar_

_·········_

_No te burles de mí porque soy joven  
__No pude decir nada por timidez  
__No te burles de mí porque soy joven  
__Son palabras que pasarán_

_·········_

_Ese hombre egoísta dijo que yo era demasiado joven  
__Por alguna razón hoy dijo que me amaba y me besó  
__Estaba tan impactada que no pude decir una palabra  
__Pensaba si acaso debería enojarme o disfrutar_

_·········_

_No te burles de mí porque soy joven  
__No pude decir nada por timidez  
__No te burles de mí porque soy joven  
__Son palabras que pasarán_

_·········_

_Incluso sus pequeños errores  
__Parecen afectarme  
__Puedo parecer tonta, no lo sé  
__Pero voy donde mi corazón me guíe_

_·········_

_No te burles de mí porque soy joven  
__Tú no me conoces  
__No te burles de mí porque soy joven_

_·········_

_No te burles de mí porque soy joven  
__No pude decir nada por timidez  
__No te burles de mí porque soy joven  
__Son palabras que pasarán_

································································

–¡Wow! Ustedes tampoco lo hicieron nada, eso fue estupendo –dijo Kouta algo sorprendido–

–Es cierto, lo han hecho muy bien –dije sin evitar inundarme en el pensamiento de Hikari cantando esa canción–

–¿Realmente? ¡Muchas gracias! –respondieron ambas con una gran sonrisa–

–¿Y ahora por qué no cantamos como parejas? –propuso Kouta–

–Pero Kouta, tú deberías cantar con tu futura pareja en el "Concert Illusion", ¿no? –preguntó Lina entre risas–

–¿Por qué no? –dijo como si no le molestara– ¿Quieres cantar conmigo, Amu? –le preguntó–

–Eso sería realmente magnífico –respondió ella con gran entusiasmo–

–¿Y qué quieren cantar? –pregunté sin mucho interés, quizás estaba algo molesto–

–Black Glasses –respondió Kouta con una sonrisa de lado–

································································

_Estoy usando gafas negras  
__Lo ves, esta es una noche muy oscura  
__No puedo ver delante de mí  
__Está bien, yo solo quiero llorar..._

_·········_

_Una mujer me está dejando  
__Realmente la amé demasiado  
__Sí, que es mi mujer  
__La mujer llorando dentro de mi corazón_

_·········_

_Te amo y también estoy llorando  
__Yo quiero verte, quiero conocerte  
__Prefiero solo morir  
__Discúlpame, por no haber sido capaz  
__De tratarte bien, pero...  
__Yo te voy a amar incluso si nos separamos,  
__Hazme una persona feliz,  
__Por favor..._

_·········_

_Una mujer me está dejando  
__Realmente la amé demasiado  
__Sí, que es mi mujer  
__La mujer llorando dentro de mi corazón_

_·········_

_Te amo y también estoy llorando  
__Yo quiero verte, quiero conocerte  
__Prefiero solo morir  
__Discúlpame, por no haber sido capaz  
__De tratarte bien, pero...  
__Yo te voy a amar incluso si nos separamos,  
__Hazme una persona feliz_

_·········_

_Te amo y también estoy llorando_

_·········_

_Yo quiero verte, quiero conocerte  
__Prefiero solo morir  
__Discúlpame, por no haber sido capaz  
__De tratarte bien, pero...  
__Yo te voy a amar incluso si nos separamos,  
__Hazme una persona feliz,  
__Por favor..._

································································

–¡Eso fue verdaderamente admirable! ¡Cantan estupendo juntos! –dijo Lina mientras corría para abrazar a Amu–

–¡Muchas gracias, Lina!–respondió mientras corresponda el abrazo emocionada y se sonrojaba levemente–

–¿Y tú qué opinas, Ikuto-kun? ¿Lo hemos hecho bien? –preguntó Kouta con una sonrisa burlista–

–Ha estado bastante bien –respondí ganándome la sorpresa de ambos– Parece que ambos hacen una muy buena pareja estando juntos –dije con una sonrisa confiada y quizás algo creída–

Así nos pasamos toda la mañana y poco después me encontré a mí mismo en medio de la discusión sobre quienes prepararían el almuerzo y quienes se encargarían de la cena. Pero finalmente llegamos a la conclusión de que la pareja Linouta se encargaría de preparar el almuerzo y la pareja Amuto se encargaría de la bebida.

Una vez que todo estuvo decidido acompañé a Amu hasta una de las tiendas más cercanas para poder comprar lo que nos habían encomendado y aunque el camino fue absolutamente silencioso, no pareció molestar a ninguno de los dos.

Luego de ello acompañé a Amu hasta una de las tiendas más cercanas para poder comprar lo encomendado y aunque el camino fue absolutamente silencioso no pareció molestar a ninguno en lo más mínimo. Al llegar al negocio solo me limité a esperarla afuera para luego emprender el viaje directo al departamento.

Al regresar nos encontramos con la comida casi terminada por lo que solo me limité a obedecer las órdenes de Kouta y destapé todas botellas de _Coca-Cola_ mientras me sumergía en pensamientos. Luego del almuerzo las chicas optaron por quedarse a lavar las cosas mientras que Kouta y yo nos dirigimos al dormitorio para poder conversar un rato.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no trabajábamos juntos, ¿verdad, Ikuto-kun? –preguntó Kouta–

–Es cierto, aunque no parece haber cambiado nada desde entonces –respondí con una sonrisa–

–Por cierto, ¿Cómo te estás llevando ahora con Amu? –preguntó interesado–

–Bien, creo que estamos comenzando a entendernos –respondí de mala gana– ¿Y tú como te llevas con Lina?

–Muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa– Es divertida, optimista y siempre está sonrien- - -

–Kouta… –lo interrumpí– ¿Has olvidado a Hikari? –pregunté repentinamente mientras la habitación se inundaba de un gran silencio que quizás no llegó a durar más de un segundo pero que pareció realmente eterno–

–Hikari, Hikari Mishidori... –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada– Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía ese nombre… –respondió–

–Dijo que te mandaba saludos –dije mientras agachaba la cabeza y permitía que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos–

–¿Realmente? –preguntó sorprendido– Debió haber sido difícil para ti decírmelo, ¿verdad? –dijo seriamente–

–Kouta, solo te pido que dejes de lastimarla de esta manera… –respondí–

–¿Lastimarla? ¿Crees que alguna vez eh tenido esa intención? –preguntó sorprendido–

–Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que esto la está lastimando –dije soportando el gran dolor que me ocasionaba recordar sus lágrimas– ¡¿Tan siquiera sabes lo mucho qué le está costando tratar de olvidarte? –pregunté molesto y quizás algo desesperado–

–Nunca pudiste superarlo, ¿verdad? –dijo molestándose– ¡¿Y ahora quieres desquitar tu furia conmigo?

–Tú sabes perfectamente que Hikari es la única persona a la que realmente he amado, sin embargo tú fuiste el único capaz de estar con ella y el único capaz de lastimarla de esta manera –respondí–

–¡¿Y así te atreves a pensar que ella se enamoraría de un idiota cómo tú? –preguntó enojado– ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Porque te consideraba como a un hermano, renuncié a la persona que más quería! ¡Por ti fue que traté de olvidarla! ¡Porque estaba seguro que te lastimaba mucho el vernos juntos! ¿Y ahora quieres que regrese corriendo hacia ella? ¿Acaso piensas qué soy un juguete?...

–…Ko-Kouta… –dije totalmente sorprendido–

–Pero tú, ¿Tan siquiera tienes idea de la tontería que acabas de decir? –preguntó indiferente– ¿Realmente piensas que desde siempre Hikari ha tenido ojos solo para mí?

–¿Qué? –dije extrañado mientras comenzaba a pensar detenidamente lo que me había preguntado, fue entonces cuando ese único momento se hizo presente en mis recuerdos. Ese día, el mismo día que nos habían nombrado la mejor pareja en comerciales, aquel momento… el de nosotros dos–

****Flash Black****

_[…]Aún nos encontrábamos en la cima de aquella montaña cubierta por la magia de miles de flores rosadas y con aquel enorme árbol del cual aún estaba sujeto el columpio que habíamos utilizado para la grabación de ese comercial. La noche había caído realmente rápido y junto a ella habían salido las hermosas estrellas que iluminaron a todo lo ancho del cielo, fue entonces cuando Hikari me pidió que me quedara un segundo más, a su lado…_

–_¿Entonces me dirás quien es la persona que te gusta? –pregunté interesado mientras sonreía levemente–_

–_No te lo diré –respondió sacándome la lengua mientras se paraba sobre el columpio y comenzaba a hamacarse –_

–_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? –pregunté mientras me subía al columpio para poder estar frente a ella–_

–_Porque… esa persona podría estar muy cerca de aquí, ¿No lo crees? – preguntó sonriente mientras se sonrojaba–_

–_Puede ser, pero ahora solo yo estoy contigo –respondí pícaramente mientras acercaba mi rostro sonriente al suyo–_

–_¡Ikuto-san! –me reprochó avergonzada– ¿Cómo puedes decirme esa clase de cosas? –dijo riendo levemente–_

–_Quien sabe, tal vez yo pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre la persona que te gusta... –dije con ternura–_

_Contemplé aquella mirada tan inocente durante algunos segundos más, para luego bajar mi vista hasta sus hermosos labios rosados y continuar acercándome a ella mientras ambos comenzábamos a cerrar los ojos. Pero justo antes de tener la dicha de besarla, la voz de nuestros managers nos interrumpió […]_

****Fin del Flash Black****

–Estás tratando de decir, que la persona que le gustaba… –dije entre pensamientos–… ¿Era yo?...

–Nunca valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, ¿verdad? –preguntó indiferente mientras se levantaba– Y por cierto –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta– Ikuto-kun, últimamente te has dedicado a tratar a Amu como si fueses un "sempai" y no como si fueras su "esposo", ¿Tan siquiera sabes qué es lo que sucedería si le dieras una oportunidad? En pocas palabras estoy tratando de decirte que Hikari nunca fue el aire que necesitabas para vivir, solo fue una brisa pasajera que confundiste con el aire… –finalizó para luego retirarse–

Poco después la habitación se inundó en un completo silencio. Me resultaba verdaderamente imposible tratar de imaginar que **Kouta había sido capaz de comenzar CPCD solo para tratar de olvidar a Hikari y así poder darme la oportunidad de conquistarla**… _¿Qué tan estúpido había podido ser al no darme cuenta de ello?..._

–Ikuto –dijo Amu desde la puerta– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupada–

–Si, estoy bien –respondí serenamente mientras me levantaba– ¿Sucede algo? –pregunté–

–Hace unos momentos Kouta-san y Lina estaban discutiendo sobre lo que podríamos hacer ahora –contestó– Imaginé que tal te interesaría escuchar algunas de sus propuestas…

–Ikuto-san, ¿Ya has pensado en que te gustaría hacer? –dijo Lina mientras entraba en la habitación junto a Kouta–

–Mmm… Si –dije pensando– ¿Qué les parece si vamos al cine a ver una película? –pregunté–

–¡Claro, suena increíble! –respondió Lina entusiasmada– ¿Y tu qué dices, Amu-san? ¿Verdad qué es una gran idea?

–Si, eso creo… –contestó ella un poco presionada por el gran entusiasmo de Lina–

Luego de ello me encontré a mí mismo comprando las cuatro entradas para la película de "Crepúsculo" en uno de los cines más cercanos a donde nos estábamos hospedando. Así la tarde se pasó muy rápido y aunque aquella película se trataba de vampiros, fue bastante entretenida a excepción de su parte cursi.

–Ikuto-kun –dijo Kouta mientras caminábamos de regreso– Ya casi está anocheciendo, ¿Por qué no mejor regresas con Amu al hotel para preparar la cena mientras Lina y yo vamos a comprar las bebidas? –preguntó serenamente–

–Está bien –dije seriamente mientras asentía con la cabeza– ¿Vamos, Amu? –pregunté sonriente–

–De acuerdo –contestó ella con una notable alegría en su rostro–

Así continuamos el camino de regreso al hotel y aunque no estábamos muy seguros lo que prepararíamos para cenar, optamos por decidirlo mientras comprábamos algunas cosas a una tienda del camino. Cedí a la idea de que preparar Arroz con Curry y luego de tomar algunos ingredientes del stand, nos dirigimos a la caja para poder pagarlos.

–¡Oh! ¡Qué encantadora pareja de recién casados! –comentó la cajera con pinta extranjera que nos atendió–

–¿Ehh? ¿¡Casados? –respondió Amu sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba– ¡N…!

–Sí, así es –interrumpí inesperadamente mientras tomaba su mano–

–Muchas gracias, espero que tengan buen día –dijo entregándonos las bolsas de compras–

Me despedí de la muchacha con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia de cortesía, luego tomé las bolsas con una mano y me llevé a Amu con la otra. Al salir preferí continuar caminando con una sonrisa tranquila y sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, ganándome así las miradas celosas y/o enternecidas de varias parejas que se volteaban a vernos. Pero poco después de llegar al hotel **opté por decírselo**.

–Algo que caracteriza a la pareja Amuto es que es muy inexpresiva –comenté repentinamente– Pero definitivamente no soy el tipo de hombres que no conocen nada sobre emociones y/o expresiones –agregué seriamente–

Ella sonrió tristemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un intenso sentimiento de tristeza que quizás había estado escondiendo por mucho tiempo debido a mis tonterías, definitivamente sabía bien porque estaba así.

–**Amu, lo siento…** –dije arrepentido, por primera vez me había puesto en su lugar y** podía sentir lo que estaba seguro que ella había sentido**– Lo siento mucho…

–Descuida, está bien… –respondió mientras bajaba la mirada–

–No, no está bien –aclaré decididamente– Últimamente me he estado comportando contigo como si fuese un "sempai" y no es así –contesté para luego levantar su mano izquierda y enseñarle su propio anillo– Yo soy tu esposo, y esa es mi única verdad… –dije sinceramente para luego apegar mi frente a la suya y sonreírle tiernamente–

–**Arigato, Ikuto…** –respondió sonrojada mientras sonreía enternecidamente–

Poco después comenzamos preparar la comida y aunque no contábamos con mucho tiempo antes de que volviera la pareja Linouta, logramos tener casi todo terminado para su regreso. Luego de cenar, todos optamos por ir a dormir un poco más temprano que de costumbre para así tener más energía al día siguiente. Definitivamente dormí con un buen presentimiento y la conciencia suficiente para saber como enfrentar mis sentimientos por Hikari.

····················································································································

Hola a todos =]

Antes que nada comenzaré por informarles que en mi perfil les acabo de dejar:

**+ Un dibujo de la portada de CPCD **_(hecha por mí y subida a mi DeviantArt)_

**+ L**a canción Love Like This _(con subtítulos en español)_

**+ L**a canción Girls Generation _(con subtítulos en español)_

**+ L**a canción Black Glasses _(con subtítulos en español)_

Por favor disculpen la tardanza pero sucede que hasta hace unos días estuve dando mis exámenes finales y por fin han comenzado mis vacaciones de verano, lo que significa que tendré mucho más tiempo disponible para poder continuar mis historias y posiblemente para comenzar a hacer algunos dibujos de mis escenas favoritas de CPCD =]

Espero que puedan ver el dibujo de la portada que eh hecho y tal vez puedan darme uno que otro consejo u opinión.

_**Próximo Capítulo: "13) Competencias en la playa"**_

Por favor sean felices hoy también y

Gracias por leer~


	13. Competencias en la playa

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Amu POV**

En la mañana siguiente nos levantamos bastante más tarde de lo común, y como era de esperarse, encontramos bajo la puerta de nuestra habitación otra nueva carta de CPCD con las indicaciones del siguiente lugar donde nos hospedaríamos. Por lo que sin perder más tiempo desayunamos apresuradamente y luego de despedirnos de la pareja Linouta, continuamos nuestro camino hacia el hotel.

Poco después de legar a nuestro destino, uno de los encargados del lugar nos informó que la pareja Rimahiko había llegado bastante más temprano que nosotros, pero que habían decidido esperarnos en la habitación encomendada por el personal de CPCD. Luego de ello, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación a toda prisa y aunque a ellos no pareció molestarles la demora, me sentía realmente avergonzada.

Ambos nos saludaron con un notorio entusiasmo que se destacó principalmente entre Ikuto y Nadehiko, y luego de todo optamos por ir a conversar al living.

–Por cierto –dijo Nadehiko– Ya solo faltan tres días para el gran "Concert Illusion", ¿verdad? –preguntó interesado–

–Sí, así es –respondió Ikuto sonriente– Amu también participará del concierto –comentó orgulloso–

–¿Realmente? –dijo Rima sorprendida– ¿Y qué cantarás, Amu? –preguntó emocionada–

–Cantaré "As a Man", "Way To Go" y por último "If You Can Not" con Kouta-san –contesté alegremente–

–Nosotros íbamos a ir principalmente para encontrarnos con Hikari-chan y Kouta-san, a quienes no hemos visto durante algún tiempo –dijo Nadehiko– Pero en ese caso, tendrás que dar tu mayor esfuerzo porque también iremos a verte, cuñada –comentó divertido–

–De acuerdo, es una promesa –respondí con una gran sonrisa–

–Y dime Amu, ¿Tú también conoces a Hikari Mishidori? –preguntó Rima curiosamente–

–A decir verdad, siempre quise conocerla pero lamentablemente solo eh podido conversar con ella en una ocasión, cuando Ikuto la invitó a nuestra casa de CPCD –contesté– ¿Y tú la conoces, Rima?

–Claro que sí, es una de mis mejores amigas –respondió entusiasmada–

–Cambiando un poco el tema –dijo Nadehiko– Ikuto, Ya sabes cuándo saldrán los resultados del casting para el drama de "Boys Over Flowers"? –preguntó–

–Pues, el personal del casting nos informó que lo más probable es que dentro de dos semanas comiencen a grabar las primeras escenas, por lo que los resultados estarán algunos días antes –respondió seriamente–

–¿Y qué papel te gustaría interpretar, Ikuto? –preguntó Rima–

–La verdad me gustaría obtener el papel de _Rui Hanazawa_ o _Souchiro Nishikado (ambos mejores amigos del protagonista masculino)_ –dijo sonriente– No me gustaría interpretar un papel protagónico en mi primer drama…

–Yo pienso que Ikuto conseguirá interpretar al personaje de _Rui Hanazawa, _mientras que la pequeña Hikari-chanobtendrá el papel de _Tsukushi Makino (la protagonista)_ –opinó seriamente– Y digo esto principalmente porque ambos destacan notablemente en la mayoría de las encuestas publicadas en internet, de las cuales se informó que influirían en los resultados finales –justificó–

–Tienes razón, aunque eso también implicaría una "escena del beso" con Hikari, ¿verdad? –comentó Rima–

–Es cierto, aunque eso también podría llegar a ser una verdadera molestia para nuestra cuñada, ¿No lo creen? –agregó Nadehiko con un tono de preocupación–

–¿Ehh? ¡Claro que no! –respondí instintivamente– A decir verdad, últimamente solo estuve causándole muchos inconvenientes a Ikuto y para ser sincera no eh sido más que una carga para él… –dije sincera– Así que por favor no se preocupen por mí…

–Pero no es como si fuese a quedarme con ella, después de todo, la "escena del beso" solo es una actuación –contestó Ikuto– Sin embargo, **no me gustaría hacerlo sabiendo que esto podría convertirse en solo una carga para ti, Amu…**

–Descuida, estoy bien –dije con una sonrisa– Después de todo, ahora que recién empezarás tu carrera como actor es cuando más deberás cumplir con todas las escenas encomendadas –respondí seriamente–

–Está bien… –contestó no muy convencido–

–Bueno, creo que será mejor que Rima y yo comencemos a preparar el almuerzo –sugerí mientras me levantaba–

Nos dirigimos hasta la cocina para decir que prepararíamos y luego optamos por ir a comprar algunos ingredientes a una tienda cercana al hotel. Pero poco antes de salir surgió una repentina pero interesante idea.

–¿Y qué les parece si mejor vamos a la playa? – preguntó Nadehiko– Después de todo allá podríamos comprar comida preparada y de pasada podríamos quedarnos hasta la hora de la cena, ¿No? –sugirió divertido–

–¡Es una gran idea! –dije emocionada– Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos disfrutar al máximo de la playa durante nuestra instancia aquí, ¿No les parece? –pregunté entusiasmada–

Así fue como comenzamos nuestro viaje directo a la playa y aunque el camino fue de lo más tranquilo, no logré quitarme el pensamiento de todo lo que aún desconocía sobre Hikari-san. Al llegar, los chicos decidieron ir a encargar el almuerzo y comprar algunas bebidas, mientras que nosotras solo optamos por esperarlos en la mesa del comedor.

–Por cierto, Amu –dijo Rima– Últimamente has estado bastante interesada con casi todo lo que rodea a Hikari, ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo con ella? –preguntó algo preocupada–

–Claro que no –respondí rápidamente– Es solo que quería conocer más sobre como era su personalidad… –mentí–

–Últimamente siempre te comportas fingiendo que no tienes gran interés y te excusas con la idea de que te agradan sus canciones –contestó– **¿Qué es exactamente lo que te interesa saber sobre ella? **–preguntó seriamente–

–¿Ehh? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que me agradan sus canciones! –respondí algo molesta–

–Es por lo que sucedió con Ikuto, ¿verdad? –preguntó ignorando mi respuesta–

En ese momento regresaron ambos muchachos con la bebida y ya habiendo encargado el almuerzo. Al parecer se habían recorrido medio mundo en busca de las mejores bebidas pero recordando que no sería bueno tomar a esas horas, acabaron comprando 4 latitas de Coca~Cola.

–¿Encontraron de qué hablar mientras no estábamos? –preguntó Ikuto sonriente mientras se sentaba a mí lado–

–En realidad sí, estábamos hablando sobre el artista que le gusta a Amu –respondió Rima bromeando–

–¿¡Qué? ¡Por Supuesto Qué No! –agregué desesperada mientras sentí como mi rostro se sonrojaba–

–Vaya… en cuanto nos vamos estas chicas comienzan a hablar de otros hombres… –bromeó Nadehiko–

Poco después el almuerzo encargado finalmente llegó y comenzamos a comer con la plática de lo que podríamos hacer para divertirnos durante la tarde. Mientras tanto, en mi propio mundo, no lograba dejar el pensamiento de todo lo que Rima se había logrado enterar por su cuenta, ¿Acaso había sido tan obvia? ¿O Rima era demasiado detallista?

Poco después de terminar de almorzar los muchachos decidieron entrar al agua, mientras que nosotras solo optamos por quedarnos a descansar bajo los cálidos rayos del sol y el placentero sonido de las olas del mar. Al principio solo había aceptado quedarme para acompañar a Rima pero luego comprendí que eso podría ser una gran oportunidad para conocer más sobre Hikari-san y su antigua relación con Ikuto.

–Oye, Rima –le dije– Lamento lo que sucedió esta mañana, pero creo haberme sentido demasiado presionada y no supe como reaccionar… –me disculpé–

–Descuida, no hay problema –contestó con una sonrisa– Además, entiendo que te intereses por Ikuto ahora que es tu pareja aquí, en CPCD.

–Y dime, ¿Tú sabes lo qué sucedió entre Hikari-san y él? –me atreví a preguntar–

–Si, pero… –respondió de inmediato– Creo que sería mejor que la misma Hikari te contara acerca de ello, ¿No lo crees?

–Oh, es cierto –respondí mientras bajaba la mirada– Lo siento…

–No te preocupes –dijo sonriente– Estoy segura que todo se arreglará mañana…

–Es cierto, muchas gracias… –contesté levantando la mirada–

En ese momento regresaron los muchachos con la insistencia de que entráramos al agua y no tuvimos otra alternativa más que ceder ante su idea. Ikuto nos obligó a sumergirnos hasta que el agua nos llegara a la cintura y luego Nadehiko apareció con una Pelota de Playa en sus manos.

–Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que haremos? –preguntó Rima de mala gana–

–Haremos una competencia que constará de tres juegos diferentes para definir a la mejor pareja –nos dijo Nadehiko–

–Y al final el ganador escogerá un castigo para los que haya perdido, ¿Entienden? –agregó Ikuto–

–Sí, está bien –dije animadamente– ¿Y cuál será el primer juego en que competiremos? –pregunté–

–Para entrar en calor, el primer juego será una Carrera por el Agua –contestó Nadehiko–

–Cada una tendrá que tener el agua a la altura de las rodillas –añadió Ikuto–

–Está bien –respondimos ambas al unísono–

Y así fue como le dimos comienzo a nuestra emocionante competencia. La carrera solo constaba de unos 100 metros aproximadamente y comenzaríamos las mujeres para luego dejarle el resto a los muchachos. ¡Listo…! ¡YA! dijo Nadehiko para que luego ambas saliéramos corriendo a toda velocidad, aunque cabe aclarar que con el agua hasta las rodillas era bastante difícil avanzar, pero antes que lo notara Rima se había quedado algunos pasos más tras. Apenas llegué a la meta comenzó a correr Ikuto y poco después comenzó a alcanzarlo Nadehiko. Estaban realmente muy peleados que pensé que empatarían pero unos segundos antes Nadehiko logró apresurarse y finalmente ganó.

–Y ahora el segundo juego será… –dijo Nadehiko– Uno del que no recuerdo bien el nombre… –agregó con una gotita–

–Pero en realidad es muy simple, solo se hace un montoncito de arena y en el centro se coloca entierra una rama en forma vertical con la punta sobresalida. –explicó Ikuto–Luego cada uno quitará un poco de arena del montón y el que haga caer la ramita será el perdedor, ¿Entienden? –preguntó–

–¡Si, claro que sí! –dije entusiasmada– ¡Esta vez no perderemos!

Lo hicimos todo según lo había explicado Ikuto: primero el montón de arena, luego colocamos la ramita y finalmente comenzamos el juego.

–Y bien, ¿Quién empezará? –preguntó Rima–

–Primero será Amu, luego Ikuto, tú y después yo –contestó Nadehiko–

–De acuerdo, comienzo yo –dije animada mientras quitaba un poco de arena–

Luego prosiguió Ikuto, Rima y Nadehiko quitando casi la misma cantidad del gran montón que habíamos hecho. En mi segundo turno quité una parte menor de arena y me sorprendió que Ikuto quitó más del doble de lo que yo había sacado y sin embargo la ramita no cayó. Esto pareció entusiasmar a Rima y en un mal intento de hacer lo mismo acabó dejando caer la pequeña rama.

–¡Oh, que mala suerte! –se reprochó a sí misma–

–No importa, ya ganaremos en la siguiente –la consoló Nadehiko–

–¿Y cuál será el última juego de esta competencia? –pregunté competitiva–

–Vóley Acuático –contestó Ikuto–

–El problema es que no tenemos ninguna red… –le dije desanimándome–

–No importa, ¡Podemos jugar con una imaginaria! –propuso Nadehiko–

–Perderá el equipo al que se le caiga la pelota al agua –dijo Ikuto–

–Y tendremos el agua a la altura de la cintura, ¿ok? –agregó Nadehiko–

El juego comenzó con el primer saque de Nadehiko y aunque en un principio fue bastante molesta la pesadez del agua, al final todos acabamos acostumbrándonos a cómo evitar que la pelota cayera al agua. La competencia estaba pareja (2-2) hasta que en el siguiente saque del equipo contrario, no alcancé a tocar la pelota y en un mal movimiento acabé cayéndome al agua.

–¿Estás bien, Amu? –me preguntó Ikuto mientras me ayudaba a pararme–

–Sí, estoy bien –contesté sonriéndole– Pero creo que… ¡Ah! Mi tobillo…

–Será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado –me aconsejó– Vamos, súbete en mi espalda –agregó sonriente mientras se arrodillaba–

–¿¡Ehh? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –le reproché avergonzada–

–¿Entonces debería cargarte en mis brazos? –preguntó de manera burlona–

Traté de hacer que se apiadara de mí pero finalmente no tuve otra alternativa más que subir a su espalda y ganarme la mirada celosa de todas las chicas que volteaban a vernos. Luego de llegar hasta adentro del hotel, volví a insistirle que me bajara pero ignorando mis comentarios me llevó hasta la habitación y me dejó sentada en la cama del dormitorio.

–¿Y ahora que haremos? –preguntó Nadehiko– La prenda iba a ser que ustedes se encargaran de preparar la cena, pero si Amu está lastimada no creo que puedan hacerlo… –dijo seriamente–

–Eso no importa, podemos prepararla nosotros –respondió Rima–

Poco después la pareja Rimahiko se retiró a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos en un completo silencio que reconocía mucho la pareja Amuto. Al principio pensaba agradecerle por haberme ayudado, pero luego la imagen de Hikari en mis pensamientos me jugó una mala pasada. Comencé a preocuparme de lo que habría podido pasar entre ellos pero…

–Amu –dijo Ikuto sacándome de mis pensamientos– ¿Sucede algo malo?

–No, no es nada… –contesté mientras esquivaba su mirada–

–Mañana será el último día del especial _"Juego de Parejas"_ –comentó Ikuto– Pero también será el último día que CPCD cubrirá todas nuestras actividades, es decir, lo más probable es que el lunes volvamos a nuestra agenda normal.

–¿Realmente? –pregunté extrañada– Ahora que lo pienso este lunes será el gran _"Concert Illusion"_ y luego mi manager me dijo que tenía algunos planes que debería revisar… –le dije seriamente–

–Quizás luego de mañana no volvamos a tener este mismo tiempo para estar juntos –dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos–

–Es cierto, pero después de todo seguiremos viviendo bajo el mismo techo –agregué sonriente– Es decir, podremos seguir hablando solo que con menos frecuencia, ¿No?

–Sí, así es –contestó– De ahora en adelante quizás comience a hacer más viajes a Taiwán, Corea y Singapur…

–Dependerá mucho de los planes que organicen nuestros managers –le dije–

–¡Chicos, ya está lista la cena! –nos avisó Rima desde la cocina–

–¿Ehh? ¿Y cómo la prepararon tan rápido? –me pregunté extrañada–

–Creo que compraron ramen instantáneo y por eso han acabado tan rápido –dijo Ikuto–

Me conduje hasta la cocina a duras penas por mi tobillo adolorido y, tan como había previsto Ikuto, habían preparado ramen instantáneo. Pero sin cuestionar sus decisiones, nos sentamos a cenar mientras comenzábamos a platicar de lo que los muchachos habían pasado durante su estadía en Corea.

–Al llegar a Corea del Sur nos sorprendió mucho ver a tantas fans esperando en el aeropuerto –comentó Nadehiko–

–Es cierto, realmente no creíamos que podrían venir tantas personas a recibirnos –dijo Ikuto–

–¿Y recuerdas el día en que Amu apareció en nuestro departamento? –preguntó entusiasmado–

–Claro que sí, nunca imaginé que pudiera ir hasta Corea solamente para encontrarnos –dijo sorprendido–

Así la plática continuó hasta que termináramos de comer y luego nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar. Mientras tanto yo no había dejado de pensar en que nos encontraríamos con Hikari-san, y quizás también podría entender el por qué de muchas cosas…

·······················································································································

Hola a Todos =]

Bueno, primero que nada quisiera pedirle disculpa por la tardanza pero me había propuesto terminar dos capítulos juntos para poder colocarles aquí el adelante y finalmente lo eh conseguido =]

También me gustaría agradecer a todos los lectores de este FanFic que han comprendido el anuncio que había dejado hace un mes atrás, realmente agradezco su comprensión y sus valiosos reviews.

En fin, sin hacerles perder más tiempo aquí les dejo:

_**[Escenas del capítulo: "14) ¿Ella o Yo? ¡El momento llegó!"]**_

_[…] __**Amu:**__ Ikuto está realmente muy emocionado –le dijo sorprendida–  
__**Hikari:**__ Por ahora Ikuto-san está colocando inconscientemente algunos obstáculos entre ambos_

_[…] __**Ikuto:**__ Estoy seguro… que sabes… lo que yo…  
__**Hikari:**__ ¿Qué le pudo gustar a Ikuto-san de mí? –preguntó inocentemente–_

_[…]__**Ikuto:**__ Hikari, ¿Qué es lo qué significo para ti?—le pregunté mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos–  
__[…]__**Hikari:**__ Amu-san puede hacerte realmente muy feliz… –dijo seriamente–_

_[…]__**Ikuto:**__ ¿Qué acaso no eres mi esposa? –pregunté sonriente–  
__**Amu:**__ Sí, pero… eso es solo una actuación para CPCD… –respondió ella–  
__**Ikuto:**__ Así sea o no una actuación, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacerlo bien hasta el final? –le pregunté sin perder mi sonrisa–_

_[…]__**Amu:**__ ¿Cómo se conocieron Kouta-san y tú?..._

_**[Fin del Adelanto]**_

Estas serán algunas escenas del siguiente capítulo que publicaré el 15 de febrero, _(porque creo que el 14 todos estarán muy ocupados ^^)_ y bueno, esto ah sido todo por el día de hoy.

Por favor sean felices hoy también y

Gracias por leer~


	14. ¿Ella o yo? ¡El momento llegó!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

Esa mañana me levanté bastante más temprano de lo normal, no lograba conciliar el sueño con el pensamiento de que ese día nos encontraríamos con la pareja Tadakari y tampoco podía evitar la preocupación que se me acumulaba al pensar que tendría que compartir un día completo con _**"mi pequeña esposa" **_y _**"mi chica ideal"**_. No sabía que sería lo que podría llegar a pasar, pero lo que más temía era volver a lastimar a Amu con alguna de mis tonterías.

Entre tantos pensamiento el tiempo me pareció pasar bastante más rápido y mucho antes de que lo notara, Amu ya se había despertado. Lo primero que hicimos fue recoger la carta de CPCD de debajo de la puerta de nuestra habitación y luego proseguimos a despedirnos de la pareja Rimahiko para encaminarnos hacia el siguiente hotel.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, no tardamos en encontrarnos con la pareja Tadakari, quienes se acercaron a saludarnos con su típico gran entusiasmo y luego nos invitaron a subir a la habitación para poder platicar más cómodamente.

–Por cierto, Hikari –le dije– ¿Cómo has pasado tu día junto a la pareja Linouta? –pregunté interesado–

–Pues, al principio fue bastante incómodo debido a que no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo, pero luego comenzó a hacerse realmente muy interesante –contestó con una gran sonrisa–

–Y eso no fue todo… –agregó Tadase– Incluso cantó _**"Oh!"**_ junto con Lina Shiroyama para Kouta-san –dijo divertido–

–¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esa canción que dice:_** "Oppareul saranghae, manhi manhihae"**_? –pregunté sorprendido–

–¡Si! ¡Exacto! –respondió divertido– ¡Ese sí era un espectáculo digno de ver! –comentó mientras comenzaba a reír–

–¡Tadase-san! ¿Cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas? –le reprochó Hikari avergonzada– ¡Nosotras nunca dijimos que la canción era para Kouta oppa! –se excusó rápidamente–

–¿Pero por qué dicen eso? ¿Qué significa esa frase? –preguntó Amu sin comprender de lo que hablábamos–

–Pues, para ser sincero Hikari sabe coreano mucho mejor que nosotros –respondí– ¿Por qué no mejor se lo explicas tú, Hikari? –le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona–

–Está bien, después de todo es mi canción… –contestó– Amu-san, la frase: _**"Oppareul saranghae, manhi manhihae"**_ significa o significaría… _**"Oppa, te amo mucho, mucho"**_…–admitió avergonzada–

–¿¡Qué? ¿¡Y esa canción le cantaste a Kouta-san? –preguntó Amu sorprendida–

–¡Claro que no! Esa canción solamente la cantamos para matar el tiempo libre –se excusó– Aunque a pesar de ello, fue realmente muy vergonzoso… –confesó aún algo incómoda de recordarlo–

–A decir verdad, quizás puedan verlo mañana durante la siguiente entrevista… –comentó Tadase divertido–

–Es cierto, me gustaría ver la cara de Kouta cuando ambas comenzaron a cantar –le respondí entre risas–

Ambos comenzamos a reír entretenidos de nuestra plática, mientras que Hikari solo nos dirigió una sonrisa como si no tuviésemos remedio y tomando a Amu de la mano, se retiró a su habitación. Nosotros continuamos conversando por un rato más hasta que finalmente llegó el tema de quién se encararía de preparar el almuerzo, y por la simple vagancia de querer preparar algo, optamos por salir a comer a un restaurante.

–Entonces iré a decirle a las chicas para que se alisten… –le dije–

Y luego de aquellas palabras me retiré hacia la habitación de la pareja Tadakari, en donde estaba seguro que estarían Hikari y Amu conversando sobre algún tema de mujeres. Pero estando cerca de la habitación logré escuchar parte de la plática que ambas mantenían.

–_Ikuto está realmente muy emocionado –le dijo Amu sorprendida–_

–_¿Realmente? ¿Qué acaso no se comporta así contigo? –preguntó extrañada–_

–_Claro que no –respondió– Nosotros aún no hemos superado del todo la incomodidad…_

–_Pues para ser así, a mí me ah dado mucha envidia la mirada que él siempre te dirige –comentó–_

–_¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó Amu sin comprender–_

–_Lo que estoy tratando de decirte, es que por ahora Ikuto-san está colocando inconscientemente algunos obstáculos entre ambos y cuando menos lo imagines se dará cuenta del tipo de mirada que siempre te dirige… –explicó sincera–_

–_Muchas gracias, Hikari-san, pero…_

–Chicas, –interrumpí– Venía a decirles que en un rato iremos a almorzar a un restaurante...

–Sí, está bien –contestaron al unísono mientras esbozaban una sonrisa en sus rostros–

Luego de ello, Amu tomó la ropa que había alistado y se fue a bañarse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La habitación quedó en un completo silencio y en el instante en que Hikari avanzó para poder retirarse yo la tomé del brazo para detenerla. Ella giró hacía mí extrañada.

–Hay algo que me gustaría conversar contigo, Hikari –le dije–

–¿Sucede algo malo, Ikuto-san? –preguntó seriamente–

–Yo… sé que desde hace mucho te gusta Kouta Makino… pero… también estoy seguro… que sabes… lo que yo… –comencé a decir con cierto nerviosismo–

–Dime por qué… –me interrumpió– ¿Qué le pudo gustar a Ikuto-san de mí? –preguntó inocentemente–

–¿Pero que estás diciendo? –dije extrañado mientras me sonrojaba levemente– Tú eres la única persona tan honesta, sincera y divertida que jamás conocí –justifiqué sinceramente– Pero de pronto, siento como si me dejaras de lado…

–Eso no es cierto, Ikuto-san –me reclamó preocupada– Porque… si yo te perdiera no sería capaz de seguir adelante… –agregó tristemente–

–Hikari, ¿Qué es lo qué significo para ti? –le pregunté mientras la tomaba de ambos brazos para mirarla fijo a los ojos–

–Ikuto-san siempre ah sido como una alma gemela para mí, como un hermano y mejor amigo… –respondió cabizbaja–

Es ese momento solo alcancé a abrazarla, no podía soportar verla de esa manera por mi culpa pero tampoco sabía como responder a lo que acababa de decir.** Para ella solo era un amigo, un hermano**. Luego de separarnos, contemplé su mirada por algunos segundos, antes de proseguir a retirarme.

–¿Sabes algo? –me preguntó– Yo pienso que Amu-san puede hacerte realmente muy feliz… –dijo seriamente–

–¿Qué? –le dije extrañado–

–Ella debe estar pareciéndote como una niña ahora, al igual que yo cuando nos conocimos, ¿Verdad? –preguntó– Si lo piensas detenidamente, ella y yo podemos parecernos en muchos aspectos. Sin embargo, una brisa solo será pasajera, al igual que yo lo fui para ti…. pero el verdadero aire se quedará contigo para siempre, como ella lo está haciendo ahora. ¿No te parece? –dijo seriamente–

–¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –pregunté sin comprender–

–Después de todo, mi forma de ser cambió mucho gracias a la persona que más quería y es por eso que cualquier persona también podría cambiar de esa manera –se explicó– Pero te digo esto principalmente porque Amu-san tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad para cambiar por la persona que más quiera. Y creo… que eso no deberías tomarlo a la ligera…

_**[Flash Black:**__ Ikuto-kun, últimamente te has dedicado a tratar a Amu como si fueses un "sempai"(…) ¿Tan siquiera sabes qué es lo que sucedería si le dieras una oportunidad?__**]**_

–Tienes razón, Kouta también me lo ah dicho… –le comenté seriamente–

–Ahora solamente debes darle una oportunidad, ¿Si? –preguntó sonriente antes de retirarse–

–Además, yo creo que ella es realmente muy interesante… –me dije esbozando una sonrisa al recordarla–

Poco después me retiré hacia la cocina para poder esperar a las chicas mientras platicaba con Tadase y como era de esperarse, ambas tardaron una eternidad para poder ducharse. Pero cuando finalmente estuvieron listas, nos dirigimos a un restaurante para poder almorzar algo.

–Y bien, ¿Ya saben a qué restaurante iremos? –preguntó Amu emocionada–

–Supongo que al primero que encontremos –respondió Hikari con una gotita al estilo anime–

–No exactamente, –contesté– Yo preferiría ir a uno que Amu escoja… –dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su hombro–

–¿Realmente? –preguntó sorprendida–

–Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué acaso no eres mi esposa? –pregunté sonriente–

–Sí, pero… eso es solo una actuación para CPCD… –respondió ella–

–Así sea o no una actuación, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacerlo bien hasta el final? –le pregunté sin perder mi sonrisa–

–Es cierto, deberíamos dejar que Amu-san escogiera el restaurante –agregó Hikari–

–¿Tú también, Hikari-san? –preguntó sorprendida–

–Claro que sí –contestó divertida–Aunque hablando así, me resulta un poco extraño que me llames Hikari "-san", si gustas puedes llamarme simplemente "Hikari" –le dijo sonriente–

–¿Hikari? –se dijo a sí misma– Pero es que estoy acostumbrada a llamarte Hikari-san.

–Descuida, entonces no importa.

Continuamos caminando hasta que Amu finalmente se decidiera por alguno de los tantos restaurantes que había por la zona. Pero, aunque quizás tardó un poco más de lo que cualquier hombre lo haría, el lugar se veía realmente lujoso y muy adecuado para dos parejas de ídolos con hambre. Al entrar el mayordomo no se tardó en venir a tomar nuestra orden y luego de algunos minutos regresó con la comida, mientras que nosotros comenzamos una plática interesante.

–Por cierto, Hikari-san –dijo Amu– ¿Cómo se conocieron Kouta-san y tú?

–¿Ehh? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? –se preguntó inocente– Pues, Kouta oppa me ayudó a escapar de una pequeña travesura mía… –contestó avergonzada–

–Es cierto, aún recordamos esa historia… –dije riendo– ¿Por qué no le cuentas cómo sucedió? –opiné animadamente–

****Flash Black** [Solo ésta parte será Hikari POV] **

_[…] Me había colocado una gorra celeste para ocultar mis ojos, un abrigo blanco con capucha para cubrir mi cabello, unos jeans cortos para evitar el calor y unas zapatillas casuales para no llamar tanto la atención. Esa noche finalmente me había decidido a pasear sola por las hermosas calles de Japón antes de mi regreso a Corea del Sur._

_Estaba caminando por el parque central con la total seguridad de no poder ser reconocida, hasta que vi a un joven de gafas negras que parecía resaltar entre el tumulto de la gente, y aunque solo avancé algunos pasos dirigiéndole la mirada, cuando volví mi vista al frente fue demasiado tarde. Esa pequeña distracción ocasionó que mi hombro chocara con el de otra persona y a su vez provocó que mi capucha cayera para atrás y mi gorra resbalara hacia adelante._

_Las personas no tardaron en reunirse y comenzaron a hacerme una infinidad de preguntas personales que no supe como responder debido a la incomodidad. De pronto un joven con casco blanco y una motocicleta, se situó frente a mí._

–_Ven conmigo, Hikari –dijo rápidamente mientras me extendía su mano para que subiera–_

_En ese momento estaba tan asustada que hubiese subido a la motocicleta de cualquier desconocido, pero afortunadamente aquel joven solo me alejó de la multitud de gente que se habían reunido en el parque y se detuvo en un lugar totalmente tranquilo._

–_Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con toda esa gente… –le agradecí mientras me bajaba de la moto–_

_Él se quitó el casco y agitó su cabeza para ambos lados, dejando su cabello despeinado pero a la vez dándole un toque realmente muy masculino. Luego prosiguió a quitarse las gafas negras__, dándome la sorpresa que era el mismo joven que había visto en el parque y también el joven cantante y actor, Kouta Makino._

–_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Todavía no estabas acostumbrada a tantos fans? –preguntó serenamente–_

–_Supongo que no… –respondí mientras me encogía de hombros–_

–_Aquí estarás a salvo incluso sin usar tu gorra –me aconsejó con una sonrisa–_

–_Muchas gracias –le dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa– […]_

****Fin del Flash Black** [Fin del Hikari POV]**

–En realidad, su manager ya le había dicho que tuviese cuidado al salir ya que aún no estaba acostumbrada a todas los fans con los que se podría encontrar… –agregué seriamente–

–Pero por suerte Kouta-san estuvo allí para salvarte, ¿no? –le dijo Amu divertida–

–Es cierto, aún me entusiasma recordar ese momento –respondió sonriendo– Fui realmente muy afortunada…

Luego de terminar de comer, fuimos a pagar la cuenta y finalmente nos retiramos de regreso al departamento para decidir que sería lo siguiente que podríamos hacer. Pero incluso después de llegar a nuestra habitación, aún no había ninguna idea en la que estuviésemos todos estuviésemos de acuerdo.

–Amu-san, ¿Qué te parece si practicamos juntas las canciones para el _"Concert Illusion"_? –preguntó entusiasmada–

–¿Practicar juntas para el concierto? –repitió pensativa– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es una gran idea! –contestó emocionada–

–Por cierto, –le dijo con algo que llamó su atención– ¡Qué hermoso anillo tienes, Amu-san! –comentó sorprendida–

–Este anillo me lo regaló Ikuto… –respondió mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaba levemente–

–Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué te parece si cantamos juntas la canción de _"Ring"_ de Tiffany? –le preguntó–

–_¿"Ring"?_ ¿Quieren cantar esa canción por lo del anillo de Amu? –interrumpí su plática con una sonrisa–

–Sí, así es –dijo mientras conectaba su mp5 a la radio del departamento para luego colocar la canción–

_**[N/A- Aquí les dejo la letra de Ring, parte del OST del mini-drama Haru]**_

___···················································_  
_**  
**__¿Cómo se fue?  
__Aquel hermoso día,  
__Cuando hicimos la promesa de nuestro amor.  
__Yo no podía respirar,  
__No conseguía decir una palabra.  
__Cuando me pusiste el anillo,  
__Solo caían lágrimas._

___·······················  
__  
__Yo era como una estrella solitaria,  
__Que perdió su luz en la oscuridad,  
__Pero tú te has convertido en mi luz.  
__La promesa de estar siempre contigo,  
__Esta grabada en mi mano.  
__Se convirtió en la mejor flor,  
__Eso nunca va a cambiar._

_____·······················_  
  
_Mi amor, me encanta este momento, es como el cielo  
__Lagrimas de felicidad continúan cayendo, parezco una tonta.  
_…_Hoy, mañana…  
__Incluso a medida que pasa el tiempo,  
__Siempre serás parte de mí._

___·······················_

_Yo era como una flor llena de lágrimas,  
__Que perdió su aroma,  
__Tú te has convertido en mi aroma.  
__La promesa de estar siempre contigo,  
__Esta brillando en mi mano.  
__Se convirtió en la luz eterna,  
__Y seguirá brillando_

____

__

___·······················_

_Mi amor, me encanta este momento, es como el cielo  
__Lagrimas de felicidad continúan cayendo, parezco una tonta.  
_…_Hoy, mañana…  
__Incluso a medida que pasa el tiempo,  
__Siempre serás parte de mí._

___·······················_

_¿Sabes tú?  
__Que en mi corazón,  
__A pesar de que soy una tonta  
__Que no sabe nada, pero  
__Hay una cosa que mi corazón sabe…  
__Que sin ti, no puedo vivir._

_···················································_

–¡Wow! ¡Eso fue estupendo! –dije con un entusiasmo desbordante mientras las aplaudía–

–¡Es cierto, y tienen una voz excepcional! –agregó Tadase animadamente–

–Muchas gracias –contestaron ambas algo avergonzadas– Aunque no ah sido para tanto…

–¿Y qué tal si ahora cantan la versión original de "Gee" de Hikari-chan? –propuso Tadase–

–Sí, está bien –dijo con una sonrisa– ¿Tú que dices Amu-san? –le preguntó–

–Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no? –contestó entusiasmada–

**[N/A- Esta letra es para el FanDub de la canción "Gee" en su versión coreana]**

____

__

_···················································_

_Aha, escucha chico  
__Mi primera historia de amor  
__Mi ángel, y mis chicas  
__¡Mi sol!_

_·······················_

_Tan hermoso que siempre me dejas ciega  
__No respiro y aún estoy temblando  
__(Gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby x2)  
__¡Oh!, tan avergonzada, no puedo ni verte  
__Me he enamorado aunque tímida soy  
__(Gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby x2)  
__Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer? (¿Qué puedo hacer yo?)  
__Con mi loco corazón (con este corazón)  
__(Dugun, dugun, dugun, dugun...)  
__Palpita tan fuerte que nunca me deja dormir_

_·······················_

_Más yo sé que soy una tonta  
__No conozco a nadie más que a ti  
__¡Tonta!  
__Porque sólo te veo a ti_

_·······················_

_Tan brillante que mis ojos ciegas  
__¡No, no, no, no, no!  
__Tan sorprendida, ¡Estoy asombrada!  
__¡Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
__Una sensación que me estremece  
__¡Gee, gee, gee, gee, gee!  
__¡Oh, tiernos ojos!, ¡Oh, yeah!  
__¡Oh, dulce aroma! ¡Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_·······················_

_Oh, lindo, lindo, es tu corazón muy lindo  
__Fue amor a primera vista, lo sé  
__(Gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby x2)  
__Es tan caliente que no puedo tocarlo  
__El fuego del amor me consumió  
__(Gee, gee, gee, baby, baby, baby x2)_

_·······················_

_Puede que esto esté bien (puede que esté bien)  
__Aunque muy tímida soy (yo soy tan tímida)  
__(No sé, no sé, no sé, no sé...)  
__No sé porque pero sólo te anhelo a ti_

_·······················_

_Mis amigos me dicen siempre  
__Que para mí ya no hay solución  
__¡Tonta!  
__Pero sólo te veo a ti_

_·······················_

_Tan brillante que mis ojos ciegas  
__¡No, no, no, no, no!  
__Tan sorprendida, ¡Estoy asombrada!  
__¡Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
__Una sensación que me estremece  
__¡Gee, gee, gee, gee, gee!  
__¡Oh, tiernos ojos!, ¡Oh, yeah!  
__¡Oh, dulce aroma! ¡Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_·······················_

_No puedo decir nada  
__La vergüenza me gana esta vez  
__(Uh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, yeah)  
__Sé que el valor me falta  
__¿Cómo haré lo correcto?  
__Mi corazón se acelera sólo con verte a ti_

_·······················_

_Tan brillante que mis ojos ciegas  
__¡No, no, no, no, no!  
__Tan sorprendida, ¡Estoy asombrada!  
__¡Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
__Una sensación que me estremece  
__¡Gee, gee, gee, gee, gee!  
__¡Oh, tiernos ojos!, ¡Oh, yeah!  
__¡Oh, dulce aroma! ¡Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_···················································_

–¡Wow! ¡Fue realmente increíble! –comenté con gran entusiasmo–

–¡Ambas realmente tienen una voz excepcional! –dijo Tadase sonriendo–

–Esta canción tiene una alegría desbordante –comentó Amu emocionada–

–Así es, pero la verdad no sé de donde salió la idea para esta canción –respondió Hikari–

Poco después comenzó a oscurecer y las chicas tuvieron que dejar el karaoke para comenzar con los preparativos de la cena. La verdad es que al principio me preocupó el hecho de compartir este día con **"mi pequeña esposa"** y **"la linda Hikari"**, pero luego me sorprendió la rapidez con la que lograran amigarse en tan corto tiempo. Y cuando la comida estuvo lista fuimos a comer entre otra cálida plática sobre nuestros futuros planes y el gran "Concert Illusion".

····················································································································

¡Hola a Todos! =]

Bueno, aquí estuvo el capítulo que más esperaban algunos lectores de este FanFic.

Y como habrán notado Hikari no tiene ninguna mala intención hacia la pareja Amuto, es más, incluso ayudó a Ikuto a decidirse por Amu y aclaró sus recientes sentimientos hacia él.

Fuera de eso, el siguiente capítulo será: **"15) Entrevista 3: Juegos y más"**

El cual constará principalmente de un interesante juego de preguntas, en el cual los participantes solo podrán responder usando las frases: **"Si, porque..." **ó **"No, porque..."**

En caso de que la respuesta sea un doble **"SI"** el interrogante obtendrá un recompensa, pero en caso de que la respuesta sea un doble **"NO"** o un **"SI y NO" **entonces recibirá un pequeño castigo.

**_Aquí la pregunta: ¿Les gustaría formar parte del juego?_**

En caso de que sí, aquí les dejaré un ejemplo del tipo de preguntas que deben hacer (éstas ya están incluidas):

_"Pienso que estaría celoso/a si veo a mi pareja ser demasiado amable con alguien del sexo opuesto"  
__"Pienso que me sentiría traicionado si mi pareja comienza a salir con alguien más"  
__"Puedo decir 3 cualidades de mi pareja en 10 segundos"_

Las preguntas no deben hacerlas solamente para la pareja Amuto, si no que pueden ser para cualquier pareja de CPCD y por favor espero que pueda recibir esta ayuda departe suya. Para todo aquél que esté interesado deberá completar:

············································

**Nombre o Nick:**

**Preguntas:**

**Recompensa que les gustaría:**

············································

**Y enviármelo por E-mail a mi correo electrónico que encontrarán en mi perfil ^^.**

Por favor sean felices hoy también

Y gracias por todo~


	15. Entrevista 3: Juegos y más

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

El capítulo comienza en el gran escenario del programa para estrellas: "Casados Por 100 Días". Las luces se encienden, el público comienza a aplaudir emocionadamente y segundos después aparece el conductor con su micrófono en la mano y dispuesto a dar inicio al programa de la semana.

–Bienvenidos una vez más a… ¡Casados por 100 días! –anuncia alegremente–. Antes que nada, me gustaría darles la bienvenida a nuestros invitados del día. Hoy estarán con nosotros: Ángela, Kiara, Celesty, Natsumi, Minako, Crystal, Haruna, Yuuna, Takashi y Takumi.

–El día de hoy tendremos un gran juego de preguntas que fue basado en el especial de "Juego de Parejas" y también apoyado con la ayuda que brindaron algunos de los lectores de nuestro FanFic –les comunicó Ángela.

–Pero antes de eso, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes deben estar entusiasmados por saber cómo lograron convivir nuestras parejas durante nuestro especial, ¿Verdad? –preguntó al público, quienes respondieron con grandes gritos de emoción–. Entonces comencemos el programa de hoy viendo la misión: "Juego de Parejas"

****Escenas del Especial: "Juego de Parejas"****

_**((Todo lo que esté **__**subrayado**__** durante algún video es lo que los personajes comentan, NO es parte del video))**_

**[Parejas: Kutau y Tadakari]**

_[…] Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaría y luego de un amistoso saludo al encontrarse, las parejas Kutau y Tadakari deciden subir hasta su habitación mientras comienzan a platicar sobre su trabajo y la grabación de CPCD. Hikari, como de costumbre, llena fácilmente el ambiente de alegría con aquella típica emoción que siempre la reconoce._

–_Pero luego del "casamiento" no tuvieron ninguna sesión de fotos, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó a la pareja Kutau._

–_Es cierto, pero la sesión de fotos son de las últimas misiones de nuestro programa –comentó el conductor._

–_¿Qué? ¿Se refiere a que también habrá un sesión de fotos de pareja para CPCD? –se sorprendió Amu._

–_¡Por supuesto! –respondió con seguridad–. De lo contrario no parecería que estuvieran casados…_

–_Todavía no, pero no creo que hagamos algo así, ya que todo esto no es más que una actuación –contestó Utau._

–_¡Ashh, estos niños no entienden! –se reprochó el conductor–. ¡Ellos piensan que todo esto solo es ficticio_

–_¡Esto no solo es una actuación! –le reclamó–. Además, nosotros mismo podríamos hacer una grabación, ¿No lo crees?_

–_Bueno… Al menos Hikari está de nuestro lado… –se resignó Ángela–. Ella si entendió como funciona el programa._

–_¿Hacer una grabación del matrimonio? –se preguntaron extrañados._

–_Eso es interesante –rió Nadehiko–. Es una especie de "previa" antes de la verdadera sesión de fotos –sonrió divertido._

–_Claro que sí –dijo sonriente–. ¿Quién sabe si luego de terminar CPCD sus horarios no les permiten verse de nuevo? ¡No tendrían ni siquiera un bonito recuerdo de su boda, ni una foto estando juntos! –se justificó lógicamente._

–_Hikari realmente piensa muy bien como salirse con la suya –comentó Minako entre risas._

–_No es eso, solo pensé que podría ser divertido y los acercaría un poco más –respondió ella._

–_Mmm… Está bien, creo que podría ser interesante –se convenció Utau luego de meditarlo algunos segundos._

–_¡Y nosotros no nos dios cuenta de nada hasta después de comenzar con la grabación! –agregó Kukai–._

_(…) Más tarde y luego de que finalmente hubieran decidido hacer la grabación, Hikari no pasó por alto ningún detalle y ubicó a la pareja junto a la ventana pues las cálidas brisas de la tarde le darían un aspecto más romántico al entorno. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Hikari aclaró que deberían seguir la letra de su canción y luego comenzar a cantar al mismo que Tadase daba inicio a la grabación._

–_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo. __Kissing you, baby –resonó angelicalmente su voz–_

–_¡Ahh, esa canción! –se sorprendió Ikuto–. Ahora entiendo por qué querías que ellos siguieran tu canción –rió divertido._

–_Pero, ¿Verdad que es una gran idea? –respondió Hikari esbozando una sonrisa–. ¡Ambos son muy lindos juntos!_

_(…) –Y vamos… caminando despacio, tomados de la mano… –aunque algo avergonzado, Kukai toma la mano de Utau y le dedica una tierna sonrisa que la ruboriza–. Quiero dejarme en tu hombro… –ahora con algo más de confianza apoya su cabeza ligeramente sobre el hombre de Kukai al mismo tiempo que su sonrojo aumenta aún más –. Y susurrar: __**"Gracias, Te amo. Felicidad, yo te daré"...**_

–_¡Hikari! –la interrumpió Utau–. ¿Cómo esperas a qué sigamos la letra de esa canción? –le reprochó avergonzada._

–_¡Ella es muy astuta al momento de proponer ideas para hacer! –comentó Kiara sorprendida._

–_¿Ehh? ¿Crees que exageré? –preguntó una fingida inocencia al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risita._

–_¡Hikari-chan realmente sabe muy bien lo que hace! –rió Tadase mientras detenía la grabación. _

–_Por supuesto que sabe lo que hace, ¡Y lo disimula con su inocencia perfecta! –comentó Natsumi algo envidiosa._

–_No obstante, yo no mencioné que ustedes debían seguir al pie de la letra lo que dice esta canción –se excusó. […]_

**[Fin del video de la Pareja: Kutau y Tadakari]**

**[Parejas: Linouta y Tadakari]**

_[…] Por fin, después de una larga espera en el hotel, la pareja Tadakari llegar al lugar de encuentro con más de veinte minutos de retraso. Sin embargo, el gran entusiasmo de Lina por encontrarse con Hikari le hace olvidar completamente su retraso y corre a su encuentro._

–_¡Hikari-san, muy buenos días! –la abrazó con gran entusiasmo._

–_Wow, se nota que Lina estaba realmente emocionada por conocer a Hikari –se sorprendió Takumi._

–_Claro que si –respondió instantáneamente–. ¡Siempre quise ser llegar a ser como ella y poder conocerla en persona!_

–_¡Muy buenos días, Lina-chan, Kouta oppa! –contestó al mismo tiempo que correspondía al abrazo de Lina._

_(…) Luego de su primer saludo, decidieron subir a guardar sus mochilas a la habitación y aprovechar el hermoso día para salir a dar una vuelta fuera del hotel. Sin embargo, al principio Hikari se mostraba claramente incómoda por su reencuentro con Kouta, pero luego de un tiempo olvida su nerviosismo al comenzar a platicar con Lina._

–_¡Hikari-san, realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocerte! –le comentó Lina con gran entusiasmo._

–_Muchas gracias –sonrió divertida–. Aunque no recuerdo ser una persona tan especial… –se sonrojó._

–_¡Hikari es siempre tan inocente! –dijo Haruna enternecida._

–_¿Pero qué dices? Eh seguido toda tu discografía y tus canciones son hermosas en verdad, ¡Eres alguien admirable! –la halagó con gran emoción._

–_Muchas gracias –repitió–.Pero tú también eres una gran cantante, es más, se nota que le dedicaste mucha práctica a tu __**belting***__ porque lo manejas muy bien y se escucha realmente bonito en tus canciones –agregó sonriente._

–_¡Muchas gracias, Hikari-san! –se emocionó ante su halago–.Y es cierto, le dediqué mucha práctica a mi belting porque me dijeron que suena bastante mejor que el __**falsete* **__–comentó seriamente._

–_En realidad, todo depende de la canción –respondió–. Sin embargo, a mí me gusta más el belting…_

–_Es cierto, el belting suele ser mucho más bonito porque se oye más natural, mientras que el falsete suena más como a un susurro… –opinó Ángela._

_(…)Después de una larga caminata por la ciudad y algunos encuentros con fans, optaron por regresar al hotel mientras pensaba que sería lo siguiente que podrían hacer. Sin embargo, nadie había tenido una buena idea sino hasta después de que Lina comentara que siempre había querido oír la voz de Hikari cantando en persona._

–_Kouta me contó que tu voz se aún más angelical cuando se escucha en persona –agregó emocionada._

–_¿Ehh? –se sonrojó levemente al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada fugaz a su oppa–. Pero…_

–_Anímate Hikari –dijo Kouta–. Ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te oí cantar en persona…_

–_Pero, esto… –estaba notoriamente sonrojada–, ¿Qué te parece si cantamos juntas, Lina-chan?_

–_¡Claro, me encantaría! –contestó emocionada._

_·····································_

_No soy la que conociste antes, brand new sound._

_Ven con mi nuevo yo, one more round._

_Dance Dance Dance You'll be wrong This Time_

_Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be Down Down Down Down_

_·····································_

_Oppa mírame, por favor mírame,_

_Esta es la primera vez que hablo así, ¡Ha!_

_Mi cabello arreglé y hasta me maquillé_

_Pero, ¿Por qué eres el único que no lo nota?_

_·····································_

–_¿Hikari-chan le está cantando a Kouta-san? –preguntó Tadase en broma mientras comenzaba a reír. _

_·····································_

_Late, late, mi corazón esta temblando…_

_Solo sigue y sigue imaginando,_

_¿Qué debo hacer? Con mi cabeza en alto_

_Quiero decírtelo:_

_·····································_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! __**Oppa te amo**_

_¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Demasiado, si!_

_Soy tímida, por favor no te rías…_

_Soy sincera, no te burles de mí (…)_

_·····································_

–_Generalmente dicen que es el hombre el que da el primer paso, pero bueno… –continuó diciendo mientras reía._

_La risa comenzó a contagiarse fácilmente, primero fue Tadase y a él se unió Kouta con una sonrisa nerviosa que le ayudaba a disimular su progresivo sonrojo. Poco después Hikari dejó de cantar pues la vergüenza le había ganado, y solo trató de ocultar su rostro severamente sonrojado con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír. Y casi instantáneamente también se unió Lina a las risas tras ver la graciosa reacción de su amiga._

**[Fin del video de la Pareja: Linouta y Tadakari]**

–Muy bien, y ahora es momento de comenzar con el gran Juego de Preguntas –comunicó Ángela–. Pero, como podrán ver para poder realizar este juego hemos cambiado un poco el aspecto de nuestro escenario –agregó.

Era cierto. Ahora había en el centro del escenario una cinta transportadora frente a 5 pares de cojines, y a la izquierda de la cinta había una pequeña mesa para dos sobre la cual estaban los carteles de "SI" y "NO" para la pareja.

–También quiero pedirle a la pareja Rimahiko que se siente en aquella mesa –añadió el conductor señalando la mesa junto a la cinta transportadora–. Y las demás parejas por favor siéntense en los demás cojines.

Sin embargo había 5 pares de cojines y solamente 4 grupos de parejas (Linouta, Amuto, Kutau y Tadakari) pero fue allí donde se sentaron el conductor y la futura conductora, Ángela.

–Por esta cinta saldrán las diferentes preguntas de los Lectores de este FanFic y de las cuales cada participante tomará una, el objetivo es que la respuesta a esta pregunta sea un doble "SI" –informó Ángela.

–Ya que de lo contrario de arriba les caerán un montón de pelotitas de goma que, por supuesto, no les hará nada –rió el conductor–. Muy bien, entonces… Comencemos.

En ese momento de la cinta transportadora comenzaron a salir las tarjetas que contenían las preguntas y cuando se dio la señal indicada, cada participante se apresuró a tomar una de las tarjetas.

–Comenzaremos preguntando nosotros –dijo el conductor–. _"Pienso que me sentiría traicionado si mi pareja comienza a salir con alguien más"_

La pareja Rimahiko tomó los carteles de la mesa y se comenzó la cuenta: 1,2 y 3.

Respuestas: (Rima)"**SI**" y (Nadehiko) "**NO**"

En ese momento sobre la cabeza de ambos conductores cayó un centenar de pelotitas de goma.

–¡Auch! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo–. Parece que no acertamos… –se dijo Ángela.

–Bueno, yo pienso que no se puede evitar que Rima conozca a otras personas ni mucho menos puedo impedir que ella se enamore –dijo Nadehiko–. Por lo que si ella un día me dice que conoció a alguien que puede amar, no la culparía…

–Que tierno~ –se escuchó decir del público.

–Muy bien, ahora es nuestro turno –dijo Kukai–. _"Le eh preguntado a mis padres que piensan de mi pareja como candidato potencial para un verdadero matrimonio"…_

Respuestas: (Rima)"**No**" y (Nadehiko) "**SI**"

–¡Auch! –se quejaron ambos cuando las pelotitas le cayeron encima– Hoy no estamos de buena suerte…

–A decir verdad, no tengo la necesidad de preguntarle eso a mis padres –respondió Rima–. Ya que a mi madre siempre le agradó mucho Nadehiko que incluso se atrevió una vez a preguntarme si realmente me gustaría casarme con él…

–Sin embargo, tú nunca se los has preguntado, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Kiara, aún sentada en la mesa de los invitados.

–No, nunca se los pregunté porque ya sabría la respuesta –sonrió algo avergonzada.

–En cuanto a mí –dijo Nadehiko–. Solo se los pregunté una vez cuando hablaban de matrimonio…

–Y ahora creo que es nuestro turno –lo interrumpió Tadase– La pregunta es: _"Mientras grababa para CPCD eh buscado información sobre mi pareja o le eh preguntado a alguien acerca de__él/ella" _

Respuestas: (Rima)"**SI**" y (Nadehiko) "**SI**"

–¡Exacto! Eso es lo más común al entrar a un programa –dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.

–Es cierto –respondió Nadehiko–. Quería saber qué tipo de persona era Rima para saber cómo tratarla…

–Sí, yo también lo hice por las mismas razones –añadió Rima.

[…]Luego de una larga serie de preguntar es el turno de la pareja Linouta, quienes ahora ocupan la mesa para dos.

–Comenzaremos nosotros –dijo Amu alegremente–. _"Pienso que estaría celoso/a si veo a mi pareja ser demasiado amable con alguien del sexo opuesto"_

Respuestas: (Lina)"**SI**" y (Kouta) "**NO**"

–¡Auch! –se quejó más Amu que Ikuto–. Eso duele… –bromeó.

–En realidad pienso que Lina siempre fue la clase de chicas alegres y quizás se deba a que ya me acostumbré a esto de que siento que no me molestaría que ella siguiera siendo amable con otros hombres –dijo Kouta.

–Ahora seguimos nosotros –dijo la pareja Kutau–. _"Mi pareja que parece perfecto/a, hubo una vez que me sentí desilusionada de él/ella"_

Respuestas: (Lina)"**SI**" y (Kouta) "**SI**"

–Bueno, esto creo que es bastante normal –comenzó a decir Kouta–. La primera vez que me sentí decepcionado de Lina fue porque estaba siendo bastante amable con otros hombres –dijo entre risas.

–Pero es que siempre soy así –se justificó ella–. Y yo me sentí decepcionada de él cuando no quiso preparar la cena solo en la tercera noche que estábamos juntos –le dijo aún algo molesta.

–En realidad solo quería que me ayudaras para poder conversar y conocernos mejor –respondió.

–Uhhh~ –resonó del público.

–Jajaja, bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotros –dijo la pareja Rimahiko–. _"Si estuviésemos casados de verdad, él/ella tiene defectos que realmente quisiera corregir"_

Respuestas: (Lina)"**NO**" y (Kouta) "**NO**"

–¡Auch! –se quejaron ambos, cuando le cayeron las pelotitas.

–A decir verdad creo ya me acostumbré a la manera de ser de Lina –dijo Kouta entre risas–. Y creo que es así como debe ser en un matrimonio real.

–Es cierto, yo pienso que cada uno debe adaptarse a la manera de ser de su pareja –añadió Lina

[…] Así continuaron algunas preguntas más hasta que llegó el turno de la pareja Kutau.

–Creo que empezaremos nosotros –dijo la pareja Tadase–._"Si la gente habla mal de mi pareja, me molesto"_

Respuestas: (Utau)"**SI**" y (Kukai) "**SI**"

–Bueno, esta pregunta ya teníamos asegurada de que sería un doble SI –sonrió Hikari divertida.

–Es cierto, esta es un poco obvia –respondieron Utau y Kukai al unísono

–Entonces ahora es nuestro turno –dijo la pareja Rimahiko– _"Eh deseado conocer a mi pareja en algún otro lugar antes de CPCD para no tener la presión de lo que puedan decir nuestro fans"_

Respuestas: (Utau)"**SI**" y (Kukai) "**NO**"

–¡Auch! –se quejaron ambos–. Oigan, esto se ah convertido en un mar de pelotitas –sonrió Nadehiko divertido.

–Jajaja, eso parece –respondió el conductor–. Creo que no somos muy buenos en este juego –añadió entre risas.

–Bueno, sobre esta pregunta… –dijo Kukai–. En realidad, sé que mis fans se preocupan por mí, pero… yo nunca le presté demasiada atención a este tipo de cosas… –dijo con una gotita al estilo anime.

[…] Después de muchas variadas preguntas más, ah llegado el turno de la pareja Tadakari.

–Comenzaremos nosotros –dijo Lina entusiasmada–. _"Mientras grababa para CPCD eh buscado información sobre mi pareja o le eh preguntado a alguien acerca de él/ella"_

Respuestas: (Hikari)"**NO**" y (Tadase) "**NO**"

–¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué? –se extrañó antes de recibir las pelotitas–. ¡Auch!

–Bueno, verás… –comenzó a explicar Hikari–. Nosotros nos conocimos desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y es por eso que no necesitaría buscar información de él.

–Es cierto, nosotros conocimos a Hikari desde nuestro primer concierto en vivo –añadió Tadase.

–Ahh… ya entiendo –dijo Lina.

–Ahora, creo que nos toca –dijo Ikuto algo incómodo–. _"A pesar de que en CPCD estoy casado/a, hay otra persona de la que creo estar interesado/a"_

Respuestas: (Hikari)"**SI**" y (Tadase) "**NO**"

–¡Auch! –se quejaron ambos.

–Esto, bueno… sobre esto… –dijo Hikari bajando la mirada–. Yo no estoy segura si en verdad me interesa otra persona, no lo sé después de lo que pasó… –añadió casi inaudible, algunas miradas se dirigieron a Kouta–. Pero tampoco… estoy segura si él estará interesado en mí, así que… bueno…

–Ehh, creo que ya es hora de la siguiente pregunta –intervino Ángela–. ¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

[…] Por fin después de varias preguntas más, finalmente llegó el turno de la tan esperada pareja Amuto.

–Empezaremos nosotros –dijo el conductor–. _"Eh estado interesado en mi pareja mucho antes de participar en CPCD"_

Respuestas: (Amu)"**NO**" y (Ikuto) "**NO**"

–¡Auch! –dijeron ambos al unísono–. Ahora tenemos un doble "NO", cada vez estamos más cerca –bromeó Ángela.

–Por lo menos ahora las respuestas son igual, pero solo nos falta hacer que sea "SI" –le siguió la corriente el conductor.

–A decir verdad, antes de participar en su programa yo solo había visto a Ikuto un par de veces por televisión y por el simple hecho de que no lo conocía ni escuchaba tanto, no estaba interesada en él –respondió Amu.

–Igual yo –dijo Ikuto–. Solamente había escuchado a Amu varias veces por la radio pero no me había interesado en ella.

–Muy bien, es nuestro turno –dijo Kukai–. _"Me eh refrenado a hacer un skinship* por temor a lo que puedan decir los fans de mi pareja"_

Respuestas: (Amu)"**SI**" y (Ikuto) "**NO**"

–Ups –se dijo antes que las pelotitas les cayeran encima–. ¡Auch! –se quejó.

–Bueno, sobre esto… –dijo Amu–. Después de que ambos entramos en confianza yo quería hacer cosas como tomarlo de la mano o ayudarle a secar su cabello luego de que se bañaba, pero… me eh refrenado muchas veces por lo que pudiesen llegar a decir sus fans.

–Sin embargo, yo jamás le presté atención a cosas como esas –agregó Ikuto–. No lo pensé dos veces al momento de tomar su mano cuando estábamos en aquel negocio… –dijo haciendo referencia al capítulo 12.

–Muy bien, nos toca a nosotros –dijo Hikari–. _"Le eh preguntado a mis padres que piensan de mi pareja como candidato potencial para un verdadero matrimonio"_

Respuestas: (Amu)"**SI**" y (Ikuto) "**SI**"

–¡Wow, esto realmente asombra! –dijo el conductor–. ¿Realmente has hecho eso, Ikuto?

–Si –respondió seriamente–, fue durante un llamado telefónico cuando estábamos en el Tour por Asia, mi madre me preguntó cómo me llevaba con Amu y luego le pregunté qué pensaba de ella si esto fuera un matrimonio real….

–Uhh~ –dijeron las fans del público interesadas.

–En realidad yo no había pensado eso antes –dijo Amu–. Hasta que un día en que mi hermana llamó me preguntó qué pensarían nuestros padres si fuese un matrimonio real, así que aproveché para preguntarles cómo pensaban de Ikuto en ese sentido… –se sonrojó levemente.

–Y bien, ahora es nuestro turno –añadieron la pareja Rimahiko–. Esta pregunta es solo para Ikuto: _"Me he estresado por la ropa tan pequeña y/o descubierta que mi esposa usa en el escenario"_

Respuesta: (Ikuto) "**SI**"

–A decir verdad, hace poco estuve viendo algunos de sus antiguos conciertos y generalmente ella utiliza ropa muy, muy… descubierta –dijo siendo considerado–. Por ejemplo, en su último concierto usó una polera/remera blanca de mangas largas que dejaba su vientre al descubierto y una pollera celeste realmente corta… **[*]**

–Esto… pero eso solamente fue para ese concierto –contestó Amu avergonzada.

–Ahora es mi turno –dijo Lina entusiasmada–. _"Puedo decir 3 cualidades de mi pareja en 10 segundos"_

Respuestas: (Amu)"**SI**" y (Ikuto) "**SI**"

–Muy bien, si es así entonces hagamos la prueba –propuso Ángela divertida–. Primero Amu, ¿Estás Lista? 1,2 y ¡3!

–Mmm… su ingenio, su bondad y… su honestidad –se apresuró a decir.

–Y ahora es el turno de Ikuto –dijo el conductor–. ¿Listo? 1, 2 y ¡3!

–Su carisma, su tolerancia y su sinceridad –respondió él con gran naturalidad.

–Muy bien y creo que con esto ya hemos llegado al final de nuestro programa –avisó el conductor.

–¡Esperen! –dijo Ángela– Hemos olvidado algo, ¡La prenda! –dijo emocionada.

–Por supuesto –añadió Crystal–. Y aquí mismo tenemos los resultados –dijo entregándole una hoja al conductor.

–Muy bien, entonces… –recibió el papel–. Aquí dice el orden y cantidad de preguntas bien y mal:

[Preguntas bien: O] [Preguntas mal: X]

Pareja Rimahiko: X - O - X - O

Pareja Linouta: X - O - O - X

Pareja Amuto: X - X - X - X

Pareja Kutau: X - O - X - X

Pareja Tadakari: O - O - O - X

Conductores: X - X - O - O

–Mmm, al menos nosotros no perdimos –sonrió Ángela–. Pero los perdedores fueron: ¡La pareja Amuto!

–Sin embargo, el reloj dice que ya no tenemos más tiempo para continuar el programa –dijo el conductor.

–Así que les pediremos a los Lectores de este FanFic que nos envíen diferentes prendas para que podamos elegir 1 o 2 que serán cumplidas en nuestro próximo programa –añadió Ángela.

–Bueno, esto fue todo por el día de hoy... –retomó el conductor–. Tendremos mucha más diversión y nuevas misiones la próxima semana. Esto ah sido… ¡Casados Por 100 Días! –se despidió con una sonrisa.

························································

Hola a Todos =]

Primero que nada aquí les dejo los significados de algunas palabras:

***Belting:** Técnica basada en una posición de laringe ligeramente hacia arriba, con apertura vocal ancha, sonido muy alveolar, contrario a velo faríngeo, de cercana tesitura al falsete pero de acción natural. El resultado es un timbre delgado y agudo.

***Falsete: **Forma de emisión vocal en voces masculinas, usando solo la vibración de la mucosa de los labios vocales. Se utiliza para alcanzar notas agudas más allá del registro normal del cantante y también para dar una calidad femenina depurada al canto varonil.

***Skinship:** es una palabra coreano-inglesa que hace referencia a los niveles de contacto físico, o más simplemente, a "tocarse". Puede consistir en una simple tomada de manos hasta llegar a besos.

**[*] **La foto de la ropa que Amu utilizó fue modelada por la famosa cantante Lee HyoRi y ya está en mi perfil ^^.

Nuevamente quiero pedirles disculpas por la infinita tardanza, para serles sincera no pensé que podría tardar tanto en escribir este capítulo pero principalmente fue a causa de mi falta de tiempo. Déjenme contarles, resulta que desde que finalizó el primer mes de escuela empecé a tener por lo menos 4 exámenes a la semana (esto es sin contar trabajos prácticos, exposiciones, etc.) y lo peor es que asisto a una escuela de doble turno y el único tiempo libre para estudiar son las noches que antes ocupaba para escribir. Incluso tengo pruebas programadas hasta para el mes de agosto…

Dejando eso de lado, **quiero pedirles a todos los lectores de este FanFic que me envíen las diferentes prendas que les gustaría que cumplan la pareja Amuto, de ellas seleccionaré algunas que aparecerán en la siguiente entrevista ^^.**

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__** "**__**16) The Concert Illusion"**_

Oh, y algo que olvidé decirles…

Muchas gracias a todos los las personas que ocupan una parte de su tiempo para Leer este FanFic

Y muchas gracias a aquellos lectores que se molestan en dejarme sus preciados Reviews =]

Por favor sean felices hoy también

Y Gracias por Leer.


	16. The Concert Illusion

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Amu POV**

La mañana había amanecido bastante tranquila, me levanté puntual y bajé a prepararle el desayuno a mí aún dormido Ikuto. Estaba realmente entusiasmada con saber que hoy finalmente sería el tan esperado _**"Concert Illusion" **_y que por fin regresaría a mí típica agenda ocupada. La verdad, era que ya estaba comenzando a sentirme bastante antinatural con tanto tiempo libre para dedicarle a mi esposo, pero… ¿Ehh? ¿Está sonando mi celular?

–¿Hola? ¿Mazaki-san? –me apresuré a tomar el teléfono.

–_Hola Amu, ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó alegremente._

–Disfrutando de mi nueva vida de casada, ¿Y usted? –sonreí divertida.

–_Muy bien –respondió–. Por cierto, ya sabes que a partir de mañana tus actividades continúan, ¿Verdad?_

–Claro que sí y la verdad es que ya no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre… –le comenté.

–_Pero a veces es bueno tomarse un descanso, ¿No lo crees? –opinó–. En fin, te llamaba para decirte que hay una gran oferta para un contrato, del que me gustaría que lo escucharas cuanto antes –dijo seriamente._

–¿De qué se trata, Mazaki-san? –me apresuré a preguntar.

–_Estuve acomodando tus horarios para que sea luego del concierto, así podrás regresar junto al joven Tsukiyomi, ¿De acuerdo? –soltó una risita traviesa, me sonrojé. _

–Sí, está bien… muchas gracias –respondí.

–_Y para mañana tienes programado participar en el programa de "Kko-Kko Tour" que constará solamente de 3 días de grabación, pero que será transmitido en 6 capítulos –me dijo._

–¿Se refiere al que comienza con el "Chapuzón de Agua"? –pregunté extrañada.

–_Sí, pero todo eso te lo explicaré mejor luego del concierto –aclaró–. Bueno, eso era todo, adiós…_

–Adiós, Mazaki-san… –dije para luego finalizar la llamada.

Continué preparando el desayuno y luego de terminarlo me dispuse despertar a mi querido _**"esposito"**_, pero antes de que lograra salir de la cocina, lo encontré bajando las escaleras. En realidad me hubiese gustado verlo durmiendo y contemplar su bonito rostro antes de despertarlo, pero bueno…

–Muy buenos días, Ikuto –le dije animadamente mientras corría a su encuentro.

–Buenos días, Amu –sonrió–. Vaya, parece que estás muy emocionada con el concierto de hoy…

–Claro que sí, además de que regresaré a mi típica agenda ocupada –añadí mientras lo seguía.

Fuimos a desayunar y más tarde comencé a practicar las canciones que cantaría esa noche. Al caer la tarde, me decidí por probarme mis diferentes atuendos para elegir el que llevaría esa noche y supuse que la ayuda de Ikuto me podría ser muy útil para esta ocasión. Pero, conociendo sus gustos, decidí probarme uno de los más cubiertos que tenía y que simplemente constaba de: una blusa blanca, una casaca a cuadros roja y un algo ajustado pantalón negro. **[*]**

Al caer la noche Ikuto me llevó hasta el concierto y al entrar lo primero que hicimos fue buscar a nuestros amigos, quienes ya estaban reunidos y esperando por nosotros. El concierto comenzó.

···················································································

El público estaba lleno y demostró perfectamente su entusiasmo desde el comienzo de la canción de Lina: "Nobody".

_(Tú sabes que todavía te amo bebe)  
__(Y eso nunca cambiara)  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__No me gusta nadie más  
__Si no eres tú, no lo quiero  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__  
__No me gusta esto, ¿pero por qué sigues apartándome?  
__Te aguardas continuamente no escuchas, lo que te digo  
__¿Por qué sigues tratándome de enviar a otro chico?  
__¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?  
__  
__El refrán de ello es, todo por mí.  
__El refrán que tú careces de muchas cosas.  
__Solamente para ello  
__Tú sabes cómo soy  
__¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en cosas que no quiero?  
__  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__No me gusta nadie más  
__Si no eres tú no lo quiero  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie_

_Estoy bien  
__Soy feliz  
__Solamente te necesito_

_Todo tengo, nada mas quiero  
__¿Por qué me dices que encuentre a otra persona y sea feliz?  
__No hay ningún modo e puedo ser feliz después de que te fuiste_

_El refrán de ello es, todo por mí.  
__El refrán que tú careces de muchas cosas.  
__¿No sabe que esto es absurdo?  
__¿Por que como puedo ser feliz sin ti?_

_No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__No me gusta nadie más  
__Si no eres tú no lo quiero  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie_

_(No quiero a nadie más)  
__(No quiero a nadie más)  
__Si no eres tú, si no eres realmente, no lo quiero_

_No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, excepto a ti.  
__No me gusta nadie más  
__Si no eres tú no lo quiero  
__No quiero a nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie_

_Atrás están los días cuando era joven, salvaje y libre  
__Quiero volver cuando todo parecía un sueño  
__Por que hacer que me aparte  
__¿Por qué sigues apartándome?  
__No amo a nadie, nadie  
__Nadie, nadie excepto a ti._

Luego fue el turno de Tiffany, quién también recibió mucho apoyo del público con su canción: "I Alone".

_Por favor finge no verme más  
__Por favor aún si me miras  
__En días triste de arena y viento  
__No me digas nada más por favor  
__  
__Plegando mi corazón oculto  
__Lágrimas a lo desconocido  
__Como si fuéramos  
__Extraños, ignorándonos  
__Debes solo seguir tu camino  
__Todo mi amor yo misma guardo  
__En soledad conservo  
__Junto a los recuerdos que  
__Ato ahora con mi llanto  
__Aunque tú estés lejos  
__Felicidad te anhelo  
__Mi amor guardo, muy dentro del corazón  
__En nuestra próxima reencarnación  
__Nos volveremos tú y yo a encontrar  
__Y no nos separaremos jamás  
__Nuestro nuevo destino llegará_

_Podre ser en él una flor para ti  
__O cantarte solo a ti una canción  
__Como una muchacha  
__O siendo tu amada  
__Quiero estar por siempre a tu lado  
__Todo mi amor yo misma guardo  
__En soledad conservo  
__Junto a los recuerdos que  
__Ato ahora con mi llande  
__Aunque tú estés lejos  
__Felicidad te anhelo  
__Mi amor guardo... en mi corazón_

_Aunque nos lastime, yo  
__Aún así no lloraré  
__Aún si es el adiós  
__Perdurara mi amor  
__Después de esta vida  
__Nos reencontraremos y  
__Será nuestro amor, solo para los dos  
__Seguro..._

Llegó el turno de Hikari-san y desde el principio el público demostró todo su amor por ella entonando la mayor parte de las hermosas estrofas de su canción: "Kissing You".

_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
__Kissing you, baby.  
__Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
__Loving you, baby  
__Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
__Kissing you, baby.  
__Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
__Loving you, baby_

_Me siento feliz cuando me das un lindo beso,  
__Porque a la vez te ves dulce, inocente.  
__Sin yo saberlo mis labios ya están  
__Susurrando tú nombre una vez más._

_Y vamos  
__Caminando despacio,  
__Tomados de la mano,  
__Quiero dejarme en tu hombro y susurrar  
__Gracias, te amo, felicidad yo te daré  
__Kissing you, oh my love!  
__Mañana  
__Volveremos a estar juntos,  
__Bajo el sol caluroso,  
__Te canto una balada y te hago reír.  
__Dulces palabras felices: yo te amo a ti_

_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
__Kissing you, baby.  
__Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
__Loving you, baby_

_Si cierro mis ojos mientras te beso, oh amor,  
__Mis mejillas pronto se pondrán rojas.  
__Puedes escuchar a mi corazón,  
__Cada día me enamoro más y más de ti._

_Y vamos  
__Caminando despacio,  
__Tomados de la mano,  
__Quiero dejarme en tu hombro y susurrar  
__Gracias, te amo, felicidad yo te daré  
__Kissing you, oh my love!  
__Mañana  
__Volveremos a estar juntos,  
__Bajo el sol caluroso,  
__Te canto una balada y te hago reír.  
__Dulces palabras felices: yo te amo a ti  
__Te amo, te amo,  
__De aquí al cielo mi amor llegará;  
__Siempre te haré feliz y te haré sonreír.  
__Te prometo que, seré una novia muy especial.  
__Te quedas a mi lado, lenta cierro los ojos,  
__Siempre en tus brazos quiero estar!_

_Y vamos  
__Caminando despacio,  
__Tomados de la mano,  
__Quiero dejarme en tu hombro y susurrar  
__Gracias, te amo, felicidad yo te daré  
__Kissing you, oh my love!  
__Mañana  
__Volveremos a estar juntos,  
__Bajo el sol caluroso,  
__Te canto una balada y te hago reír.  
__Dulces palabras felices: yo te amo a ti  
__Dulce te amo y un muy feliz  
__Te amo solo a ti._

Finalmente llegó la hora de mi primera aparición, me apresuré a salir y aunque fue fácil encontrar a Ikuto entre todo el público de primera fila, fue difícil intentar evitar mi sonrojo. La canción que canté fue: "As a Man".

_Empezar de nuevo, es algo que da miedo.  
__Pero al menos esta vez creo que podría ser amor,  
__Trato de ser feliz después de una separación.  
__Tú y yo deberíamos jurar la felicidad eterna,  
__Pero a veces son los problemas menores  
__Los que hacen que nos enfademos, yo no quiero terminar.  
__Quizás tú lo llames, un amor en expansión.  
__Y según pasa el tiempo me hago más y más pequeña.  
_

_Porque eres un hombre, porque eres un hombre  
__No lo podrás saber, de que me falta algo,  
__Que soy una tonta, que solo puedo mirarte a ti._

_Porque eres un hombre, porque eres un hombre  
__Tú no me entiendes, tal vez quieras ser libre  
__O no vayas a poder cambiar_

_Porque eres un hombre (x4) (x3)  
__  
__Aunque estés cerca, me siento muy triste.  
__Tus palabras "te quiero" ya no suenan como antes,  
__Las largas esperas se hacen más pesadas.  
__Siento que me destruyo como un manto de cristal._

_Siento una angustia, que no me deja dormir,  
__Enloquezco cuando no puedo decirte lo que siento.  
__No soy una mujer que espere grandes cosas,  
__Pero muero por una de tus palabras sinceras._

_Porque eres un hombre, porque eres un hombre  
__No lo podrás saber, de que me falta algo,  
__Que soy una tonta, que solo puedo mirarte a ti._

_Porque eres un hombre, porque eres un hombre  
__Tú no me entiendes, tal vez quieras ser libre  
__O no vayas a poder cambiar_

_Porque eres un hombre (x4) (x3)_

_Aun siento como si fuera la primera vez,  
__Cuando sin pensar me miraste y me sonreíste.  
__Esos pequeños recuerdos ya nunca regresarán._

_Porque eres un hombre y porque eres mi hombre  
__Yo te seguiré amando… Ohh, Ohh~  
__Porque eres un hombre, porque eres un hombre  
__No lo podrás saber, de que me falta algo,  
__Que soy una tonta, que solo puedo mirarte a ti._

_Porque eres un hombre, porque eres un hombre  
__Tú no me entiendes, tal vez quieras ser libre  
__O no vayas a poder cambiar_

_Porque eres un hombre…_

_Te comportas como un hombre._

Luego fue el turno de Utau, quién los conquistó fácilmente con la letra de su alegre canción: "Glorious Sunshine".

_Aunque sientas que la tristeza te aplastara,_  
_No te pongas así por favor_  
_¡Solo deshazte de ese orgullo barato que traes!_

_Sigue viviendo bajo la luz del sol no mires atrás_  
_Puedo sentir cuando eres honesto contigo mismo_  
_Quieres sonreír, clara felicidad!_

_Nunca te rindas, no cedas ante nadie, tienes un sueño_  
_Quiero decirte, quiero que lo tomes, toma un respiro, no te apresures..._  
_Muéstrame tu sonrisa que es tan brillante como el sol_

_Cuando un edificio parece ser tragado en la sombra de otro,_  
_No temas mira alrededor, ver el futuro. Alza el vuelo!_

_Has sido dañado, lloraste y cansado. Ya no más._  
_Frustra que solo, quiero que ames y seas amado_  
_Juntos tener buenas largas noches_

_Hacer cosas, hablar a las espaldas de alguien más,_  
_Con el tiempo se hará trivial, sin confianza, te perderás y te alejarás._  
_¡No dejes que te afecte! ¡Ve y aprovecha el día!_

_¡Gloriosa luz!_

_Sigue viviendo bajo la luz del sol no mires atrás_  
_Una diosa estaría celosa de tu beso apasionado_  
_¡Clara felicidad!_

_Hay una luz que sin parpadear perfora tu corazón_  
_Tú y solo tú, puedes hallar el significado de ese resplandor_  
_Canta una canción de alegría, como el sol_

Luego llegó la hora de cantar todas juntas y aunque estaba algo nerviosa di mi mejor esfuerzo al cantar mi parte de la canción: "Way To Go".

_¿Puedes decirme dónde encontrar fuerza?, ¿Puedes levantarme con el brillo de tus ojos?_  
_Todos quieren que sea más rápida, más. Oh!, pero si sólo soy una niña normal._  
_El viento se mueve libremente, pero no sé dónde se encuentran todos._

_Pero teniendo fuerzas hemos logrado avanzar. Esto es realmente nada después de todo._  
_Vamos a cambiar el mundo. Lo único que yo sé es que la única razón para que este complicado mundo sea emocionante, es por una razón, si, eres tú._

_¿Puedes decirme que me amas?, ¿Puedes abrazarme y sonreír juntos?_  
_Todos quieren que sea más rápida, más. Oh!, pero si sólo soy una niña normal._  
_El cielo es tan azul, pero no sé hacia dónde se dirigen todos._

_Peor teniendo fuerzas hemos logrado avanzar, esto es realmente nada después de todo._  
_Vamos a cambiar el mundo. Lo único que yo sé es que, la única razón para que este complicado mundo sea emocionante, es por una razón, si, eres tú._

_Me gustas sólo por tu forma de ser, me dejas ser libre, ser libre mi niño._  
_Desde que te conocí (he ido cambiando)_  
_Todo cambió, pero ahora vamos a comenzar de nuevo. ¡Bien!_

_Pero teniendo fuerzas hemos logrado avanzar. Esto es realmente nada después de todo._  
_Vamos a cambiar el mundo. Lo único que yo sé es que la única razón para que este complicado mundo sea emocionante, es por una razón, si, eres tú._

_¡Lista para tu amor! (Esto es realmente nada después de todo)_  
_Lo único que yo sé es que la única razón para que este complicado mundo sea emocionante, es por una razón, ¡Y eres tú!_

El público gritó de emoción al finalizar la canción y luego dimos lugar al gran éxito de Kouta-san: "Happiness".

_Ni una sola vez me olvidé de ti  
__Solamente pienso en ti  
__Y ¿qué hay de ti?  
__¿Me has olvidado?  
__De mis ojos caen lágrimas  
__Me siento traicionado  
__Pensé en ir a buscarte  
__Yo en realidad no lo sé  
__El mundo sigue girando  
__Para mis ojos tú eres la única  
__Sin decir nada y sin ser capaz de irme  
__Sin lágrimas y sin sentimientos  
__Mírame aquí estoy delante de ti  
__Yo, quien vive solo por ti._

_Llego el momento de nuestro encuentro  
__Estoy frente a ti  
__Aunque no quería que me vieras llorando  
__Aún así secaste mis lágrimas  
__Y sostuviste mis manos  
__Voy a esforzarme y darte felicidad_

_Cierro los ojos y te veo  
__Te encontraré dentro de mi corazón  
__Puedo ver la luz que me ilumina  
__No podemos dejar escapar la felicidad eterna  
__¿Puedes verme?  
__Di mi nombre y me quedaré a tu lado  
__Vamos a estar juntos, te amo  
__Tú y yo felices por siempre_

_Ni una sola vez me olvidé de ti  
__Solamente pienso en ti  
__Y ¿qué hay de ti?  
__¿Me has olvidado?  
__De mis ojos caen lágrimas  
__Me siento traicionado_

_Llego el momento de nuestro encuentro  
__Estoy frente a ti  
__Aunque no quería que me vieras llorando  
__Aún así secaste mis lágrimas  
__Y sostuviste mis manos  
__Voy a esforzarme y darte felicidad_

_Cierro los ojos y te veo  
__Te encontraré dentro de mi corazón  
__Puedo ver la luz que me ilumina  
__No podemos dejar escapar la felicidad eterna  
__¿Puedes verme?  
__Di mi nombre y me quedaré a tu lado  
__Vamos a estar juntos, te amo  
__Tú y yo felices por siempre_

_Los pájaros azules  
__Que la felicidad da  
__Siempre estarán cerca, junto a nosotros  
__  
__Cierro los ojos y te veo  
__Te encontraré dentro de mi corazón  
__Puedo ver la luz que me ilumina  
__No podemos dejar escapar la felicidad eterna_

_¿Puedes verme?  
__Date cuenta  
__Abre tu corazón  
__Estoy frente a ti  
__Di mi nombre y me quedaré a tu lado  
__Vamos a estar juntos, te amo  
__Tú y yo felices por siempre._

Y por último, llegó el momento de cantar junto a Kouta-san la triste pero linda canción de: "If You Can Not".

_Regresa otra vez, pero no me mientas_  
_No me dejes, no puedo decirte eso_  
_Aunque como un tonto, no puedo seguir esperándote_

_Nunca digas palabras como "por favor, vete"_  
_Por favor, no te alejes_  
_Por favor, no te alejes_  
_Para que sea capaz de encontrarte_  
_Por favor, no te alejes_  
_Por favor, no te alejes_  
_No puedo verte_  
_Por favor, no me dejes_  
_No me dejes_  
_Prométemelo, te lo suplico_

_No te vayas más lejos, más lejos de mí_  
_Si debes partir, no me lo digas_  
_Aunque como un tonto, no puedo olvidarte sólo así_

_La visión de ti regresando, definitivamente no quiero ver eso_  
_Por favor, no te alejes_  
_Por favor, no te alejes_  
_Para que sea capaz de encontrarte_  
_Por favor, no te alejes_  
_Por favor, no te alejes_  
_No puedo verte_  
_No puedo enviarte lejos así_  
_No puedo decirte que te vayas_  
_Regresa a mí_  
_Por favor_  
_Por favor_  
_No me dejes_  
_No me dejes_  
_Promételo, por favor._

El concierto terminó y los chicos no tardaron en felicitarnos por todo el esfuerzo que le habíamos puesto. Sin embargo, no pude estar mucho tiempo con ellos debido a que Mazaki-san ya había acomodado mi agenda para que fuese a ver al señor que había ofrecido el contrato de esta mañana.

–Buenas noches, señorita Amu –me saludó cortésmente–. Mi nombre es Juzo Kurogane y vine como representante de la compañía SPC Entretaiment para ofrecerle un importante contrato –dijo entregándome los papeles.

–Mucho gusto, Juzo Kurogane –respondí–. Y sobre el contrato, ¿De qué se trata? –pregunté intrigada.

–El contrato es bastante sencillo y solamente consiste en un **Dúo-Musical** –contestó con seriedad–. Incluso la empresa de Coca-Cola está interesada en contratarlos para su nuevo comercial de Dynamic Kin.

–¿Dynamic Kin? –repetí sorprendida–. Pero… ¿Usted cree que podamos tener éxito? –pregunté aún algo dudosa.

–Pues, como verá, ya hay una gran empresa interesada en ambos… –se justificó–. Pero de cualquier modo, el único requisito para terminar con el contrato es que ambos estén de acuerdo.

–Sin embargo –dijo Mazaki-san–, el verdadero interés de Coca-Cola fue la serena voz de ese joven y tu hermosa figura, que era justo lo que buscaba para su comercial de Dynamic Kin.

–Además, él ya aceptó la oferta, solo falta tu decisión… –finalizó Juzo Kurogane.

–Mmm… –dudé por algunos momentos–. Está bien, creo que ya me convencieron…

Firmé el contrato y luego de escuchar los demás planes de Mazaki-san finalmente pude regresar con Ikuto, quién aún continuaba platicando con los demás. Continuamos hablando un poco más y luego regresamos a casa.

Al día siguiente mi agenda comenzó en la mañana con las grabaciones de Kko-Kko Tour y con el comercial de Dynamic Kin. Deberán perdonarme pero lo que sucedió allí, será mejor que quede como suspenso para el próximo capítulo…

······························································································

¡Hola a Todos! =]

Primero que nada ya les eh dejado en mi perfil:

**[*]** La imagen del traje de Amu, modelada por Lee HyoRi.

**+) **Nobody (by Wonder Girls)

**+)** I Alone (By Tiffany Hwang)

**+) **Kissing You (By SNSD)

**+) **As a Man (By Gummy)

**+) **Way to Go (By SNSD)

**+) **Happiness (By Super Junior)

**+) **If You Can Not (By SS501)

_Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: __**"17) Un Nuevo Dúo-Musical"**__:_

_Televisión: En la SPC Entretaiment se desarrolla un interesante amorío, donde la reconocida cantante __**Hinamori Amu**__ y el sensual actor (…) Pero,… __**¿Pudo un beso haber iniciado algo entre ambos?**_

_(…) Ikuto: ¿¡Pero Qué Diablos es esto! –me enfadé._

_(…)Amu: __**"Me gustaría que supieras que ya no soy la misma niña que conociste antes, (…) Sinceramente, desearía poder cantarte la canción de Kissing You mientras estamos tomados de las manos…"**_

Disculpen por no poner como continuaba el segundo día de Amu, pero la verdad es que será mucho más emocionante guardarlo para el próximo capítulo. Mientras tanto, les dejaré toda la intriga de: ¿Quién es la pareja de Amu en el contrato? ¿A qué beso se refieren en la televisión? ¿Por qué Ikuto tuvo esa reacción? ¿Y a quién le desearía cantar la canción de Kissing You?

Bueno, sabrán todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo =]!

Espero que hoy también tengan un gran día

Y Gracias por Leer!


	17. Un nuevo dúo-musical

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

La mañana había amanecido muy tranquila y me había despertado con la armoniosa melodía que entonaban los pájaros en nuestra ventana. Saqué mi celular de debajo de la almohada y abrí los ojos con cierta pesadez para poder revisar la hora. Me senté en la cama y corrí un poco mi cabello hacia atrás mientras trataba de despertarme completamente.

–Oye, Amu, ya es hora de levantarse… –giré a verla, pero ella no estaba allí–. ¿Uhh? ¿A dónde habrá ido? –me levanté.

Pero, solo después de bajar las escaleras, recordé que ella me había dicho que saldría temprano a comenzar su agenda y que seguramente regresaría un poco tarde. Me dirigí al baño para poder lavarme la cara y cerré la puerta tras de mí, ya que, aunque habían cámaras enfocadas al baño, no había ninguna dentro de él y si se cerraba la puerta, nadie podría ver dentro. En ese momento noté la presencia de Yoru.

–Ikuto-nya, ¿Qué sucederá con Hikari y Amu? –preguntó algo preocupado.

–Hikari… ya está enamorada de Kouta –respondí seriamente–. Y, en cuanto a Amu, todavía no lo sé…

–… ¿Estás enamorado de ella?... –preguntó intrigado.

–No,… no lo sé… –respondí entre pensamientos.

Cuando salí me dirigí al living, me senté en el sillón y encendí el televisor en busca de algo interesante para ver. Estuve un largo rato cambiando canales hasta finalmente dejar en uno cualquiera. De pronto, algo llamó mi atención.

_****Programa de TV****_

_**(Todo lo que esté **__**subrayado**__** mientras los personajes miran un video es lo que ellos comentan, NO es parte del video)**_

–Sin embargo, el romance no solamente está en Singapur, si no que podemos ir aún más lejos. En la SPC Entretaiment se desarrolla un interesante amorío, en donde la reconocida cantante **Hinamori Amu** y el sensual actor **Makino Kouta** dan inicio a su carrera como un gran **Dúo-Musical**,..

–¿Qué cosa? –me pregunté más extrañado que sorprendido–. ¿Qué es esto? –me apresuré a subir el volumen.

–Pero… **¿Puedo un beso haber iniciado algo entre ambas estrellas?** –se preguntó seriamente.

–¿Un beso? –dije desconcertado, no comprendí absolutamente nada–. ¿De qué está hablando?...

–Diferentes fuentes nos informan sobre el romance más popular de Japón –y diciendo esto, en la pantalla situada detrás suyo comienza la escena de un comercial. **[*]**

_····································································_

_[Amu se encuentra cerca de un puesto de Dynamic Kin, toma emocionadamente una de las botellas del stand y le da un trago. Mientras tanto, Kouta, quien permanece leyendo un libro, alza la mirada para dirigirle una sonrisa. Segundos después Amu pasa enfrente suyo y con la botella choca levemente el libro de Kouta provocando un gran chorro de agua._

_Luego de alejarse algunos pasos, Amu le lanza la botella y él la atrapa fácilmente para luego proseguir a hacer algunos trucos con ella y finalmente tomar un trago. Después se enfoca una escena en donde ambos están corriendo, mientras Kouta raspa la botella en la pared del lado derecho permitiendo que el agua salga libremente y se diviertan al mojarse._

_Finalmente, ambos aparecen cara a cara y Kouta alza la mano en que tiene la botella, provocando que una pequeña cantidad de agua caiga desde arriba en forma de cortina y aprovechar así ese momento para besarla.]_

_····································································_

–¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto? –comencé a molestarme–. ¿Cuándo fue que Amu grabó ese comercial?

–Como habrán visto, recientemente ambas estrellas han trabajado juntos para el nuevo comercial de Dynamic Kin, el cual es finalizado con una dulce **"escena de beso"** y que ha captado la atención de muchos televidentes.

–¡Por supuesto que llamaría la atención! –dije enfadado–. ¡Se suponía que Kouta estaba enamorado de Hikari!

–Pero, sorpresivamente, también han aparecido una gran cantidad de **fanáticas que apoyan su relación** y justifican sus ideas por las grandiosas **tomas detrás de escena**, aquí algunas de ellas…

–¿Cómo dice que hay fanáticas que apoyan su "relación"? ¡No hay nada entre ellos! –me justifiqué.

_····································································_

_[Ambos se encuentran a plena grabación del comercial de Dynamic Kin, puede observarse cómo los conductores les dan algunos consejos y explicaciones para grabar la tan famosa "Escena del Beso". Sin embargo, para poder acostumbrarse un poco más a su cercanía, una joven del personal les propone que practiquen besando una manzana al mismo tiempo._

–_De esta manera, se sentirán como si se estuviesen besando y aumentará su confianza –se justificó._

–_Sin embargo, para el momento de la grabación deberán besarse de verdad… –dijo el conductor seriamente._

–_No se preocupe, lo lograremos –dijo Kouta–. Después de todo nosotros ya estamos en confianza… –la abrazó._

–_Es cierto –sonrió tímidamente.]_

_······························_

_[En la segunda escena comienza la grabación de la escena del beso. Al principio, cada vez que Kouta se acercaba a Amu, ella no lograba evitar soltar una risita que le ayudaría a disimular su nerviosismo pero que destacaba su sonrojo. Por otro lado, Kouta era mucho más serio al momento de grabar y no dudaba en acercarse a Amu, pero cuando ella reía, él no evitaba soltar una sonrisa. Finalmente ambos comienzan a ganar más confianza entre ellos y empiezan a verse mucho más naturales…]_

_····································································_

–¿¡Pero qué diablos…? –estaba realmente molesto–. … ¿¡Cuándo fue qué sucedió todo esto?...

–Pero esto no es todo, ya que en el nuevo capítulo de **"Kko-Kko Tour"** ambas estrellas han vuelto a hacer aparición y han llamado la atención notablemente en el tradicional juego del "Chapuzón de Agua".

_····································································_

_Cuando la escena comienza, todos están sentados al borde de la piscina con los pies bajo el agua. También llevan puesto la tradicional remera con un corazón pegado en el pecho, bajo el cual está la foto de otro participante (del sexo opuesto) a quien quisieran invitar a unas vacaciones y para quien han escrito una carta sin mencionar su nombre. Esa carta será leída en voz alta y todas aquellas personas que crean ser el destinatario se pondrán de pie. Finalmente se dirá el nombre mientras se muestra la foto de la persona elegida y, aquellos que se han parado sin ser los elegidos, se darán el clásico: "chapuzón de agua"._

_(…)– Y la siguiente es… ¡Amu-chan! –dijo el conductor. Ella tomó la carta que reposaba en su falta y comenzó la lectura._

–_**"Me gustaría que supieras que ya no soy la misma niña que conociste antes, ya que ahora soy una mujer. También quisiera decirte que admiro mucho el hermoso trabajo que hiciste mientras te acompañaba la hermosa melodía de ``Miracle´´,… **__–comenzó a sonrojarse cada vez más._

–_Espera, espera, espera –la interrumpió otro participante–. ¿Admiro el trabajo que hiciste mientras te acompañaba la melodía de "Miracle"? –se extrañó–. ¿Eso no es un poco… lógico? –rió divertido._

_[Nota de TV: La canción de "Miracle" pertenece al 2do sencillo de Kouta Makino]_

–_Solo le faltan dos líneas para terminar, no la interrumpas –le reclamó el director–. Continúa, Amu-chan…_

–_**Sinceramente, desearía poder cantarte la canción de ``Kissing You´´ mientras estamos tomados de las manos".**_

–_Ahh~ Que linda… –se escuchó entre algunos murmullos._

–_Muy bien, los que piensen que puedan ser los elegidos por favor pónganse de pié –les avisó–. ¿Listos? 1, 2 y… ¡3!_

_En ese momento y casi sin dudarlo, el primero en levantarse fue Takashi Ishida (un joven muy reconocido en dramas populares, de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos del más fino color caramelo) y, poco después, se levantó Kouta._

–_Y dime Takashi-kun, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te has levantado? –interrogó el conductor algo sorprendido._

–_Sucede que en casi todos los dramas en los que participé siempre tuve el papel de "chico bueno" y es por eso que en la mayoría de mis videos ponen canciones como la de "Miracle" –respondió seriamente._

–_Y supongo que Kouta, tú te has levantado porque la canción es tuya, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó._

–_Sí, así es… –contestó con una sonrisa que no escondía perfectamente su nerviosismo._

_(…) Sin embargo, antes de que se supiera quién había sido el elegido, el conductor decidió hacer que ambos participantes tuvieran la oportunidad de tomar de la mano a Amu mientras ella les cantaba una parte de la canción "Kissing You". El primero fue Takashi, y luego Kouta. Amu cantó siempre la misma parte de la canción: __**"…Y vamos caminando despacio, tomados de la mano, quiero dejarme en tu hombro y susurrar…"**__. Luego de ello, finalmente se diría la persona a quien fue dirigida la carta._

–_Dentro de mi corazón, está… –comenzó a despegar el corazón de su blusa–. Kouta-san…_

**[Para: Kouta Makino**

**¿Te gustaría tener unas espléndidas vacaciones conmigo en España?**

**De: Amu Hinamori]**

_(…)–Ahora es el turno de… ¡Kouta! –dijo el conductor. Él tomó la carta que estaba a su lado y comenzó la lectura._

–_**"Tu personalidad siempre me ha parecido realmente interesante, ¿Podrías ser… una chica mala? Pero, sin importar cómo sea, para mis ojos eres verdaderamente adorable. Si fuese posible, me gustaría trabajar contigo una vez más."**_

–_Ahh~… –suspiraron todas las chicas al oír su frase: "para mis ojos eres adorable"._

–_Muy bien, quienes piensen que pueda ser las elegidas, por favor pónganse de pie –anunció el conductor–. 1, 2 y… ¡3!_

_Pero, a pesar de que fueron 3 chicas las que se pararon (entre ellas Amu), todas estaban ansiosas de saber los resultados._

–_Comenzaré por ti, Amu-chan, ¿Por qué te has parado? –interrogó el conductor con cierta curiosidad. _

–_Bueno, sucede que en mucho de los programas en lo que eh participado siempre soy vista como "la chica mala" –se justificó seriamente–. Además, Kouta-san y yo ya hemos trabajado juntos con anterioridad… –se sonrojó levemente._

_(…)–En mi corazón está… –dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse el corazón de su remera–. Hinamori Amu…_

**[Para: Amu Hinamori**

**¿Te gustaría tener unas dulces vacaciones conmigo?**

**De: Kouta Makino]**

_····································································_

–No obstante, la relación entre ambos artistas se convirtió en el tema más candente y discutido por las cibernautas de nuestro país –dijo seriamente–. ¿Amor o Amistad? ¿Cuál es su opinión? –preguntó a los televidentes.

_****Fin del Programa de TV****_

–¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto! –apagué el televisor tratando de contener mi ira.

Me levanté frustrado entre tantos pensamientos y, luego de arrojar el control remoto sobre el sofá, me dirigí hacia el dormitorio. Me dejé caer sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a pensar en todo lo sucedido, y fue entonces cuando recordé a Hikari,… _¿Cómo habría de estar sintiéndose ella? …_Tomé mi celular y me apresuré a llamarla.

–_¿Hola, Ikuto-san? _–se preguntó extrañada.

–Sí, soy yo... Hikari… –estaba muy preocupado.

–_Ya lo has visto… ¿Verdad?_ –se notaba ligeramente triste.

–Hikari, yo… –comencé a decir–. Necesito hablar contigo…

–_No lo sé, Ikuto-san…_ –intentó disimular su tristeza.

–¿Crees que pueda pasar por ti, ahora? –pregunté.

–_Está bien, yo… también tengo algo que decirte…_

–Sí, está bien –respondí– Enseguida voy para allá…

–_De acuerdo… _–Finalicé la llamada.

Me apresuré a tomar una chaqueta del armario antes de salir y conduje el auto rápidamente hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba la pareja Tadakari. Llegué un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba pero, a pesar de todo, ella ya estaba esperándome. Subió sin hablar más que para saludarme y yo conduje el auto hasta uno de los parques más tranquilos de la ciudad, en donde podríamos hablar sin toda la presión de nuestros fans. Bajamos en silencio y comenzamos a caminar.

–Ya supiste lo que sucedió con Kouta y Amu, ¿Verdad? –le pregunté.

–Pero, eso no es algo que yo hubiese podido impedir –bajó la mirada–. Yo… no puedo evitar que oppa se enamore de alguien más, ni tampoco que alguien se enamore de él… Sin embargo, sí hay algo que puedo impedir… y es que continúe amándolo… –respondí seriamente.

–Hikari, no digas eso… –estaba preocupado.

–Tan solo hubiese deseado saber antes, que… el hecho de que Kouta-oppa me haya querido o no, ahora forma parte del pasado… –intentaba disimular su tristeza–. Además, soy una cantante y no he llegado hasta aquí buscando un amor…

–Es cierto –sonreí algo aliviado luego de ver sus ánimos.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido por el parque en silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía nada más para decir y mucho menos para recordar. Pero, durante todo ese tiempo, no pude evitar hacerme la misma pregunta una y otra vez: _¿Qué había sido lo que nos había separado, a Hikari y a mí, en el pasado?..._

–… Hikari, todo este tiempo… ¿Qué fue lo que te alejó de mí?... –finalmente le pregunté.

–Pues, en realidad… a mí siempre me había gustado tu banda, incluso desde antes de su debut oficial. –comenzó a decir–. Fue por eso que me sentí muy agradecida de poder conocerlos en el concierto… aunque, claro… en ese momento, jamás habría imaginado que podríamos hacernos tan cercanos. Sin embargo, cuando comenzamos a hacernos amigos, tú fuiste quién más llamó mi atención… no solo porque eras sereno y tranquilo, sino porque sabía que aquello no era más que una máscara… yo quería conocer al verdadero Ikuto-san –sonrió tímidamente.

–¿Qué dices? –me sorprendí.

–Y, cuando nos hicimos aún más cercanos, poco a poco comenzaste a molestarme llamándome: "pervertida/hentai". En realidad, yo siempre había odiado aquel término… y, aunque me pesara la conciencia, terminé enamorándome de ti…

–Yo… no sabía que odiabas que te llamara así…–le dije.

–Hasta que un día, me sorprendí a mí misma utilizando aquel término de manera tan natural… que me asusté –dijo seriamente–. Solo entonces pude darme cuenta que, hasta ese momento, no nos había importado nada que no fuese nuestra amistad y el noviazgo que estábamos empezando… –desvió la mirada con tristeza–. Y, cuando me atreví a mirar a nuestro alrededor… pude ver a la mayoría de tus fans llamándose a sí mismas "pervertidas", ¡Por el solo hecho de querer congeniar mejor contigo! ¡Porque les gustas! ¡Incluso muchas chicas han llegado a pensar cosas indebidas por amarte! –me reclamó.

–Pero… –traté de excusarme.

–Habías convertido a casi todas tus fans en pervertidas, ¡Incluso a niñas pequeñas! –estaba indignada–. ¿Crees que está bien que niñas pequeñas piensen ese tipo de cosas?... –me cuestionó seriamente–. Sin embargo, yo también había sido capaz de caer en ese juego, ¡Aun sabiendo la verdad! ¡Fue por eso que me forcé a alejarme de ti!...

–... –estaba shockeado, no me había dado cuenta de todo el mal que podría haber estado haciendo.

–Fue por eso que comencé a alejarme cada vez más de ti –me dijo–. Y, luego de ello, conocí a Kouta-oppa…

–Hikari, yo… –no sabía que decir.

Ella no esperó respuesta alguna y se dirigió hasta una banca cercana a donde estábamos. Se sentó en silencio y permitió que su flequillo cubriera por completo sus hermosos ojos azules. Estaba indignada y triste, jamás la había visto así.

–Lo siento, Hikari… –me acerqué a ella.

–No, Ikuto-san, yo lo siento… –continuó con la vista baja–. Es solo que… tenía que decírtelo…

–Al contrario,… eres la única que podría haberme hecho entrar en razón…

– Pero, ¿Sabes? Al principio, pensé que encontrarías a alguien que te amara así como eras, aunque… cuando comenzaste CPCD con Amu-san, poco a poco fuiste cambiando ese mal hábito que tenías… –me dijo–. Por ejemplo: _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dijiste al con doble sentido?..._

–No lo sé… –bajé la vista arrepentido.

–Bueno, ya no importa… –no trató de incomodarme más.

Continuamos caminando sin hablar demasiado, hasta comenzar a recordar viejos tiempos y terminamos hablando sobre nuestra antigua relación. Jamás olvidaría aquellos hermosos días de cuando ambos estábamos enamorados…

****Flash Black****

_La llovizna ya había comenzado cuando salimos de la Casa Familiar, sin embargo, por haber perdido en la competencia de los Juegos Acuáticos, era necesario que cumpliéramos con la prenda encomendada. Todo lo que debíamos hacer, era ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el mercado y compramos lo encargado._

_No obstante, al regresar no tuvimos la misma suerte que al principio, puesta que la llovizna se había convertido en una intensa lluvia con unas fuertes ráfagas de viento. Y, por si eso fuese poco, la Casa Familiar estaba lejos del mercado._

–_Ikuto-san, el viento está empeorando cada vez más… –me dijo Hikari mientras continuábamos el camino de regreso._

–_Lo sé, pero debemos llegar hasta la Casa Familiar para poder refugiarnos –respondí seriamente._

–_Mi cabaña está no muy lejos de aquí… tal vez podamos ir hasta allá… –sugirió._

_Corrimos hasta su cabaña, encendimos las luces y guardamos las compras. Nos quitamos nuestras chaquetas mojadas y, justo cuando nos dispusimos a empezar a platicar, la luz se cortó. Fue entonces cuando ambos caímos en la cuenta que estábamos allí completamente solos… sin cámaras, ni fans… solo nosotros dos. La noté ponerse algo nerviosa, o quizás incómoda y decidí aprovechar aquel momento que quizás nunca más se me volvería a presentar._

–_¿Estás nerviosa? –le pregunté con una sonrisa._

–_Claro que no… –respondió sonrojada, estaba bastante nerviosa._

–_Solo pasaremos una noche juntos… –me acerqué más a ella–. No tienes idea de qué es lo que podría pasar… –sonreí, ella se sobresaltó–. Si vamos a besarnos, o… algo más que eso podría pasar también… –coloqué ambas manos alrededor suyo para no dejarla escapar._

****Fin del Flash Black****

–Por cierto, cambiando de tema –le dije–. Ya es un poco tarde, ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar algo?

–Sí, está bien –sonrió divertida–. A decir verdad, ya tengo hambre…

Salimos del parque y conduje el auto hasta uno de los restaurantes más cercanos. Bajamos tranquilamente y, justo cuando estábamos por entrar, los encontramos. Me sorprendí. Eran Kouta y Amu…

Me molesté al ver que Kouta estaba abrazando a Amu, quien solo bajó la vista con tristeza, como arrepentida. Kouta, se sorprendió de verme con Hikari y ella, se sorprendió muchos de que ambos nos encontráramos.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?... –fui el primero en preguntar.

–Acabamos de terminar de grabar para Kko-Kko Tour y vinimos a almorzar… –me respondió Amu.

No me quise quedarme a conversar por mucho tiempo y, en su lugar, nos dirigimos al interior del restaurante. Pedimos la comida y, luego de una corta espera, finalmente nos sirvieron nuestra orden. Comenzamos a comer…

–Jamás pensé que podríamos encontrarlos aquí… –le comenté sin dejar de pensar en ello.

–Tampoco yo… –me dijo– Aunque, ahora que están trabajando juntos, creo que será normal comenzar a verlos juntos…

–Sí, eso creo… –respondí seriamente, aunque, en realidad, me molestaba el solo hecho de imaginarlo.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio por un tiempo más, durante el cual, le dediqué todos mis pensamientos a Amu y en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente entre ambos. Hikari me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–¿Te sucede algo malo, Ikuto-san? –me preguntó algo preocupada.

–No es nada –contesté–. Es solo que… recién estoy empezando a darme cuenta de cuánto la quiero… –ella sonrió.

Cuando ambos terminamos de comer, fui a pagar la cuenta y luego nos fuimos. Llevé a Hikari de regreso a casa y, yo también, opté por regresar a la mí (de CPCD). En ese momento recordé que Amu había dicho que habían terminado de grabar para Kko-Kko Tour, por lo que rápidamente encendí la televisión y creo que fue en el momento justo.

_****Programa de TV****_

_**(Todo lo que esté **__**subrayado**__** mientras los personajes miran un video es lo que ellos comentan, NO es parte del video)**_

_(…) –Y así comienza mi… ¡Doble cita de Kko-Kko Tour! –se escucha la voz de Amu decir._

_La escena cambia a mostrar diferentes momentos de Amu y Kouta jugando tranquilamente en una piscina, mientras que una alegre canción de fondo, los acompaña. (…) Poco después, se enfocan a Kouta y Takashi platicando, mientras que Amu está sentada, algo lejos de ellos, en una silla flotante._

–_Y el primero que llegué hasta donde está Amu y se siente junto a ella, será el ganador –propuso Takashi._

–_Uno, dos y… ¡Tres! –les avisó Amu emocionada._

_Ambos comenzaron a nadar a toda velocidad y, aunque ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Kouta se resbaló al intentar subir a la misma silla flotante que Amu y Takashi aprovechó aquel momento para subir._

_(…) –El ganador de este día es… ¡Takashi-san! –dijo Amu alegremente._

–_Esto no es justo, si no me hubiese resbalado, habría sido el primero en subir –bromeó Kouta._

–_¡Makino-san, no pongas excusas! –le regañó divertida._

–_¿Y por qué de pronto él es "Takashi-san" y yo soy "Makino-san"? –se extrañó._

–_Bueno… esto es tú culpa –respondió jugando–. ¡Takashi-san ganó el juego justamente!_

–_Claro que sí –dijo Takashi al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba._

–_Aishh… esto no es justo… –repitió Kouta al ver que la abrazó._

_(…) La última escena enfoca a Amu, junto a una pequeña playa solitaria y, mientras ella habla, una algo triste canción de fondo la acompaña. Una nota de televisión aparece diciendo: __**"La opinión personal de Amu"**_

–_La verdad, estaba muy nerviosa por esta cita con Kouta y Takashi-san… –admitió seriamente–. Ser la primera chica de este Kko-Kko Tour en tener una cita con dos muchachos, me preocupó mucho… –agregó–. Sin embargo, ambos son muy agradables y fueron muy buenos conmigo... por lo que sí debería escoger entre ellos, creo que no podría hacerlo…_

_****Fin del Programa de TV****_

–Bueno, al menos no pasó nada muy serio en este capítulo… –me alivié.

Me propuse hablar con ella en cuando regresara a casa, sin embargo, volvió tan tarde y tan cansada que hasta prefirió irse a dormir sin rápido, incluso sin cenar. Quise hablar con ella, pero luego comprendí que sería mejor dejarla descansar.

Y así transcurrieron los siguientes dos días, hasta que, finalmente, me decidí por ir a verla a uno de los únicos programas en que sabía que estaba participando: Kko-Kko Tour. La última grabación sería esa misma noche, así que tomé el auto y me dirigí hacia allá. Sin embargo, por salir apurado, olvidé llevar un paraguas pese a la tormenta. No obstante, llegué algunos segundos antes de que comenzara la grabación.

–¡Oh, Ikuto! –Amu se sorprendió al verme–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a ver la grabación del último capítulo de Kko-Kko Tour… –respondí.

En ese momento el conductor comenzó a darle algunas indicaciones a los del programa y me pidió que me retirara mientras hacían la grabación. Ordenó a las mujeres una al lado de la otra y, a los hombres, uno detrás del otro. Debido al clima, para la grabación todos usaron un paraguas.

–Y, nuevamente, la lluvia nos está acompañando para el gran final de Kko-Kko Tour, el cual es… _**"La Elección Final"**_ –dijo el conductor–. No sé si recordarán que el viaje comenzó con la invitación de una persona, pero… ¿Seguirán sintiéndose igual? ¿O habrán cambiado sus sentimientos? –interrogó seriamente–. En esta última parte, los hombres reelegirán a la persona con la que quieren pasar sus vacaciones y se pararán frente a ella, sin embargo, las mujeres tendrán la elección final. Pero… ¿Y qué pasará con los hombres rechazados? Ellos tendrán que recoger su equipaje y marcharse… En fin, la primera persona es: Daisuke Arishima. Daisuke, ve hacia la persona que elijas… –le dijo.

El tal Daisuke caminó lentamente frente a las chicas y, finalmente, se detuvo frente a una de cabello castaño.

–Kiara-chan, a pesar de que fue poco tiempo, y de que no tuve la oportunidad de tener una cita contigo –le dijo–. Todo este tiempo te estuve observando, y… es por eso, que quisiera invitarte a salir… –le extendió su mano.

–Yo… no estoy segura del por qué, pero siempre me caíste muy bien Daisuke-san, pero… está bien –tomó su mano.

–¡Woah! ¡Se ha formado una nueva pareja! ¡Kiara Hayami y Daisuke Arishima! –animó el conductor mientras Daisuke se acomodaba a su lado y Kiara le compartía su paraguas–. Y bien, ahora es el turno de Takashi Ishida…

Takashi comenzó a caminar lentamente por delante de las chicas hasta llegar al final y, cuando se disponía a volver, se situó frente a Amu. Me sorprendí, Amu se sorprendió. Él la miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Oh, es Amu-chan! ¡Takashi-kun eligió a Amu-chan! –dijo el conductor sorprendido.

–Aunque solo tuvimos una cita, en verdad fue muy hermoso poder pasar ese tiempo contigo… –le dijo dulcemente, ella sonrió–. Por eso, me gustaría volver a salir contigo… ¿Tú que dices? –finalizó extendiéndole su mano.

–Bueno, yo… –se notaba muy nerviosa, indecisa… no sabía que responderle y eso me ponía más nervioso a mí.

–¡Alto! ¡Yo me opongo a esto! –los interrumpió Kouta mientras rápidamente dirigía hacia mi Amu.

–¡Woah! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Amu-chan tiene dos candidatos! –halagó el conductor sorprendido.

–Yo… de verdad creo que sería muy feliz de volver a tener una cita contigo… –dijo Kouta sinceramente–. Y, aunque me gustaría que me elijas… ahora solo tú puedes decidirlo… –le extendió su mano.

–Muy bien, Amu-chan, elige a uno de los dos –avisó el conductor.

Sin embargo, ella se mostró muy confundida y demasiado nerviosa como para poder decidirse por alguno de los dos muchachos que tenía en frente. Pero, así también, comencé a impacientarme yo también.

–Amu-chan, elige… –la sacó de sus pensamientos el conductor.

Ella quitó una mano del paraguas y cuando estaba a punto de tomar la mano de uno de ellos, se arrepintió. El tiempo comenzaba a hacerse eterno. De pronto, Kouta arrojó su paraguas a un lado y, acto seguido, Takashi guardó el suyo. Kouta se arrodilló frente a ella, bajó la mirada al suelo para no ver el resultado y levantó su mano. Takashi lo imitó.

–Muy bien, Amu-chan, elige a uno –repitió el conductor–. 1, 2 y… ¡3!

En ese momento ella dejó caer su paraguas y, con ambas manos, sujetó la del ganador… ¡Kouta Makino!

–¡Woah! ¡Se ha formado otra nueva pareja! ¡Amu Hinamori y Kouta Makino! –animó el conductor.

–Bueno, después de todo, si no fueras así no me habrías gustado tanto… –le sonrió Takashi.

–Takashi-kun, es hora de que te marches… –le avisó, él se retiró.

Así continuaron todos los demás participantes y, luego de ello, el programa se dio por terminado. Esperé que terminara de resolver algunos asuntos con su manager y después regresamos al auto para volver a casa. Al llegar, la lluvia terminó y ambos nos quedamos dentro del auto, en silencio.

–Lo siento, Ikuto –me dijo–. Debí haberte causado muchos problemas para que fueras hasta allá, ¿verdad?

–No, solamente me sentía un poco preocupado por ti, eso es todo… –respondí seriamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

–Lo siento mucho… –se disculpó una vez más mientras bajaba la mirada.

–No te preocupes, después de todo fue muy divertido –le sonreí–. ¿Quién lo diría? Tenías tres candidatos… –bromeé.

–¿Ehh? ¿Tres? ¿Cuáles tres? –se extrañó e intrigó al mismo tiempo, me sobresalté.

–¡Quiero decir dos! –corregí–. Lo siento, es que por alguna extraña razón pensé que estaba también estaba Tadase…

Estaba confundido, ¿Acaso yo también me sentí uno de los candidatos de Amu? ¿O por qué dije eso? Bueno, de todas formas eso ya había pasado y creo que Amu no había sospechado nada. Entramos a la casa y, luego de una agradable cena, nos fuimos a dormir.

·······························································································

¡Hola a Todos =]!

Bueno, primero que nada les pido disculpas por toda la demora pero, debido a tantos exámenes y presión de la escuela, terminé enfermándome. Ésta ya es la segunda vez en este mes y el médico me ha vuelto recetarme tres días de reposo.

En fin, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo que muchos de ustedes habían estado esperando y también debo aclararles que el programa de **"Kko-Kko Tour"** es un programa coreano que utilicé mucho en este capítulo ^^.

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__** "**__**17) Entrevista 3: Disimuladamente Celoso"**_

Estoy segura que muchos estaban deseando ver a Ikuto celoso y que nuestra pobre Amu dejara de sufrir, así que espero que haya disfrutado este capítulo. También debo decirles que en este FanFic pasarán muchas más cosas interesantes, pero que deben esperarlas a su debido tiempo. Además, me alegra poder decirles que La Lista de Capítulos de este FanFic (sobre lo que se tratará cada uno) ya está terminada. CPCD será una historia divertida de romance de 36 capítulos, en el cual les incluiré: muchos celos, un cuadrado amoroso, una sesión de fotos de casados, avisos inesperados, sentimientos nuevos, la grabación de un drama, amor fraternal, una boda y mucho más que eso =D.

Y, de recompensa por haberme esperado tanto les incluiré algunos futuros títulos de esta historia:

_19) Rostro bonito y corazón... ¡También!_

_21) ¿Casuales Coincidencias?_

_23) La escena del beso ¡Estoy celosa!_

_24) Entrevista 07: ¿Un cuadrado amoroso?_

_28) Aniversario 100 días_

**[*] **La propaganda que hicieron Kouta y Amu, ya está en mi perfil ^^

Por favor sean felices hoy también y

Gracias por leer~

PD: También los invito a que vayan a mi canal de YouTube y escuchen mis FanDubs/Covers de las canciones: **"Don't Love Her"**, **"Please"** y **"One More Time"**


	18. Entrevista 04: Dimuladamente celoso

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

El capítulo comienza en el tradicional escenario del famoso programa semanal: "Casados Por 100 Días". Las luces se encendieron, el público comenzó a aplaudir y en segundos apareció el conductor acompañado de Ángela Rosas.

–Bienvenidos una vez más a… ¡Casados por 100 días! –dijeron al unísono.

En ese momento aparecen los invitados del día, quienes saludan cortésmente y pasan a sentarse a las sillas ubicadas a la derecha del escenario. Esta vez, Ángela tendrá su primera aparición oficial como conductora del programa.

–Primero que nada, permítanme presentarles a los invitados del día –sonrió con gran naturalidad–. Hoy estarán con nosotros: Kiara Hayami, Celesty Drazul, Natsumi Kisaragui, Minako Ishida, Charlotte Steindel, Haruna Tsukiyo, Crystal y Takashi y, por supuesto, la autora de este FanFic: Roselyn Blonger.

–Pero antes de comenzar con nuestro programa semanal –intervino el conductor–. No sé si recordarán que, en el programa de la semana pasada, habíamos hecho un Juego de Peguntas y el castigo de la pareja Amuto había quedado pendiente…

–¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado! –dijo Ángela entusiasmándose con la idea–. ¡Esto será muy divertido!

–También quiero agradecer a todos los lectores de este FanFic que se tomaron las molestias de enviarnos propuestas para el castigo/prenda –dijo Roselyn con una sonrisa.

–En fin, el castigo para la pareja Amuto será: ¡Cantar un Dúo Juntos! –dijo Ángela.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo habitual, ambos aceptaron sin la más mínima queja sino que hasta parecían llevar una chispa de emoción reflejada en sus ojos. Se dirigieron al centro del escenario, acompañados de una gran cantidad de aplausos y gritos de sus fanáticas. Poco después; las luces fuertes se apagaron, el público se calló y la música de fondo comenzó muy débilmente… **["I Dit It For You" – "Lo Hice Por Tí"]**

**(IKUTO)**

[Tú sabes que te amo]

**(AMU)**

Los minutos se hacen horas,

Las horas se hacen días.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer,

No pude encontrar las palabras para decir.

Tuvimos una historia perfecta,

Las historias tienen un final...

Tuve que dar vuelta a la página,

Porque esto era un pecado. Oh…

Sabes que te amaba con

[Todo lo que tenía]

Pero lo que tú necesitabas, yo

[No podía ser, te abracé de nuevo]

Me preocupabas lo suficiente,

Para darte una oportunidad...

Para que encuentres alguien que sí pueda...

Te rompí el corazón, [Lo hice por ti]

Rasgo que nos diferencia, [Lo hice por ti]

Simplemente me fui lejos. [Lo hice por ti]

¡Oh, por ti!

Querías más que mi todo, [Lo hice por ti]

Alguien que sabías que no podía ser, [Lo hice por ti]

Sé que nunca me entenderás

Pero es verdad, es verdad...

Lo hice por ti. Por ti...

**(IKUTO)**

Podría decir que lo siento,

No significa nada...

Te diré lo que quieres oír:

Baby, lo que querías no era para mí.

Estábamos en la cuerda floja,

Tú debías de cortarla.

Por siempre, es algo que no podremos ser...

Sabes que te amaba con

[Todo lo que tenía]

Pero lo que tú necesitabas, yo

[No podía ser, te abracé de nuevo]

Me preocupabas lo suficiente,

Para darte una oportunidad...

Para que encuentres alguien que sí pueda...

Me rompiste el corazón, [Lo hiciste por mí]

Rasgo que nos diferencia, [Lo hiciste por mí]

Simplemente te fuiste lejos. [Lo hiciste por mí]

Sí, es cierto... yeah, yeah...

Querías más que mi todo, [Lo hiciste por mí]

Alguien que sabías que no podía ser, [Lo hiciste por mí]

Sé que trataste de hacerlo fácil

Y así lo veo, sí, lo veo...

Lo hiciste por mí.

**(IKUTO y AMU)**

Dicen que los que te aman [Si, te aman...]

Son los más perjudicados.

Por todo el dolor que te causé...

Baby, lo siento...

Lo hice por ti.

[Lo hice por ti]

Rasgo que nos diferencia,

[Lo siento mucho, baby]

[Lo hice por ti]

Simplemente me fui lejos.

[Lo hice por ti]

¡Oh, por ti!

Querías más que mi todo

[Mi todo...]

[Lo hice por ti]

Alguien que sabías que no podía ser

[Alguien que no podía ser]

Sé que nunca me entenderás

Pero es verdad, es verdad...

Lo hice por ti.

Ambos cantaron acercándose lentamente el uno al otro hasta terminar frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. De pronto, la vista de Amu bajó fugazmente a los labios de su pareja, pero instantáneamente gira hacia el público para agradecer los aplausos y halagos. Ikuto, el único que pareció haber notado aquel detalle, sonríe complacido.

–¡Cantan maravillosamente! –gritaban algunas de las fanáticas de la pareja.

–¡Fue excelente! –comentaron los conductores.

–Muchas gracias –respondieron ambos con una sonrisa.

Luego de ello, ambos regresaron a sus lugares y el conductor continuó normalmente con el programa. Lo siguiente eran las escenas de los sucedido durante la semana, entre las cuales, estaban incluidos los videos de lo sucedido entre Amu y Kouta.

****Escenas de la Pareja "Kouta&Amu"****

_**(Todo lo que esté **__**subrayado**__** mientras los personajes miran un video, es lo que ellos comentan; NO es parte del video)**_

_[…] Luego de que terminaran la grabación para el nuevo comercial de Dynamic Kin, la joven pareja se retiró para secarse un poco el agua de la ropa y poder tomar algo caliente mientras esperaban ver los resultados. Aún no era muy tarde, pero el agua estaba muy fría y el clima demostraba a la perfección que estaba comenzando el otoño. Minutos más tarde, ambos regresaron acurrucados en sus toallas y con una taza de café caliente entre sus manos. En ese momento, un joven entrevistador se acerca a ellos._

–_Disculpen, ¿Tienen un minuto? –preguntó dando a entender que quería entrevistarlos._

–_Sí, supongo que sí –respondió Amu con una sonrisa divertida._

–_Muy bien, comenzaré con las preguntas más intrigantes para sus fans –dijo él–. ¿Ya saben cuál será el título de su disco? –preguntó._

–_Se titulará: __"1st Single: A Girl Meets Love" –dijo Kouta._

–_¿Y cuándo lo saldrá a la venta? –continuó preguntando._

–_Pues… seguramente dentro de una semana –dijo Amu._

–_¡Qué bien, al fin podremos escucharlos juntos! –se emocionó Crystal._

–_Eso significa que ya terminaron de grabar la canción, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Kiara._

–_Sí, así es –respondió Amu con una sonrisa._

–_Y esperamos que sea del agrado de todos –añadió Kouta._

_Pero, en ese momento, el conductor llamó a Amu para que grabara una nueva escena sola y __tuvo que retirarse dejando a los dos muchachos solos.__ Sin embargo, la entrevista continuó._

–_¿Y qué piensas de la joven Hinamori Amu? –preguntó el joven intrigado._

–_Parece ser una buena chica y se comportó muy bien durante toda la grabación –tomó un sorbo de café y agregó con voz baja–. Es hermosa, realmente muy hermosa…_

–_Wii, debe ser hermoso oír eso de un chico –opinó Kiara–. ¿Verdad que sí, Amu?_

–_Sí… lo es… –respondió mientras se sonrojaba. Ikuto pareció molestarse un poco._

_[…] Luego de controlar que todas las escenas estuvieran grabadas correctamente, la joven pareja se despidió y se retiró al lugar de grabación del reconocido programa: Kko-Kko Tour. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, aún estaban preparando el escenario para el juego del "Chapuzón de Agua", así que todas las chicas decidieron irse a una cabaña cercana para comenzar a escribir sus cartas._

–_Oigan, chicas… ¿Ustedes ya saben a quién van a elegir para escribirle la carta? –preguntó una de las chicas._

–_La verdad, yo tenía pensado elegir a Kouta, pero no estoy muy segura… no lo conozco mucho –respondió una._

–_Yo creo que también elegiré a Kouta, es muy guapo ¡Y sus canciones son hermosas! –comentó otra._

–_¿Y a quién creen que invitará él? –preguntó la primera._

–_No lo sé… –le respondió una–. Amu-san, tú has estado trabajando con él ¿Verdad? ¿Ya sabes qué tipo de chicas le gusta?..._

–_¿Ehh? –se extrañó con la pregunta–. Pues, Kouta-san y yo nunca hablamos sobre ese tema…_

–_¿Nunca? ¡Amu-san! ¿Cómo es que nunca le hayas preguntado eso? –bromeó divertida._

–_No digas eso, quizás le guste Ikuto-san… –dijo otra._

–_Parece que esas chicas estaban muy bien enteradas de las relaciones de Amu-san –rió Crystal divertida._

–_Es cierto, porque le atacaron por su punto débil: ¡El Amor! –bromeó Haruna._

–_¡Oigan ustedes dos, ya basta! –el rostro de Amu estaba severamente rojo._

–_¿¡Ehh? ¿¡Pero qué están diciendo? ¡No me gusta Ikuto! –exclamó mientras su rostro se sonrojaba._

_Mientras tanto, en una cabaña bastante alejada, se encontraban todos los chicos platicando sobre el programa y la carta que debían escribir._

–_La verdad… esto de escribir cartas, nunca fue lo mío… –comentó uno de mala gana._

–_De todos modos, ¿Ya pensaron a quién le van escribir? –preguntó otro._

–_Yo le voy a escribir a la primera que se me ocurra –bromeó el primero._

–_Yo creo que elegiré a Kiara-chan, es muy hermosa… –dijo uno._

–_Yo le voy a escribir a Amu –dijo Kouta–. Es el tipo de chicas que me gusta…_

–_¡Wow, eso no lo sabíamos! –se sorprendió Crystal–. Amu, ¿tú lo sabías?_

–_N-no… –se sonrojó de nuevo–. Kouta-san nunca me lo había dicho…_

_[…] Luego de que el escenario estuviera listo, todos los participantes se colocaron la ropa de programa (la blusa con el corazón bajo el cual está la persona que eligieron) y se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares. El programa comenzó con una cálida bienvenido del conductor y una breve explicación sobre el juego. Después solo se mostraron algunas escenas donde salía Amu y Kouta (que se mostraron en el capítulo anterior)._

_[…] En el siguiente video, se mostraron algunas escenas no vistas del segundo capítulo de Kko-Kko Tour. Amu, Kouta y Takumi acababan de llegar a la piscina donde pasarían la tarde. Pero, antes de comenzar la grabación, los tres se decidieron por comer un almuerzo ligero._

–_Pero, al final, el comercial nos quedó muy bonito –dijo Amu sonriente._

–_Es cierto, creo que somos una gran pareja –bromeó Kouta mientras la abrazaba._

–_No lo sé… a mí me pareció que no habían superado del todo la incomodidad… –opinó Takumi._

–_Al contrario, con el comercial, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos –respondió Amu mientras se sonrojaba._

–_¿Y qué hay de la confianza? –preguntó dudoso._

–_¿Quieres una prueba de confianza? Mira esto… –bromeó Kouta._

_Él tomó una manzana de su plato y la situó en su ambos, acto seguido, ambos la besaron al mismo tiempo de una manera tan dulce que nadie habría podido creer que no fueran novios__** [*]**__. Se notaba que ambos poseían una confianza grande, sin rodeos, dudas ni temores… una confianza que solo se expresaba al ver ese beso sincero. Takumi, ahora sorprendido, se convenció de las palabras de ambos y respondió._

–_¡Wow, eso fue increíble! –se sorprendió Ángela–. ¡Una prueba más de confianza entre ambos! –bromeó divertida._

–_Es cierto, jamás pensé que lo harían con tanta confianza –agregó Celesty._

–_Vaya… parece que han mejorado mucho…_

–_Sucede que ambos estuvimos mucho tiempo practicándolo antes y después de la grabación… –dijo Amu._

–_Es por eso que ahora nos tenemos una gran confianza… –añadió Kouta._

****Fin de las Escenas de la Pareja "Kouta&Amu"****

–Aunque, siendo sincero, creo que esto podrían convertirse en una gran molestia para Ikuto, ¿No creen? –opinó Kukai.

–En eso tienes razón, Kukai –dijo Takashi–. Después de todo, ambos aún siguen "casados"…

–No obstante, la relación entre Amu y Kouta solo es por trabajo –contestó Ikuto seriamente.

–Por cierto, cuando ustedes comenzaron el Dúo-Musical –les dijo el conductor–. Creo que todos estábamos esperando poder escucharlos juntos, pero…

–Sucede que, antes de poder lanzar nuestro primer single, necesitábamos ganar popularidad como pareja –respondió Kouta seriamente–. Fue por eso que ambos hicimos distintas apariciones en una gran variedad de programas…

–No obstante, las grabaciones para el disco ya están terminadas –agregó Amu–. Y, como se vio antes en los videos, nuestro disco se titulará:** "1st Single: A Girl Meets Love"** (1er Single: Una chica conoce el amor).

–Es más, hasta podríamos cantarla ahora mismo… –dijo Kouta.

–¿Se animarían? –preguntó Ángela emocionada.

–Por supuesto –respondió–. Pero, claro, solo si Amu quiere…

–Me parece bien… –le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

–Entonces, adelante… –dijo el conductor–. El escenario es todo suyo…

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del mismo y, nuevamente, las luces fuertes se apagaron y la música de fondo comenzó débilmente. Cantaron mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose tímidamente, irradiando un aire único de los enamorados. **["A Girl Meets Love" - "Una Chica Conoce el Amor"]**

**(KOUTA)**

Yo, tan solo te veía como a una niña.

Y aun así, me acercaba más a ti.

Sin saberlo, mi corazón...

Poco a poco, se enamoró más y más de ti.

Aunque no pude verlo al principio,

No puedo negar que mi corazón,

Me está volviendo loco.

Sé que estoy siendo malo,

Pero no quiero dejarte ir...

Déjame tener tu nombre y

Tus recuerdos...

Escucha mi corazón,

Por favor, ayúdame...

Te ofrezco todo mi amor.

**(AMU)**

Sé, que tan solo me veías como a una niña.

Y aun así, me acercaba más a ti.

Inconsciente de mis pasos...

Caminaba, poco a poco, directo hacia ti.

Aunque lo intenté, no me puedo detener.

No puedo mentirle al corazón,

Que me está volviendo loca.

Sé que estoy siendo mala,

Pero no quiero dejarte ir...

Aunque sé que solo me ves como a una niña,

Aunque no pueda hablar...

Sé que éste es el día,

En que acepté todo tu amor...

**(KOUTA y AMU)**

Otra vez, acercarte a mí...

Me acerco hacia ti, otra vez...

[Más a mí...]

Ahora, olvidemos el dolor...

[El dolor...]

Para sonreír...

[Sonreír...]

Ahora que estoy aquí...

Solo junto a ti...

Escucha mi corazón

[Escúchalo...]

Conviértete en mi todo...

Para, un sueño feliz, tener...

Conviértete en mi amor...

Al finalizar la canción, Kouta tomó la mano de Amu y depositó en ella un tierno beso que provocó el grito ahogado de todo el público femenino, en especial de las nuevas fans de la pareja. Por otro lado, Ikuto estaba que ardía de celos y, principalmente, le molestaba la idea de imaginar cuántas otras veces más, seguramente, Kouta le habían estado coqueteando a Amu, SU AMU.

–Y, antes de que termine nuestro programa, les tenemos un anuncio muy importante para todos –dijo el conductor.

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –preguntó Minako emocionada.

–En nuestro siguiente programa, cada una de nuestras parejas nos demostrara sus habilidades en un gran "Concurso de Talentos" –respondió entusiasmado.

–¿Qué? ¿Concurso de talentos? –se sorprendieron todas las parejas.

–Así es –confirmó Ángela–. En este concurso, cada pareja pasará al centro del escenario y nos deslumbrará con sus habilidades para cautivar al público demostrando el amor por su pareja –Ikuto sonrió tras escuchas esas palabras.

–Pueden cantar, tocar algún instrumento, escribir un poema, hacer un dibujo que acompañe una canción, interpretar una escena romántica de algún persona, etc. –dijo el conductor.

–¡Wow, esto se oye muy interesante! –opino Kukai.

–Bueno, les deseamos muy buena suerte a todas las parejas y, con esto, damos por terminado el programa de hoy…

–Esto ha sido… ¡Casados Por 100 Días! –se despidieron ambos conductores con una sonrisa.

El público volvió a aplaudir y las luces comenzaron a pagarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el programa había terminado, lo más importante aún estaba por comenzar. Ikuto no estaba dispuesto a tener que soportar todo eso una vez más y se habían decidido a hablar seriamente con Kouta. Se dirigió hasta el camerino donde guardaban sus cosas y lo encontró. Para su suerte, estaba solo y eso facilitaría las cosas porque podrían hablar libremente.

–Seré directo contigo, Kouta –le dijo seriamente–. No quiero que continúes tu juego de casanova con Amu…

–¿Mi "Juego de Casanova"? –rió divertido–. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Sé que lo entiendes perfectamente –respondió algo molesto–. Y no dejaré que le hagas a Amu lo mismo que le hiciste a tantas otras…

–¿Así? Pues yo nunca me propuse enamorar a esas "tantas otras"… –respondió quitándole importancia.

–¡Te lo advierto, Kouta! –él estaba muy enojado.

–¿Y qué harás al respecto? –dijo en tono desafiante.

–¡No dejaré que continúes este estúpido juego tuyo!

–Oh, discúlpame por esto –respondió con sarcasmo–. Pero tengo un contrato que me une a ella –agregó con una sonrisa–. Y solo se romperá cuando ambos estemos de acuerdo…

–¡Te lo advierto!...

–Pero dime, ¿Por qué haces esto? Hace solo algunos días seguías embobado por Hikari ¿Y de pronto ambicionas a Amu? ¿No crees que pides demasiado? –cuestionó.

–¡Ya cállate!

–Pero seré tan directo como tú –añadió–. Si quieres que deje a Amu, entonces dime que la amas –dijo seriamente–. ¡Dime que la amas o no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella! Porque no soy el tipo de persona que consuela a niñitos ambiciosos…

–¡Solo déjala en paz!

–¡Dime que la amas y la dejaré! – respondió–. Dime que la amas y no volveré a acercarme a ella si así lo deseas...

–¡Ya basta, Kouta!

–Además, ¿para qué quieres que te deje a Amu? Si ni cuando te dejé a Hikari tuviste el valor para decirle nada…

–¿¡Y tú qué? –le gritó–. ¡Siempre andas diciendo eso y al final tú tampoco le dijiste nada a Hikari!

–¡¿Crees que hubiese sido capaz de decirle a Hikari que la amaba, sabiendo que ella me amaba y que eso te hacía sufrir a ti? ¡Renuncié a ella solo por ti! ¡Porque sabía que era una buena chica para ti y creí que eras un buen chico para ella! –él también estaba notablemente molesto.

–Eso… no era asunto tuyo… –dijo Ikuto.

–Tienes razón… nunca debió ser asunto mío… –respondió–. Así que si de pronto se me apetece estar con Amu, ¡Así lo haré! –finalizó retirándose del camerino.

Pero, en realidad, Kouta no era ningún mujeriego ni tampoco la clase de personas que le gustaba llevar a cualquier chica a su cama. Sin embargo, la suerte no le había jugado muy a su favor y, un par de veces, habían aparecido chicas con falsas historias sobre amoríos con él.

Ikuto, por su parte, no sabía que tan ciertas eran aquellas historias y por eso lo había tratado como a un mujeriego. No obstante, la única razón por la que él había hecho todo eso era para hacerlo decidir por la fuerza ya que, después de todo, él no tenía ninguna intención de lastimar a Amu…

······························································································································································

¡Hola a Todos! =]

Bueno primero que nada, ya está disponible en mi perfil:

**+) ** La canción "I Did It For You" _(by Charice & Drew Ryan Scott)_

**+) **La canción "A Girl Meets Love" _(by Tiffany & )_

**[*]** Una imagen de cómo sería el beso a la manzana xD!_ (by Tiffany & Siwon)_

Bueno, también me gustaría pedirles disculpas a todos por esta demora… pero parece que mi simple resfriado se complicó muchísimo más de lo previsto (es más, aún sigo muy resfriada). Sin embargo, por esta navidad me han comprado una netbook, así que podré escribir mucha más seguido.

También me gustaría decirles que: "Hace muchísimo tiempo tuve un gran problema en internet y, por ello, dejé de conectarme en bastante tiempo. Así mismo, perdí a casi todos mis amigos… no obstante, hoy me gustaría volver a empezar…** Y, por esta razón les pido, que si quieren alguna opinión, consejo, idea o simplemente una nueva amiga, puede agregarme a mi e-mail: Eternal - Illusion 151 Hotmail . com (también está en mi perfil)"**

**Si Me Agregan… Se Los Agradecería Mucho…**

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__** "**__**19) Rostro Bonito y Corazón… ¡También!"**_

Por favor sean felices hoy también y

Gracias por Leer~

PD: ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año para todos!


	19. Rostro bonito y corazón ¡también!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

Esa mañana me desperté igual de temprano que siempre, me levanté con cierta pesadez y, por algunos instantes, no pude resistirme a contemplar el hermoso rostro de mi esposa mientras dormía. Seguramente estaba muy cansada. Bajé rápidamente a preparar el desayuno y, por primera vez desde que comenzamos este programa, deseé que su agenda no fuese tan ocupada para que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la entrevista con CPCD y, debido a que el 1er Single de Amu & Kouta había salido a la venta, ella había estado realmente muy ocupada con todas las presentaciones. También se cortó el cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros y acostumbra a sujetárselo en dos medias colas.

–Buenos días, Ikuto –me dijo desde la entrada de la cocina.

–Buenos días, Amu –respondí terminando de servir la mesa–. Siéntate, el desayuno ya está listo.

–Sí, muchas gracias –sonrió mientras tomaba asiento–. Por cierto, ¿hoy estarás muy ocupado? –preguntó tímidamente.

–No lo creo, con los chicos terminamos todos los planes de la semana y no creo que surja algo de última hora –respondí–. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

–Pues, nosotros también logramos adelantar muchos planes y, en compensación, nuestros manager decidieron dejarnos este día libre –dijo emocionada–. Y, por eso… pensé que tal vez… podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos… –bajó la vista sonrojada.

–¿Ehh? –me sorprendí–. Claro que sí… –respondí sonriendo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos sentamos en el sofá y disfrutamos juntos de la película "A Primera Vista". Durante el transcurso de la película me animé a abrazarla y, en respuesta, ella recostó tímidamente su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Nos quedamos así hasta el final de la película.

–Bueno, creo que me toca a mí preparar el almuerzo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con inocencia.

–Sí, creo que tienes razón –respondí–. Pero, si quieres, puedo ayudarte…

–No, está bien –se levantó–. Hay algo que me gustaría preparar especialmente para ti, Ikuto –agregó sonrojada.

–De acuerdo –respondí con una sonrisa.

Ella se retiró rápidamente a la cocina para poder comenzar a preparar la comida y yo me quedé en el sofá buscando alguna otra película o algún programa interesante para ver. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que, en realidad, solo quería era estar con ella. Sin embargo, supuse que sería mejor que me quedase allí para no estorbarle en la cocina.

El tiempo sin ella se me hizo infinitamente largo hasta que finalmente me llamó y, cuando llegué a la cocina, me sorprendí. Había preparado dos platos de espagueti y dos vasos de jugo de naranja, los cuales estaban perfectamente servidos como solo había visto en los más lujosos restaurantes.

–Se ve muy bien –comenté sorprendido mientras entraba a la cocina.

–Muchas gracias –rió ruborizada–. Siéntate, espero que sea de tu agrado…

Intercambiamos un sonrisa y nos sentamos a comer en silencio. Fue entonces cuando la noté muy ensimismada en pensamientos, sin embargo, no abandonó su sonrisa en ningún momento. Verla así… tan feliz y distraída… hizo que me llenara de intriga por sus pensamientos.

–¿Sabes algo? –preguntó repentinamente–. Ésta fue la primera comida completa que me enseñó a preparar mi madre –me dijo–. Ella decía que la primera comida completa que aprendemos a preparar, siempre será hecha con más amor que cualquier otra… ya que, al prepararla, tendremos todos los recuerdos felices de cuando la aprendimos –bajó la vista sonrojada–. También me dijo que, si alguna vez conociera a alguien muy especial, le preparase ésta comida en señal de aprecio –levantó la vista apenada–. Ésta es la primera vez que la preparo para alguien… –sonrió tiernamente.

–Muchas gracias, Amu… –respondí con la sonrisa más dulce y sincera que jamás mostré.

–N-no es nada –desvió la vista sonrojada pero sin evitar una sonrisa.

Terminamos de almorzar en un ambiente muy tranquilo y luego decidimos salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Sin embargo el otoño ya había comenzado y, como era de suponerse, el frío se avecinó rápidamente. Así que, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, yo decidí subir al dormitorio para buscar algunos abrigos antes de salir. No tardé mucho en encontrar algunos y, cuando me disponía a bajar, recibí una llamada.

–¿Hola? –respondí mientras tomaba el celular.

–_Hola Ikuto-san_ –respondió ella alegremente.

–¿Hikari? –me sorprendí–. ¿Sucedió algo malo? –me apresuré a preguntar.

–_No, no es nada malo_ –contestó–. _Es solo que tengo un tiempo libre y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo… claro, si no estás ocupado… _–dijo avergonzada.

–¿Qué? –me extrañé un poco–. Lo lamento, Hikari, pero ya tengo planes…

–_Con Amu-san, ¿verdad? _–preguntó inocentemente.

–¿Ehh? Sí, así es… –respondí.

–_Está bien, no hay problema –_dijo alegremente–. _Bueno, ya tengo que colgar, adiós._

–Sí, adiós Hikari –finalicé la llamada.

Bajé rápidamente hasta el living y me sorprendí al encontrar a Amu recostada en el sofá… dormida. La observé durante algunos segundos y, poco después, me senté frente a ella sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Se veía tan tranquila… tan indefensa… y tan hermosa… De pronto, en la radio que seguramente ella había olvidado encendida, comenzó a sonar una hermosa canción.

[**Canción****:** **Used****To**** Be ****Lonely**** – Varsity Fanclub**]

_****************************_  
_Lo dejé tirado aquí...  
__La esperanza había desaparecido. __  
****************************_

Comencé a recordar cuando aquella hermosa relación que tenía con Hikari, terminó. Poco a poco, el tiempo se encargó de separarnos cada vez más. Ella se enamoró de alguien más y mis últimas esperanzas desaparecieron así.

_****************************_  
_Yo pensé que ella nunca se iría,  
__Yo no formaba parte de su historia, me dijo. __  
****************************_

Continuó su historia sin volver la vista atrás y, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, que yo nunca había significado para ella, lo que ella significó para mí. Porque cuando se ama... no es fácil olvidar.

_****************************_  
_Aún fuera de vista, todavía está en mi mente.  
__Me esforcé mucho para dejar todo atrás...  
__No importa lo que hice, su recuerdo se quedó,  
__Puedo sentirlo. __  
****************************_

Pero yo la amaba de verdad y fue por eso que continúe sufriendo en soledad. Lo había intentado todo para poder olvidarla... pero no lo había logrado. De alguna manera, ella estaba muy dentro de mi corazón.

_****************************_  
_La separación era tan difícil,  
__Nunca pensé en revivir mi corazón. __  
****************************_

Jamás imaginé las cosas podrían terminar entre los dos, siempre pensé que me quería tanto como yo la quise a ella. Pero, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, nunca logre que me amara tanto como yo la amé...

_****************************_  
_Yo estaba solo hasta que me salvaste,  
__Yo estaba solo, por mi cuenta.  
__Pero ahora sé que sólo tú puedes enseñarme  
__Cómo amar, yo estaba solo. __  
****************************_

Sin embargo, allí estaba la causante de que hubiese querido seguir adelante... ella misma... durmiendo como un ángel indefenso. La única persona que podría haber soportado todo el dolor que le causé, la persona que me enseñó que puedo revivir mi corazón...

_****************************_  
_Mirando hacia atrás todo tiene sentido,  
__Un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos  
__Fue lo que me llevó directamente a ti.  
__Todo estaba destinado a ser, ahora lo veo... __  
****************************_

Mirando atrás, los recuerdos parecen encajar como un puzle y todo comienza a tener sentido por sí mismo. Ahora puedo verlo con mucha más claridad: ella solo fue el camino que me llevó directo hacia ti, Amu.

_****************************_  
_La necesité a ella para conseguirte a ti,  
__Tú me ayudaste a hacerlo a través de que... __  
****************************_

Quizás, si nunca hubiese conocido a Hikari, nunca te habría conocido a ti... Quizás, si Hikari nunca hubiese terminado conmigo, nunca habría aceptado participar en este programa...

_****************************_  
_Yo estaba solo hasta que me salvaste,  
__Yo estaba solo, por mi cuenta.  
__Pero ahora sé que sólo tú puedes enseñarme  
__Cómo amar, yo estaba solo. __  
****************************_

Pero eso ya no importa más, porque ahora te conozco y no voy a dejarte ir. Poco a poco, comienzo a creer que todo esto sucedió porque así estaba destinado a ser... quizás tú fuiste enviada, para mí...

_****************************_  
_Hubo un tiempo que pensé,  
__Que nunca amaría de nuevo.  
__Pero entonces viniste y  
__Me demostraste que puedo. __  
****************************_

Por mucho tiempo me convencí a mí mismo que ella era la única para mí... ahora veo cuán equivocado estaba... porque luego llegaste tú y me demostrarte que puedo seguir adelante... que puedo amar de nuevo…

_****************************_  
_Yo estaba solo hasta que me salvaste,  
__Yo estaba solo, por mi cuenta.  
__Pero ahora sé que sólo tú puedes enseñarme  
__Cómo amar...  
____****************************_

Estuve mucho tiempo solo, escondido en la más profunda oscuridad, pero entonces llegaste tú y me salvaste... llegaste en el momento preciso para enseñarme cómo amar... cómo amarte.

_****************************_  
_Yo estaba solo hasta que me salvaste,  
__Yo estaba solo, por mi cuenta.  
__Pero ahora sé que sólo tú puedes enseñarme  
__Cómo amar, yo estaba solo.  
____****************************_

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, recién comienzo a verlo... a entenderlo... y a sentirlo... todos esos sentimiento que nunca noté, pero que estaban en mi corazón... quizás haya comenzado a enamorar-

–¿Ikuto? –preguntó mientras despertaba.

–¿Si? –dije esbozando una sonrisa.

**Amu POV**

Desperté pacíficamente sin sospechar que, al abrir los ojos, me encontraría con aquella hermosa mirada que solo Ikuto podía tener. Sin embargo, lo que no supe en ese momento, fue que aquella mirada nunca más volvería a ser la de antes. Creo que me sonrojé un poco, pero traté de disimularlo.

–¿Ikuto? –pregunté.

–¿Si? –esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté mientras me sentaba.

–No es nada –respondió–. Pero si no te apresuras, se hará muy tarde –sonrió divertido.

–Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado –dije tontamente.

Me entregó un abrigo antes de subir al carro y luego condujo hasta un antiguo parque de la ciudad. Según había oído, aquel lugar se veían aún más hermoso en otoño ya que los leves rayos del sol bañaban el paisaje del más fino color oro y, acompañado de un hermoso atardecer, aquel sitio se convertía en un lugar de ensueños. Al llegar, nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos un tranquilo paseo.

–Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salíamos juntos, ¿verdad? –pregunté algo sonrojada.

–Sí, así es –sonrió mientras tomaba suavemente mi mano y, por primera vez desde que comenzamos CPCD, entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Así continuamos caminando como una fiel pareja de enamorados y, aunque tuvimos algunos encuentros con fans, no fue nada fastidioso. Al final del recorrido, llegamos hasta un gran puente y decidimos quedarnos allí un momento para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que nos brindaba la naturaleza.

–¿Sabes algo? –me preguntó–. En este puede ser puede hacer puenting…

–¿Puenting? ¿Te refieres a eso de saltar desde un puente sujetado por unos elásticos o algo así? –me extrañé un poco.

–Sí, así es –respondí sonriendo–. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? –preguntó.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Bueno, no lo sé… –respondí atemorizada de solo pensarlo.

Sin embargo, en compensación al hermoso día que habíamos pasado juntos, reuní el valor necesario para aceptar. Luego de ello, Ikuto fue a hablar con el personal a cargo del puenting y ellos se encargaron de asegurarnos aquellas extrañas cuerdas de seguridad para saltar. Cuando todo estuvo listo, nos dieron algunas breves indicaciones finales y nos dejaron saltar.

–Muy bien, ¿ya estás lista? –me preguntó.

–No lo sé, Ikuto… –respondí temerosa–. A decir verdad, estoy muy asustada…

–No te preocupes… yo estoy aquí, contigo… –sonrió dulcemente antes de abrazarme–. Lo siento, Amu –me susurró al oído–. Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero… permíteme volver a empezar… –dijo suplicante.

Luego soltó todo su cuerpo y permitió que la gravedad nos dejase caer libremente. Me asusté mucho en ese momento y solo pude aferrarme fuertemente a él, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Sentí cómo caíamos a gran velocidad y, cuando el elástico se tensó lo suficiente, nos elevamos un poco y volvimos a caer.

Fue entonces cuando, con cierto temor, abrí levemente los ojos y me sorprendí al encontrarme con aquella hermosa mirada clavada en mí. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante y una hermosa puesta al sol se situó justo detrás de nosotros.

En ese momento, Ikuto posó delicadamente su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla izquierda y... me besó. Yo lo besé, también. Mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente y sentí como si una bella melodía comenzara a resonar en el viento… en aquel único momento, cuando mis labios estaban unidos a los suyos.

Esa noche, mientras regresábamos a casa, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar de lo sucedido en el puenting. Sin embargo, a mí me resultó imposible no sonrojarme cada vez que lo recordaba. Al llegar a nuestro destino, él insistió en que preparáramos la cena juntos y, por el solo deseo de estar con él, acepté entusiasmada. Por primera vez parecíamos una verdadera pareja de casados.

Pero antes que terminara la noche, mientras conversábamos en el sofá del living, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Se levantó, tomó su guitarra criolla que guardaba junto al piano y regresó a sentarse a mi lado.

–Desde hace algún tiempo estuve practicando esta canción, para poder cantártela algún día –sonrió algo avergonzado–. Espero que te guste…

[**Canción****:** **Let Me Be The One (Acoustic)**** – SS501**]

_ **************************** _  
_Primero lo primero, las palabras que quiero decirte_  
_Aunque no sé por dónde debería comenzar._  
_He estado muy ansioso, incluso ahora me siento un poco tímido._

_Trataré de reunir un poco más de valor,_  
_Sabes que no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas._  
_Pero la oportunidad solo viene una vez en la vida_  
_Y este es el momento para mí._

_Así que, nena, por favor escucha…_

_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Yo quiero ser el único para ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Durante todo el día, solo pienso en ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Te prometo que viviré solo para ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Por siempre solo te amaré a ti._

_Sin sentido, mis pensamientos se vuelan con el viento_  
_Y las lágrimas se desbordan para formar un ligero mar._  
_Incluso un hombre tan imperfecto como yo,_  
_Al conocerte se sintió tan especial..._

_Así que amor, amor_  
_Déjame amarte, baby._  
_Porque amarte, se siente como un milagro,_  
_Por favor, acepta mi corazón…_  
_Porque quiero estar contigo, baby._

_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Yo quiero ser el único para ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Durante todo el día, solo pienso en ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Te prometo que viviré solo para ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Por siempre solo te amaré a ti._

_La única en el mundo que me hace brillar,_  
_Eres la única en un millón._  
_Entre muchas estrellas en el mundo,_  
_El único lugar donde puedo descansar…_  
_Mi felicidad, tristeza, sonrisas, lagrimas,_  
_Son solo para ti._  
_Si estoy contigo no tengo nada que temer..._

_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Mi existencia solo es por ti…_  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Para todas tus respuestas estoy yo,_  
_Déjame ser el único en este mundo…_  
_Déjame ser el único que te cuide…_  
_Déjame ser el único, eso no cambiará incluso si renaciera._

_Baby, eres tú…_

_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Yo quiero ser el único para ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Durante todo el día, solo pienso en ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Te prometo que viviré solo para ti._  
_Déjame ser el único,_  
_Por siempre solo te amaré a ti._

_(Déjame ser…_  
_Déjame ser el único.)_  
_**************************** _

Cuando terminó de cantar, simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar. La canción era muy hermosa y, aunque antes le había escuchado muchas veces, ésta vez era diferente. Había cantado con la dulzura más sincera que jamás había oído y, aún más importante, la había cantado para mí.

–¡Eso fue increíble! ¡La canción es bellísima! –admití emocionada–. Muchas gracias, Ikuto… –bajé la vista sonrojada.

–Bueno, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vayamos a dormir –me dijo.

–Sí, está bien –respondí con una sonrisa.

··························································································································································

¡Hola a Todos =]!

Antes que nada quiero informarles que en mi perfil (ahora renovado xD) ya están disponibles las canciones:

+) **Used To Be Lonely – Varsity Fanclub  
**+) **Let Me Be The One (Acoustic) – SS501  
**+) **¡Una imagen de cómo sería el puenting! **(con Lee HyoRi y Lee Dong Gun)

También debo disculparme por todo el tiempo que tardé en subir éste capítulo, pero mi persistente resfriado empeoró hasta hacerse crónico y, recién ahora, estoy comenzando a mejorar (gracias a que cambié de médico). En fin, intentaré subir más rápido los siguientes capítulos, aunque no puedo asegurarles nada (ya que aún sigo bastante resfriada), lo siento.

Cambiando de tema, cuando comencé a escribir éste capítulo no tenía nada planeado y simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que (como lectora) me hubiese gustado leer. La escena del beso (una de mis favoritas) también salió inesperadamente y, aunque al principio traté de borrarla, luego me di cuenta que encajaba perfectamente con la escena. Quizás luego la dibuje y la suba a mi cuenta de DeviantArt…

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado éste capítulo ^^!

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__** "**__**20) Entrevista 05: Concurso de Talentos"**_

Por favor sean felices hoy también  
Y gracias por leer.


	20. Entrevista 05: Concurso de talentos

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Casados Por 100 Días**

Las luces se encendieron iluminando el amplio escenario de nuestro programa, una graciosa musiquilla acompaña su apertura y el público comienza a aplaudir animadamente. Los invitados del día pasan a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares y enseguida hacen aparición los conductores del programa.

–Bienvenidos una vez más a… ¡Casados por 100 días! –dijeron al unísono.

–Como todos sabrán, el día de hoy tendremos nuestro especial **'Concurso de Talentos'** –dijo Andrew–. Pero lo que no sabían es que, gracias a ello, contaremos también con la compañía especial de dos personas muy importantes…

–Por favor, denles un fuerte aplauso a… ¡**Roselyn y Blitzkrieg Blonger**! –los presentó Ángela.

En ese momento ambos hermanos hicieron aparición desde el lado derecho del escenario y, acompañados de todos los aplausos del público, se encaminaron hacia los conductores.

Roselyn (la autora de este FanFic) era una joven de 16 años, cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura y ojos pardos. Llevaba una radiante sonrisa de mujer y aparentaba claramente ser bastante menor de quien iba a su lado.

Blitzkrieg (mi hermano de la vida real) era un joven de 22 años, cabello negro-rojizo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y ojos café. Llevaba un aspecto típico de los rockeros más pesados y una seriedad de adultos.

–Vaya… para ser hermanos llevan pintas muy diferentes… –comentó Andrew.

–Sucede que yo soy cantante de pop y mi hermano es cantante de metal –explicó Rossy.

–Pues, ya que ambos son hermanos y también cantantes, ¿por qué no después cantan algo para nosotros? –preguntó Ángela emocionada.

–¿Ehh? –Roselyn pareció sorprenderse un poco ante la idea y enseguida miró a su hermano mayor en busca de alguna señal de aprobación–. ¿Tú que dices, Blitzkrieg?

–Está bien, por mí no hay problema –respondió él con una sonrisa.

–¡Excelente! –dijo Andrew–. En ese caso los invitamos a que tomen asiento y enseguida nosotros continuaremos con nuestros videos de la semana.

****~Videos de la Semana~****

_**(Todo lo que está **__**subrayado**__** mientras los personajes miran un video es lo que ellos comentan, NO es parte del video)**_

**[Pareja: Hikari & Kouta]**

_(…) Luego de almorzar y de un tierno beso de despedida, Tadase tuvo que irse a comenzar su agenda del día. Hikari, por su parte, decidió quedarse sola en casa y aprovechar la ocasión para limpiar un poco. Sin embargo, pronto la sorprendió un llamado urgente de su manager citándola a hablar en una cafetería. Ella aceptó y salió enseguida._

_Pero al llegar no la encontró por ninguna parte y, por un instante, la invadió el temor de que pudiese haberle sucedido algo en el camino. Pero todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en el momento en que cruzó la mirada con aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez había amado._

–_¿Kouta-oppa? –se sorprendió._

–_¿Hikari? ¿Qué haces aquí? –él también pareció sorprenderse._

–_Pues… mi manager dijo que quería hablar conmigo aquí, pero… –buscó nuevamente con la mirada–. Por lo visto aún no ah llegado…_

–_A mí también me llamó ella y dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo –respondió–.Pero comienzo a creer que esa no era su verdadera intención… –dijo pensativo._

–_Él tiene razón –dijo Kiara–. Siendo el mundo tan grande es muy extraño que dos personas coincidan en el mismo lugar y tiempo, ¿no creen?_

–_¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella sin comprender._

–_A que creo que lo único que quería era que ambos nos encontráramos aquí y ahora… –respondió con una sonrisa._

–_Es cierto, esa fue una excelente estrategia –comentó Charlotte divertida._

–_No lo sé… –dijo esquivando su mirada con cierta tristeza._

–_Pero ella parece muy incómoda estando así con Kouta-san –dijo Natsumi._

–_Es solo que pasó tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habíamos estado juntos, que… no lo sé… me sentía extraña –respondió Hikari. _

_Ver aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida, la hacían sentir intimidada y, por un momento, pensó que lo mejor sería regresar a casa. Tenía mucho miedo de entusiasmarse con un hombre que la había olvidado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, aquella también podría ser una gran oportunidad para hablar juntos de lo ocurrido en el pasado._

–_Vámonos, Hikari –dijo él tomándola de la mano._

–_¿Ehh? ¿Pero a dónde vamos? –preguntó intimidada._

–_Tú solo sígueme –respondió con una sonrisa._

–_¡Aww, que lindo que es Kouta-sempai! –dijo Yuuna emocionada._

–_Es cierto, además que su seguridad inspira mucha confianza –respondió Minako._

_Salieron de allí tomados de la mano y caminaron juntos sin rumbo fijo. Kouta, a pesar de parecer firme en cada una de sus acciones, ésta vez no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer. Hikari, en cambio, no pudo evitar recordar el pasado y aquellos hermosos momentos en que ambos habían estado juntos. Una sonrisa se dibujó tiernamente en su rostro._

–_Ya llegamos –dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_Aquello era un parque de diversiones y, aunque para muchos podría ser algo de lo más normal, para ella aquel lugar guardaba los recuerdos más hermosos que habían creado juntos. Se sorprendió notablemente pero no intentó ocultar su sonrojo._

–_Aquí… –bajó la vista apenada–. Fue la primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas?..._

–_¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hikari? –preguntó Amu curiosa._

–_No, a nada en especial… –respondió ella escondiendo su rostro sonrojado._

–_¿Ehh? –él se sorprendió y enseguida su rostro se sonrojó notablemente–. N-no es necesario recordar tanto tiempo atrás… –se excusó avergonzado–. Vamos, entremos…_

–_¡Aww, Kouta esta sonrojado! ¡Es realmente muy guapo! –decía Yuuna entusiasmada._

–_Sí, tienes razón –sonrió aún algo sonrojada._

****~Fin de los Videos de la Semana~****

–Como habrán visto, los videos de la semana han sido notablemente reducidos –dijo Andrew–, pero les prometo que tendremos material exclusivo la próxima semana.

–En fin, creo que finalmente llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando –comentó Ángela–. Es hora de comenzar con nuestro especial… **¡Concurso de Talentos!**...

–Ya habrán notado que hemos hecho algunos cambios en el escenario para brindarles mayor protagonismo a cada una de nuestras parejas –dijo Andrew.

Era cierto. En el centro del escenario había un gran círculo hecho con flores, dentro del cual había dos pies de micrófono y varios equipos de música dirigidos al público. La pantalla del fondo del escenario se encendió mostrando los nombres de la pareja que pasaría al frente.

–Así que invitamos a los hermanos Roselyn y Blitzkrieg Blonger a dar la apertura del concurso, cantando algo para nosotros –agregó Ángela.

–La canción que cantaremos se llama **"Singing With You" **y forma parte de mi cuarto disco titulado **"****Fairies**** and ****Spirits****" **–dijo Blitzkrieg antes de levantarse.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro del círculo de flores y quitaron los micrófonos de los pies que los sostenían. Las luces blancas fueron apagándose gradualmente y enseguida se encendieron las luces de colores. A ella la iluminó una refrescante luz lavanda y a él una tranquila luz verde; una especie de plata majestuoso se creó entre ambos colores. La música comenzó a sonar.

**[Canción: "Singing With You" – Mostdistortion & Eternal-Illusion151]  
**_**(N/A: Esta canción de verdad fue cantada por mí y por mi hermano)**_

**[Roselyn]  
**_Cuando mi cuarto está solitario,  
__Recuerdo tu voz  
__Cantando juntos para  
__Nunca olvidar esta canción._

**[Blitzkrieg]  
**_Y, prosperando de nuevo,  
__Siento la canción a mí alrededor.  
__No importan las distancias  
__Todavía puedo cantar contigo._

**[Dueto]  
**_Hoy en día sabemos,  
__Que todo es posible._

_Cantando contigo,  
__Solo para poder escuchar tu voz,  
__No estoy solo/a en este cuarto._

_Cantando contigo,  
__Una vez más puedo decir  
__Esta es mi voz con la de mi amigo (con la tuya)  
__No puedo verte pero puedo escucharte._

**[Roselyn]  
**_Millas pueden estar entre ambos,  
__Pero podemos acortar distancias.  
__Cantando tú y yo,  
__Nunca olvidaremos esta canción._

**[Blitzkrieg]  
**_Este mundo puede ser grande,  
__Pero no hay distancias...  
__Cuando estoy cantando contigo,  
__Sé que no lo olvidaremos..._

**[Dueto]  
**_Hoy en día sabemos,  
__Que todo es posible._

_Cantando contigo,  
__Solo para poder escuchar tu voz,  
__No estoy solo/a en este cuarto._

_Cantando contigo,  
__Una vez más puedo decir  
__Esta es mi voz con la de mi amigo (con la tuya)  
__No puedo verte pero puedo escucharte._

Ambos cantaron sin cruzar demasiado las miradas, sin embargo, aquella seguridad al cantar demostraba la más sincera amistad entre ambos. No parecían ser hermanos sino dos amigos apoyándose y confiando plenamente en el otro. Los aplausos del público no se hicieron esperar.

–¡Aww, la canción es realmente preciosa! –dijo Kiara entusiasmada.

–¡Fue sensacional! ¡Me encantó! –comentó Minako emocionada.

–¡Fue estupendo! ¡Es una excelente canción! –agregó Ángela.

–Muchas gracias –respondieron con una sonrisa.

Luego de ello, ambos fueron a sentarse a unos asientos especiales junto a Kiara Hayami y Jake Scott. Ya era hora de comenzar con las parejas oficiales del programa.

–A continuación nuestras parejas juntarán sus esfuerzos para deleitarnos con hermosas canciones –dijo Andrew– y serán calificados justamente por nuestros jueces.

–Para este concurso los jueces serán: Kiara, Jake, Roselyn y Blitzkrieg –agregó Ángela.

–En fin, nuestra primera pareja será… ¡La pareja Rimahiko! –dijo Kiara alegremente.

–Y bien, dígannos, ¿hay algo especial que mostrarán en su actuación? –preguntó Andrew.

–Pues… yo voy a cantar una canción que expresa mis sentimientos por Rima –respondió Nadehiko.

–Y yo voy acompañarlo con unos dibujos que hice sobre lo que siempre quise decirle –agregó Rima.

–Entonces escuchemos de la pareja Rimahiko: "Fortunate" –dijo Ángela.

En el centro del círculo de flores los esperaban un par de sillas, una guitarra acústica y un atril de dibujos. Nadehiko se sentó en una silla y tomó la guitarra para empezar a tocar; Rima se sentó en la otra silla y apoyó su libreta de dibujos sobre el atril para mostrarlos al púbico.

Las luces fuertes fueron apagándose gradualmente y una leve luz azul los iluminó, como si del resplandor de la luna se tratase. La pantalla ubicada detrás de ellos comenzó a mostrar diferentes escenas de la pareja y enseguida la música comenzó suavemente.

**[Canción: "Fortunate" – Kim Hyun Joong]  
**_**(N/A: Lo que está entre [corchetes] es lo que está escrito en los dibujos de Rima)**_

**[Nadehiko]  
**_Por conocerte...  
__Y poder tocar tu cabello.  
__Por conocerte...  
__Y poder respirar mirándonos el uno al otro.  
__Por abrazarte...  
__Y permitirme llorar en tiempos difíciles.  
__Soy tan afortunado..._

**[Rima]  
**[¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Aun cuando me comporté fría contigo, tú siempre fuiste dulce conmigo, gracias…]

**[Nadehiko]  
**_Por el hermoso mundo que conozco...  
__Desde que estás aquí.  
__En el fuerte viento  
__Y bajo el techo húmedo,  
__Yo ya no me abandono  
__Sintiéndome solo._

**[Rima]  
**[Recuerdo que no pudimos decidirnos quién iba a preparar la comida y terminamos encargando pizza… ¡yo amo la pizza!]

**[Nadehiko]  
**_La aburrida rutina  
__Y la difícil supervivencia,  
__Que siempre han estado a mi lado,  
__Ya son algo sin importancia.  
__Porque alguien siempre permaneció a mi lado...  
__Gracias a una persona maravillosa... tú._

**[Rima]  
**[Pero cuando la perilla de la puerta se trabó, ¡fuiste tú quién, tratando de abrirla, la rompió! Porque eres muy fuerte =D]

**[Nadehiko]  
**_Por conocerte...  
__Y permitirme hacer las comidas.  
__Por conocerte,  
__Y poder tomar tu mano.  
__Incluso sabiendo que  
__No se solucionaremos nada.  
__Soy tan afortunado…_

**[Rima]  
**[Después fuimos al karaoke y te empecinaste en que cantáramos juntos, ¡pero yo no sé cantar, Nagii!]

**[Nadehiko]  
**_Por el hermoso mundo que conozco...  
__Desde que estás aquí.  
__En el fuerte viento  
__Y bajo el techo húmedo,  
__Yo ya no me abandono  
__Sintiéndome solo._

**[Rima]  
**[Y cuando fuimos a la estación de radio, por primera vez pudimos disfrutar de hacer algo bien juntos…]

**[Nadehiko]  
**_La aburrida rutina  
__Y la difícil supervivencia,  
__Que siempre han estado a mi lado,  
__Ya son algo sin importancia.  
__Porque alguien siempre permaneció a mi lado...  
__Gracias a una persona maravillosa... tú._

**[Rima]  
**[A partir de hoy hagamos juntos muchos recuerdos divertidos, pero deja que los hagamos juntos, ok? ^^!]

**[Nadehiko]  
**_Por conocerte...  
__Y poder tocar tu cabello._

**[Rima]  
**[…Muchas gracias por todo, Nadehiko, te quiero mucho…]

Nadehiko pareció cantar con todos sus sentimientos puestos en la canción y no pudo evitar soltar mil sonrisas al leer lo escrito en los dibujos de Rima. Ella, por su parte, solo sonreía cálidamente como muy pocas veces lo hacía. El público aplaudió enternecido.

–¡Aww~ eso fue realmente tierno! –dijo Minako.

–Bien, veamos el puntaje… –dijo Ángela–. 60 (Jake), 70 (Kiara), 80 (Roselyn) y 60 (Blitzkrieg) hacen un total de **¡270 puntos!**

**Puntaje de la pareja RIMAHIKO**

Jake: **¡60!**

Kiara: **¡70!**

Roselyn: **¡80!**

Blitzkrieg: **¡60!**

**Total:**** ¡270 puntos!**

–La siguiente pareja será… ¡La pareja Linouta!–dijo Andrew animadamente.

–Y dígannos, ¿hay algo especial que quieran mostrar en su actuación? –preguntó Ángela.

–Simplemente vamos a cantar una canción en dúo –respondió Kouta.

–Entonces escuchemos de la pareja Kouta: "Not Over You" –dijo Ángela.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia el interior del círculo de flores y quitaron los micrófonos de los pies. Las luces fuertes no tardaron en apagarse y los iluminó una suave luz amarilla parecida a la que produce el sol cuando amanece. La música no tardó en comenzar a escucharse.

**[Canción: "Not Over You" – Tori & Jayk Purdy]  
**_**(N/A: Esta canción solo es un COVER, la canción original es de Gavin Degraw)**_

**[Lina]  
**_Sueño,  
__Es allí a donde tengo que ir  
__Para seguir viendo tu bonita cara.  
__Miro una foto tuya y escucho la radio,  
__Espero que haya una conversación  
__Donde los dos admitamos que lo llevamos bien.  
__Pero hasta entonces estaremos alejados, lo sé.  
__Entiendo y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas._

**[Dueto]  
**_Si me preguntas cómo lo llevo,  
__Te diría que lo llevo bien.  
__Mentiría y diría que no estás en mi mente,  
__Pero saldría y me sentaría en una mesa puesta para dos  
__Y finalmente me vería obligado a enfrentar la verdad.  
__No importa lo que digan, yo no te eh olvidado...  
__No te he olvidado._

**[Kouta]  
**_Maldita chica, lo haces bien...  
__Y yo pensaba que eras inocente.  
__Tocaste este corazón y lo mandaste al infierno,  
__Pero sigues estando magnífica.  
__Soy un boomerang, no importa cómo me tires  
__Pego la vuelta y vuelvo al juego, incluso mejor que antes.  
__Pero no me acerco ni un poco si no eres tú._

**[Dueto]  
**_Si me preguntas cómo lo llevo,  
__Te diría que lo llevo bien.  
__Mentiría y diría que no estás en mi mente,  
__Pero saldría y me sentaría en una mesa puesta para dos  
__Y finalmente me vería obligado a enfrentar la verdad.  
__No importa lo que digan, yo no te eh olvidado..._

**[Kouta]  
**_Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver,  
__Sabes que no es algo que no haría._

**[Lina]  
**_Podría volver al camino correcto,  
__Pero solo si estuvieras convencido,_

**[Dueto]  
**_Así que hasta entonces...  
__Si me preguntas cómo lo llevo,  
__Te diría que lo llevo bien.  
__Mentiría y diría que no estás en mi mente,  
__Pero saldría y me sentaría en una mesa puesta para dos  
__Y finalmente me vería obligado a enfrentar la verdad.  
__No importa lo que digan, yo no te eh olvidado...  
__No te he olvidado._

Cantaron con una sonrisa en los labios y, aunque Kouta parecía un poco más distraído de lo normal, la canción resultó todo un éxito. Sin embargo, para Hikari aquello era algo muy extraño puesto que Kouta siempre se concentraba mucho al cantar. Pero ésta vez había estado más concentrado en ella que en su propia pareja. Así es, había cantado la canción mirándola a ella… pero, ¿acaso eso podría significar algo?...

–¡Fue estupendo! ¡Cantan muy bien juntos! –opinó Celesty encantada.

–Muy bien, veamos el puntaje –dijo Andrew–. 70 (Jake), 90 (Kiara), 90 (Roselyn) y 80 (Blitzkrieg) hacen un total de **¡330 puntos!**

**Puntaje de la pareja LINOUTA**

Jake: **¡70!**

Kiara: **¡90!**

Roselyn: **¡90!**

Blitzkrieg: **¡80!**

**Total:**** ¡33 puntos!**

–Nuestra siguiente pareja será… ¡La pareja Kutau! –dijo Ángela emocionada.

–Escuchemos entonces, de la pareja Kutau: "Two is Better Than One" –los presentó Kiara.

Dicha pareja se dirigió al centro del escenario y, al igual que la pareja anterior, también quitaron los micrófonos de los pies. Las luces más fuertes se apagaron rápidamente y las luces de colores se encendieron; a ella la iluminó una tranquila luz dorada y a él una fuerte luz verte. Un hermoso color lima se formó como resultado de ambos colores. La música comenzó levemente.

**[Canción: "Two Is Better Than One" – Taylor Swift & Boys like girls]**

**[Kukai]  
**_Recuerdo lo que llevabas puesto el primer día,  
__Llegaste a mi vida y pensé:  
__'Oye, ¿sabes? Esto podría ser el comienzo de algo'_

_Porque todo lo que haces y dices  
__Sabes que me quita el aliento  
__Y ahora me quedo sin nada..._

**[Dueto]  
**_Así que quizás sea cierto,  
__Que no puedo vivir sin ti  
__Y quizás dos sean mejor que uno.  
__Hay mucho tiempo  
__Para descubrir el resto de mi vida  
__Pero tú ya has conseguido desmoronarme...  
__Y estoy pensando que dos son mejor que uno._

**[Utau]  
**_Recuerdo cada mirada en tu rostro,  
__La manera en la que rodabas los ojos,_

**[Kukai]  
**_La manera en la que lo notabas,  
__Haces que sea difícil respirar..._

**[Dueto]  
**_Porque cuando cierro los ojos, me alejo...  
__Pienso en ti y todo está bien  
__Y finalmente ahora creo que...  
__Quizás sea cierto que no puedo vivir sin ti  
__Y quizás dos sean mejor que uno.  
__Hay mucho tiempo  
__Para descubrir el resto de mi vida  
__Pero tú ya has conseguido desmoronarme...  
__Y estoy pensando que dos son mejor que uno._

**[Kukai]  
**_Recuerdo lo que llevabas puesto el primer día,  
__Llegaste a mi vida y pensé:_

**[Dueto]  
**_'Oye, quizás sea cierto que no puedo vivir sin ti'  
__Y quizás dos sean mejor que uno.  
__Hay mucho tiempo  
__Para descubrir el resto de mi vida  
__Pero tú ya has conseguido desmoronarme...  
__Y estoy pensando que..._

_Oh, no puedo vivir sin ti  
__Porque, cariño, dos son mejor que uno._

_Aún hay mucho tiempo  
__Para descubrir el resto de mi vida  
__Pero descubriré con todo lo dicho y hecho  
__Que dos son mejor que uno...  
__Dos son mejor que uno..._

Comenzaron a cantar dirigiéndose simples miradas de afecto y poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta terminar bailando. De pronto, Kukai la abrazó por detrás de una manera sobreprotectora y Utau solamente sonrió intentando apegarse más a él. El público femenino no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción y los aplausos no tardaron en hacerse notar.

–¡Fue increíble! ¡Son una pareja perfecta! –comentó Yuna entusiasmada.

–Y bien, veamos el puntaje –dijo Ángela–. 100 (Jake), 90 (Kiara), 100 (Roselyn) y 80 (Blitzkrieg) hacen un total de **¡370 puntos! ¡Un puntaje casi perfecto! **–comentó emocionada.

**Puntaje de la pareja KUTAU**

Jake: **¡100!**

Kiara: **¡90!**

Roselyn: **¡100!**

Blitzkrieg: **¡80!**

**Total:**** ¡370 puntos!**

–Y, bien, nuestra siguiente pareja será… ¡La pareja Amuto! –dijo Andrew alegremente.

–Escuchemos de ellos: "The One That Got Away" –presento Ángela.

Ambos se acercaron hasta el centro del escenario y, a diferencia de los demás, no quitaron los micrófonos de los pies que los sostenían. Las luces fuertes no tardaron en apagarse y las luces de colores dieron un aspecto pasivo al escenario. A Ikuto lo iluminó una luz amarilla y, a Amu, una leve luz rosa. La música comenzó a sonar.

**[Canción: "The One That Got Away" – Tiffany Alvord & Chester See]  
**_**(N/A: Esta canción solo es un COVER, la canción original es de Katty Perry)**_

**[Amu]  
**_Fue el verano después de la escuela cuando nos conocimos,  
__Lo hicimos en tu Mustang escuchando RadioHead  
__Y en mi cumpleaños número 18,  
__Ambos nos hicimos el mismo tatuaje._

**[Ikuto]  
**_Solíamos robar el licor de nuestros padres  
__Y subir hacia la azotea  
__Hablábamos de nuestro futuro  
__Como si tuviésemos una pista.  
__Pero nunca planifiqué que  
__Algún día te perdería..._

**[Amu]  
**_En otra vida...  
__Yo sería tu chica...  
__Podríamos conservar nuestras promesas,  
__Ser nosotros contra el mundo._

**[Ikuto]  
**_En otra vida...  
__Haría que te quedaras...  
__Así no tendría que decir que...  
__Fuiste tú la que escapó..._

**[Dueto]  
**_El/la que escapó..._

**[Amu]  
**_Yo era June y tú eras mi Johnny Cash,  
__Nunca estábamos el uno sin el otro..._

**[Dueto]  
**_Hicimos un pacto._

**[Amu]  
**_Algunas veces, cuando te extraño,  
__Pongo a sonar aquellos discos..._

**[Ikuto]  
**_Alguien dijo que te habías quitado tu tatuaje,  
__Que te vieron en el centro,  
__Cantando un blues.  
__Es tiempo de desafiar a la música..._

**[Dueto]  
**_Yo ya no soy tu musa._

**[Ikuto]  
**_En otra vida...  
__Tú serías mi chica...  
__Podríamos conservar nuestras promesas,  
__Ser nosotros contra el mundo._

**[Amu]  
**_En otra vida...  
__Haría que te quedaras...  
__Así no tendría que decir que...  
__Fuiste tú el que escapó..._

**[Dueto]  
**_El/la que escapó..._

**[Amu]  
**_Todo ese dinero no puede comprarme una máquina del tiempo,_

**[Ikuto]  
**_No puedo reemplazarte con un millón de anillos._

**[Dueto]  
**_Debí haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí,_

**[Amu]  
**_Porque ahora estoy pagando el precio..._

**[Dueto]  
**_En otra vida...  
__Yo sería tu chica/Tú serías mi chica...  
__Podríamos conservar nuestras promesas,  
__Ser nosotros contra el mundo._

_En otra vida...  
__Haría que te quedaras...  
__Así no tendría que decir que...  
__Fuiste tú la/el que escapó..._

_El/la que escapó..._

Cantaron marcando inconscientemente el ritmo de la canción y dirigiéndose miradas de total afecto. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió al público, fue que ambos llevaban tatuado una hermosa mariposa violeta en la parte superior derecha del cuello. Esto pareció darle mucho más sentimiento a la canción puesto que concuerda perfectamente con la letra de la misma.

–¡Awww~ la canción fue divida! ¡Y el tatuaje es hermoso! –comentó Natsumi.

–Bien, veamos el puntaje –dijo Andrew–. 90 (Jake), 70 (Kiara), 80 (Roselyn) y 90 (Blitzkrieg) hacen un total de **¡330 puntos!**

**Puntaje de la pareja AMUTO**

Jake: **¡90!**

Kiara: **¡70!**

Roselyn: **¡80!**

Blitzkrieg: **¡90!**

**Total:**** ¡330 puntos!**

–Y, finalmente, veamos de la pareja Tadakari: "Koi Tumsa Nahin" –dijo Ángela.

Ambos se acercaron hacia el centro del escenario y se colocaron unos micrófonos inalámbricos de tipo diadema (como los que usaba Michael Jackson en sus conciertos) para así tener facilidad de movimiento. Las luces fuertes se apagaron una vez más y las de colores se encendieron, a ella la iluminó una luz naranja y a él una luz celeste. La música comenzó.

**[Canción: "Koi Tumsa Nahin" – Shreya Ghoshal & Sonu Nigam]  
**_**(N/A: Esta es una canción hindú y el título significa "No hay nadie como tú")**_

**[Tadase]  
**_De donde los rayos del sol vienen... (x3)  
__De donde la luz de la luna vive...  
__Me vienen las palabras..._

_No hay nadie como tú  
__Oh, no hay nadie como tú.  
__No hay nadie como tú  
__Oh, no hay nadie como tú._

**[Hikari]  
**_Donde los sueños se esconden (x3)  
__Y donde los sueños se cumplen...  
__Me vienen las palabras..._

_No hay nadie como tú  
__Oh, no hay nadie como tú.  
__No hay nadie como tú  
__Oh, no hay nadie como tú._

**[Tadase]  
**_Las flores, las mariposas, los brotes...  
__Están todos muy confundidos... (x2)  
__De ellos tú has robado  
__Su habilidad para conquistar...  
__Su habilidad para conquistar._

_Donde los colores se crean... (x3)  
__Y donde la belleza nace...  
__Me vienen las palabras..._

_No hay nadie como tú  
__Oh, no hay nadie como tú.  
__No hay nadie como tú  
__Oh, no hay nadie como tú._

**[Hikari]  
**_Tú has robado mi corazón  
__¿No te das cuenta de eso?  
__Oh, tú has robado mi corazón  
__¿No te das cuenta de eso?  
__Tratas de ocultarlo ante todo el mundo...  
__Y negarlo ante todo el mundo..._

_De donde la gente enloquece de amor... (x3)  
__De donde los amantes nacen...  
__Me vienen las palabras..._

_No hay nadie como tú  
__Oh, no hay nadie como tú._

**[Tadase]  
**_No hay nadie como tú  
__Oh, no hay nadie como tú._

Cantaron con una permanente sonrisa en sus rostros y bailaron con una gracia solo propia de los más grandes artistas. La increíble confianza que se tenían mutuamente inspiró un ambiente relajado y romántico que encantó al público. Sin embargo, a los jueces no pareció gustarles el hecho que no cantaran juntos en ningún momento.

–¡Fue estupendo! ¡El baile fue una verdadera hermosura! –opinó Yuuna.

–Y bien, veamos el puntaje –dijo Ángela entusiasmada–. 60 (Jake), 60 (Kiara), 70 (Roselyn) y 50 (Blitzkrieg) hacen un total de **¡240 puntos!**

**Puntaje de la pareja TADAKARI**

Jake: **¡60!**

Kiara: **¡60!**

Roselyn: **¡70!**

Blitzkrieg: **¡50!**

**Total:**** ¡240 puntos!**

–¿Entonces cuál es la pareja ganadora? –preguntó Andrew emocionado.

–Aquí está la tabla con los resultados –dijo Ángela– y la pareja ganadora es…

**Pareja Rimahiko:** 270 puntos.

**Pareja Linouta:** 330 puntos.

**Pareja Kutau:** 370 puntos.

**Pareja Amuto:** 330 puntos.

**Pareja Tadakari:** 240 puntos.

–¡La pareja KUTAU! –exclamó alegremente–. ¡Muchas felicidades!

–Se han ganado unos boletos para una excursión al Monte Fuji –dijo Andrew.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente y, las demás parejas, no tardaron en felicitarlos por la magnífica actuación que había tenido la pareja Kutau en el escenario. Ambos se mostraron muy emocionados con el premio recibido y agradecieron una vez más al público que los apoyó con sus aplausos.

–Y con esto llegado hasta el final de nuestro concurso –dijo Andrew–. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…

–Esto ha sido… ¡Casados por 100 días! –se despidieron ambos conductores con una sonrisa.

··································································································································

¡Hola a Todos =]!

Primero que nada quiero avisarles que eh modificado mi perfil para hacerlo más ordenado y ya están disponibles las canciones que utilicé para este capítulo (espero que pasen a escucharlas):

• "Singing With You" _(by Mostdistortion & Ety151)_

• "Fortunate" _(by Kim Hyun Joong)_

• "Not Over You" _(by Tori & Jayk Purdy) _

• "Two Is Better Than One" _(by Taylor Swift & Boys like girls)_

• "The One That Got Away" _(by Tiffany Alvord & Chester See)_

• "Koi Tumsa Nahin" _(by Shreya Ghoshal & Sonu Nigam)_

Lamento muchísimo la demora pero eh tenido muchos inconvenientes en estos meses (problemas personales) y sé que esto no es excusa suficiente pero les prometo traer material exclusivo para los siguientes capítulos. Hace un mes que estoy trabajando en imágenes futuras para esta historia y ya tengo dos terminadas.

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__** "**__**21) ¿Casuales Coincidencias?"**_

**IMPORTANTE: **No sé si les sucederá esto a ustedes, pero cuando yo leo una historia suelo imaginarme diferentes escenas de la historia y algunas veces me animo a dibujarlas.

Por eso quiero decirles que si alguno de ustedes se anima a hacer un dibujo para ésta historia y enviármelo MP o MSN, puedo publicar sus dibujos en mi perfil.

Así que si dibujan alguna escena de algún capítulo, yo los publicaré en mi perfil y así podremos compartirlo entre todos los lectores. En cambio, si dibujan alguna escena que no esté incluida en ningún capítulo, LES PROMETO que su dibujo se incluirá en alguna parte de la historia y será incluido a su debido tiempo. Por ejemplo: si ustedes hacen un dibujo de Amu e Ikuto besándose, yo incluiré dicha escena en alguna parte de mi historia.

Así que si se animan a dibujar algo para CPCD y enviármelo, sus dibujos serán totalmente bienvenidos (excepto contenido adulto). Solo recuerden que lo más importante de un dibujo es el sentimiento con los que fue hecho =).

Por favor sean felices hoy también

Y gracias por leer =D!


	21. ¿Casuales coincidencias?

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit

**Casados Por 100 Días**

**Ikuto POV**

Desperté lego de recibir aquel llamado del elenco de "Boys Before Flowers" informándome sobre los resultados del casting y citándome para esa misma tarde en el estudio de grabación. Me levanté rápidamente, busqué algo de ropa y enseguida fui a bañarme. Al salir me coloqué un abrigo blanco, unos jeans negros, unas zapatillas blancas y un solo **mitón*** de cuero negro en la mano derecha (al estilo de Michael Jackson).

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la última entrevista con CPCD y, durante esos días, ambos habíamos estado tan ocupados con nuestras agendas que casi no habíamos tenido tiempo para platicar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, nuestra relación parecía estar mejorando notablemente puesto que, siempre que podíamos, solíamos regresar a casa para comer juntos al menos una vez al día.

–¿Y ya te dijeron que papel interpretarás? –me preguntó con cierta curiosidad mal disimulada.

–Sí, interpretaré a 'Rui Hanazawa' con el nombre de 'Yoon Ji Hoo' –respondí.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso de "con el nombre de Yoon Ji Hoo"? –se extrañó.

–Es que grabaremos otra versión del drama **(*)** y es por eso que también se cambiaron los nombres de los personajes en el libreto –justifiqué.

–Ya veo… ¿y sabes quienes serán los demás actores? –preguntó emocionada.

–Parece que estás muy interesada en esto… –sonreí pícaramente.

–¡No digas tonterías! ¡Solo tengo curiosidad por el drama! –se sonrojó–. Después de todo "Hana Yori Dango" es uno de mis mangas favoritos… –agregó.

–¿Realmente? –me sorprendí–. Ahora que lo mencionas, yo nunca leí la historia completa…

–Pues es muy bonita, principalmente el romance entre Tui y Tsukushi –opinó entusiasmada.

–Bueno, ya tengo que irme –dije restándole importancia a su último comentario.

–Sí, está bien –respondió–. Yo también saldré dentro de un momento… –agregó.

–Si logro regresar temprano podríamos salir a cenar afuera, ¿te parece bien? –pregunté.

–Claro, me encantaría –respondió feliz.

–Bien, iré por mis cosas y enseguida me voy –le dije.

Subí al dormitorio para buscar mi mochila, guardé el libreto del drama y tomé mi violín antes de bajar de regreso a la cocina. Me despedí de mi pequeña esposa y subí a mi carro, guardé todas mis cosas en el asiento del acompañante y me dirigí sin más retrasos hacia el estudio de grabación.

Debo admitir que durante el trayecto no pude evitar pensar en Amu… en Amu y Kouta… en Hikari y en mí. Últimamente sus actividades como dúo-musical los mantenía juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y así también su relación parecía comenzar a florecer libremente, los fanáticos de la pareja aumentaban cada día y para la prensa comenzaban a verse como una futura pareja oficial. Se supone que eso debería ser una gran noticia para mí ya que eso significaba que tendría más oportunidades para estar con Hikari, sin embargo… algo muy dentro de mí no quería ver a Amu quedarse con Kouta.

No tardé demasiado en llegar al estudio, estacioné el auto y tomé mis cosas, pero justo en el momento en que me disponía a bajar, recibí un mensaje en mi celular. Lo abrí:

De: Nagihiko **(AR)***

_¿Aún no has ido al estudio de grabación?  
__Apresúrate que te espera una gran sorpresa,  
__No la desaproveches =)!_

Sin tomarle demasiada importancia, y pensando que se refería al haber conseguido un papel protagónico en mi primer drama, le respondí que acababa de llegar. Tomé mis cosas y entré. Adentro estaban los productores y también varios de los actores reunidos en un grupo de sillas, saludé a los chicos que conocía y enseguida reconocí aquella dulce voz saludándome desde atrás.

–¡Ikuto-san, estás aquí! –me abrazó–. ¡Te ves muy guapo vestido así! –opinó al separarnos.

–No es para tanto –reí avergonzado–. Pero tú estás especialmente hermosa hoy… –opiné sonriente.

–Muchas gracias –se ruborizó–. Por lo visto aún seguimos teniendo el mismo estilo… –tomó mi mano derecha (la que llevaba puesto el mitón) y me hizo notar que ella también llevaba puesto un solo mitón pero de color blanco y en la mano izquierda.

–Hikari, hasta que al fin te encuentro… –apareció Takashi.

–¿Ves que te dije que Ikuto también vendría? –le preguntó feliz.

–Sí, lo sé –sonrió–. Estuvo buscándote desde que llegó… –me dijo.

–Mira, ¿no es bonito? –le preguntó enseñándole que ambos llevábamos puesto un solo mitón.

–¡Vaya, que coincidencia! –se sorprendió.

–Cuando éramos más jóvenes solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, cantábamos hasta el amanecer las canciones de Michael Jackson y casi siempre utilizábamos un solo mitón –explicó–. Desde entonces, siempre que pienso en él, utilizo uno… –se sonrojó, yo me sorprendí.

–Suena divertido –sonrió–. Por cierto, ¿qué papel conseguiste, Ikuto?

–Rui Hanazawa, o mejor dicho, Yoon Ji Hoo –respondí–. ¿Y tú?

–Souchiro Nishikado, o mejor dicho, el mujeriego So Yi Jung –dijo.

–Y yo conseguí el papel de Tsukushi Makino o Geum Jan Di –agregó Hikari.

No pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que una chica del personal nos pidió que nos sentáramos en el grupo sillas para escuchar al director de la producción. Nos sentamos los tres juntos y enseguida llegó el susodicho.

–Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos, quiero darles la bienvenida –nos dijo–. Espero que juntos logremos un gran éxito y que disfruten su estancia con la producción.

Luego prosiguió a darnos algunas breves indicaciones sobre la nueva versión del drama que grabaríamos y poco después nos llevaron a una camioneta en la que nos transportarían hasta la famosa escuela "Shinwa" donde grabaríamos las primeras escenas. Al parecer primero grabaría Geum Jan Di (Hikari) y luego aparecería yo.

–Muy bien, primero grabaremos la escena de Geum Jan Di en la terraza del edificio salvando a Lee Min Ah, quién está a punto de suicidarse –dijo el productor.

Enseguida los llevaron a una sala de maquillaje, les dieron las prendas que deberían usar y repasaron rápidamente el libreto antes de comenzar la grabación. Para esta toma Hikari vestía un conjunto de gimnasia gris y una tosca campera de color rojo, el otro muchacho llevaba puesto el uniforme de gimnasia del instituto y maquillaje a modo de parecer recién salido de una golpiza. Comenzaron la grabación.

–¡Espere, espere! –gritó Hikari corriendo hacia él–. Disculpe joven, uff… –resopló cansada de correr.

–¿Y… tú quién eres? –preguntó él confuso.

–¿Yo? Pues si quiere saberlo traigo una entrega para usted… ¡Su ropa de la tintorería! –dijo feliz enseñándole sus prendas limpias–. Son 2127 yens, no es mucho, ¿verdad? –sonrió inocente, los alumnos a su alrededor comenzar a reír y a Lee Min As se le escapó un risita por lo bajo.

–¡Corte! –anunció el productor.

–Lo siento, no quería reírme… pero es que actúa tan naturalmente… –dijo entre risas–. "no es mucho, ¿verdad?" –imitó.

El personal nos pidió de favor que nos retiráramos de allí y aproveché aquel momento libre para ir estudiando el guión del drama. La siguiente escena sería en el patio de la escuela y participaríamos únicamente Hikari y yo, para ellos nos llevaron a la sala de maquillaje y también nos dieron algunas ropas para cambiarnos. De admitir que cuando la calidad de aquellas prendas no pude evitar sentirme pobre. Cuando estuvimos listos nos dirigimos al patio de la escuela y comenzamos con la grabación.

Geum Jan Di, ahora estudiante de aquella prestigiosa escuela para ricos, aparece en escena buscando el edificio donde está la piscina de natación. De pronto la sorprende el sonido de una triste melodía de violín y me encuentra tocando en el medio del patio escolar. Se queda observándome por algunos momentos hasta que yo noto su presencia y dejo de tocar.

–T-t-t-tú… ¿sabes dónde está… la piscina? –pregunta y yo le indico el camino con el arco de mi violín–. Ahh… ¿p-por allá? –señala–. Te lo agradezco mucho… –sonríe torpemente–. Por favor, sigue tocando… a-adiós… –se retira.

–¡Corte! –dijo el productor.

Y así continuamos grabando hasta el anochecer. Al terminar, el día el productor nos felicitó nuestro arduo trabajo y volvió a reiterarnos parte de su bienvenida. También explicó que deberíamos seguir con el rodaje lo más pronto posible, así que comenzaríamos a grabar al día siguiente a primera hora. Al salir del estudio Takashi, Hikari y yo decidimos salir a cenar juntos a un restaurante para celebrar el comienzo del drama. Entramos, ordenamos algo sencillo y comenzamos a platicar.

–Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salíamos los tres juntos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hikari emocionada.

–Creo que la última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos fue cuando apenas estábamos comenzando nuestras carreras… –respondió Takashi.

–Es cierto –dije con una sonrisa–. Solo que por esos tiempos solíamos juntarnos más en cafés o bares….

El mozo no tardó demasiado en traernos nuestros encargos y lo primero que hicimos fue brindar para que "Boys Before Flowers" fuera un éxito. Luego platicamos un rato más y enseguida nos fuimos.

–Bueno… adiós, Takashi –lo despedimos.

–Adiós Hikari, Ikuto –respondió–. Nos vemos mañana en el estudio –agregó antes de irse.

Luego regresamos caminando al estudio para recoger mi auto (ya que habíamos decidido ir al restaurante caminando) pero afortunadamente el camino no era tan corto como parecía y eso facilitaría las cosas para iniciar una plática más personal entre ambos.

–Realmente hacía mucho que no salíamos los tres juntos, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella sonriente.

–Sí, así es –sonreí–. Fue como recordar viejos tiempos….

–Es cierto, aunque debo admitir que estaba muy nerviosa –comentó avergonzada.

–¿Por qué? –me extrañé.

–Creo que el hecho de tenerlos a ambos así, tan cerca mío, me hizo sentir tan contenta que estaba muy nerviosa –sonrió.

–No creo que sea para tanto –reí avergonzado–. Pero, dime, ¿aquel restaurante no te recordó algo más…? –pregunté curioso.

–¡Claro que sí! –dijo entusiasmada–. El 3% de batería que pudo habernos ahorrado una cena horrorosa –rió divertida.

–Veo que aún no lo has olvidado… –sonreí.

****Flash Black****

_Era cierto, no había nada como hacer una reservación a un restaurante de buena calidad. Llegas justo a tiempo y el jefe del comedor te hace esperar por lo menos 15 minutos antes de llevarte a tu mesa. Así que debes de quedarte allí escuchando torpemente la plática de un anciano sobre su infancia. Sería mejor si eso hicieran cada vez que uno viene solo, pero no cuando viene acompañado de una persona muy especial._

_–Sr Tsukiyomi, sígame por favor –dice una asistenta._

_–Bien ¿vamos, Hikari? –digo mientras la tomo de la mano._

_Mientras avanzábamos hasta nuestra mesa pude notar con claridad que todos en el restaurante nos estaban observando con cara de estar pensando '¿Quiénes son ellos?' por lo que no pude evitar tropezar por todo el lugar a causa del nerviosismo._

_Finalmente llegamos a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos y enseguida nos sirvieron la bebida. Tomamos un ligero sorbo y antes de que nadie pudiera determinar si los vasos están medio llenos o medio vacíos, el mozo nos sirvió una ración adicional y se retiró._

_Una pequeña vela despejaba ligeramente la oscuridad 'romántica' del lugar… oh, ni siquiera es una vela de verdad…_

_–Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo puede durar esta cosa? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ver el menú de color negro con una iluminación como esta? –dije un poco molesto._

_–¿No tienes tu celular aquí? –preguntó Hikari inocente._

_–Sí, pero solo tengo 3% de batería… –respondí._

_Saqué mi celular y lo ajusté en el modo más brillante rezando para que su poca batería durara hasta el momento en que supiéramos qué íbamos a pedir. Hojeamos el menú desesperadamente buscando alguna palabra conocida pero solo encontramos nombre de los que nunca habíamos oído hablar._

_–¿Estas comida son del año de los dinosaurios? –me pregunté–. Creo que esto comían en Jurassic Park 2._

_–No creo que sea para tanto… –rió Hikari algo incómoda._

_El camarero regresó y comenzó a recitarnos la cena especial de la noche como si fue un monólogo. Finalmente terminó y era hora de pedir algo…_

****Fin del Flashback****

–Luego de ello comenzamos a salir cada vez más seguido –dije sonriente–. Recuerdo que solía llamarte todos los días al atardecer para preguntarte si querías salir contigo y siempre me respondías que si aunque fuese a ese mismo restaurante –reí levemente.

–Es cierto –sonrió–. Fue poco después de eso cuando fuimos elegidos mejor pareja en comerciales, ¿lo recuerdas?... Solíamos escaparnos temprano de las filmaciones y encontrarnos siempre en un mismo café –recordó tímidamente.

–Y en los días de lluvia solíamos esperar a una cuadra antes del café bajo el techo de una casa cualquiera para no llamar la atención de la prensa –respondí con una sonrisa.

–Luego, cuando comenzaba a anochecer, regresábamos a nuestra cabaña tomados de la mano y cantábamos hasta el amanecer las canciones de Michael Jackson parados sobre la mesita del living como si se tratara de nuestro escenario… –recordó feliz.

En ese momento no pude evitar recordar todos y cada uno de esos mil pequeños recuerdos que seguramente nunca habría de olvidar. Los problemas en los que siempre nos metíamos, los regaños de nuestros managers, las salidas a escondidas, las llamadas telefónicas a media noche. Pero de pronto a mi mente también llegaron los recuerdos de los primeros encuentros de ella con Kouta y poco a poco su distanciamiento conmigo.

–Hasta que… llegó él… –susurré para mí mismo.

Continué caminando algunos pasos más y enseguida noté que ella se había detenido. Giré a verla un poco extrañado y la encontré algunos pasos más atrás.

–Lo siento… –se disculpó.

–¿Qué dices? –pregunté sin comprender.

–Tienes razón, en este último tiempo te lastimé muchísimo… y todo por un hombre que jamás me miraría… –levantó ligeramente la vista y observó hacia la derecha con tristeza.

Casi por instinto yo también gire hacia la derecha y pude ver claramente, a través del cristal de la ventana, a Kouta y Amu cenando en lo que parecía un restaurante de primera clase.

–No necesitas recordarlo… –la abracé fuertemente.

En ese momento lo único que deseaba era decirle cuánto la amaba y que yo nunca la lastimaría como él lo hizo, sin embargo, algo me lo impedía… ¿Pero qué era? ¿La imagen de Amu feliz que se apoderaba de mis pensamientos cada vez con más frecuencia? ¿El temor de herirla? ¿O qué? La sentí corresponder lentamente mi abrazo y recostar ligeramente su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Nos quedamos así durante algunos minutos.

–Volvamos al auto, te llevaré a casa… –le dije separándome levemente de ella.

–Sí, está bien… –respondió esquivando mi mirada.

Regresamos al estudio, subimos al carro y la llevé hasta su casa sin más retrasos. El silencio pareció tornarse infinito por primera vez; ella tenía la vista en la ventana evitando que pudiera ver su rostro y yo solo fingía concentrarme en la carretera. No tardamos muchos minutos en llegar.

–Muchas gracias por traerme –dijo sin mirarme.

–De nada, mañana nos volveremos a ver en el estudio, ¿verdad? –pegunté preocupado.

–Sí, hasta mañana –respondió pero justo en el momento en que se disponía a levantarse, la tomé del brazo y la hice girar bruscamente hacia mí, quedando su nariz junto a la mía y con sus labios a pocos milímetros de los míos. La miré fijo a los ojos y por un momento no pude evitar bajar la vista a sus labios y luego volverla a sus ojos. Noté que ella también lo hizo.

–Por favor, Hikari, olvídalo… –supliqué.

–Lo intentaré, Ikuto… –dijo evitando mi mirada.

Me fui. Regresé a casa bastante abatido por el trabajo y me sorprendió el hecho de que Amu aún no hubiese regresado a casa con lo tarde que era. Me quité el abrigo y lo guardé junto a mi mochila y mi violín sobre el sofá del living.

Subí al dormitorio, me recosté y casi enseguida me quedé dormido. No debió haber pasado más de dos horas cuando desperté levemente, giré hacia el lado de Amu y la encontré despierta con la mirada fija en el techo.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –le pregunté.

–No podía dormir… –respondió.

–¿En qué estas pensando? –pregunté.

–En nada, solo… –dijo entre pensamientos.

–¿Solo…? –me extrañé.

–Nada, olvídalo –se dio media vuelta–. Buenas noches.

–Como quieras, buenas noches –le dije.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano para comenzar con mi agenda del día, además estaba realmente emocionado por ir a encontrarme nuevamente con Hikari y Takashi, especialmente con la primera. Tomé todas las cosas que el día anterior había dejado sobre el sofá y salí rápidamente. Mientras conducía por la carretera no pude evitar recordar lo sucedido en el día anterior con Hikari, solo deseaba que ese día estuviera igual de alegre que siempre.

Llegué al estudio, estacioné el auto y bajé con todas mis cosas, al entrar me llevaron directamente a la sala de maquillaje. A diferencia del primer día, ésta vez no estaban todos los actores y creo que esto ayudó a hacer más relajado el día. Nos llevaron nuevamente hacia la escuela 'Shinwa' y dijeron que la primera escena que grabaríamos sería de Jan Di (Hikari) y Ji Hoo (yo). Al llegar, repasamos rápidamente los libretos y enseguida comenzamos con las grabaciones.

Luego de una ligera ducha al salir de la piscina, Geum Jan Di termina de vestirse rápidamente y, justo en el momento en que se dispone a salir, la sorprende un grupo de chicos intentando secuestrarla. Comienza a gritar y se resiste firmemente al ataque, pero ellos son demasiados. Entonces llego yo.

–¿Este es el grupo de entrenamiento? –pregunto acercándome al lugar.

–¿Ahh? Esto es… –tartamudean los chicos asustados.

–Oye –me arrodillo frente a ella–. Sobre los hotcakes, ¿estás segura que no se te olvido algo en la receta?

–¿Q-qué? –pregunta asustada.

–Hice todo lo que me dijiste pero nunca se esponjaron… –le digo.

–L-le pusiste polvo para hornear? –pregunta ella.

–Es cierto, lo olvidé –le respondo–. ¿Sabes? También venden la mezcla en el supermercado –comento, ella hace un gesto de dolor y enseguida miro hacia el grupo de chicos–. Por cierto, ¿por qué no se han ido?

–E-es un encargo del señor Goo Jun Pyo –responden.

–Regresen a sus clases –les digo sin prestarles atención.

–¡Q-qué esperan, vámonos! –se dicen entre ellos.

Me quedó mirándola durante unos momentos, tomo una toalla cercana (ubicada en una mesa porque estábamos cerca de la piscina) y la coloco alrededor de ella para cubrirla.

–Estás temblando… –le digo y enseguida me levanto para irme–. Polvo para hornear, lo había olvidado… pero lo intentaré de nuevo… –me susurro para mí mismo.

–E-espera –me dice–. Muchas gracias, Ji Hoo…

–No lo hice por ti, solo estoy en contra de la violencia… –le aclaro antes de irme.

–¡Corte! ¡Salió perfecto! –dijo el productor.

Continuamos grabando hasta el atardecer y luego solo repasamos el guión de lo que ensayaríamos al día siguiente. También se nos informó que era posible que pronto tuviésemos que realizar un viaje a las islas Jeju para hacer algunas filmaciones y que pronto nos darían más información sobre el viaje.

Nos dejaron irnos temprano y, como siempre, el pequeño trío conformado por Takashi, Hikari y yo, fue el primero en escabullirse del estudio de grabación. Primero habíamos pensado en ir a una cafetería cercana, luego pensamos en ir al parque de diversiones y finalmente Takashi nos invitó a su casa para poder estar más cómodos; ambos aceptamos. Afortunadamente su casa no estaba muy lejos del estudio de grabación, así que tardamos pocos minutos en llegar.

–Uff… cada vez hace más frío afuera –dijo entrando a su casa–. ¿Quieren un poco de chocolate caliente? –preguntó.

–Está bien –respondimos ambos.

–Por favor, pónganse cómodos… –agregó antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Nos fuimos a sentar a unos sillones ubicados en el living y solo nos sonreímos al cruzar la mirada mientras esperábamos que Takashi volviera. No tardo mucho y regresó con gres tazas de chocolate caliente.

–Tengan… –no dio una a cada uno.

–Muchas gracias –respondimos ambos.

–Y bien, díganme… ¿cómo les va en ese programa que están filmando últimamente? –preguntó.

–¿Casados por 100 días? –se extrañó Hikari, él asintió–. Pues, bien… Tadase-san y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho, así que nos llevamos muy bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Amu y yo nos conocimos en el mismo programa y, aunque al principio fue bastante difícil de superar la incomodidad, creo que cada vez estamos más en confianza –dije yo.

–Pues qué bien, me alegro por ambos –sonrió Takashi.

–¿Y tú, Takashi-san? ¿No te gustaría participar? –preguntó Hikari divertida–. Ahora estamos reclutando gente –bromeó.

–No, gracias –rió–. Por el momento no estoy interesado en esas cosas…

–Eso fue lo mismo que yo dije antes de saber que mis padres ya habían aceptado el contrato –agregué entre risas.

Así la plática continuó y la noche se avecinó rápidamente, pronto Hikari y yo decidimos regresar a casa. Subimos al carro y conduje sin dirección alguna mientras platicábamos de nuestro pasado juntos. Por alguna razón, todos aquellos recuerdos me hicieron conducir hasta nuestra antigua cabaña… aquella cabaña que habíamos comprado juntos y que era nuestro hogar como 'pareja' en tiempos lejos. Estacioné el auto.

–¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó Hikari.

–En casa… –respondí con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Bajamos juntos y antes de entrar a la casa, ella tomó mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda (ambas manos que tenían un mitón) y guardamos la otra mano en un bolsillo del abrigo. No pudimos evitar soltar una sonrisa tras cruzar la mirada.

–¿Aún lo recuerdas? –preguntó sonrojada.

–Claro que sí –sonreí.

Entramos tomados de la mano y, tras encender la luz, los recuerdos llegaron atropelladamente a mis pensamientos. Una especie de nostalgia se apoderó de mi ser. Allí estaba el ahora anticuado equipo de música, la vieja mesita de madera sobre la que solíamos pararnos, todos los discos de Michael Jackson, los micrófonos falsos y todas las pequeñas cosas que antes formaban nuestra vida de ensueños. A la derecha estaba el baño y el acogedor dormitorio con su pequeño televisor, las dos camas individuales y un ropero. A la izquierda estaba el comedor con su pequeña cocinita, la mesa para dos personas, un juego de cubiertos antiguos y una heladera vacía.

–Todo está como entonces… –suspiró ella con cierta emoción.

–Es cierto… –opiné igual de nostálgico que ella.

–Aquí están nuestros discos de Michael Jackson –dijo acercándose a verlos–. Aquí está tu favorito "Bad" y aquí el mío "HIStory" –sonrió.

–Aún lo recuerdo; mi canción favorita era "Man in the mirror" y la tuya era "You are not alone", ¿verdad? –pregunté.

–Sí, así es –respondió–. Oye, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó enseñándome un disco sin ninguna inscripción.

–No lo sé –le dije–. Pero podemos averiguarlo… –sonreí.

Coloqué el disco en el equipo de música y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá del lado para escucharlo juntos. La cinta comenzaba con un poco de ruido y parecía una cinta casera.

**[****Canción:**** Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars]**

_**Hikari:**__ Oh__ your eyes, your eyes… make the stars look they're not shining…_

_**Ikuto:**__Your__ hair, your hair… falls perfectly without you trying, you're so beautiful and I tell you everyday…_

_**Hikari:**__ Yeah__I know, I know… when I compliment you, you won't believe me…_

_**Ikuto:**__ And it's so, it's so… sad to think you don't see what I see, but everytime you asks me do 'I look okay?' I say…_

_**Ambos: **__When I see you face… there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing… just the way you are…_

_**Hikari: **__Your lips, your lips… could kiss them all day if you'd let me…_

_**Ikuto:**_ _Your laugh, your laugh…You hates but I think it's so sexy, you're so beautiful and I tell you everyday…_

_**Hikari:**_ _Oh__ you know, you know… I'd never ask you to change, if perfect is what you're searching for, then just stay the same…_

_**Ambos: **__When I see you face… there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing… just the way you are…_

_**Hikari:**__ Está canción se adapta muy bien a nosotros, ¿verdad? –preguntó alegremente._

_**Ikuto:**__ Es cierto, pero es una canción de amor –señaló._

_**Hikari:**__ Quien sabe… tal vez algún día me enamore de ti… –bromeó._

_**Ikuto:**__ No bromees con esas cosas, ahora ven aquí y dime si te gusto o no –se escuchó su risa pícara._

_**Hikari:**__ ¿Qué estás haciendo? Anda, suéltame… –reprochó divertida._

_**Ikuto:**__¿Estás enamorada de mi o no?..._

Se escuchó el salto del botón indicando que la cinta había terminado y enseguida se denotó el silencio con el que lo habíamos estado escuchando. Bajé la vista recordando especialmente el momento en que grabamos aquella vieja cinta…

–Sí… –dijo Hikari con la vista perdida al frente.

–¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendido.

–Esa era la respuesta… –dijo volteando a verme.

De pronto sentí cómo se me oprimía el corazón y pude ver en sus ojos que ella también lo estaba sintiendo. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y por primera vez en toda mi vida sentí como si hubiésemos logrado regresar en el tiempo. Me sentí perderme en sus hermosos ojos azules y sin poder resistirme más, comencé a acercarme cada vez más a ella. Cerré los ojos lentamente y la besé. Poco a poco fui sintiendo que empezaba a corresponderme. Coloqué mi mano derecha en su mejilla y acaricié ligeramente sus cabellos. Con ese beso trataba de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y la había amado… demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para mí y lo mucho que costaba intentar olvidarla.

–L-lo siento, Ikuto… –se separó de mí–. Yo, no quería…

Se levantó y salió corriendo. Más sorprendido que extrañado, corrí detrás de ella y logré detenerla antes de que llegara muy lejos. Trató firmemente de soltarse de mi agarre pero no lo logró.

–Debería ser yo quien lo sienta… –le dije.

–No revivíamos el pasado, Ikuto, por favor –suplicó–. Es cierto que antes estuve enamorada de ti y no te lo niego, pero ahora… lo acepté o no aún sigo teniendo esperanzas de que algún día él me quiera… –una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

–¿Kouta? –me sorprendí–. ¿A pesar de todo él te sigue gustando?

–No quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, Ikuto –bajó la vista–. Lo lamento…

Se marchó. Regresé adentro sin dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, principalmente ese beso… yo la había besado como si toda mi vida dependiera ello y, aunque en un momento la sentí corresponderme, estoy seguro se separó de mí porque no me quería en ese sentido. Tal vez ella me había besado porque se dejó llevar por el momento pero no estaba enamorada de mí, eso me había quedado claro.

Sin embargo, ¿Aún seguía yo enamorado de ella? Había estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo y a pesar de todo, la única persona en la que estaba pensando en ese momento era Amu. Y aunque me costara admitirlo, mientras nos besábamos, por un momento no había podido evitar pensar que ella fuese Amu. Estaba devastado, sentía como si estuviese jugando con dos mujeres y sin embargo, ninguna de ellas era mía.

Miré mi reloj y me sorprendió que ya casi fuera media noche, tomé mis cosas y regresé al carro. Debía regresar a casa.

····················································································································

¡Hola a Todos!

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por toda su paciencia y, tal como se los prometí en el aviso, aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. También les dejo las referencias de las palabras con llamadas **(*)**

***Mitón:** Son los guantes sin dedos.  
***Otra versión del drama:** Ellos estan grabando le versión coreana del drama.  
***AR: **La banda de Ikuto se llama "After Romeo" y se abrevia con sus inciales AR.

También quiero decirles que en mi perfil ya está disponible:  
• **¡Un dibujo de Ikuto y Amu cantando! ****(hecha por Jessy)  
**• **La canción:** Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sepan disculpar la demora. También quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por continuar apoyando a esta escritora novata.

Espero que hoy también tengan un gran día  
Y gracias por leer.


	22. Entrevista 06: El comienzo del drama

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Peach-Pit.

**Casados Por 100 Días**

Las luces del escenario se enciende y su tradicional musiquilla hace presencia acompañando la apertura del programa de la semana. El público comienza aplaudir emocionado y enseguida hacen aparición los dos jóvenes conductores.

–Bienvenidos una vez más a… ¡Casados Por 100 Días! –dijeron al unísono.

–Y tal como les prometimos en el programa de la semana pasada, tenemos mucho material exclusivo para mostrarles ésta semana –comentó Andrew–. Así que ya mismo vayamos a ver los "Videos de la Semana"…

****~ Videos de la ****Semana ~**  
**_**(Todo lo que está **__**subrayado**__** mientras los personajes miran un video es lo que ellos comentan, NO es parte del video)**_

**[Pareja: Utau & Kukai]**

_(…) Tras haber ganado el 'Concurso de Talentos' del programa anterior, la joven pareja había recibido un viaje de expedición al Monte Fuji y habían decidido salir a primera hora de la mañana para evitar el tráfico. Durante el recorrido Utau no pude evitar quedarse dormida y no era de extrañarse puesto que en las últimas semanas había estado ocupada con los preparativos para un nuevo disco. Kukai, en cambio, había estado de lo más relajado ya que la mayoría de los planes de la banda habían sido pospuestos con el comienzo de las filmaciones de 'Boys Over Flowers'._

_El clima era bastante frío, pero la cabaña donde se hospedarían se veía realmente acogedora desde los cristales empañados del auto. Luego de estacionar el coche, la joven pareja bajó su equipaje y entró presurosa para evitar el frio torrencial de las calles vacías._

–_Uff, el viento está helado… –dijo Utau sobándose las manos._

–_Parece que aquí el otoño es mucho más frío –opinó Kukai._

–_Es cierto, he escuchado mucho que él otoño es mucho más frio en Monte Fuji –comentó Kiara._

–_Allí el otoño es igual que el invierno aquí –dijo Utau._

_Dejaron sus maletas junto a la puerta y dieron un breve recorrido por toda la cabaña; comenzaron con el living, luego la cocina, a continuación el baño y finalmente el dormitorio. Al entrar, ambos quedaron fascinados ante la hermosa vista que les brindaba la naturaleza a través de las ventanas._

–_¡Este lugar es realmente hermoso! –opinó Utau emocionada._

–_Parece que elegimos la mejor cabaña de todas ¿verdad, Angie? –dijo Andrew._

–_Es cierto –respondió ella–. Deberíamos dedicarnos a eso –bromeó._

–_Sería genial para escenas de películas –agregó Kukai._

–_¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo caliente y luego salimos a dar un paseo? –propuso Kukai al ver su entusiasmo._

–_Claro, me encantaría –respondió ella con una sonrisa._

–_¿Un café estaría bien? –le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina._

–_Kukai es siempre muy atento –opinó Crystal encantada._

–_Seguro –respondió ella._

_Lo siguió hasta la cocina sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, parecía enternecerle la gran atención que él siempre mostraba por ella. Kukai sirvió ambos cafés siendo totalmente consciente de la mirada de Utau, pero no hizo mención de esto sino hasta después de entregarle su bebida._

–_¿Sucede algo? –preguntó curioso._

–_No, bueno… es solo que… gracias –respondió ella._

–_¿Gracias por qué? –se extrañó él–. ¿Por el café? Apuesto a que nunca has probado uno así –bromeó._

–_Sin duda, en el momento adecuando un 'gracias' es mejor que un 'te amo' –opinó Rossy._

–_Tienes razón ¡Ambos son la pareja perfecta! –exclamó Minako emocionada._

–_¿Así cómo? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa._

–_Así… junto a alguien tan especial –sonrió divertido._

–_Tienes razón, eres mi esposo ¿no? –bromeó ella también._

–_¡Exacto! –concluyó él._

_Luego de terminar sus respectivos cafés, ambos salieron a pasear por las calles solitarias y se tomaron de las manos con una emoción mucho más sincera que el simple compromiso para con un programa. Juntos hicieron un recorrido largo y minucioso, sin rumbo pensado y con demoras que no tenían otro motivo más que el deleite del espíritu de las cosas. Entraron a todas las tiendas donde hubiese algo que vender y se sorprendieron a sí mismos comprando con gran naturalidad un poco de todo para luego disfrutarlo juntos._

_En la tienda de artesanía compraron un adorno en forma de cupido que traía suerte a las parejas recién casadas, unos collares emparejados con forma de piezas de rompecabezas, un cuadro en forma de dos corazones y la figura de una pareja de pingüinos tomados de la mano tallada en madera, en la cual hicieron grabar sus nombres._

_En la dulcería compraron cuatro dulces de cada clase: cuatro bombitas de crema, cuatro alfajorcitos de maicena, cuatro piononos, cuatro bocaditos de cacahuate, cuatro bombones rellenos, cuatro bocaditos de coco, cuatro de esto y cuatro de aquello, cuatro de todo._

_En la perfumería, en cambio, se divirtieron probándose toda clase de fragancias exóticas y finalmente se decidieron por comprar dos juegos de perfumes emparejados. Luego, en una pequeña tienda de disfraces, se divirtieron probándose los atuendos más alocados y quedaron fascinados con unos hermosos disfraces de árabes. _

_Al finalizar la tarde regresaron a su cabaña exhaustos por el agobiante frío de las calles, guardaron todas sus compras y se prepararon una taza de café caliente para salir a disfrutarlo en la entrada, mientras contemplaban juntos cómo se escondía el sol por el horizonte. Allí, tan cerca el uno del otro, cayeron en la cuenta de lo cercano que se habían vuelto en ese último tiempo._

–_Muchas gracias por lo de hoy... –susurró Utau con una sonrisa._

–_Al contrario, gracias a ti... –respondió él abrazándola por la cintura._

–_¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó ella emocionada._

–_Porque estos últimos días se han vuelto de fantasía, siento como si realmente estuviese casado... con la persona que amo –dijo él._

–_¡Woah, eso es realmente inesperado! –exclamó Angie entusiasmada._

–_Uhhh~ –se escuchó al público resonar emocionado._

–_¡No digas tonterías! –le reprochó ella ruborizada._

–_No, es enserio –insistió él–. Casi podría decir que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo..._

–_¡Sin duda esta es una futura parea oficial! –agregó Rossy._

–_¿Y... por qué no lo dices? –preguntó intrigada._

–_No lo sé, tal vez algún día lo diga... –sonrió._

_La noche comenzó a caer en todo el cielo y el frío se hizo aún más fuerte obligándolos a refugiarse en el interior de la cabaña. Sin duda, el amor de esta joven pareja a estaba floreciendo notablemente cada día más (…)  
_

**[Pareja: ¿Hikari & Ikuto?]**

_(…) Luego de estudiar el libreto casi toda la mañana y de una intensa tarde de grabaciones, el director finalmente dio los detalles del viaje que pronto tendrían que realizar. Según el libreto, en el cuarto capítulo de BBF (Boys Before Flowers) los personajes hacían un viaje de vacaciones y el lugar ideal para tales grabaciones había sido decidido._

–_Los detalles del viaje ya están decididos –anunció el director–. Iremos a la Isla Jeju la próxima semana y nos tomará alrededor d días de grabación si no surge ningún inconveniente._

–_¡Woah~ eso suena increíble! –opinó Crystal._

–_Es cierto, son muy afortunados –concluyó Natsumi._

_Un pequeño alboroto de aplausos y festejos se armó enseguida, sin embargo, contrario a lo esperado el pequeño grupo conformado por Hikari, Ikuto y Takashi no parecía demasiado entusiasmado que digamos._

_-¿A Isla Jeju? –se preguntó Takashi decepcionado. _

–_Tranquilo, no puede ser tan malo... –trató de animarlo Hikari._

–_Solo espero que las leyes no sean tan estrictas de no poder dejarnos trabajar libremente –suspiró Ikuto._

–_¿Por qué dicen que es tan difícil trabajar allí? –preguntó extrañada Celesty._

–_Sucede que hay demasiadas leyes de protección a animales y en esos lugares es muy difícil hacer grabaciones –dijo Ikuto._

–_Es cierto, debes ser muy cuidadoso al caminar porque si maltratas la fauna puedes ser multado –agregó Hikari._

–_Por cierto ¿y qué harán con el programa que están grabando? –preguntó Takashi._

–_No te preocupes por eso, ya todo está arreglado –aseguró Hikari._

–_Es cierto, además las filmaciones no nos tomará más de cinco días –agregó Ikuto._

_El descanso fue interrumpido rápidamente y continuaron estudiando el libreto hasta el atardecer, hora en la que debían empezar a hacer las grabaciones del tercer capítulo del drama que pronto se estrenaría._

**[Pareja: ¿Amu & Kouta?]**

_(…) Aquella noche ambos terminaron el trabajo temprano y, como ya se había vuelto costumbre en ese último tiempo, Kouta se ofreció una vez más para llevar a Amu a casa. El viaje fue tranquilo y breve. Hablaron un poco sobre trabajo, un poco sobre sus familias y otro poco más sobre su relación, la relación que había nacido hace un par de días atrás. Al llegar a destino, se despidieron cariñosamente y enseguida ella bajó. _

–_Amu –la llamó bajando la ventanilla–. ¿Te gustaría… cenar esta noche conmigo? –preguntó con una sonrisa._

–_¡Kouta es muy lindo! –opinó Natsumi._

_La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa en un primer momento debido a que ambos eran conscientes que tenían una pareja esperándolos en casa y, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de ella solo quería pasar un tiempo extra más con él._

–_Sí, está bien –aceptó con una sonrisa tímida– Solo déjame ir a guardar mis cosas, ¿sí? –pidió._

–_Ambos se han vuelto realmente muy cercanos en este último tiempo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Celesty._

–_Es cierto, cada día parecen aún más cercanos –opinó Kiara–. ¡Creo que son realmente encantadores!_

–_Seguro, yo aquí te espero –dijo él._

_Entró rápidamente a la casa, guardó sus cosas en el sillón del living y se apresuró aún más a comprobar su aspecto en el espejo tocador del baño, no quería hacer esperar demasiado a su joven enamorado. _

–_Amu, ¿acabas de llegar? –preguntó Ikuto bajando las escaleras._

–_Sí, así es… –respondió ella._

–_Ya que ambos regresamos temprano, ¿te parecería bien que salgamos a cenar afuera? –preguntó con una sonrisa._

–_No puedo, Ikuto, lo siento –respondió ella–. Kouta-san me invitó a salir –agregó tímidamente._

–_¡Ouch! ¡Eso debe ser horrible! –dijo Minako._

–_Personalmente creo que Amu está más interesada en Kouta –opinó Celesty._

–_¿Kouta? –se extrañó aún más._

–_Sí, bueno, tú sabes… Kouta-san y yo estamos saliendo desde hace un par de días –sonrió avergonzada._

–_¿Hablas en serio? –se sorprendió._

–_Claro que sí –respondió–. Bueno, ya me voy, adiós Ikuto..._

_Salió sin siquiera prestarle atención al saludo de su esposo y rápidamente subió al carro que continuaba esperándola en la puerta. Kouta la llevó hasta un elegante comedor y caballerosamente le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar del coche. Entraron tomados de las manos y no tardaron en ser atendidos debido a la reservación con anterioridad. Su mesa estaba ubicada al aire libre y tenía una hermosa vista de las luces que acompañaban la vida nocturna de la ciudad._

–_¡Este lugar es precioso, Kouta-san! –dijo ella sorprendida._

–_Sabía que te gustaría... –sonrió él._

_Extrañamente el mesero llegó casi enseguida, les tomó la orden y se retiró. Observaron el hermoso ambiente a su alrededor y no pudieron evitar soltar una sonrisa al cruzar las miradas._

–_¿Y cómo vas las cosas con Ikuto-kun? –preguntó._

–_Supongo que bien –respondió–. Aunque no es lo mismo que estar contigo... –agregó sonrojada._

–_Uhhh~ –resonó el público encantado._

–_¡Esto comienza a ponerse interesante! –opinó Natsumi._

–_Haces que me sienta avergonzado –rio levemente ruborizado._

–_Me parece que al terminar el programa tendremos dos nuevas parejas –bromeó Kiara._

–_Con Ikuto las cosas son diferentes, él puede preocuparse por mí un día y olvidarme al día siguiente –respondió ella un poco decepcionada–. Aunque, después de todo, CPCD solo es un programa…_

–_Lo siento –dijo él instintivamente–. Pero recuerda que Ikuto-kun siempre ha tenido una ligera fama de mujeriego…_

–_Sé que eso suena mal, pero es cierto… –dijo Kouta._

–_Tal vez es porque lo aprendí de ti –se defendió Ikuto._

–_Chicos, por favor –los calmó Ángela._

–_Bueno… si te fijas en eso, tú también has tenido muchos problemas ¿no? –lo defendió._

–_Es cierto, he tenido muchos problemas pero con personas que solo quería un puñado de dinero –se justificó–. Pero, hablando en serio, solo he querido a dos mujeres en toda mi vida..._

–_¿A dos mujeres? –repitió extrañada._

–_Sí, hace mucho tiempo a Hikari… y ahora, a ti… –respondió, ella se sonrojó._

–_Algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención ha sido Hikari-san –comentó–. Ikuto, tú y estoy segura que muchos otros más la han querido… debe de ser muy especial además de que es muy hermosa._

–_Amu –la interrumpió–, ella no tiene nada que tú no tengas… –dijo acariciando su mejilla derecha._

–_Muchas gracias –dijo ruborizada–. A decir verdad creo que estaba un poco celosa, desde que conocí a Ikuto todo siempre ha sido Hikari-san…_

–_Pero desde hoy dejará de ser así –sentenció él–. Porque ahora me tienes a mí –sonrió tomando su mano._

–_Uhhh~ –exclamó el público encantado._

_Ella sonrió ruborizaba y justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el mesero llegó para interrumpir el romántico momento que se estaba creando entre ambos. Les sirvió su orden y se retiró. No obstante la plática no continuó, prefirieron hablar del trabajo y de sus futuras actividades como dúo-musical hasta terminar de comer._

–_Bueno, ¿vamos? –preguntó._

–_Sí, vamos –sonrió ella feliz._

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar y, de una manera demasiado natural para ser fingida, Kouta tomó la mano de Amu. Ella pareció sorprenderse un poco y enseguida su rostro se sonrojó notablemente._

–_Por tu reacción estoy seguro que Ikuto-kun no solía tomarte mucho de la mano ¿te da vergüenza? –preguntó._

–_N-no es eso, es solo que… –se excusó sonrojada._

–_¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos saliendo oficialmente y quiero que el mundo vea lo afortunado que soy –dijo soltando su mano y abrazándola por la cintura._

–_¡Estás loco! –rió ella._

_Siguieron caminando sin prestar atención a todo el público que se les había quedado mirando y cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar la puerta principal, se encontraron con una persona inesperada._

–_¡Kouta-oppa, Amu-san! –se sorprendió._

–_¡Hikari-san! –se sorprendió Amu e instintivamente se separó de Kouta._

–_Hikari, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó._

–_Esto se ha convertido en una especie de telenovela –opinó Kukai._

–_Aunque Amu parece muy incómoda en esta situación –dijo Celesty._

–_Tengo una cita –respondió ella–. ¿Y ustedes?_

–_También –respondió él con una sonrisa._

–_Pues me alegro mucho por ambos –dijo ella–. ¡Amu-san, eres muy afortunada! –intentó animarla._

–_Muchas gracias, Hikari-san –dijo Amu con cierta tristeza en su voz._

–_Les deseo mucho suerte y si me disculpan debo irme, buenas noches –dijo inclinándose levemente antes de retirarse._

–_¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó Kouta._

–_No, ¿por qué? –fingió no comprender._

–_Parecías muy triste escuchando a Hikari –le dijo._

–_Ah, eso… no, es solo que... ella, ya sabes, te quiere tanto...—dijo–. Y el hecho que ahora ambos estemos saliendo, pues no sé... me hizo sentir mal por ella... –bajó la mirada._

–_No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi, Amu-san –dijo Hikari._

–_Lo sé, pero… –trató de decir Amu._

–_Descuida, no ningún tipo de rencor entre Kouta-oppa y yo –agregó ella._

–_Es cierto, eso fue hace mucho tiempo… –dijo Kouta._

–_Amu, lo mío con Hikari ya quedó en el pasado –le repitió._

–_Está bien… –respondió._

****~ Fin de los Videos de la ****Semana ~****

–Vaya, vaya… parece que fuera del programa se han creado dos nuevas parejas –dijo Andrew sorprendido.

–Así parece ser, una de ellas es la pareja Koutamu y la otra es la pareja Ikukari –bromeó Ángela.

–También hemos escuchado que Amu y Kouta están saliendo oficialmente hace un par de días, ¿es eso cierto? –preguntó Andrew.

–Sí, así es –respondió Kouta con una sonrisa.

–Entonces seguramente su relación es muy buena –opinó Ángela.

–Así es –dijo Amu–. Nos hemos llevado bien desde el primer momento pero creo que todo esto del dúo-musical nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos más a fondo y pues… bueno, eso es todo –se sonrojó.

–Sin embargo, a todo esto surge una pregunta la cual es cómo lo está llevando Ikuto –dijo Andrew.

–En realidad me tomó tan por sorpresa como a todos ustedes y no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente, pero supongo que está bien si realmente se quieren–opinó con una cara poco convincente de su reciente declaración.

–Cambiando de tema, otra pareja que ha resaltado notablemente ha sido la parea Kutau –comentó Andrew–. Durante su viaje a Monte Fuji su relación ha sido excelente, ¿verdad? –agregó.

–Sí, así es –respondió Utau–. Sucede que estuvimos allí solos y pues hemos tenido más tiempo para conversar, escucharnos mutuamente y conocernos mejor –comentó–. Sin duda me siento muy afortunada de poder compartir este tiempo con él –se ruborizó levemente.

–Uhhh~ –resonó el público emocionado.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Kukai? –preguntó Ángela.

–Pues, tal como dijo Utau creo que todo ese tiempo nos ayudó a conocernos y sobre todo a comprendernos; nuestra relación es mucho más fuerte desde entonces –respondió.

–Esa última frase "nuestra relación es más fuerte desde entonces" suena realmente comprometedora –bromeó Rossy.

–Tal vez esa era mi intención –dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Qué intentas decir? –preguntó interesada con la misma sonrisa.

–Pues que...

–Y bien, eso es todo por el día de hoy –interrumpió Ángela.

–Dejaremos la respuesta para la próxima semana –dijo Andrew.

–¡Esto ha sido… Casados Por 100 Días! –se despidieron ambos conductores al unísono.

·················································· ·················································· ······························

¡Hola a Todos!

Sí, lo sé y tienen razón, me he tardado demasiado en subir este capítulo y créanme que entenderé si alguno de ustedes está enojado o cansado. Pero también sepan comprenderme: estuve muy enferma, luego mis padres tuvieron un accidente y finalmente ingresé a la universidad (estoy estudiando Ingeniería Química y Licenciatura en Composición Musical). Sé que todo esto no justifica la interminable demora que les hice esperar y en compensación les prometo que escribiré con toda mi pasión para que disfruten al máximo cada uno de los episodios de esta historia.

_**Próximo Capítulo:**__** "**__**23) ¡La escena del beso! ¿Estoy celosa?"**_

Debido a todo lo nuevo de la universidad no tengo mucho tiempo libre y créanme que a veces tengo la idea más genial para la historia pero no tengo el tiempo necesario para plasmarla como debe ser. En fin, no quiero que se me duerman con este aburrido discurso mío.

Por favor sean felices hoy también y  
Gracias por leer.

Su escritora novata,  
Ety151.


End file.
